Flowers of Red, White, and Blue
by American50Amber
Summary: "How many times do I have to explain this to you? My name is Alfred. F. Jones, not America. I am not a country for it is impossible to be a country!" America has been missing for ten years, and he is finally found by the G8 in 2022. It turns out that he has lost his memory and has been living as a human all this time. Can the G8 help him remember who he really is?
1. Should We Grieve?

It was a beautiful day in New York City, the sky was clear with only a few puffy clouds here and there, and the sun was shining bright. The colorful trees were starting to lose leaves every time the wind blew. I stared down at the people, a group of casually dressed hungry citizens were crowding around a hotdog vender. Business people waved their hand in the air to haul a taxi, obviously in a hurry. They even passed the homeless dressed in rags that were begging for money without even glancing at them. So did the men with their pants sagged low, revealing their boxers, and the women who wore belly shirts and skirts that were way too high to wear in public. Also the loud-mouthed children, and the parents, and the elderly, and everybody else! Why is everybody so greedy? They can't even give their pocket change to someone who is clearly in need of it? Next they are probably going to buy a meal and eat it right in front of their eyes! I couldn't pass a single beggar without handing them a majority of my money into their hands. It would just be too mean and insulting to them.

"Are you alright Canada? You seem a little distracted." France's question snapped my thoughts away and I turned my head to the Frenchman. Instead of the white, stylish suits he would always wear, he had on a plain black suit. His silky blonde hair was pulled back in a dark colored elastic, and he wore a worried expression. "Is it the economy?" He whispered.

I shook my head smiling, "No I'm perfectly fine, I was just thinking about something." That has been France's habit lately, he was constantly worried about me, and he always would ask about my health. There is no blaming him though, taking up the role of two countries has never been done before. Actually sometimes there are two people just to lead _one _country. Other nations are always checking up on me, I went from being practically invisible to the center of attention in less than a week. At first it was exiting since I got to talk to countries that have not even noticed me before, but then the job became stressful. So much paperwork, so many meetings, so many issues that has yet to be sorted out, no wonder why nobody has taken the role of two countries before! I can barely find time to make pancakes in the morning!

"Are you sure that you're alright mon ami? It is okay to be upset on a day like this." He trailed off near the end of his sentence.

"France, I really do not want to think about it right now. As I said, I'm fine, we should direct our attention back to the meeting." Britain was still not finished with his extremely long speech about the crime rate rising, and what he is trying to do to lower it. In my opinion it is pointless, all of our attempts to solve even the smallest problem has failed so far. There is only one thing that I still have hope for.

"With these actions, I conclude, the crime rate in the United Kingdom will decrease, I advise you all to do the same." The British nation that was standing in front of the meeting turned to take his seat at the large oval table.

Every other country including myself had already spoken, today the meeting was less chaotic than usual and there were barely any arguments. Everyone was a little spaced out today, since there was probably going to be no progress for the rest of the meeting, I decided that it would be best to end it. I pushed my chair out and walked across the red carpet with little confidence. Even after all this time, I never got used to speaking in front of other countries. I turned on my heel to face the crowd, there were only six nations but I still considered it as a large crowd. "As the host of this meeting, I would like to call it a day. If there is anything else someone would like to add, please do so." I paused, and looked around the room. Germany sat there patiently, waiting for anyone to speak up. Italy sat next to him and was doodling on a white sheet of paper while quietly humming. Japan rested his chin on his hand and was most likely staring off into space. Russia had a creepy smile plastered on his face, and Britain was already placing a neat stack of papers into his briefcase. France hesitantly raised his hand. "Yes France?"

France stood from his chair and joined me in the front of the room. "Well you see, today is a very important day. Ten years ago, we lost a member of the G8. I was wondering if we should hold some kind of a ceremony to grieve." All nations looked up from what they were doing. Nobody has openly mentioned his disappearance in a long time even though it was constantly in their thoughts, let alone try to plan an event for it.

"Grieve?" Britain asked as if he didn't hear correctly the first time it was said.

France turned to Britain and nodded, "Oui, we should grieve for the things that will never return to us."

I just had to stop him there, "What a minute, you're talking about America like he's dead."

The blonde placed his hand on my shoulder, "He most likely is mon ami."

I pushed his hand away and took a step back, staing at him horrified. How he could think such a thing, I have no idea. Britain shot up from his seat and glared at the Frenchman. "Don't say such a thing you frog! He is not dead and that is final!"

France shook his head, "Britain, it has been ten whole years. He would be here right now eating a large pile of burgers if he were still alive, non?"

"I know he is not dead! I'm living proof!" I said sternly. All attention was turned to me and I continued, "If he were dead, then I would be the country personification for both nations _officially_. That means that America's horrid economy would be affecting me, just think about how sick I would be right now. I would be hungry all of the time for the high amount of citizens who do not have enough money to pay for food. Also, I would be uncomfortable with the nations that have high tensions with America. Don't you wonder why his economy has not been affecting me? Only my economy has been affecting me, which is not bad enough to get me sick. I am not hungry, and I am not uncomfortable with countries that have high tensions with America, I can even hold up a normal conversation with them. I also have not picked up any of America's stereotypes. I am not loud and annoying, I do not crave McDonalds, I am not interested in aliens, and I cannot do any American accent. I am Canada, not America. I love maple syrup, polar bears, and hockey, and I am also polite and quiet, and that is not America. Don't you see? America is still out there, I am definite about that." The rest of the G8 members nodded in agreement, but France still looked unsure.

"What about the amount of time that has passed? America would have showed up by now."

"How do we know that he's not lost? For all we know he could be stranded in the middle of no where without any clue of how to escape." Britain said.

France paused for a moment then stared down at the ground, "Oui, I guess you could be right. I just hope that we find him soon."

"We have the government searching for him like crazy, we are doing the best that we can." I added. With that that countries collected their things and prepared to return to their countries. One by one they walked out the door. On my way out Japan stopped me and pulled me aside. "Yes Japan?"

Japan hesitated then finally opened his mouth, "Well I just wanted to thank you. I was having doubts that America was still alive also, but what you just said in there changed my mind."

I smiled, "You're welcome Japan, I know that he's out there. We just have to find him." I do not know how long it will take, but I will find my brother. I held the door open for Japan, and followed him into the hallway. Until then, I have to focus on holding his country together for him.

XXX

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I will try to update quickly! The French is pretty easy to translate, all he says is yes and my friend throughout this chapter. Also don't be disappointed if your favorite character is not in this chapter, I'm using a lot of characters for this story and will give them more than a couple lines. Even though I have a majority of this story planned out, I'm open to suggestions!** **Next chapter will be in America's point of veiw, so if you came here just for Hetalia's sexy hero then you have that to look foward to!**


	2. Hey eyebrows, who do you think I am?

I pushed my way through the crowded streets of London, why are there always so many people? I usually preferred nature scenes rather than boatloads of people. I felt a rain drop on my head, and glanced upwards. Rain, I cannot possibly be surprised since there have been grey clouds hovering above this city all day. This is London we're talking about, when doesn't it rain? I reached behind me for my hood and pulled it over my head. I'm pretty sure that I left my umbrella at the motel. I do not remember packing it in my suitcase, and the backpack that I wore now definitely didn't carry it. I hunched over a bit to cover the camera that was strapped around my neck. If it got damaged then I would have had no idea of what to do.

While hunching down, I stared down at my red converse sneakers, the red color has dulled over time and a majority of the fabric has ripped. Maybe I should get a new pair of sneakers, with what money though? It was a miracle that I could afford the train ticket! No, buying new sneakers were out of the question.

I looked up and started to read the signs on the buildings. There it is! I released my grip on my camera and let it dangle around my neck. With my currently free hand, I pushed open the glass door, which rang a loud annoying bell to notify that someone has entered.

"Hello, welcome to Rose's flower shop how may I help- oh Alfred hello!" Rose placed the vase of roses that she was holding onto the wooden counter. The flower shop was small, not even half the size of a regular sized store. Only three shelves could fit into the building with barley any room to move around. Rose was fine with that though, she said that it was fine even though she had to live in the cramped apartment upstairs. We were similar in a way. We both cared little about money, and we both viewed the world in a way that many do not. Even though she has yet to see as much as I have, she still has the basic idea. Rose was a young girl, in her early twenties. She had red hair and rosy cheeks, actually, almost everything about her resembled a rose. Her sweet nature, her gentleness, she even smelled like a rose, she even told me that her favorite flower was a rose, and even her name is Rose. Her parents must have been physic or something when they named her.

"Hello Rose, I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" I stepped out of the doorway and let the glass door swing close, once again ringing that annoying bell.

Rose smiled, "Not at all Alfred, I was just trying to rearrange things around here, I don't want it always looking the same, change is good."

Nodding I said, "Oh I can agree with that." I always disliked routine, I don't know how Rose can work in this store all day, every day. I would go insane if I were her.

"Speaking of change, where are you going? You have been talking about moving on, but you never mentioned where you are going." She picked up a broom and started to sweep the dirt scattered around into a small pile.

"France," I paused for a moment, dreading what I had to say next. This is why I try not to make friends, moving on has always been easy for me, but it makes it more difficult when you have to leave behind a friend. "Actually that's the reason I came, I'm leaving today."

Rose paused and looked up from what she was doing, "Well that explains the suitcase, there's no convincing you to stay is there?" She ended the sentence with a sad smile.

I shook my head, "I'm afraid not, my adventure in Britain is coming to an end."

"Are you sure? I know you have stayed here for a whole month and you believe that you have seen it all, but I think you should stay at least a little longer."

"I have already stayed for long enough, I do not understand how you can remain in one country for so long, do you not have a problem with seeing the same thing every day? You said it yourself, change is good."

"Yes change is good, but moving to a completely different country without knowing anything about it is a really big change."

"I know stuff about France!"

"Like what?"

"Like, it's south of Britain!"

Rose laughed, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much, but I learn a lot from the locals along the way."

Rose nodded, "Maybe it is alright for _you_ to leave, but _I_ have responsibilities, friends, and family here." I winced, but she continued anyway. "Besides, I am in love with this country, and if you stay, you will love it too."

"That is exactly the reason why I must leave, I do not have any of that. I have no real job, or at least one that requires me to stay in one place, I do not have a family, and you are my only friend. I am perfectly fine with that too. I can move from one region to the next without a problem, however I do not want to get attached to a place that I will only be in temporarily, then there will be a problem. Britain is a fine country and so is France."

Rose set the broom aside and faced me once again, "I understand, you are just stubborn like that, I do not want to see you go, but I cannot convince you." She moved behind the counter and started to scribble on a sheet of paper. Before I could ask what she was doing, she placed her red pen down and handed the sheet to me. I stared at it with curiosity, it was a phone number. "I know that you do not have a phone but find a way to contact me when you reach France. I want to hear about your adventures."

I smiled, "Will do, oh ya and you stay safe. I heard that the crime rate is going up, we don't want sweet little Rose to be mugged by a teenager with too many problems to stay out of trouble."

"Are you kidding? I may look sweet, but I can be a vicious as a tiger when it comes to defending myself!"

"As a tiger?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

"As a tiger, I grew up with the knowledge of karate! I'd like to see anyone try to mess with me!" She cheered with a spark of pride in her chocolate eyes. "It's you I'm worried about, you'll probably stop to search for a McDonalds in the middle of a fight!"

I punched her shoulder playfully, "I might not know karate, but I can throw a pretty hard punch. Also I can't even remember the last time I went to McDonalds!"

Rose laughed, "I know, I was just messing with you, you can get so defensive when it comes to people judging you by stereotypes."

"Well it happens so often, excuse me if it gets annoying," I stuck out my tongue in a playful matter, to show that there were no hard feelings. "Well I have to go soon, I wouldn't want to miss my train."

"Goodbye Alfred, I will miss your annoying American accent."

"Well I will miss your annoying British accent."

"If you think that _my _accent is annoying, just wait until you meet some of the French."

"I Zink Zat it will be an interesting experience, I will get eat some of zeir frog legs under ze Tour de Eiffel."

Rose laughed loudly at my horrible impression, "Look here, the guy that complains about people judging Americans, is judging the French, oh and Alfred, here" She opened up my hand and placed a red rose in it. "A little souvenir from Britain." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good bye Rose, I'll call you the second I reach Paris." With that I turned around, gave her a smile, and exited, hearing that loud annoying bell for the last time. I'll miss her to be honest, I really will miss her. Right now I just need to be focusing on catching my train, I still have an hour before it leaves, but I will most likely be stranded if I miss it, so no chances will be taken. I walked as fast as I could, earning some glares from the people I had to push past. It has stopped raining, but I doubt that it will stay that way for long. Dark clouds still floated above, but I decided to put my hood down anyway.

"America?" I heard a man say. With curiosity, I glanced over at a blonde man that was staring at me in amazement. "America is that you? Please do not tell me that this is a dream." His thick eyebrows were raised and his rich green eyes were wide in shock.

"What are you talking abou-" I was cut off as the stranger rushed over to hug me. I stood there as stiff as a board as this man that I have never seen before in my life continued to hug me.

"Where the bloody hell were you all this time you git?" He whispered.

I pushed him away and he stumbled back, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He looked at me in full confusion, "What do you mean America?" He suddenly grabbed my hand and started to drag me in the opposite direction of the train station. "Come on, we must tell the others! They will be so happy to finally see you again, it has been ten years! I just can't believe that you're here! Just yesterday we were discussing whether or not you were dead."

I pulled my hand away. What does he mean? What others? I don't even know this guy! "Leave me alone! Who the hell do you think you are? I do not even know you!"

"What are you going on about? Here, just come with me," He offered me his hand instead of just grabbing mine this time.

I slapped it away, "Go away," I said glaring at him.

The man glared at me back, "America, you are really testing my patience, Just COME ON!" He yanked my arm and he pushed me in front of him, I whipped around to attempt to continue my walk but I should have known that it was not that easy. The man would not release his grip on my arm and he only tightened it, "I do not know what has gotten into you but you are coming with me, you have a lot of explaining to do! Do you know what you have done to your brother? He is doing your job along with his own! We all miss you like crazy!"

"Crazy you are!" I screamed, then I did what I would always do when I was either stressed or confused, I took a picture. The flash must have temporarily blinded the man, for he loosened his grip on my arm and blinked furiously. I took that moment to rip my arm away from him. He stood there unmoving for a second, then he came charging at me. I lifted my leg and swung it in his direction with full force. My foot connected with his stomach and he fell on the ground, gasping for air. I didn't even take the chance to glance at the gathering crowd, I just spun around and bolted in the direction of the train station.

XXX

I took my seat in the cushioned chair and stared out the train window. The train will take off any minute now, I wonder if there will be any interesting views on the journey there. I stared down at my camera, but taking a picture through glass never really goes well. Especially with this window, which was decorated with dirt. So I guess it doesn't really matter.

Out of sheer boredom, I turned it on to look through the pictures. The blonde man popped up on the screen, causing me to jump. It's alright Alfred, just a picture. That event sure did creep me out. Not every day does a man rush up to you, hug you, and try to get you to follow him. What did he call me again? America? Isn't that a girl's name? He could be referring to the fact that I am American, but how would he know that? Also did he say I had a brother? He must have had me confused with somebody else.

I examined the man closer, he was dressed in a suit, yet his hair was messy. It looked as if he had two giant, black caterpillars resting where his eyebrows should be. His eyes were emerald green, and they were filled with frustration. He must have been English, because his accent was unmistakably English. He must be an English business man, who went drinking all night and has just stopped this morning. Yes, that had to be it! Or maybe he just broke out of a mental institution, maybe he was delusional. Whatever happened didn't matter now, for he's gone and it's off to France for me!

XXX

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all of the veiws, reveiws, favorites, and follows! Next chapter will be in England's point of veiw as he tries to figure out what the bloody hell just happened. Also Rose is an OC, but don't worry if you do not like OCs for she is not in the story much after this chapter. So more information was given to you about Alfred/ America, and more will be given next chapter. I probably left you with alot of questions, but all will be explained later in the story!**


	3. Do You Know Where He Is?

I collapsed to the floor as something slammed into my stomach, whatever it was, it was extremely strong. My throat burned as I attempted to consume as much air as I could, It felt like I was breathing through a straw after running a marathon! The pain in my stomach was even worse, it was even too painful to spill out my early breakfast. I swallowed the acid liquid before it could travel any further up my mouth. The water from the wet sidewalk quickly damped my clothing, but I had no energy to push myself up. Suddenly hands were placed under my arms and I was hoisted to my feet. My legs were jelly, and I had trouble removing the stars that have occupied my vision. "Thank you," I finally mustered out.

The stranger nodded, "Yes, however I was unable to pin point the exact direction of where your attacker took off."

My senses were starting to recover, even though my legs still trembled and it felt as if my head were wrapped in a plastic bag, I could no longer see stars, now all I could see was the memory of my former colony power kicking me in my stomach. I'm going to make him wish that I would forgive his apology that he will soon spill out, I thought. "Did anybody else witness this event?" I asked. I then found my answer the second the question escaped my lips when I looked around to see the group of citizens that have gathered. "Where did he go?"

At once, they pointed behind me, I was about to sprint blindly in that direction before a wave of pain filled my body. With a groan, I allowed my knees to collapse. "Sir, are you alright?" One of the crowed members asked with concern. I landed with a thump on my hands and knees, glaring at the ground. I'm the United Kingdom for crying out bloody loud! Why can't I do something as simple as run? Something on the dark pavement caught my eye, bright red petals connected to a garden green stem. A rose? The image of the oblivious American carrying the flower flooded my mind, was he holding this? I placed the gentle plant into my hand and pushed myself up.

"I am perfectly fine, I no longer need help." With a nod, the crowd started to disappear, leaving me to stand there with my national flower in my hand. Where ever he went off to, he must be long gone by now.

My next action should be to call an emergency meeting to try to make sense of this all. I fumbled through my pants pocket for my cell phone. Flipping the old contraption open, I contacted the G8 members.

XXX

I sat in the cushioned chair tapping my foot, checking the time for about the tenth time this minute. With a sigh, I stared at my golden pocket watch and shoved it back into my coat with frustration.

"Angleterre, paying attention to the time will only make it go slower. Can you please tell us what information you have about America?" Everybody was in the meeting room excluding the most important nation at this current moment. Even Romano and Prussia had come along when they heard that I had information about America, most likely from Germany and Italy.

"I am not starting this meeting without Canada." Just at that moment, Canada walked through the double doors. "Canada!"

"We are all here, now where is America?" He didn't even bother with a greeting and went right to the point. His eyes burned with determination and desperation.

All nations turned to me, waiting for an explanation. "I saw him today."

Just that sentence sent the meeting into chaos, "Is he ok?"

"What was he doing in England?"

"That bastard, I bet he was vacationing this whole time!"

"SHUT UP! I will tell the story exactly the way I remember it, no questions until the end!" Once I was satisfied with the silence I continued, "As I was saying, I saw him today. He looked a little paler, same hair though. It was him with no doubt. He had luggage with him and he was carrying a camera. I got his attention, and he acted like he didn't know me. I tried to get him to come with me and he resisted."

"You let him go?" Russia questioned.

I shook my head, "He resisted, and I put up a good fight…"

"But you lost," Germany finished for me. I nodded.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense! Why would America fight you?" Canada questioned.

"That is why I called this meeting, we need answers." I then decided to show them the rose.

"Oh Britain you didn't have to do that!" France snatched the flower from my hands and fluttered his eyes. "For me? How lovely! You know that I love roses!"

I growled and glared at the Frenchman, "No you bloody frog, it is not for you! America dropped it when he ran off!"

"We should go to a flower shop," Russia suggested. "He obviously got the flower from somewhere, we should just walk around and ask if anybody saw him."

"That's a start, good job Russia," Germany complemented.

With all seriousness, Canada turned to me, "Lead the way Britain, we have a lot of stops to make."

XXX

"I cannot believe how long this is taking!" I had to agree with Prussia, not a single individual has seen the missing country. I dragged my feet in disappointment. Why didn't he want to come with me in the first place? When I approached America, he seemed very confused, upset, sacred even. He didn't look like he had a clue of who I was. I stared at the red flower in my hand, why did he have this anyway? Maybe he fell in love. Countries are not supposed to fall in love with humans, especially humans that are in a different country. It creates tension between countries and leads to wars. Sure you can date them, flirt with them, spend the night with them, but falling in love was out of the question. Perhaps he fell in love with one of my citizens, and he went in hiding to spend time with them. That would not explain the luggage then, and the camera. No, he most likely didn't fall in love.

"Britain, there is another flower shop ahead." France called out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes frog, I know my way around my own country. Where do you think I have been leading you all this time?" I pushed open the glass door belonging to the small building. A loud bell rang as the rest of the countries followed.

France inhaled deeply, "Just smell those roses!" He started to twirl around in delight.

Germany glared at him, "Can you do something as simple as sniffing a flower without getting a boner?"

"For once, the potato bastard's right, will you quit fooling around?"

"Why should I? It's really fun, you should all tr-" His outstretched hand whipped against a vase full of pure red roses, causing it to smash on the floor. France looked as if he were about to cry since he caused the wreck of the gorgeous flowers.

"That is why," Japan said quietly. "Please France, we came here for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Came a female voice. A woman appeared, standing in a doorway most likely leading to a back room. She wore a button down white shirt that was tucked into a leaf patterned, wavy skirt that went down to her knees. Her brown eyes studied the broken vase and she reached for a broom. "I just swept the store this morning," she muttered. Despite how upset she sounded, she stared at us with her lipstick covered mouth formed into a smile. "What can I do for you boys?" Her voice was gentle with a slight English accent.

I reached into one of my coat pockets and pulled out a small picture. The picture, was one that was taken long ago. It was on America's birthday, America had on the bright smile that could light up any room. His blue eyes sparkled, and he was gesturing to his giant red, white, and blue birthday cake. I held up the photo and said the same exact thing that I said to the other florists. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen this man?"

She blinked a couple of times before speaking, studying the picture. "Why do you want to know?"

She knows something, it's obvious. "We have been looking for this man for ten years," Russia took a step forward smiling innocently, but the tone in his voice said it all. "We would really appreciate it if you were to tell us where he is. Why we want to know is not any of your concern, miss."

"Rose, my name is Rose." She wasn't fazed at all when Russia towered over her. Brave, not very smart, but brave. She reminded me of America whenever he talks to Russia, always talking back to him and testing his patience. "I believe that it does concern me, my question is why do you need to know? You do not think that a group of people who walk into your flower shop and demand the location of a random stranger is not a little weird? Make sure you pay for those roses you knocked over before you leave. I do not know who that man is."

Canada shoved his way to the front of the crowed and Rose let out a little gasp when she saw his face. "Yes, I know, I look exactly like him. That's because I'm his brother." Her hard stare softened then filled with confusion, before she could ask a question that was clearly floating around in her mind he continued. "Ten years ago, my brother went missing. Ever since then, things have gone downhill. Yesterday a couple of us thought he was dead." France and Japan looked down. "Just when we have almost lost all hope, this man," Canada pointed his finger in my direction, "who has practically raised us both, said that he saw him today. He was unable to get his attention, but my brother has dropped a red rose, giving us a clue that he recently went to a flower shop." I placed the rose on the wooden counter to let her examine it. Her eyes widened in shock. "Now please, we have been traveling on foot for hours, searching for anybody who has the slightest idea of where my brother could be. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHERE. HE. IS?"

Rose crossed her arms, and ignored the evidence."The story fits, except for one thing, your 'brother' as you would like to title him, doesn't have a family."

"So you have spoken to him before, da?" Russia asked.

"Miss please, we have told you the story, and we have a picture of him before he went missing, what more do you want?" I asked, this girl was stubborn, we have the proof, but for some reason she will not say anything.

"Yes, I have talked to him just this morning, I do not know why you are trying to bother him. Alfred is completely happy as he is, how do you know he didn't run away and does not want to be found?" She went back to sweeping up the sharp pieces of broken glass.

Alfred? He even changed his name? What if he ran away? No, he would never do that. "I know he did not because _Alfred_ is a very loyal person. He has passion for his work, he would not leave those he cares about on purpose. There must be some logical answer of why he went missing."

Rose stared at me in disbelief, "Loyal? If he stays in one country for more than a month he will have a mental breakdown and go into a depression! Alfred is a great person overall, but he is not loyal."

France handed Rose a wad of cash, "Here you go mon cheri, there is also a little extra incase a young, charming lady like you would like to spill a little more information about our _Alfred._"

Rose smirked at France and counted the money. Then, much to France's confusion gave him the change. "Trying to bribe me are you? I will not accept such atrocities! Money doesn't control everything, and it certainly will not control me! Now get out!"

"Wait!" Italy cried. "If I can prove to you that we know America, will you please consider telling us where he is?" The Italian now had his phone out and was wildly waving it in the air.

"America?"

"Yes, it's his… er… nickname," Japan cut in quickly.

"You have a whole minute, if I do not believe you by then, you are going to leave."

"That's all the time I need!" Italy cheered. I had no idea of where he was going with this, but it's not like we were going to just leave if this stubborn red-head refused to believe us. Italy was scrolling down with his phone and then clicked on a video. "Here watch this!"

_"Sup Italy? It's America, I know that you're hosting the meeting and all so I'm sending this video to you to tell you that I can't come. Election Day is coming soon, and my boss has me doing a ton of work. On the bright side, I'll text you all of my kick-ass ideas to improve the world! It's the least a hero could do. Call me later to tell me how it went! Bye!_

I remember that day. Italy was reading the outrageous text messages, and we were laughing the whole time. Every single one was more crazy than the last, one even involved shipping a ton of hookers all around Germany to improve the economy. Germany didn't like that idea, but the rest of us thought it was hilarious. I still have no idea of whether America sent those outrageous text messages just to be funny or because he thought it would actually work. He has never confirmed which one it was.

Rose stared at the now blank screen for a moment, most likely having a debate of whether she should trust us or not. Then she just nodded, "Alright, you win. Alfred seems out of character in this video, but that is definitely him."

"Now where is he, and where has he been for the past 10 years?" I questioned.

"He's a photographer, he says that he has traveled the world, and has been taking pictures for as long as he could remember. He has lived on the money he could make when he sold the pictures he has taken. We first met when he came here, and asked to take pictures for my shop in exchange for money. He has been in England for about four weeks, but he left today for France."

All of this was too confusing, why the bloody hell would he travel around the world and become a photographer?

"Grazi!" Italy jumped up in down in excitement.

"Thank you so much for your understanding." Canada said, "May I ask how he is? Is he in good health?"

Rose shook her head, "He's very vulnerable to sickness, he claims that it's allergies, but he said that he does not know what he is allergic to. So I'm pretty sure that it's just sickness."

"Where is his address?" Italy asked.

"He doesn't have one, like I said, he has been to a plethora of countries and had never settled down in a single one. The closest thing he has to a house is a cheap motel room."

"How many countries has he been to?"

With a shrug Rose said, "I didn't even know some of the countries he talked about existed, I cannot count how many he has toured."

"Which city in France did he say he was going to?" France said.

"Paris."

"Merci."

There was an awkward silence, showing that they should make their next move. "Well thank you for being so cooperated, we really appreciate it. If there is nothing that you would like to add, then we will be on our way."

"Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?"

Rose did an exact replica of Russia's cold smile, It gave me chills. "I can guarantee you that if you hurt Alfred in any way, not only the crime rate will increase, but so will the murder rate."

"Wah! We will not hurt America!" Italy cried. Germany rolled his eyes at Italy, then attempted to calm him down.

"Good." Her dark aura cleared and she handed me the red rose. "Just wanted to get the message across, make sure that Alfred gets his rose."

Saying our goodbyes, we exited the flower shop, once we were a distance away France asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Am I the only one that did not find any of that making sense?" France had a point, so America went missing, became a photographer, doesn't know who I am , and traveled to many countries, how does that make sense?

"Yes I agree, the puzzle pieces do not fit together well."

"Maybe he became a spy," Canada suggested. "That would explain the camera and the traveling."

"Oh yes, because spies converse with random florists for no apparent reason."

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Russia asked me.

"No, but I'm sure that America can explain this all when we find him. We must travel to France immediately, I have a plan."

XXX

**Author's notes: I feel bad for Britain, I made the country with super strength power kick him in the stomach... I'm sorry Britain! Just incase you were wondering, Rose and America will not be a couple. I am horrible at writing romance. You guys have me jumping up and down in excitement. I am one of those Hetalia fans that almost screams of joy every time I look at a map. One of my favorite things about FanFiction is the Traffic Stats, that is where you can see which country your story is viewed in. So far this story has been viewed in so many different countries! Some of you might be wondering why I brought Romano and Prussia into this... they play an important part later along with the rest of the G8. Thanks to insanelaughtler I gave you more Russia! It's still the beginning of the story so don't worry if I didn't give your favorite G8 member much dialogue. Also you have to check out some of insanelaughtler's fanfiction's. I just love His Own Haunted House and A Game Of Dice! Please review or message me! I love feedback!**

**Next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view in** **France!**


	4. Est-ce que vous êtes un photographe?

"Alfred! You told me that you would call right when you reached Paris! Were the bloody hell were you all day?"

I moved the phone away from my ear, because of her yelling. she's as gentle as a rose until you get her mad. "Sorry Rose, I got distracted."

"Distracted? Let me guess, you were taking pictures until there was nothing else to take."

I stared down at my camera, she's a pretty good guesser. "Something like that, anyway if I did call you in the morning, how could I have told you about my adventures in France if I haven't experienced them yet?"

There was a pause, "Well I guess you have a point, so how is it over there?"

"Well, everybody speaks French."

Rose didn't even take a second to respond, "Wait, they speak French in France? I never would have guessed, very observant of you Alfred, very observant." She said sarcastically.

I really should have seen that one coming. "Haha, well now I'm fully depending on a French dictionary."

"You should have taken French class when you were younger, or at least some other language." I honestly don't remember anything about my child hood, actually my earliest memory will forever leave me in the dark about my past. I try not to think about it too often, every time I do, I end up more confused than I was before.

"Well I never did, and now I'm paying the price."

"So besides the language confusion, how's France?"

"It's absolutely beautiful, oh and guess what I did?"

"Did you eat snails? I heard they tasted good, which I do not believe at all."

"Nope, no snails, just cow tongue."

Another pause, "You didn't."

"I did, and it tasted amazing!"

I could almost see her disgusted face through the payphone, "Gross! Seriously Alfred, I know that you're American and all, but get some taste buds!"

I laughed, "Well it's better than that blood soup you made me once."

"You were sick, I was trying to make you feel better."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have allergies!"

"Allergies cause a fever and for you to throw up all over my store?"

"I guess." I sadly remember that, I didn't even have the strength to help clean her store up. Rose claimed that it was no problem, but I still felt guilty.

"If you still refuse to see that you do not have allergies, you should at least go see a doctor." Her voice filled with concern as she carried on, "It could be something serious, and life threatening."

I shrugged it off, "No can do, I don't have health insurance. I know one thing though, whatever I'm allergic to, it must be French." As I finished my sentence, I pulled the phone as far away from be as I could so that I could sneeze without her noticing.

"It's picking up again? This is the third time in the past two weeks, I'm really starting to worry about you Alfred."

I sighed, "Rose, there really isn't a thing to worry about! I'm completely fine! Just a couple of coughs and sneezes."

"Well at least try to get some more rest than usual, it's six over there right? You should try to find a hotel room before it gets dark."

"Yes, because I would hate for it to get dark in the city of light."

Rose laughed, "Well I have to go, some customers just walked in. There's just one more thing that I want to ask you, are you sure that you do not have any family?"

I stopped, why would she ask something like that? "No, I do not have a family, I already told you this."

"Did you used to have a family?"

"Don't you have customers you need to get to?"

Her tone became serious, "Alfred-"

"Excuse me miss, is this store open?"

"Oh yes, just give me a second. Alright Alfred, I have to go, call me when you can."

"Will do! Bye!" I hung up the phone with a sigh, I mean sure I had to come from somewhere. I never really knew my family, they could be anywhere. I stepped away from the phone booth, and walked down the streets of Paris. It's that time of year where the sun starts sinking sooner and the moon takes over most of the twenty four hours of the day. I decided that I should capture the sunset that is setting in. I stopped at the nearest bench to take off my backpack, taking my camera out I strapped it around my neck. I was about to continue my walk when I heard beautiful music.

I turned my head in the direction of the music to find a man sitting on the curb. He was strumming a wooden guitar and singing in french. I couldn't understand the lyrics of the song but I could read the mood. The man's voice was gentle and smooth, yet joyful and upbeat. It was as if he were saying _welcome to the country of love, and the city of light. _Without glancing away, I turned on my camera and crotched down to get a better angle. He didn't seem to mind, his smile just became brighter and he held his head up, giving me a good pose. He must be a camera person then, I thought. I snapped the photo then reached into my pocket to place a couple of euros in the guitar case. I spun my body around to leave only to hear the music abruptly stop, the man who was once sitting on the curb was to his feet now, giving me a better view of him. He wore flashy red jeans with a blue jacket that unzipped to show a white v-neck tee-shirt with a french saying on it. A red, white, and blue striped fedora sat on top of his shining blonde hair that looked like it took hours to style. His eyes sparkled and so did his pure white teeth that was showing me his large smile. To sum it up, he looked as if he could be a french model in those perfume adds one would see in front of a store.

"Je m'excuse, mais est-ce que vous êtes un photographe?"

I said the only sentence that I had memorized so far, "Parlez-vous l'anglais?"

"Oui, sorry I did not know that you spoke English, my name is Franc-" He paused for some unknown reason. "Francis, my name is Francis." He extended his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and smiled, "Hello Francis, my name is Alfred. Now what were you saying?"

"Oh my bad, I wanted to know if you're a photographer."

I nodded, "Why yes I am, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Oui, a friend of mine wanted to go into, er, acting, and for their audition they need a professional photo of themselves."

"Sure no problem, I'd be happy to!"

"Merci, I will pay you for your time." I was happy to hear that, I had about sixty euros with me currently, maybe the extra money could get me a decent hotel room. The man picked up his guitar case and I let him lead the way. He pulled out his phone and started to dial a phone number. "Bonjour mon ami! I found a photographer for that professional picture that you needed to be taken! Meet me at mon maison!" It was a little weird how quickly he hung up, but I decided to ignore it. "So you are American, non? I can tell by your accent."

I nodded, "Ya this is my first day in France"

"Well welcome to my country! This really is a beautiful country if I may say so myself."

"Yes, it's really nice." Francis looked flattered as if I had directly complemented him, I shrugged away. He must just be very patriotic, after all he is wearing the colors of his flag.

"Here we are!" Francis cheered as we approached a gorgeous white house, it had a narrow drive way, and rose bushes took up most of the front lawn's space. Francis pulled out a key chain and quickly unlocked the door, when the door swung open, he grabbed my hand and lead me inside. I awkwardly pulled my hand away, I'm not very comfortable with a complete stranger holding my hand, thank you very much. "Sorry, my friend seems to be running a little late, would you care for some coffee?" I nodded and he lead me to the kitchen. Oddly enough, there were already two cups filled with the brown liquid on the counter. I eyed it suspiciously, how did he know that he would need two cups of coffee? Francis must have read my mind, "Oh wow, I must look like a creep now, no the coffee was originally for my friend and I."

"Yes." It seemed believable, but then when I took a sip of it, the heavenly liquid was hot. How long does it take for coffee to cool down? It seemed as if the coffee was just made twenty minutes ago maybe less. That means that Francis couldn't have sung on that curb for long. Maybe he wasn't waiting for tips, maybe he was waiting for someone. I tried to calm myself down, but I didn't do a very good job. I definitely decided to never go into a stranger's house to take a picture again. He seemed nice, but why was he glancing at me when he thinks that I do not notice? Is he waiting for something? A complement maybe? Yes, that must be it, he just wants me to say that his coffee is good. I've really just been scaring myself this whole time, no need to over think things Alfred, this is just a nice musician that plays on the street for money. That's another thing that didn't make sense, how can he afford this house? If he's just playing the guitar on the street then there is no way that he could pay for rent. Maybe he doesn't rent it and it was given to him, insurance money possibly. For some reason that I could not comprehend my vision blurred and for a moment I felt light-headed. I then quickly regained my senses. "Well that was weird," I muttered under my breath.

"Are you alright America, er, I mean Alfred?"

I stared at him in disbelief, why did he just call me America? Could he be with that British man? No, this had to be just a nickname that he came up with at last minute, that's what it was right? "What did you just call me?" I croaked.

"Alfred, I called you Alfred," his voice filled with panick, and sweat formed on his forehead. Before I could ask another question, I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"I'm here!" A man's voice filled the room, and I could hear his foot steps rush to the kitchen. "I'm here." He said as he stopped in the kitchen's doorway. His voice was soft, it sounded closer to a whisper than anything. He had dirty blonde hair, and his blue-violet eyes were staring at me the same way as the weird British man's were. They soon filled with tears, and he ran over and gave me the most crushing bear hug I have ever received. I squirmed in his grasp.

"Let me go!"

"America, you have no idea how much I missed you!" He sobbed.

"Get away from me!" I broke his grip on me and stared at Francis, if that was even his real name. "You didn't bring me here to take a picture did you?"

"Non"

That's all the information I needed. I sprinted past Francis and the other man, and stumbled past the dining room, I just have to get out of here! I dove for the front door only to have it yanked open by somebody else to revel a group of people. "France, we got Canada's message, did you find him?" A Japanese man asked. They paused and looked at me, It felt like I was in some zombie movie, and I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them had a chainsaw. I guess a metal pipe was close enough. I was a rabbit about to be taken by a fox, my breathing quickened and I stared up at the tall man. I then backed up, ready to take flight. Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness once again, only this time it was enough to throw me on the ground. My eyelids slowly became as heavy as an anchor and the last thing I saw was the concerned faces of the people who kidnapped me.

XXX

**Thank you so much for all of your support! A lot of people seem to like this story. I might not be able to update as often as I have been because my family is moving so we have to start packing. I have no idea of whether I'll be able to update every week or every month. I will try to update as soon as possible though because I like this story myself.**

**"Je m'excuse, mais est-ce que vous êtes un photographe?" = I apologise, but are you a photographer?**

**"Parlez-vous l'anglais?" = Do you speak English?**

**Oui = yes merci = thank you mon maison = my house non = no. I think that's all of the french**

**Next chapter will be in France's point of view. Back to the G8!**

**I have never tried cow tongue before, but I heard that it's good. I tried snails, snails are amazing! By the way, I have no idea what France was singing, I just made it up. I have no idea if there's really a french song like that, but if there is then I want to hear it. Also this is the last chapter where Rose is given a lot of dialogue, sorry but she has to stay in England.**


	5. He has what?

I was forced aside as America pushed past me, I shared a look with Canada before we both chased after the nation. He shouldn't be getting too far anyway. Suddenly, I could hear the front door rip open as I made my way to the hall way. There stood the rest of the G8 in the door way staring at America. The confused country took a step back before collapsing to the ground with a loud thump. Well it looks like it worked, it's a good thing that big brother France thought ahead and made my move.

"America!" Britain yelled in concern.

I rolled my eyes, Britain obviously was not smart enough to figure out what I did. "It's alright Britain, America is just taking a, er, nap."

"What do you mean frog?"

"I mean that he will awake later."

Russia glanced at me in amusement, "What did you do?"

"I drugged him."

Germany glared at me, "You what?"

"You really thought that America would not try to run away? Well I did, so I put a little something in his coffee."

"A date rape drug?" Canada asked. I nodded.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a date rape drug?" Britain asked, shocked.

"Capturing a lost American," I stated simply.

"How long do we have until he wakes up?" Japan asked eyeing the American.

"Do I look like I used one of these before?" I questioned referring to the drug.

"Well I don't see any other way you could get someone in your bed," Britain said. The nations snickered.

"That is not funny! One should not force love upon another!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Ja, Ja, let's move on before you get to your very long lecture about love. So when do you _think _he's going to wake up?"

"Well, America's a very strong nation, I'm pretty sure that a small drug slipped in his coffee can only keep him asleep for so long." Canada now kneeled down to lift his brother up. I joined him, the American has been eating unhealthy for centuries, he must weigh a ton. I put my arms under the body and silently counted back from three with the Canadian, then with all of my strength, I pushed my legs up. He was so... light. It was extremely concerning as I tried not to jump with all the extra energy I didn't use. Canada gave me a worried glance, I wouldn't be surprised if I wore a similar expression. I wonder how I look now? I need more mirrors around this house so that I can check my sexy hair more often. That can wait, I carried America to the couch with Canada and laid him across the soft piece of furniture. "I can't believe that America did not recognize me," Canada muttered.

"You're not alone, Canada, he did not recognize me either," Britain said with a sad expression.

"I'm his twin! He should have at least seen the resemblance!"

"Well once he wakes up, he will see the resemblance," I said.

"Yay! Now everything will go back to normal, and we can all eat pasta to celebrate America's return!" Italy cheered.

"Not yet Italy, we still have one problem." Italy stared at Germany, waiting for him to continue, "America still does not remember anything."

"Hit the bastard on the head, maybe that will make him remember the mess he has caused while on vacation." Romano crudely stated.

"Fratello! That was not nice! Let's try hug therapy again!" With that being the only warning, Italy wrapped his arms around his brother. It was adorable, in my opinion, but Romano thought otherwise.

"Let me go you stupid bastard!"

"Enough!" Britain yelled, the Italians stopped moving in fear. "Let's focus on the main problem, what should we do to bring his memory back? Japan, you know the most about medical healing here, have you ever heard of this before?"

"Hai, It is called amnesia, I know little about it, but I know for sure that he has it."

"Amnesia?" Italy asked, "What is amnesia?"

"Why don't you look it up yourself and stop depending on everybody for answers," Romano retorted.

I cannot believe that I didn't think of that before, "Good Romano! We can find out how to cure amnesia on the internet!"

"I was not trying to help you bastards!" Romano yelled in frustration.

He was ignored, "Alright France, lead us to your computer," Japan then pointed to Italy, "Italy, you stay here to watch America."

"Why me? What if he wakes up? Then I'm no match for him!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "He will not, he seems fast asleep, we will only be gone for a minute." I stared over at America, he still remained in the comfortable position Canada and I left him in. He wore a peaceful expression, he even had a small smile on, he must have been having a good dream. America's cloths were wrinkled and his hair was tangled. He was so cute, when he wasn't talking about heroes and eating McDonalds. I removed his glasses and placed them on the wooden coffee table that was near the sofa. I then grabbed a soft, blue blanket, and gently covered his body with it. "There you see? He's fully asleep, there is no chance of him waking up. Now let us leave for a moment to research his memory problem, we will be back in a moment." Italy nodded and we made our way to my office without being followed by an annoying Italian.

Prussia plopped into the office chair, and rolled over to the computer desk. "The awesome me will be in charge of the computer because I am awesome!" We all crowded around my computer desk. He clicked on the internet explorer and made his way to Google, "What was that big word again?"

"Amnesia?"

"Ja, now shut up Russia, nobody likes you!"

"Kolkolkol."

I could feel the sexual tension in the air, I should say something before they start to make out, "Did you find anything Prussia?"

"I did because I am awesome!" He clicked on a page and then his eyes widened, "Woah, there's like, so many different kinds of amnasora!"

"Amnesia."

"Whatever."

"Just click on one already," Romano called impatiently.

"Alright, hmmmmm, how about Blackout phenomenon? Oh wait, never mind, that one's caused by alcoholism. Hey if alcohol can cause memory loss, then wouldn't Britain's memory be completely wiped out by now?"

I snickered and Britain glared at both of us, "Look who's talking!"

"At least I can actually hold my liquor, the second you take a sip of a beer you become drunk off of your ass!" I laughed, ever since America went missing, I became his substitute when Britain wanted to go out to drink. I don't know how he was able to handle it for so long. All he does is complain about everything, and point out your flaws. If I hear one more rant about the Hundred Years War, I will throw up.

"Wanker."

"Try Prosopamnesia," I said pointing at the screen.

"Why are there so many big words?" Prussia whined.

"Just read it bruder," Germany groaned.

"Alright, alright, It's a rare neutro...phys...col...i..gia...tle de...cal...lick where they can't recognise faces." I'm pretty sure that he said half of those words wrong.

"I'm not sure if that's it, try Dissociative fugue." Japan said pointing to the large word, "I think I heard about that one before."

"Discative fudge, another rare, unawesome disorder, this one's about identity loss. Usually lasts hours to days, but can also last months or longer. It's pretty much caused by a stressful event or reminder of an earlier life trauma, bla, bla, bla, big words, bla,bla, hey this is boring! This shit's results are unplanned traveling, confusion about personal identity, or the thinking of a new identity, and loads of distress or imparcelment."

Germany rolled the chair with Prussia in it out of his way, "Move, you can't read to save your life!"

"I was doing pretty good!"

"Discative fudge." Germany bluntly said recalling his mistake, Prussia didn't say anything, showing that Germany had won. The German continued to read the page. "Dissociative fugue, an inability to recall important personal information, usually of a traumatic or stressful nature, that is too extensive to be explained by normal forgetfulness. Dissociative Fugue could be triggered by extreme stress, this could be from traumatic events, abuse, accidents, war, or natural disasters."

Japan suddenly interrupted with a loud gasp, "Do you think this has to do with-"

"I don't know, but let's hope not." Canada said.

Germany waited for any more interruptions, then continued, "One or more episodes of this amnesia in which the inability to recall some or all of one's past, and either the loss of one's identity, or the formation of a new identity occur with sudden, unexpected, purposeful travel away from home. Sometimes dissociative fugue cannot be diagnosed until one abruptly returns to their pre-fugue identity, then one would have to come to terms with the cause of stress."

"So our first move should be to try to return America back to his everyday life, and then help with whatever made him so stressed that he lost his memory, da?" Russia asked. It would make sense, maybe the familiar surroundings will help him remember.

I was about to respond when I heard a muffled scream, "I am not the only one who heard that, non?" I asked, the rest of the nations shook their heads. We all paused for a moment for any more sounds, Then came a piercing screech.

"HELP! GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

XXX

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was short, I'll make sure that the chapters to come will not be as short as this chapter. So I left you with another cliff hanger, sorry! Pay no attention to Prussia's reading skills, just pay attention to Germany, he holds all of the correct information and grammar. I exaggerated Alfred/America's condition of Dissociative fugue a little bit, 1o years is a little too long, and their personality usually doesn't change. Next chapter is in Alfred/America's point of view! So he wakes up on a stranger's couch... I say that he will be perfectly fine with that, he won't flip out or anything... Any way I'll try to update soon!**

**By the way I need your help, I found another FanFiction that is about Canada running away and apparently loses his memory. The name of the FanFiction is Who am I? ... The worst part is that the story was published before mine, so now it looks like I copied the idea. So I'm thinking about changing the name of my story, any suggestions? I'm thinking of a title that is connected to roses somehow, after all that is what helped the G8 find America. So what do you think?**


	6. You think that I'm America?

I awoke slowly, but didn't dare open my eyes in fear of seeing that the horrible dream I had was true. Maybe it wasn't, maybe I just found a cheap motel and didn't remember. After all, I could feel the warmth of a soft blanket over me, my glasses were gone, and my body was sunk into comfy furniture. What didn't make sense is that this piece of furniture didn't feel like a bed. I could stretch my legs and my feet could touch the end of it, and while I was on my side, my back was still pressed to a cushion, this piece of furniture was most likely a couch. I pressed my nose into the blanket, was that perfume I smelled? Was I on Rose's couch sick again? Maybe my allergies were worse than I thought. That doesn't fit with the last thing I remember though. I'm in France right? Yes, I was in France talking on the phone with Rose. After that I started walking, and then that horrible dream started. That Frenchman brought me to his house, and then the other man was hugging me. Why did they call me America? Isn't that what the British guy called me? That's probably what caused the dream in the first place. Yes, it was a dream, turns out that there was nothing to worry about! With my fear slowly fading away, I lifted my eyes open.

Sitting on the love seat across from the sofa I was on, was a person there staring downwards. It was a man with bright red hair and a long curl sticking out the right side of his head. He wore a bored expression and let out a sigh, the slight movement of his shoulders slumping caused me to shut my eyes tight in an attempt to look like I was sleeping. "This is so boring," he said. His strong accent was Italian and his voice sounded a little pitchy. "Big brother France said that they would only be gone for a moment."

Big brother France? Shit! I should have known that the dream was way too vivid to be fake! Why do they want me though? What if they're some terrorist group that names each other after countries? My breathing started to quicken, what if they want me to join them? I had to stop myself from thinking, I was scaring myself. Maybe it's all one big misunderstanding and they will let me go. That did little to calm me down. I froze in that position and thought for a moment, I was captured, first a British man tried to get me to follow him. When I got to France, a Frenchman tricked me into coming with him. They both refer to me as America, showing that there is some kind of a connection between the two. Now there was an Italian sitting across from me, is he with them, or is he in the same situation as myself. Then again, he was talking about the Frenchman, and called him big brother France. So that means that he knows him personally.

I have to get out of here, I have to escape. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, my suitcase and my backpack was still where I left them, I could see it through the door frame that lead to the front hallway. My glasses were on the coffee table, and my camera was no longer strapped around my head, I glanced at the Italian and suddenly realized what he was staring at. In his hands, was my camera, he must have been looking through the pictures. It took all of my will to not jump up right then and there, and snatch the electronic from his hands. I continued to stare, and started debating on my next move. Maybe it could be as easy as jumping up, taking the camera, grabbing my suitcase, and sprinting out the door. I started to picture the possibility, I liked what I imagined. It seemed so easy! Wait what about the others? Wasn't there a whole group of them standing in his way when he first tried to escape? If the Italian were to cry out then there would definitely be a problem, I would have to find a way to shut him up.

Before I could plan anything else, the Italian's eyes met mine, "America you're awake?" He whispered. At that moment I sprung up from my seat, grabbed my glasses, and leaped over the coffee table to the loveseat where he sat. He tried to call out as I tackled him, but I quickly cupped my hand in front of his mouth. I must have pushed myself up with too much force because the second I had him pinned on the couch with my hand over his mouth, I tumbled to the right of him and landed on the floor with a thump. The red-head went into full panic mode; clearly he did not expect me to wake up. "HELP! GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" his screech was so loud that it hurt my ears.

I scrambled to my feet as I heard footsteps stamped down the main hallway, getting louder with each passing second. Suddenly, they stopped. After balancing myself, I glanced up to see the group that stopped me from escaping before I blacked out. I only paused for a minute, and then I quickly grabbed my camera and dashed in a random direction. I could hear them close behind me, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were close enough to reach out and grab me. I ran clumsily around furniture and barely could stop myself from falling. I rushed down the main hallway, and stomped my feet up the carpeted stairs in a fast pace. It was probably the last place I would want to go if I wanted to get out of here, but fear clouded my judgment as I blindly sprinted to the second floor of the house. I burst through a wooden door in hopes of finding an escape, much to my disappointment it was a bedroom. I locked the door behind me as quickly as I could, I could hear them shouting and saw them running towards me. I hung my camera around my neck and rushed to the windows. Every window in the room was the same; there was no way of getting down without a rope or without hurting myself. Below there were bushes with thorns along the side of the house, not very fit for jumping.

"Kick down the door!" I heard a voice say with a British accent. No, it couldn't be! There is no way that British man is outside of the bedroom! It sounded just like him though. Before I could add in another thought, there was a loud crash and the wooden door came down. I clenched my fists, I guess that it was time to face my kidnappers, and kick their ass also. I usually don't like to fight, but I'm very good at it. For some reason I was always stronger than anyone the people I have fought in the past, I'm perfectly fine with that too.

"There, I kick down the door." The speaker had a very strong Russian accent, he had blonde hair that almost appeared white, but the thing that stood out the most was the long scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The tall man turned to me, "There you are America, we have been looking for you." I responded with a punch to his face, he fell to the ground with no cry of pain. Blood streamed down his nose, but he still stared at me with a creepy smile on his face. "You're going to have to do better than that America," he then pushed himself up and towered over me.

"I'm not America!" I shouted. In my rage, I pushed him with much force and he slammed into a dresser. Arms were now trying to capture me as I realized that since I directed my attention only to the Russian, I forgot about the rest of the people. My hands somehow ended up handcuffed behind my back, and I was now being lifted in the air. The person on my right was a tall muscular man with blue eyes and his blonde hair slicked back. The person on my right was the man with dirty blonde hair and glasses that cried into my chest earlier. I kicked my legs around wildly, hoping to get free. The Russian was now back on his feet and was attempting to grab hold of my feet. I didn't allow him. I continued to kick with the addition of me screaming insults to the others. I didn't have the ability to control what I said; I just let it spill out of my tongue. Whatever I said didn't faze them at all. The two men dropped to the floor with me quickly following under their grasp. Once on the floor, they had me pinned down. I was about to give up when I decided to give it one last try, I rolled over and over, resembling a crocodile. They lost their grip on me. I used this victorious moment to stand back up, and run for the door with my hands still bound behind my back. The Russian came charging at me, he was strong, but large and clumsy. I easily dodged the blow he was trying to deliver.

"America," a Japanese man started, "I know that you must be confused right now, so just stop and let us explain."

Confused? Understatement of the century! I was not curious enough to plan on sticking around however. "No! I do not care for an explanation, I just want you to leave me alone!" I yelled while glaring at the man. Once again more people tackled me to the ground, this time it was the man with blonde hair and blue eyes, the Russian, the British man, and a man with white hair and red eyes.

"Oi burger bastard!" An Italian accent called. This didn't sound like the same Italian I saw when I first woke up. The man's voice was lower and he sounded impatient and cranky. I turned my head to him, and was shocked at what I saw. It was my camera, "calm the fuck down or I break your precious little toy."

I could have sworn that the electronic was around my neck the whole time, "How did you-"

"Does it matter?" He interrupted. "Just calm the fuck down."

"You think that something as small as a material object will stop me from getting out of here?" I asked.

"Well it seems like it will since you depend on it for money," The blonde Englishman stated.

"I can always replace it!"

"With what money?" The dirty blonde asked, "I say you don't have a lot of it, probably about less than one hundred euros." With his pronunciation of 'about' I would say that he was French Canadian.

I narrowed my eyes, "You went through my stuff!" I accused.

The Canadian shook his head, "It was just an estimation, but with your reaction you just confirmed it."

"It doesn't matter, I can always save up money for it," I lied.

"How?" The Frenchman that once claimed that his name was Francis joined in, "you are a photographer, non? That means that you get your money directly from that camera. I wouldn't want to lose it if I were you."

He did have a point, there's no way that I would be able to buy anything without my camera. It was the source of all of the money I made. If I were to lose it, I would probably have to get a job. "Alright I am no longer going to swing at you for now, so I consider that as calmed the fuck down, now who are you and what the hell do you want?" My eyes burned into the Italian's.

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow, "for now?"

I just shrugged, "There's no promises that I will remain calm the whole time." I was stilled pinned on the ground, but their grip loosened on me, "Now what the hell do you want with me?"

"We want you to remember," came a German accent.

"Remember what?"

"Remember who you are," the other Italian chirped as he calmly entered the bedroom.

"Huh?" I already know who I am!

I was lifted from the floor and was placed onto the bed, "here you go lad, you might want to sit down for this."

"Uncuff me," I ordered. If they let their guard down enough, I can escape with no problem.

"France," the Englishman said. The Frenchman reached behind my back with a key and unlocked the pair of handcuffs. I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my wrists. "What are you doing with a pair of handcuffs anyway?"

"Ohonhon, I'm pretty sure that you can guess, Britain."

The thick eyebrows man shook his head, "Never mind, I do not want that kind of mental image in my head."

"Are you sure that you do not want it?" He questioned in a flirtatious way.

"Guys, can we get back on track? I already know who I am, you can let me go."

"You believe that your name is Alfred, right?" A German accent came in.

I turned to the blonde man with blue eyes, "I _know_ that my name is Alfred, if you're trying to brainwash me into thinking otherwise, then I'm sorry to inform you that you might as well give up."

The dirty blonde stared at me sadly, "You still do not remember. Well in that case I believe that we have not properly introduced ourselves.

The hyper Italian was the first to jump in, "My name is Italy!"

Right after the Italian, the blonde German spoke up, "I'm Germany."

"I'm Prussia the awesome!" An albino with a German accent cheered.

"My name is Russia, you do not remember, but we are quite familiar with each other," The tall man in the scarf said. I stared at him confused.

"I am Japan, it's a pleasure to see you again." Again? What exactly do I not remember?

"Romano."

"You used to call me big brother France, so I guess you can call me that now," the Frenchman said.

"Don't listen to him, you called him France, my name is Britain, we have known each other for a long time."

My attention was once again turned to the dirty blonde, "My name is Canada, I'm your brother."

I looked into his violet eyes behind his glasses, they shined with hope. His dirty blond hair that flowed down his face had a long curl sticking out of it. He looked a lot like... me. I stared at him gaping, then shook my head in denial, "You are all insane," I stated coldly. "I never met anybody that was named after a country, and I do not have a family!" _Canada_ flinched, but I did not care.

"We were not _named_ after countries," Said _Britain_. "We _are_ countries. You are one too, you're real name is America."

"My name is not America! What the fuck is wrong with you people?" I shouted. This is getting ridiculous, I was starting to wonder if this really was a dream.

"America-"

"Alfred," I growled with my eyes burning into _Canada._

"_Alfred_, how far back do you remember?" _Canada_ asked.

"Huh?"

"How far back do you remember? Do you even remember being a country at all?"

"I was never a country!" I stared over at _Japan_ to see that he was writing on a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard, "Are you taking notes?"

"America, you are the first country to have identity loss. If this ever happens again, then I want to know what we would be dealing with."

"How many times do I have to explain this to you? My name is Alfred. F. Jones, not America. I am not a country for it is impossible to be a country!"

"Oui, I understand how you would think that it would be impossible to be a country. Just let us explain."

"Yes please, explain. I would really like to know how your mind twisted from believing that you're a normal human, to believing that you're a fucking landmass with borders."

The _countries _paused for a moment, most likely thinking about where to start. I sat there patiently, curious of what they were going to tell me.

The blonde German decided to start the story, "First of all, we were countries from the start, we did not think that we were humans."

"So you were born with this insanity?"

"Let him finish!" _Britain _snapped. "If you want to know why we brought you here, then you are going to have to let us tell you without any interruptions!"

"Fine, fine, proceed."

_Germany _inhaled deeply before continuing, "We were born as countries, it was never recorded how, but when a group of people unite together in a large group, a country is born. There are two countries, the fucking landmass with borders," he said using my words, "and the human form that represents the country. We affect the people, and the people affect us."

I sat there silently trying to absorb the new information, so they really think that they're countries... "So if you really believe this is true, then why doesn't everybody else know? You said that they have an effect on you, and you know, yet you have an effect on them, and they have no knowledge that you even exist."

"There are a lot of reasons that we decided not to tell them," _Russia _said. "Anyway they have more of an effect on us than we do on them."

"How so?" I didn't believe any of this bullshit that they were telling me, I was just curious and decided to humor them. Suddenly my allergies started to kick in and I went into a coughing fit.

"What's the matter?" _France_ asked. "Are those your allergies?"

I let out a gasp in between my coughs, "How do you know about my allergies?" I asked after the coughing finally died down. _Britain _reached into his coat and pulled out a red rose, he then let it fall from his hands and onto my lap. It was not just a rose, it was my rose. The one that I left behind in England. My head whipped up to the Englishman, "You talked to Rose!?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about, we did not, and will not harm her. We just asked her some basic questions about you, after we convinced her that we know you." _Britain _assured.

"Now are they really allergies?" the Canadian questioned, "or are they your people effecting you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Part of a nation's health is affected by the economy. For the past couple of months, America's stock market has been moving up and down drastically. That most likely caused you from being sick to normally healthy in a short amount of time. Has that happened to you?"

Yes, "I-I don't know."

"Bollocks!"

"Shut up, y'all heard me, I said that I don't know!"

There was a pause, "Was that a southern accent?" _Germany _asked.

"I-I-I," I honestly had no idea of how to respond.

"Why did you just do a southern accent?" _France_ asked. "Could it be because of the stereotype that people in the south talk like that?"

"You're making no sense! Stereotypes aren't true, they're just jokes!"

"They are not true when they are used to describe a whole group of people in the country, however, they describe us perfectly." _Romano_ said.

"So America speaks with a southern accent?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Not all of the time, but it slips out every once in a while," _Japan_ explained.

This was all too insane to believe, "I am still not a country no matter what you say!"

"Why shouldn't you believe it?" _Italy _asked.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe it's because it makes sense." The man who called himself Prussia stated.

"Huh?"

"Just think about it," he continued. "You don't know anything about yourself do you? Your past, your family, do you even know anything about your childhood?"

I crossed my arms, "You don't know anything about me!"

"We know more about you than you do," _Britain _chimed in. "Now tell me, how much do you know about history?"

I thought for a second, I don't even know if I went to school when I was little or not let alone take a history class! "I was once friends with an artist who liked to paint historical events." I remember him, he was a nice man, we used to have coffee every morning. I was in North-West Africa at the time, and then I moved on and never saw him again.

"America, we lived through everything. We experienced the art, the culture, the fashion trends, the wars, everything that our people went through; we were there right beside them. We have all lived for centuries, and we have lived through everything, any historical event you can think of that involves us, we have lived through it."

I stared into his green eyes, suddenly I saw it. In those deep emerald eyes I could see everything. Every emotion that I could think of and more were contained in his eyes. Suddenly my vision started to fade away.

I could see the streets of London, not of today, but a long time ago. Panicked screams filled the area as loud sirens went off. I glanced up to see planes above my head, they looked like old fashioned fighter planes, and they were dropping something. I stared at it once more before I realized that it was a bomb.

The scene quickly changed to the smell of salt and water, I was on a boat, and stared down at my hands. In one hand was a bag of golden coins, they jingled together as I moved my hand. In the other hand was a sword, it looked old fashioned, like the kind you would see in a pirate movie. Only this one was covered in blood.

I shut my eyes hoping to escape, but once I opened my eyes again I was still not in the bedroom. Now I was sword fighting? Yes, I soon realized that I had no control of this body. The arms waved around skillfully to block the other sword that was swinging in my direction. The head glanced up, it was the Frenchman with long blonde hair that was swinging it at me. His eyes blazed of anger, as he lifted his sword up for his killing move. The body easily dodged the blow.

Suddenly I felt a weight in my arms, I was no longer fighting, now I was in some grassland. I heard singing, it sounded like a lullaby, and it was in the Englishman's voice, coming from my mouth. I looked down to see that this body was holding someone. It was a child, who appeared about the age of two. The thing that scared me was that it looked exactly like me. The child had dirty blonde hair with a small cowlick sticking out of his hair that refused to stay down. The arms rocked the child back and forth, the child snored softly with his head buried peacefully into my chest.

I was now in a meeting room, I glanced around the table to view the people around me. There were a group of people sitting around the table including... me? Yes, there I sat, well now I stood, in front of the meeting room talking loudly about beginning the meeting. He wore a brown bomber jacket and was in some kind of a tan uniform. His blue eyes sparkled and his mouth was formed into a smile. "Ok as host of this meeting I say we let it begin!"

The body that I was in raised it's hand, "America, what are you doing? You are not the host of this meeting, China is." The words came out of my mouth in an English accent with me having no control of them.

He stared at the Chinese man that had his hair tied back in a ponytail, "China said that I can have the floor!" he insisted, "Right China?"

"No."

I didn't know what to think. That was me? I answered to the name America, and I was talking to the other countries like I have known them for a long time. I do not remember this! Are they really telling the truth? Did I really lose my memory? It honestly explains a lot, why I don't know anything about my past, why I have no family, but can I really believe all of this? It is just so bizarre, but for some reason it makes so much sense. Maybe I should trust them, after all I am in a meeting room and watching myself argue with these countries. Something about the Axis Powers. The Axis Powers? Is this during World War Two? This must be the Allies then. What if I really was America?

I was brought back from the scene and was once again sitting on the bed, staring into those green eyes. "Did it work? Did you see it?" Britain asked eagerly. I nodded, my eyes were large circles and I was too shocked to say anything for a long time.

"So it's true," I finally said barely above a whisper. "You are all countries."

"You're one too America," Canada said. "You have somehow lost your memory, and we are going to help you remember."

I nodded numbly, still to shocked to respond properly. Too much has happened today, I traveled to France, got kidnapped, got in a fight, associated with a group of supernatural beings, and found out that I'm one of them. My head started to hurt, and my vision became unfocused.

Taking notice of this, France stepped in. "Well this must be overwhelming for you, allow me to direct you to the guest room so that you may rest for the night. It's starting to get dark anyway." He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me to my feet. I quickly put my hand on his shoulder for support, for I was still extremely light headed and I was finding it hard to stand let alone walk. Canada went on the other side of me and put his arm around my back to help me balance. Somehow, we made it to the guest room and France and Canada left. I didn't bother to change into my pajamas or even undress until I was in nothing but my boxers. I just climbed into the bed, sneakers and all, and fell asleep.

XXX

**Author's notes: Alright so we got to the chapter with the quote from the summery in it! Thank you so much for reading! This chapter took a long time to write, it is the longest story in this chapter so far. A lot happened in it also. So he doesn't remember, but he believes that he's a country now. Baby steps, baby steps. I read somewhere that Romano was a good pick-pocket, when I read that I was like, "He so has to be the one to take the camera now!" I was going to make him take it originally anyway.**

**Alright so the name Who Am I? has to go. I asked you all for suggestions and read every single one. Thank you for all of the reviews! I decided that the name of this story will be Flowers of Red, White, and Blue suggested by Liberty Girl In the Sky. Don't feel offended at all if I didn't pick your suggestion please!**

**Next chapter will be in Romano's point of view.**


	7. Romano, can I sleep with Germany?

I watched as France and Canada helped the shocked nation to his guest room. I turned to England, "What did you do to make that stubborn bastard believe?"

"You wouldn't believe me," He said with a shrug.

I narrowed my eyes, "Try me."

"Alright if you insist that I tell you, I used magic."

I snorted, "You're right I don't believe you." I dangled the camera from the strap, it looked expensive, but I couldn't care less if I broke it. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if America still had his super strength based on how he was somehow able to push Russia to the ground. I tightened my grip on the contraption, then loosened it once again. If the camera brakes, I can blame it on Italy. "What am I supposed to do with this thing now?" I asked. I certainly wasn't going to carry it around all night.

"You should put it in the guest room where America is, da?" Russia said. I jumped at his appearance. dried blood now covered his upper lip and mouth with fresh blood starting to layer on top of it. It looked like that he ate a human being!

"R-Right! I'll get going on that then," I stuttered. I rushed out of the room at full speed, and passed Canada and France in the hallway. They were talking in French, that language is only for bastards! I whipped open the guest bedroom, and shut it with much force, but not enough to cause much noise. "Hey bastard, I have your useless toy!" With no response, I stared over at the lump in the bed. The body was spread all over the furniture, his head was buried in the pillows, his arms were outstretched as if he were hugging the bed, and both his feet were sticking out of the covers. I place the camera down on the wooden dresser and walked over to the sleeping figure. His sides were rising and falling slowly, and his mouth was open slightly with some drool spilling out. His golden locks were entangled together, excluding that one strand of hair that would always defy gravity and stick up. I slid his black colored glasses off his nose and placed them on the end table. I then moved to his feet and took off his worn down converse, I wouldn't be surprised if he wore those for the whole ten years he has gone missing. I placed the old footwear on the floor near the end of the bed. He shifted a bit and I froze, only to see that he was still sleeping. That bastard just scared me for nothing! I glared at the man before taking my leave.

I returned to the hallway to hear voices down stairs, I closed the door softly behind me and followed the noises down the steps. I walked into the dining room to see them all sitting around the table. "Romano, sit down, were having a meeting," Potato bastard said. I made a face of disgust. I hate meetings, especially with these idiots. They get nothing done, all they do is argue!

"What is there to discuss! We found the American, the American believes that he's a country, can't we just leave it?"

"Romano, we are not going to just drop him off at his house and hope for the best. We have to handle a situation like this with patience and sensitivity," Canada said. Ever since I noticed Canada, I disliked him. He's so damn serious all the time, and then he tries to make up for it with this whole nice boy act. If I hear him say _Have a good day eh_ one more time, I'm going to throw up.

"Whatever," I muttered as I plopped down in my seat.

"Well we have America, what do we do now?" Italy asked.

"First we should all agree on what not to do," Germany replied sternly. "There are some things that we shouldn't tell him."

"Like what?" Italy asked.

"Like the fact that he has been in every war involving American troops."

"Why not?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow. Countries are always the ones to start wars, even if we don't tell him, he's going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Because unlike you, America actually fights in wars instead of surrendering right away," I gave Britain my best death glare but he continued, "That means that he has killed people in wars. The last thing we want is for him to have a mental breakdown. Dealing with it as a country is enough, there's no guessing of how a human would react."

"I agree," Russia said. "As much as I would like to see America cry, we should not tell him." I rolled my eyes, typical Russia. I'd be surprised if he had a heart

"You want to see America cry?" Canada questioned. There's the innocent, nice boy act.

"Da, just because he has been gone for ten years, does not mean that I forgot everything he did to me."

"You weren't that nice to him either," Canada pointed out.

"So?"

I threw my hands up in annoyance, "Is this all that we had to discuss? If it is, then I would really like to have a siesta now." I pushed the dining room chair out ready to leave, only to be pushed back down by France. "AHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I shrieked.

"We are not done with this meeting," France calmly stated as he released his grip on my shoulders.

"What more is there to add?" I growled.

"We must not tell the other nations about America," Japan said.

"Why the hell not? I thought the article we read said that we should try to return the bastard to his everyday life. The world meeting is being held in a couple of days, the perfect time to introduce him to the other nations, it could help him remember."

"His everyday life does not include him being swarmed by other countries, questioning him on why he's been missing, he wouldn't even know the answer anyway." Japan explained. "America will be fit to handle the situation _after_ he regains his memory."

"What if the nations get mad that we have kept it a secret?" Italy wondered out loud.

Germany turned his head towards the Italian "After he remembers who he is, we will tell the other countries that we just found him."

"Will that not draw a lot of questions?" Britain asked.

"He's America, I'm pretty sure that he can easily avoid answering any of their questions, then sooner or later, they will just drop the topic." Canada explained. It's true, I've seen him during world meetings. America turns every interrogation on him into a comfortable conversation in less than five minutes. I have no idea how he does it, but I don't need to find out, or learn to. Italy thankfully does all the presentations during those meetings. I hate having to converse with such idiots!

"Now are we done?"

"Wait," Prussia said. "If were returning America to his everyday life, then doesn't that mean that we have to go to his country?"

"Oui, we are leaving tomorrow. I will prepare the guest bedrooms for you all to stay in." France then exited the dining area.

"Prepare?"

"As in prepare, he means that he has to hide all of his porn," Britain said.

I could hear France's voice from the other room, "I heard that Britain, and that is not what I am doing!"

"The guest rooms at my house are already prepared in case any of you want to become one with me," Russia added to the conversation with a creepy smile.

"NO!" Everybody replied at once, causing the Russian to frown.

"The guest rooms are set up!" Called a French accent. "Unfortunately I do not have enough guest rooms so you will have to share. Germany and Prussia will share because they are brothers. Romano and Italy will share for the same reason. Canada, I hope you do not have a problem with sharing with Japan."

Britain's eyes widened when he realized who he will have to share a room with, "France, please tell me that you have enough rooms to separate Russia and I."

France shook his head with a wicked grin, "I wish I could feel sorry for you, but your face right now is just too funny," He then burst into laughter.

"You bloody frog!"

"Is there a problem?" Russia asked.

Britain let out a nervous laugh, "No! Not at all, I will be perfectly comfortable sharing a room with you!" He then leaned closer to France so Russia didn't hear him, "I will get my revenge you arse hole."

France's grin didn't falter, "Well until then mon ami, have fun with Russia."

Italy let out a wine, "Romano, can I please switch with Prussia so that I can sleep with Germany tonight?"

I gaged, "Perché si vuole dormire con quel bastardo di patate?"

"Per favore?"

"No."

"Per favore?"

"NO."

"Per favore?"

"NO!"

"Perché no?" Italy whined. I knew what was coming next, he stuck out his bottom lip and battered his eyes as they started to fill with salty water.

"I said so, that's why. By the way, pouting is not going to work."

"PER FAVORE?" My brother cried, I let out a sigh. This was how the rest of the night would have gone if I didn't agree.

"Fine!"

Instead of thanking me he rushed over to Prussia, "Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Ja, it will be fine Italy," Prussia said with a smile.

When I least expected it, Italy whipped around and wrapped his arms around me. "GRAZIE!"

I shifted uncomfortably in his embrace, all the other nations were staring at me with soft smiles on their face. "Prego," I muttered blushing.

"Alright well don't just stand there, the guest rooms are upstairs, all along the left wall of the hallway." France said still under Britain's glare.

I walked up the stairs with Prussia to the guest room, much to my horror, there was only one queen bed. "FRANCE! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" France asked as he popped in the room.

"Why is there only one bed?"

"Parce que I did not expect nine countries at a time to stay at my house."

"France!" A British accent yelled with fury, Britain most likely found out the same thing that I did.

"Je viens!" Before France left he turned to Prussia and I, "I'm pretty sure that you can figure something out if you do not care for the sleeping arrangements."

He then exited the room, leaving Prussia and I just standing there awkwardly. Prussia was the first to move, "Alright Prinzessin, since you're probably going to complain about it all night, I'll just sleep on the floor."

I narrowed my eyes, "What did you just call me?" I didn't know what prinzessin means, but I had a feeling that it's an insult.

"Nothing," He said with a smirk as he dropped a pillow on the floor. "Well, gute nacht." Prussia then plopped down on the ground, and rolled on his side.

Once I could hear him snoring, I slipped out of the guest room and tip-toed down the stairs. I forgot that Spain was planning on visiting Italy right before th conference so that we can travel there together. I'm going to have to cancel, once I was in the living room, I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I listened to the ringing, much to my anger, it went his messaging. "Hola, este es España, por favor deje un mensaje después del tomate"

"You bastard! Why didn't you pick up the pho-"

I was cut off as I heard a click, then spain's voice filled my ears. "Romano! I'm sorry, I was making churos."

"I do not care, I called late at night for a reason."

"Then what is it?"

"You can't come over before the meeting."

His cheerfulness for once died out, with disappointment taking its place, "Why not?"

"I have a lot of business to attend to."

"I thought you said Italy always handles the business." That bastard! Why is it that his brain is only not filled with tomatoes when he wants something?

"Well this is something that involves south Italy directly," I said nervously.

Spain let out a sigh, "Romano, why won't you tell me the truth? I can tell when you're lying."

I hesitated, then I just shrugged. What's the worst that can happen? After all, it's just Spain. Everybody will just think that he's high on churros again. "Alright fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. Promise me you bastard!"

With confidence and his voice strong, he stated loudly, "I promise you that I will not tell a soul!"

With a nod, I explained the situation. He was silent the whole time, only making a comment once in a while. "That's why I now have to go to the United States."

Suddenly I heard a slam of a door and footsteps stomping down the stairs, "I REFUSE TO STAY IN THAT GUEST ROOM WITH THAT BLOODY CREEP ANY LONGER! I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" The country yelled.

His scream startled me so much that I almost dropped the phone, "I have to go Spain, Britain is coming."

"Alright mi amigo, the churros are done any way."

"Bye, oh and I almost forgot, If I catch you snorting any more churros I will kick your ass," I threatened.

"I only tried that once! I usually eat them like any other person!"

"Whatever, bye." I flipped my phone shut and ran into a different room as I went unnoticed my an angry Englishman. I then sneaked back upstairs, and slipped back into the guest room. Prussia was still on the floor, now snoring softly. I wiggled under the covers and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to conquer me.

XXX

**Author's notes: Well that took a long time. Sorry! I could give you a bunch of excuses, but the truth is that I have been procrastonating, it happens to everybody at some point. Also in my free time I have been working on drawing a cover for this story, so there's my excuse. **

**Translations:**** There were so many words in different languages in this chapter!**

**Italian: Perché si vuole dormire con quel bastardo di patate?= Why would you want to sleep with that potato bastard?**

**Per favore?= please**

**Perché no?= Why not?**

**Grazie= thankyou**

**Prego= you're welcome**

**French: Mon ami= my friend**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est?= What is it?**

**Parce que= because**

**Je viens= I'm coming**

**German: Ja= Yes**

**Prinzessin= Princess**

**Gute nacht= Good night**

**Spanish: Mi amigo= my friend**

**Hola, este es España, por favor deje un mensaje después del tomate= Hello, this is Spain, please leave a message after the tomato... TOMATOOOOOOOOO!**

**XXXXX Next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view XXXXX**


	8. They found out?

"Get up burger bastard."

"Wha?" I opened my eyes to see the dark-haired Italian leaning over me.

"Get up, its morning."

"No," I muttered stubbornly as I yanked the covers over my head.

"I will give you one warning and one warning only," He said sternly as I shut my eyes. "If you do not get up by your own free will, then this morning will not start off peacefully for you."

"My peace disappeared the second I heard your grouchy voice." I grumbled.

"Shut up! My brother made pasta for breakfast, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you refuse it so that he can cry about it all day!"

I lifted up the covers and gave him a questioning look, "Pasta in the morning?"

"He likes pasta, deal with it!"

I covered my face with the thick fabric once again, "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Just at that moment my stomach growled, it was most likely loud enough for the Italian to hear. I cursed silently at my body for betraying me.

"I would say that your fat stomach thinks otherwise, just get up and eat!" He growled.

"No." I paused for a moment, waiting for a response. Nothing happened, weird, did he leave? No, he seemed pretty stubborn; I doubt that he would just give up. Deep in thought I almost didn't hear quick footsteps move to the end of the bed. Before I could think of anything else, I felt strong hands grab my ankles and start to drag me off of the comfy bed. I gasped and desperately gripped the sheets as I slid closer to the edge. I landed with a thump on the hard wood floor as the Italian towered over me with a satisfied smile.

"Now get up!" I reached out for the bed and pushed myself to my feet slowly, just the little action made me feel queasy. My legs were shaking and if I didn't know any better, I would actually believe that the room was really spinning. Noticing this, the Italian spoke more gently, "I'll get Canada to check the stock market, your suitcase is out in the hallway if you're going to get dressed. I'll make sure that a plate of pasta is waiting for you down stairs." I nodded numbly as he exited the room.

Not being able to see much, I blindly stumbled around the room for my glasses. I finally touched the plastic frames and slid them up my nose. Now being able to see, I studied my surroundings. Light poured into the room through the white French windows. The walls were painted white, but they were covered in beautiful paintings. A glass chandelier hung above the queen sized bed, and a large mirror hung on the oak door. To my right was a small reading area, a couple of arm chairs, an end table, and a bookshelf. To my left was a large wooden dresser with... my camera on it! I rushed over to the electronic and made sure that it wasn't broken, only the lens was smudged a bit. I sighed in relief, even if I was now a country, I still do not want to give up photography. I placed the camera down and I limped into the hallway. My body was still not awake and there was a possibility that I was sick. I grabbed the suitcase by its handle, and dragged it into the guest room. It was heavier than I remembered. I lifted it up on the bed and unzipped the opening. I lifted the fabric up revealing a pile of clothes. I just grabbed the first clothes I saw. A pair of jeans, and a plain white tee-shirt. It was a little chilly, so I threw over a green hoodie and made my way down the stairs.

"America! You're just in time! I just finished the pasta!" Called the cheerful Italian.

"Thanks, uhhhh."

"Italy."

"Right, Italy." I took a seat as Italy scooped up some pasta with a wooden spoon and put it on my plate. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! I'll be right back, I'm going to go invite everybody else to eat this amazing pasta!"

"Alright," I was just happy that I got some food, no matter what I eat for some reason I am always hungry the next minute.

"Good morning America," Canada called. He approached the table with Japan and Romano. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit," I muttered through a mouthful of pasta.

"Great, he still has America's table manners," Romano said sarcastically.

"I'm too tired for table manners."

Japan decided to cut to the chase, "Romano told us that you aren't feeling well, do you mind if we take your temperature?"

I swallowed the saucy noodles, "Sure." I took a sip of water that I found on the table before sticking the thermometer in my mouth.

I heard multiple footsteps walk down the stairs, "You're all going to love this pasta!" Italy's voice said.

"Good morning America," Prussia greeted. I just nodded in response. Italy stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face, Prussia, France, and Germany with him.

"Do you want some coffee America?" France asked.

I glared at him, "I am accepting nothing from you! Especially coffee!"

"Fair enough."

Britain stumbled into the dining room and sat down next to me, clearly not in a better mood than myself. "What happened to you?" He asked while gesturing to the thermometer.

"We're about to find out," Canada said as he removed the thermometer from my mouth with no warning. His eyes widened as he stared at the thermometer, that couldn't be good. "Your temperature is one hundred degrees," He said.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"

"No, you can get plenty of sleep on the jet," Russia said as he just walked into the room.

"What jet?" I asked confused.

"Were leaving to the United States of America," Germany answered my question.

"Why?"

"Because if you're ever going to remember who you are, then you have to do it in your own country," Japan explained.

I shrugged, "That makes sense, I'm perfectly fine with traveling anyways. What time are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours," France said.

"Shouldn't we get going to the airport then?"

"It's a privet jet, we go through limited security." I never went on a privet jet before, I haven't even went on first class before.

"We will leave in an hour," France said. "Then we have a lot of stops to make to that the other countries can collect things such as clothes and other necessities. Needless to say, it's going to be a long trip."

I nodded as I poured more pasta onto my plate, Russia grabbed the plate away from me. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You already had a plate of pasta," He said shrugging with a playful smile on his face.

"So? I'm still hungry!"

"I know, people in your country are starving, that means that no matter what you eat you are hungry, da?"

My stomach still growled, "Yes."

"Then it is pointless to eat more than you need to, you are going to get sick."

"I believe it's a little too late for that," I replied with weariness.

"I mean way sicker than you already are."

"How would you know?" I questioned. I instantly regretted asking as his playful smile turned into a deep frown.

"I would rather not recall such unwanted memories."

"I still think that America should eat more pasta!" Italy whined. He was clearly enjoying the fact that everybody was eating his food. Russia gave him a creepy smile and he immediately took it back, "I'm sorry! You're right! America shouldn't eat too much food or else he might explode, just don't kill me!" He quickly pleaded. I was surprised at how quickly the Russian could get people to agree with him, could America do that?

"Enough Italy," Germany said. "We should get ready."

"Hai, I agree with Germany," Japan said. "We should all prepare for the trip."

XXX

I trudged my suitcase behind me, and carried my camera in my hands as I boarded the jet. I gasped as I saw the interior, it was absolutely beautiful. The floor was covered by red carpets and brown leather couches were all along the walls of the plane. There was wine everywhere and... was that a plasma screen TV? Yes it was. I stopped in my tracks as I stared around in amazement. "It's pretty nice, oui?" France said with pride sparkling in his eyes, "I did design it myself after all." That's one thing I quickly learned about the country of France, he was in love with fashion. He was also very prideful about it, I simply just nodded my head earning a smirk from the French country.

"I could have designed better," Britain said.

"I would like to see you try," France said with a cocky grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It sure is mon ami."

"Well, when this whole mess is over I'll just have to accept."

"So I'm a mess now?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No doubt about it," Romano growled.

"That's not what I meant," Britain said gently, but I couldn't help but disagree.

They want America, not Alfred. I am just a burden and they are trying as hard as they can to have this body remember their friend. After I regain my memory, will I still be Alfred? Will I even be able to remember Alfred? Maybe America will see this as just blacking out for ten years, and Alfred will only be a memory to the other nations soon to be forgotten. It's scary to think about, that everything that made you the way you are will be forgotten, and your mind will soon be taken over by a person you know nothing about. I shook my head, where did these thoughts come from? No, I shouldn't allow myself to think like that. "Alright," I muttered. I handed my suitcase and my backpack to France so that he can put them wherever, and plopped down on the couch as a wave of dizziness almost overcame me. "Why am I so sick anyways?"

"Countries are affected by their economy," Germany explained. "The United States economy is suffering right now."

"Wonderful," I grumbled sarcastically. "So because the economy is suffering, people can't afford food, and that is why I'm hungry," I guessed.

"Bingo," Canada said.

"How did the economy become so bad?"

"Well after you went missing in 2012, Presidents no longer had your guidance and they made a series of bad choices. Your country became deeper in debt than it ever was before." Japan explained. "It started to affect the public when large companies went bankrupt. Hundreds of thousands lost their jobs and the people were outraged, riots started to break out and multiple towns got destroyed. Then there was still the damage of hur-"

"No need to get too detailed Japan!" Canada quickly interrupted. I looked at him questionably but he just changed the subject, "So which country are we stopping at first?" He asked as he turned to France.

"We are stopping at Britain's home first," He said. That reminded me, how am I going to explain this to Rose? Would I even be allowed to? Do I even want to? Will I even know Rose after I'm America again?

The Japanese national anthem rang loudly and Japan stared at his phone, "I'll be right back, China is calling me," He then exited to another room. After a couple of minutes, he returned seeming unnerved.

"What is it Japan?" Britain asked.

"H-He wants to meet America," Japan said in a barely audible voice.

"He what?"

"He said that he demands that America is at the next meeting."

"How's that possible?" Canada asked as he pulled out his phone, I leaned over his shoulder, he has more than a hundred missed calls. "There is no way that they could have found out." His dialed a number and put it on speaker.

The person he called answered immediately, "Finally! I have tried to call you all day! I already told Japan, I want America at the next meeting." A Chinese accent said with confidence.

"What are you talking about? We still have not found America," Canada said while biting his lower lip.

"I cannot believe that you are still trying to hide a secret that's already out. Everybody knows that America is probably with you right now," He said in an accusing tone.

"Who told you such a lie?" Britain asked

"Hello Britain and it's not a lie. Spain told me." I instantly saw anger burn in Romano's eyes, maybe a hint of betrayal also.

"Are you sure that he wasn't high on churros again?" The Canadian questioned.

"I'm sure, he wasn't trying to reenact his conquistador days and he was completely calm while telling me, exactly how many times is he a serious person?" Nobody responded and China continued, "That's what I thought, I know that you found America, and he better be at the world meeting." Without anything else, I heard a click and the line went dead.

Canada stared at the phone gaping, "I-I don't understand, how did they find out?"

"I have texts from some countries that I never even heard of before," Britain complained. "They all want the same thing."

"That bastard!" Romano shouted, "He promised that he would not tell!"

There was silence as the other nations stared at the Italian, "Romano, you told somebody?"

"I did, but Spain promised that he would keep it a secret! That fucking bastard!" Romano started to swear in Italian and kick things over in his rage. Most of the nations stared at the spectacle shocked, Italy covered his eyes and let out a soft whimper, France kept his eyes wide and gasped every time a bottle of wine was knocked down, and Britain just glared at the angry nation. Britain walked over to Romano with his mouth formed into a thin line and his eyes blazing with fury. He then drew back his fist and threw it at Romano's jaw. He shrieked and fell with a thump. Britain towered over him, with enough anger to make the bravest man cry.

"You bloody fucking wanker! We all agreed that none of the other countries should know about America's return!" He stared down at Romano, who was now on the ground from Britain's swing. He was breathing heavily and was glaring at the nation, but regret sparked in his eyes. "Do you realize what you have done?" Britain grabbed Romano by his shirt collar and was now shaking him senseless.

"Britain enough," Canada said quietly, "Romano clearly didn't think of the consequences of his actions before he told Spain." With the giving distraction, Romano released Britain's grip on him with a snarl.

"English bastard," He muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Britain spat, he then started to choke Romano. Romano desperately scratched the hands around his neck with his finger nails. Germany and France soon rushed over and tried to separate the two.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" I yelled, my voice was deep and strong. I honestly had no idea that I could make my voice sound like it had so much authority, Britain paused and left Romano gasping. Germany and France released their grip on Britain and stared at me with their full attention along with the rest of the countries. "Is fighting over something so stupid really worth your time? The fact is that they want me at the world meeting, so they will have me. Tell the world that America will be at the world meeting."

The room was now dead silent; they all stared at me gaping. Canada was the first on to speak up, "America, you are not ready for such chaos."

"I think you should let him do what he wants," Russia said with an amused smile. "I've been listening to a couple of voicemails on my phone, some countries want to see him so bad that they left war threats if he were to not show."

I stared at Russia, "they can do that?"

The topic was quickly changed, "We really have no choice do we?" Germany murmured.

I shook my head, "Nope, whether you like it or not, I'm going to a meeting."

Germany sighed, "Alright, Britain and Romano, clean up this mess you made. The rest of us will be making calls to the other countries to inform them that America will indeed be attending the meeting. America, get some rest. You should prepare yourself for the most chaotic meeting that you will ever be part of."

I nodded my head as France approached me, "There is a bedroom in the back of this jet." He lead me to the room, it was dark, with only one, small window. I gave him a small thanks and climbed onto the bed. I closed my eyes and thought about exactly how insane the next day will become as sleep over came me.

XXX

**Author's notes****: Well that escalated not so quickly, because that took a long time to write. On the bright side, a ton of other countries will be in the next chapter. Leave a suggestion of who you want to talk to America at the world meeting! **

**I choked Romano… I'm sorry. Speaking of Romano I am so happy that you guys thought that he was funny last chapter! Thank you for the complements! I'm not the best at humor so I'm glad that you liked it.**

**Alright so this is very important, I'll even underline it for you. I am breaking the pattern. The point of view will still be Alfred/America's next chapter! **


	9. What is a world meeting like?

_I was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see ahead of me, and I couldn't see what I was standing on. Everything was just, black. suddenly, there was a light. It was just a floating light in the middle of nowhere, it sort of resembled a fairy. When it got closer, I could see that it clearly wasn't a fairy. The bright light started to dim, revealing it's identity. For some reason, I drew out my hands as it slowly floated closer. Something about it was just, fascinating. I didn't dare look away. The glowing object gently landed in my hands and the light was no longer bright enough to hurt my eyes, but bright enough to be able to see the thing in my hands. I ran my fingers through the glowing red petals and stared at the sparkling green stem. It was a rose. "You will need this," a voice said. The voice sounded a lot like... my own? Yes, that was unmistakably my voice, but I know that those words didn't escape from my lips. It sounded far off in the distance ahead of me, and the words ecoed around the dark area. Actually, I couldn't speak. I tried to ask who the voice was, but as I mouthed the words nothing came out. I glanced up from the rose to search for the person, but instead my surroundings instantly vanished._

_"_America wake up," I heard a voice whisper. I lifted my eyelids slowly to see a Canadian gently shaking my shoulder. Once our eyes met, he realised that I was awake and stopped shaking me, "Sorry, but we're about thirty minutes away from the meeting room. You should get ready, I brought an extra suit for you to borrow."

"I thought that we had to stop at all the other countries first?" I murmured.

"We did, you were sleeping the whole time," He said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, the suit is in the bathroom incase you were planning on taking a shower."

"Sure." I sat up and dragged my feet to the bathroom while still barely awake. I unclothed myself, and then I hopped into the shower. The warm water massaged my back, and soaked my body. It looks like I won't be having a cold shower for a while thankfully. I poured shampoo into my hands and scrubbed my greasy hair. The soap smelled like Rose's flower shop. That reminds me, I haven't called Rose in a while, maybe I should. After all, she could possibly help me with figuring out the dream. Maybe the dream meant something, she would be the person I would want to go to if I needed help with anything related to flowers after all. The flower seemed like the main focus of the dream, when I took my eyes away from it, the dream ended. Also it was the only thing there, besides the presence of another human being. The voice was definitely the thing that threw me off, it was mine, yet I couldn't speak.

I reached for the body wash after I realised that I have been standing in the shower just thinking about this single dream for ten minutes. I have a habit of over thinking, and this dream was driving me crazy. What if it really was just a pointless dream, and it had no significant meaning? A Normal person has random dreams all of the time, right? Then again, I'm not normal, actually, can a country even be called a person? Am I even anything? After all, I am just a made up identity that has been a mental substitute for this body. It's depressing to think about, but it's true. What if I'm not a substitute through? What if I'm a pernemant replacement? What if this is pernement memory loss, and America will never return?

I suddenly heard pounding on the door, "The awesome Prussia has to piss, quit showering the speed of a girl and get dressed!"

I sighed, "Whatever, I'll be right out." I turned the heavenly warm water off and dried myself with a pure white towel. The tan suit was uncomfortable and itchy, how do business people wear this all day? I quickly combed my hair, which did nothing to that stupid cowlick that always stands up, and opened the bathroom door. "There you go," I said as I passed Prussia. I entered the lounge room of the jet where all the other countries were excluding Prussia.

Britain sat up from the couch and rubbed his back, "France, next time you design your own jet, make sure that you get more than one bloody bed!"

France shrugged, clearly enjoying the Englishman's discomfort, "I figured that since it was only my jet, I would only need one bed for me and a random partner that I wanted to spend the night with."

"I don't care, this is the second night in a row that I had to sleep on a uncomferable couch!"

"You volunteered to sleep on the couch that night," He said with a smirk.

"That's because you paired me up with that bloody Rus-" Britain stopped himself as he noticed that Russia was staring at him with a playful smile on his face. "Never mind," He muttered while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I find it amusing that you're complaining when you didn't have to sleep on the floor," Russia said.

"Sorry about that Russia," France said.

"It's alright, where I am from it is very cold, at least it is very warm in this jet. As long as it is warm, I do not mind." He then turned his head in my direction making me jump, "Hello America, I believe that you have been standing there without a greeting for long enough, da?"

I nodded as the rest of the countries glanced up from their spot realising that I was there.

"Good morning America! Do you want me to make you some-"

"I do not want pasta, thank you Italy," I replied quickly.

Germany stared at me questionably, "Didn't Russia have to take your food away yesterday?"

"Well yes, but I'm not hungry," I honestly just don't want to be more of a burden that I already have been.

As if reading my mind, Japan spoke up, "America, we do not mind making you food. Anyway, you will need your strength for this meeting."

"Your talking like I'm going to fight someone."

"Fights always break out during these meetings," Romano said. "So I wouldn't be surprised if one of the nations tried to kill you."

"Romano, stop trying to mess with his head," Canada called as he walked into the room. He was pushing a cart full of food, "I made pancakes!"

"Yay!" Italy cheered. He jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed my hand, "Let's go eat some pancakes!" With my hand in his grasp, he ran full speed towards the cart, causing me to stumble over my own feet. luckily, the room wasn't too large and he only dragged me fifteen feet, he then stopped with no warning, which ended with me hitting the floor with my face.

"What did I miss?" Prussia asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing," I said as I pushed myself up from the red carpet.

"Well obviously something happened since you're pancakes!" He cut himself off as he realised that there was food. He rushed over to the cart and started to pour the baked batter onto his plate.

"Prussia leave some for the others," Canada complained.

With about seven pancakes piled onto his plate, Prussia stopped, "You're right, I should move onto the maple syrup!" With that said, the Prussian started to poured the thick liquid onto the plate, drowning his pancakes. I watched as Canada struggled to stop Prussia from pouring the whole bottle onto his plate. Prussia playfully shoved him away and mocked his whining before being pushed to the ground. "Canada! Almost all of my pancakes fell off my plate!"

"Good, now you have a regular amount."

"I only have two!"

"congratulations, you can count."

France let out a whine, "There's maple syrupy pancakes all over my beautiful rug!"

"You have Canada to blame!" Prussia called out as he plopped down on the couch with his plate of food.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes as Canada apologised to the complaining owner of the jet, and took a seat next to Britain. Maybe he can help me figure out the dream, "Hey Britain, what's the meaning of a rose?"

"A rose? Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I had a dream last night, I was given a red rose."

"Well that has a simple answer, red roses symbolize love. Everybody knows that!" France stopped his argument with Canada and sat down next to Britain.

"Shut up frog, nobody asked you! He asked about _my _national flower, not yours, so I will be the one to answer the question." He then turned his attention to me, "A red rose can symbolise ones show of love and passion"

"That's what I said!" France whined.

"Shut up! You didn't let me finish! But a red rose can also symbolise respect and courage. Did anything else happen in your dream?"

I shook my head, "No, the main focus was the rose, there was a voice that said I needed it."

"I would go with courage then."

Britain looked like he wanted to say more, but Italy cut into their conversation with a cheer. "We're here!" Italy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest window, "America, meet America!"

I stared through the glass at the landscape below. The jet glided over a large city full of people, in the distance I could see the white house. "Does America live with the president?"

"No, he owns his own house in Virginia," Russia said.

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because nations are busy," Canada said. "Whenever they get the spare time, they spend it at their own house, visiting others, or visiting parts of their country. Whenever America was working on something important with the government, he would stay at the white house."

"Oh, so what should I be expecting for this big meeting?"

"Well a lot of nations are going to question you, then they will argue, no progress will be made, Germany will have a mental breakdown, we still argue, then it ends," Britain said.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

I let out a sigh of relief, "I thought somebody was going to get murdered or something with the way that Romano described it."

"Oh well Britain forgot to mention that part," Russia said with a smile. I stared at him wide-eyed as he continued, "But there's no need to worry, only about five nations die a year, the strong ones survive. Then again, you're pretty sick, they can probably kill you off in thirty minutes... maybe longer. It depends on how good of a fight you put up. You would have to be really good at fighting to avoid being murdered by all the countries, there's a lot of them. They will probably make you suffer first though. Breaking your bones, spooning out your eyeballs, eating your flesh while you're still alive, small things like that." He laughed as I stared at him horrified and let out a gasp.

Prussia glared at Russia, "Don't listen to him, he's not awesome. No nations die during these meetings."

"A-Are you sure?" I still couldn't get the mental image of multiple nations torturing me out of my head.

"How could you say such a thing?" Britain asked Russia, "You're going to scare the poor popper to death."

Russia continued to smile, "I couldn't resist, his face now is just too funny!"

"This is not funny," Canada said turning to Russia. "He has gone through enough, you do not need to push him into being afraid of the countries."

"My little story didn't affect him that much," He then turned to me, "Da?"

U-Uh da, I-I mean sure."

"We are landing!" France called out.

Canada turned his attention to me, "Are you ready America? If you are not then we can always tell them that you're not coming."

I nodded my head, "Nothing as small as a story is going to change my mind," I said eyeing Russia. "I am definitely attending this meeting."

"Alright then let's go," Romano called. "I need to have a word with Spain when we arrive."

XXX

I bit my lip nervously as the ten of us walked down the main hallway. The building looked plain from the outside, nothing that would catch the eye of a passing citizen, but it resembled a mansion on the interior. The historical paintings were attached to the peach wall paper and marble sculptors were in front of the gorgeous white windows. Every piece of wood in the building was nothing less of mahogany and every chandelier hanging above was nothing less of glass. "Are we attending a meeting or being introduced to royalty?" I questioned.

"We often end up competing to see who can design a better building for world meetings," Britain said.

"Mine is better," France murmured.

"Mine is the best," Britain replied.

"The exterior of my building is actually nice."

"The exterior of your building is not creative. In my building, the exterior is plain to create surprise for when they see the interior."

"It's the same thing here," I said.

"I know, the bloody yank took my idea, and changed it."

"How did he change it?"

"He also made it into a hotel for when nations visited him."

"Really?"

"Yes, he made a hotel room specially designed for every single country."

"Wow, how did he do that?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know that he knew most of the countries he made rooms for existed, let alone design a room for them based off of their history and culture. He even put their flag on the door."

I looked at Britain with a smirk on my face, "Doesn't that make _his _building the best then?"

France and Britain turned to me with stubbornness, "No," They both said at once.

"If you say so," I said in a tone that told them I didn't agree.

We paused as we reached a pair mahogany doors, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Canada asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, just open the doors."

Canada pushed open the doors to the meeting. There was complete silence, if a nation had been talking, they stopped the second they layed eyes on me. Then a hispanic country ran up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. "¡Mi vecino, le eché de menos tanto!" He cheered.

"What?" I asked. One thing that I wasn't expecting for this meeting was a hug.

"It has been such a long time! I don't know where you were but I missed you! I know that we had a couple of grudges to work out, but how about we talk things over some tacos, maybe even some American food if you want. The fact is that I never realised the friendship, brotherhood even that we had until you were gone!"

I struggled out of his hug and gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

The country seemed a little taken aback, "I just told you."

Canada came up to him and patted him on the back, "It's alright Mexico, he doesn't remember."

"¿No entiendo, qué no recuerda él?" Mexico asked.

"America," I turned my head to see a country with long black hair tied into a pony tail. "Where in the world have you been?"

"I-I-I"

"Enough America," Germany said. "You don't have to answer their questions. China, sit down I will explain everything in a minute."

China stared at me with his eyes narrowed, "You better have a good explanation for disappearing for ten years." He then turned around and took a seat. All eyes were still on me, I didn't know what to do, so I directed my attention to the countries that I know already. Russia was following China to his seat, Canada was still talking to Mexico, Prussia was chatting to a girl with wavy brown hair, and a man with black hair and glasses, who both looked rather annoyed with his presence. Italy was bouncing excitedly while talking to Japan as they walked to their seats. France moved to talk with a man with tan skin and curly brown hair, who soon greeted Romano.

"Hello Romano!" He greeted. Instead of a greeting back, Romano raised his hand, and whipped it across the mans face. "¡Ouch! ¡Aquel daño! ¡Por qué hizo usted hace esto?"

"Shut up!" Romano shouted, "For once, I actually trusted you. What did you do with my trust? You crumpled it up and threw it away, the same as everybody does with my trust!"

"¡Siento!"

"I don't even want to hear an apology, because I am not going to forgive you!" Noticing, that he now had everybody's attention he spoke a little quieter, "Come with me," He hissed. Then ignoring all the man's complains, Romano grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him out of the meeting room.

"What was that? I asked turning to Britain.

"Spain, he's the one you have to thank for telling the whole world that you're here," He answered with a sarcastic tone.

"So where do I sit?"

"Well, the seating arrangements have been changed since your disappearance, and your seat has been removed. "Since Sealand's not a country, you can take his. It's right next to mine much to my annoyance."

"Why is it much to your annoyance?"

"You haven't met Sealand." I followed Britain through the crowd of countries, some were still staring at me even after Romano's outburst.

I took a seat between Britain and a country with a blue ribbon in her short light brown hair. She had sweet, forest green eyes, and wore a pink dress. She turned to me and smiled. "Welcome back America."

"Thank you, uhhh-"

"Liechtenstein."

"Well, glad to meet you Liechtenstein," I said. I've been there before, it was calm, peaceful, and everybody was very friendly. I couldn't really be surprized that she was Liechtenstein.

To Liechtenstein's right was a man wearing a camouflage suit with short blonde hair that was very similar to hers. He glared at me while talking to her, "Don't talk to him too much, just because he's been missing for ten years doesn't mean that he's still not the same annoying America."

"If only you knew," I muttered.

He narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

I was about to reply when I saw something on his back. Was that?... Yes it was. He has a fucking GUN strapped around his back! "W-Why did you bring a gun?" I asked with my voice cracking.

Liechtenstein's smile didn't fade, "Big brother loves guns."

"Big brother?"

"Yes, Switzerland's my big brother."

My jaw almost dropped, out of all of the countries why did _Switzerland _bring a gun? He's the neutral country, I figured that he would be the one to dislike anything that can cause violence. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up from my seat to realise that the country was the height of me sitting. He was a little kid... in a sailer suit... at a world meeting. Can this day get any weirder?

"Hello, America. Just to remind you, not like you need to be reminded, my name is Sealand, and you're in my seat. I am a mighty strong country, so you should move." It just got weirder.

"Sealand? I never even heard of you," I stated calmly. I've been to a lot of different countries, and Sealand was not one of them.

"Sure you have! Don't you remember when I snuck into the G8 meeting dressed as Canada?"

"What?"

"Stop trying to confuse him Sealand," Britain said. "I gave him your seat, because he doesn't have one and you're not a real country."

"Of course I am a country you British jerk of jerks!"

"Of course you are not you git," Britain sneered.

"That's it, I'm telling Sweden!"

Britain laughed nervously, "N-No need to do that!"

"SWEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Sealand called much to Britain's distress.

"What is it," A deep voice asked. I looked up shocked at the tall man, he had blonde hair, wore glasses, and had a face that said, '_I__ have never smiled and I never will_.' Next to him was a shorter blonde with bright eyes and a soft smile.

"Britain was being mean to me!" Sealand cried.

"I was simply explaining to him that he couldn't sit where he usually does because America took his seat," Britain said gesturing to me with sweat coming off him.

Oh no, he is not dragging me into this! Sweden stared at me questionably. "Britain insisted that I have Sealand's seat because he claimed that Sealand was not an important country and he was small and annoying," Britain looked at me gaping and I smirked, "That is what you said, right Britain?"

I silently celebrated when the intimidating country turned his attention back to Britain. Britain was about to come up with some excuse when Sweden stopped him, "I do not care for an excuse, just don't let it happen again," He said calmly.

"R-Right, It w-will not happen again!" Britain stammered quickly.

He silently mouthed curse words at me when Sweden's back was turned. Sweden turned to me and gave me a polite nod, "Welcome back."

I smiled, "Thank you Sweden."

The shorter nation gave me a large smile, "Yes, it's nice to see you again, after all, being the country that found you first it is a pleasure to see that nothing bad has happened to you. I was really worried since you went missing and all."

"Yes, well it's nice to be back."

"Where do I sit?" Sealand cried out.

"You can sit with me," The friendly blonde said.

"Fine," Sealand muttered.

When they walked away, Britain reached over and punched my shoulder, "You bloody wanker, trying to get me in trouble with Sweden."

"Hey, you're the one who tried to turn it on me first."

"Whatever, Germany is about to speak, we should listen to him."

Before I could reply, Germany was in the front of the room, tapping on the microphone to test it. He cleared his throat and everybody in the room turned their attention to him. "Hello, I know that you expected Canada to greet you, America even, but right now I have some important news to tell you. After ten years, we have found America. I know that many of you would like to know why he went missing in the first place."

"You got that right!" Somebody called out. Several countries glanced at me and many murmurs escaped their mouths.

It appeared that Germany didn't have much patience, "EVERY ONE SHUT UP!" Once silence filled the air he continued, "Now I know what you all are thinking but America is not currently here." With that said, all attention was turned to me in question. "Let me refrase that, America is not _mentally _here. While he was missing, America lost his memory, and has been living as a human the whole time." Everybody let out a gasp at once, "He has still yet to recover from his current amnesia. We were planning on sharing the news after he recovered, but since you all insisted, we have brought him here."

"How did he lose his memory?" The nation that Prussia was talking to called out.

"We do not know yet, Austria."

After that Germany tried to get back on topic of regular country affairs, but has failed to do so since everybody just interrupted with questions about me. Soon the meeting came to a break, and all the countries tried to come to me at once. I got up from my seat, before I left, I turned to Switzerland, "Are you sure that I'm still the same annoying America?" I didn't even bother to wait for his reaction, I pushed my way through the crowd, which was extremely hard based on the fact that they were all trying to talk to me, until I reached the front of the room where it was a little less crowded.

"Hello, America," said a girl with a flower in her wavy brown hair. "So you have lived as a human this whole time?"

"Yes, and you are..."

"Hungary," She said. "So what was your name?"

"Alfred Jones."

She tilted her head and squinted her eyes, "Now that I think of it you do look like an Alfred."

"Thanks I guess."

"America!" China called, I had to stop myself from letting out a groan. With the way he had acted around me so far, he appeared to not like America. However, all signs of rudeness that he had previously shown, was gone as he approached me with a smile on his face. "I just wanted to apologise, I didn't understand the whole situation, and I just thought that you were abandoning your responsibilities." China stared at the ground when he said it, looking like a child who just admitted that they stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I forgive you, China," I said.

"Great, well I hope that you remember soon." He then waved goodbye and went to talk to some of the other nations.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "America, you are now my territory!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to see a nation with spiky blonde hair staring at me with a victorious grin on his face.

"Don't listen to him, Denmark's just an idiot," a nation said.

"I'm not an idiot Norway! Actually, I'd say that I'm the smartest. He mentally confused, which means that he's easy to conquer!" Denmark cheered.

I ripped his hand off my shoulder, "I aint gonna be conquered by anybody!"

"Sure kid, that's what you think," Denmark said with a smirk.

"Is there a problem here?" Canada asked walking up to the group.

"No Cana-"

"Yes there is," Norway said interrupting Denmark, "apparently, Denmark thought it would be a smart idea to try to conquer America."

Canada turned to Denmark, "Based on the fact that even though America's economy is suffering, his military is still extremely strong, I would wish you good luck with that."

Denmark laughed nervously, "Well you know, I just thought that since he's all confused and all-"

"That he would be easy to conquer?" Canada finished for him, "You do realise that he still has his super strength, right?"

"O-Of course, well... IT WAS NORWAY'S IDEA!" He suddenly burst out and walked away as fast as he could.

"I'll have you know that I was not involved," Norway then walked away calmly.

"Well that was weird," I murmured.

"Some countries aren't exactly..."

"Sane?" I finished for Canada.

"Yes."

"Well thanks for getting me out of that."

"No problem, if anything like that happens again, just call me over."

"Alright," I said. With that he walked away. I looked around the room full of countries. I went to most of these places, surely enough it shouldn't be that hard conversing with them right? I started to walk around the room, to see who I should talk to.

XXX

**Author's notes: Alright, so the World meeting is not over, it was just so long that I decided to separate it into two chapters. You can still leave a suggestion of who you want to talk to Alfred/America! Wow this chapter was long! There's really no predicting how long each chapter will be for this story. Thank you once again for all the reviews! I never thought that this story would get so much attention! Also I would like to thank jazjaz130 for helping me name the chapters (I haven't made the changes yet, but I will) You should check out her story A Hex Warning: The creators of Saw would bow down to this story if they read it!**

**By the way, don't worry, Spain doesn't die. I'm not the only one who realized that Switzerland had his gun strapped around his back in the first episode, right? I put Mexico in here because I love Mexico (the actual country) and Mexico is not in enough Fanfictions. If I didn't put in a character that you suggested yet, then they will be in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter is in Japan's point of view. JAPAN FINALLY GETS THE SPOTLIGHT!**


	10. Am I a monster?

I watched America closely as he talked to the other nations. There was nothing. Nothing that made his eyes light up, nothing that made him laugh obnoxiously, nothing that made his mouth form that Hollywood grin, nothing that made him remember. He talked and smiled politely, most likely trying to read the other countries. I nodded my head absent-mindingly to whatever Thailand was saying, I was honestly not paying much attention.

"So did you two talk to America often?" He asked Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"No, we mostly just kept to ourselves," Liechtenstein said. America nodded thoughtfully.

China came up to us, and asked what we were talking about, Thailand explained and then looked over to me, "Right Japan?"

"Right."

"See, I told you that he wasn't listening," She said with a confident nod.

"I was listening!"

"You just agreed that you are an anime porn addict," China said.

"What?"

"Thailand asked if you were a porn addict, and you said right."

"Oh, then I wasn't listening," I agreed with a sheepish smile and a blush on my face.

"You should stop watching him, for coming to the world meeting as a human, I'd say that he's doing fine right now."

"Denmark just tried to conquer him."

"I said for a human, as a country he's doing horrible," Thailand stated flatly.

"He is not even doing good for a human," China said.

"He hasn't had a mental breakdown yet, so that's good."

"Yet."

"You are not making me feel better," I told China and Thailand.

China shrugged, "Who said that I was trying?"

"I think that I should accompany him while he is talking to the other countries," I murmured. After the little incident with Denmark, I remembered that we forgot to tell him which countries to avoid.

"Since you won't pay attention to anybody but America, I think that you should," Thailand agreed with a sigh.

I looked down guiltily, "I apologize for not listening to you, I did not mean to space out."

Thailand stared at me with a smile, "It's alright."

Without another word, I made my way towards America. "Hello America, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein." I greeted with a polite smile on my face.

"Hello Japan," Liechtenstein replied.

"What do you want?" Switzerland asked bitterly, I'm guessing that he's still a little upset about that daydream I had about him long ago. I still can't believe that I absent-mindingly sung and yodeled in front of him and Italy during that. Just thinking about it always made me want to do what America calls a face palm. The only good thing about that is that we are both in different continents, and we only have to see each other during meetings like this.

"Well I wanted to accompany America while he is conversing with other countries so that countries similar to Denmark won't try to bother him," I said quietly while twiddling my thumbs awkwardly. Ever after all this time, It was still extremely uncomfortable talking to him.

"Sure Japan," America said trying to break the awkwardness. "We were just having small talk."

"When the G8 found you, did you know that you were a country?" Liechtenstein asked with curiosity.

America shook his head despite Switzerland quietly lecturing her not to ask questions like that. "I thought they were all crazy, It was very hard to believe. How would you react if a bunch of countries told you that the past ten years you lived has been a lie?"

"I can't even imagine the confusion, how did they convince you?" She asked.

"Liechtenstein, what did I just tell-"

"No it's fine," America said with a wave of his hand interrupting Switzerland. "It's just a little... complicated to explain." I don't even know how it happened. He just stared at Britain, then suddenly he believed. Could it be that seeing the familiar father figure brought up a memory without him knowing? No, that is probably not it, if it were true, then he would have remembered the first time he saw Britain. Britain told Romano that he used magic, but that is highly unbelievable.

"America!" Lithuania called, America turned his head to see the brunet approach him. "Hello, you probably do not remember me, but I am Lithuania, and this is Poland. Next to him was a European with blonde shoulder-length hair who was checking his 'wicked hipster pink' as he would call it colored nails.

America wore a frown from the inability to remember the friendly looking nations, "No I am sorry, I do not remember. It's nice to see you though," America shook hands with both of them. "Nice nails I guess," He said while staring at Poland's nail polish.

"Thanks broski, I just got them done today, aren't they like extremely like beautiful?" Poland said with a cocky grin.

"Sure, they're really neat." He murmured. Poland is a weird country, even though I'm sure that he will not try to conquer America, I'm a little worried that he will try to paint his nails.

"Come on Liechtenstein, it is getting too crowded here," Switzerland said, most likely not wanting to discuss nail polish with Poland. I can't blame him for wanting to leave.

"We were really great friends, you gave me a job when I needed the money." Lithuania continued, he then turned to me, "If the G8 needs assistance with helping him remember, please give me a call. I would be happy to help."

It's hard to turn down the friendly nation, but I'm sure that the rest of the G8 will not be happy with allowing more countries to become involved. Prussia and Romano are enough extra nations. "We do not need any assistance at the current moment, but if we really need to, we will call you, It's very unlikely however."

Lithuania nodded, "Well I'm glad that you have everything under control then."

"-and then the salon lady was like, 'do you want unicorn pink, or wicked hipster pink? I mean seriously, does like she even need to ask? Obviously wicked hipster pink is like way better than unicorn pink. Can she even call herself a like stylist? She might as well go back to fashion school," Poland then burst into laughter. America let out a small laugh to please the polish nation, eyes begging for anybody to change the topic of the conversation.

"So America, what were you doing this whole time as a human?" Lithuania asked noticing America's desire to create a new conversation.

"Well actually, I was traveling the world as a photographer."

"Really? Have you been to my country?" Lithuania asked.

America nodded, "Yes, it was a very interesting and the views were eqisite."

"Well thank you," Lithuania said with a blush. Having other countries complement your home is a great honor and doesn't happen often.

"Well I'm glad that you had fun in Europe while the rest of us had to do actual work to try to clean your shit up," Cuba stated coldly as he approached the group.

America looked slightly bothered, but didn't let his words bother him too much. With a shrug he said, "I didn't know that I was a country."

"I don't care, there is no excuse for abandoning your people," Cuba growled with hatred in his eyes. "Everything is your fault."

"What in the world did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!" America said defensively. This is not going to end well, I know it.

"Cuba, you shouldn't blame him for everything that happened in the past ten years." I stated quietly, trying not to make the hot-tempered nation any angrier. "He really didn't remember, he thought he was a human."

"Stay out of this Japan," Cuba growled. So much for not making him any angrier. "He deserves the blame, everything that he has done has made the world worse!"

"Even if I remembered, I would disagree with what you are saying." America said, not backing down.

Noticing their arguing, Syria decided to join. "You mean that nobody told you? The G8 must be desperately trying to maintain your hero ego now aren't they?" He said while looking at me.

"Hero ego? What are you talking about?"

"I mean that it's a shame how they are trying to make you seem innocent and hide the monster that you really are." Syria put his hand on America's shoulder in mock-comfort.

America narrowed his eyes, "What shit-kind of information are you trying to feed me? I know who I am and I am not a monster!"

"Really now?" Great, now Turkey is going to interrogate him too?

"Turkey, I would really appreciate it if you and your friends would leave America alone," I spoke out.

Turkey put his arm around America, despite their governments currently having high tensions. The action made America flinch and seem extremely uncomfortable. "Relax Jappy! We are just catching up with the American! It's been ten years after all, I say we should help him catch up. Let's start with the relationships between you and other countries," He told the confused American. "First off, you know Jappy of course, well you call him Japan. You two are friends even after you bombed his ass off during World War Two!" I let out a gasp as I stared at America's shocked face. They should not be bringing these kind of things up!

"W-What do you mean I 'bombed his ass off?' I didn't do anything!"

"Well of course you would think that," Cuba sneered. "You wouldn't remember."

"Then there is Britain," Syria continued while pointing to the English nation. "He is the man who raised you, before you completely betrayed him and crushed his trust in you! Yeah, I feel bad for him. He has to live his whole life knowing that he raised a monster that turned on him like the dirty traitor it is."

"Then you know Canada," Cuba said. "Your brother who has been living in your shadow, and has been living with your abuse for his whole life."

"Then there's Lithuania, you just met him. You made him work like a slave and clean your house. That can barely be considered as a friendship though."

America's facial expression could not be described as anything other than stunned. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened. That didn't stop the three nations however. "That's pretty much all of your friends. The rest of the nations just hate your guts, because they realize how horrible of a nation you are, unlike your _friends_ who still deny it. I personally don't understand how they can hang out with you without thinking about all of the horrors that you have caused them. I mean, after all of the wars you have fought in against all of the nations, I figured that everybody would hold a strong disdain for you. I guess you can always force them into an alliance though. I just feel bad for those nations." I heard enough, forcing myself out of my shock, I rushed over to Canada who was chatting with Belgium, Netherland, and Romania.

"What is it Japan?" Canada asked. Still being too shocked to speak, I pointed over my shoulder in America's direction. "Oh no," He murmured as he ran over to the group. It had been too late however, as Canada approached the group, America turned on his heel not letting anybody see his face, and ran out of the meeting room. There was total silence as the door slammed behind the American. Canada turned to the three countries with a hard glare. That's one thing that I respect Canada for. No matter if you are an enemy or an ally, he will speak against you if he doesn't agree with you. "What did you say?" He more of demanded rather than asked.

"What-ever do you mean?" Syria asked in an innocent voice. "We would never say anything to upset the American!"

"Don't give me that shit! What. Did. You. Say?" The usually polite nation's harsh tone now caught everybody's attention.

"We were just trying to help him remember," Turkey said with a cold smile.

Canada stared past them and looked directly at me, "What did they say?"

Without making any eye contact with any of the three countries I said barely above a whisper, "They were telling him about all of the negative things that America has done." I could hear some gasps throughout the crowd.

Canada's head shot up from me to Syria, Cuba, and Turkey, "Why would you do that?"

"W-We d-don't know?" Cuba said in an unsure voice.

"Of course you know!" Canada snapped.

"Well we didn't think that America would be so highly affected by our observations," Syria explained quickly. "Hasn't he come to terms that everybody hates him long ago?"

"Not everybody hates him Syria!" Canada's voice became even more stern and his eyes burned of fury and impatience.

Russia shook his head, "they shouldn't have upset him," He more or less murmured to himself.

I eyed Russia, "Didn't you say that you wanted America to cry?"

Russia shook his head once more, "That wasn't America."

I was sick from the high amount of guilt I felt. I should have spoken out when they were trying to intimidate him, after all, America probably would have been able to get out of that, but Russia is right, this is practically a whole different person. Or maybe when we were discussing whether or not we should bring America to the world conference, I could have spoken out then too. Or if I only knew that Romano was going to tell Spain then I could have stopped him. This is all my fault, I must try to fix this. "Canada, do you want me to find America?"

"Yes, go ahead," Canada growled while still glaring at the nations. Slipping out of the meeting was quite easy since all of the nations were focusing on Canada. Not that it was necessary to sneak out, I just didn't want any other of the countries that hate America to follow me. The only noise I could here was my own footsteps echoing down the long hallway, no America here. I was about to continue my search when I heard a choked sob.

"America?" I called out, there was no response. I turned to the left and started to follow the direction of where I believed the sob came from. Then I heard a sniffle, "America?" I turned to my right and swung open a door to reveal a well-crafted wooden staircase. About ten steps below me, was America. He was curled up and hugging his knees as he attempted to cry silently.

"America I-"

"Go away Japan," He cried. "How did you even find me anyways?"

"I heard you," I said simply ignoring the fact that he rudely interrupted me.

"Well leave and pretend that you didn't," He said while still refusing to turn around and look at me. "I just want to be alone." I walked down the steps and sat down next to him, he turned his head in the other direction, still refusing to make eye contact. We sat there for a moment in silence until America finally asked a question, "Why did you even want to find me if y'all knew that I was a monster anyways?"

I shook my head, "You're not a monster."

"Did you not hear a word that they said?" He whipped his red puffy eyes with his sleeve, but the action was useless since he just let more tears flow down his cheek freely. "I don't understand why you're acting so nice when I apparently bombed your people."

I winced at the memory, then let out a shaky breath. If I'm ever going to convince him that he's not a vicious killer, then I will have to stay strong. "America, that was a very long time ago. Also, we are nations. Not one single nation has not done something absolutely horrible."

"So every nation has done something bad?" He asked with curiosity.

I can't be entirely sure since I don't know every nation's history to determine whether they committed a sinful act of not, but I just went with it. "At one point in their history, yes."

"Why? Why did I do that?"

"We were at war, and you felt it was the right thing to do at the time. You know, America and I have already discussed this."

"Really? When?"

"After the war, us countries usually reflect on the purpose of our actions afterwards."

America sniffled, no more tears were running down his face, but his nose was running and his cheaks were still wet. "Why didn't you talk it out before the war? Maybe you could have prevented fighting against each other."

"Times were different back then, now we have things like the United Nations, the G8, and these world conferences."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much progress," America muttered. "All you seem to do is argue."

"There has been no World War Three, so that's good."

"So why are you and America friends after everything he did to you?"

I shrugged, "Grudges cannot last forever, and like I said, we have already talked this out before. We have grown to understand each other."

"Did America feel guilty?" I know where this is going, he wants to figure out whether America is a complete monster or not.

"Of course he did, we are countries, but we are the closet things to humans there is. We usually try not to think about the horrible things that we have done. Sometimes those horrid memories just come up at random though. I remember sometimes he would call me up in the middle of the night, begging for forgiveness. It happens to every nation." I remember every time that happened to me. I would make a call or travel to China's house and cry about how sorry I was about everything I had done. He would then give me some tea, and tell me that bad memories catch up to everybody if we ignore them long enough.

"Is that all there is to being a nation? Committing horrible crimes and then being haunted by the things you have done?" He asked with sadness and sympathy burning in his eyes.

I shook my head, "There is much more to being a country, there are good things about it too."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's art and culture, opening your country to new ideas, getting the privilege to see the world, there are many things. I can honestly spend all day naming them."

America smiled, most likely from the relief that we're not all that bad, "Sounds nice."

"It is," I said in a rather gentle tone. "Listen America, we do more good than bad. Maybe if you give us another chance, then you will see that yourself. Also most of the things they have claimed back there is not true."

"How so? You confirmed it yourself that I bombed you during World War Two."

"Well that part is true, but Britain doesn't think that you are a dirty traitor and he doesn't regret raising you. Canada has not been living under your abuse, and Lithuania was perfectly happy with serving you, also it is not your fault that you lost your memory."

"Then what is?"

I shrugged, "We do not know yet, but we will find out."

"So do the other countries really hate me?" America asked while staring at the ground.

I shook my head, "No, there are certain countries that dislike you, but the rest are not bothered by your presence."

"Oh," America released his grip around his knees and stopped slouching. "So what now?"

I stopped to think for a moment, "Well, it is most likely that by Canada's reaction to the countries bothering you, the meeting will soon end."

"What was his reaction?"

"He looked as if he were ready to murder them," I instantly regretted my words. After all this time I spent convincing America that us countries aren't cold blooded killers I had to say that?

Thankfully, America laughed. I pushed himself up from his sitting position on the stairs, and extended his hand to me. I took it and he hoisted me upwards, "Let's get back to the others."

"No need, we're here." I turned in the direction of the voice to see Germany, and the rest of the G8 excluding Canada standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. I have no idea how long they have been standing there, but based on their softened stares, they heard our conversation for long enough.

"Where's Canada?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's dismissing the meeting," Britain answered. "The world meeting will be rescheduled _after _America regains his memory."

"Oui, now we should wait for Canada in the car," France said.

"For what?" America asked.

"Silly American," Russia said. "We're going to your house of course."

America's eyes widened, "I have a house?"

"Indeed, America was not homeless," Britain responded flatly. "Now let's go, the other nations will be leaving any minute now."

America nodded, before rushing up the stairs he turned to me, "Thank you Japan." He then hurried to join the others."

As I caught up with the group, Germany turned to me, "That was nice of you Japan. I don't think I could have handled a situation like that, especially on a topic that is so sensitive to you."

I simply nodded, "Yes well, it takes a lot of patience and compassion." We continued to walk down the hallway, ready for the real work to try to make America remember to begin.

XXX

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this took so long to write! On the bright side, I give you another chapter. This concludes the world meeting obviously since Canada dismissed it. Syria is my last OC. I didn't like writing Cuba, Turkey, and Syria as the bad guys... but somebody has to do it. Since this fic takes place 10 years in the future, I decided just to worsen the relationships between America and those three countries because I can. :P I really tried to fit all of your requests in, but for some of the countries you suggested, I just couldn't think of what to do with them. So sorry if I ignored your request. **

**Alright so next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view. The G8 (with Prussia and Romano) Are going to America's house! I'll try to update quicker than this update because I feel slightly guilty that I kept you guys waiting. Please leave a review! This is my first hurt/comfort scene (and not my last!) So I want your opinion on how I did.**


	11. Is this mine?

I sat in the seat of a van and stared out the window. There was complete silence at the beginning of the car ride, until Prussia started talking. "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DRIVE! ONLY AWESOME PEOPLE SHOULD DRIVE THE CAR!" Britain, who was driving sent a glare to Prussia.

"Prussia sod off, you can't drive to save your life."

"Well, you are not the best driver either Britain," France said immediately taking Prussia's side.

France joining the argument was the gasoline to the fire as they both started shouting at each other. "Calm down guys! We should all settle this over a nice, delicious plate of pasta!" Italy cheered. Germany let out a groan of frustration, he probably heard the word pasta over a trillion times since he's in the same continent as the hyper Italian. As France, Britain, and Prussia yelled at each other, Russia wore a creepy smile. For some reason, he seemed really entertained with all of the conflict. Japan sat back with an unreadable facial expression, probably used to this kind of stuff by now. Canada was surfing the web on his phone, not effected by the screaming. Germany started lecturing Italy about how his love of pasta is making him weak. Romano, who sat beside me was glaring at the ground.

"Romano, are you alright?" I asked the angry looking Italian.

"That fucking bastard," Romano mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"I'm guessing this is still about Spain," I stated.

Romano nodded his head, "At least I made him pay for it."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that Mexico had to drive him to the hospital," He said with a small smile.

Prussia turned around from the front seat, abandoning France to battle Britain alone, "Is that what happened? Spain called me but never told me what happened, all I heard was screaming and crying."

France stared at Prussia in horror, "Spain called you screaming and crying, and you just walked around the meeting room like nothing happened?"

"Ja, it wasn't like I could magically find him and make his pain go away, so I just left it to whoever was with him at the time."

"You could have at the very least told me that our friend got hurt," France cried. "What if nobody was there to help and he was calling you for assistance?"

Prussia shrugged, "Mexico was there."

"Actually Spain called Mexico while he was at the meeting since Prussia hung up on him. Mexico had to leave early," Canada said.

"You knew about this too?"

"Yes, after all I was hosting the meeting. Mexico explained the situation and then he left."

I looked over at Canada, "What happens when Mexico comes back to an abandoned world conference?"

There was a pause, for none of the nations had thought of that, "Maple, I'll have to call him." Canada took out his phone and started to dial a number.

Prussia laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't tell him, it will be funny."

"I'm telling him," Canada stated flatly.

"While you're at it, ask if Spain alright," France cut in.

"Then get him to tell Spain to drop dead," Romano called out.

"Romano, don't say such a thing, we should try hug ther-"

"Italy, I swear to god that if you dare try to hug me, I will rip your arms off with my own hands," Romano growled.

"That was a mean thing to say!" Italy cried.

"Well I'm soooooo sorry that I hurt your feelings then." Romano's voice was dripping with sarcasm but Italy didn't seem to catch it.

"It's alright fratello!" He cheered. I honestly had no idea of how Italy can be so sad for one second, and then replace it with complete joy the next.

The car came to a stop, and everybody turned to me waiting for a reaction, "What?" I asked.

"We're here," Britain announced.

"Oh!" I didn't even realize it. I stepped out of the car and gaped at the gorgeous scene in front of me. Surrounding the land, was a fence made out of black painted metal coming out of a brick half-wall. Brick columns surrounded the black gate that lead to a stoned pathway. The front lawn was covered with pure green grass with not an inch of yellow in it. The large trees had red and yellow leaves covering the twisted branches. along the pathway were flowers that wore the flag's colors which hung from a tall pole proudly. I let out a gasp and stared in wonder as my eyes switched their attention to the large house that the pathway lead to. The mansion was brownish-tan with chocolate colored roof tiles. There was a beautiful white front porch leading to the front door, and a white balcony on the second floor that matched. Columns connected to the balcony to support what looked like an extra room above the second floor. I have passed a lot of houses without a care, only stopping to admire one for photography only. The idea of owning one never really came to mind, I simply just didn't think about it. Seeing this beautiful house and knowing it was mine, was unbelievable. I just couldn't picture it, yet here it was right in front of me. Inviting me to take ownership. There is no way that these people, or countries should I say, are just giving this to me when they only met me yesterday. Hell, even friends that have known each other for their whole lives didn't give each other houses. Warm tears started to drip down my face for the second time today and I quickly whipped them away.

"Is there a problem America?" Canada asked.

"T-There's no way that this is mine i-is there?" I asked with a cracking voice.

"Of course it's yours America," Canada said with a warm smile, "America built it himself just a couple years after he became a country."

"Well don't just stand there and stare at your own property, you should go in," Russia said.

_My own property!_ I smiled out of pure joy at the thought. As I strolled down the pathway, I admired every detail of the house. Canada dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Once the door was unlocked, I stared at the interior. The first thing I saw when I opened the front door was a long hallway. To the right was a open living room. There was a set of cushioned couches facing a large fire place with an oak bookshelf along the left wall. In the corner of the room next to a window was a fancy cabinet with decorative plates in it.

"Don't get the wrong idea now," France said as he watched me observe the room. "Most of the time, you can tell what a person is like by what their house looks like, but America is nothing like this house. Besides, it's better if you judge them by their clothes anyway."

I stared at his suit, it was white with a large portion of his chest showing, and his shoes were polished and looked completely new. "So judging by your clothes, you only care about material objects, you are desperate for attention, and will sleep with anybody?"

Britain let out a snort, "Great job, you got him on the spot."

France stared at me gaping, "Where did you get that idea from?"

I shrugged, "Compared to all of the other suits, yours is the flashiest, stating that you want attention. Your shoes are newly polished even though they don't look like they need it, showing that you take extreme care of your material objects. Also your chest is showing, practically begging for anybody to have sex with you and showing that you are a man whore."

The rest of the nations burst out laughing and France crossed his arms, purposely covering his chest, "That is not true!"

"Sure it's not," I said sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for anybody that is as rude as you!" France complained.

"_I'm _the rude one? You drugged my coffee! I'd say that's pretty rude."

"You weren't going to stay if I didn't," France said simply.

"That's no excuse," I continued to stare at him skeptically.

"Oh come on! Your body quickly recovered!"

"Ha ha, how about I show you the rest of the house, America," Britain said with a nervous laugh.

Before I could reply, Canada's phone rang loudly. "Hello?" He answered. After a pause his voice became more auditable and more professional, "Good day Mr. President." I stared at him wide eyed as he exited the room listening to the other person on the line.

"Did he just say-"

"Mr. President," Germany said. "The president of the United States of America, but you just called every president boss."

I couldn't believe my ears, Canada was talking to the fucking _president. _Before I could respond, Canada reentered the room, "Well, what did he say?"

"He wants to talk to you," Canada said handing the phone to me. The phone almost slipped out of my grasp as I shakingly put the phone to my ear. Canada pulled me out into the hallway, leaving the rest of the nations to talk to themselves in the living room.

"H-Hello?" I said, silently cursing at myself for sounding so nervous.

"Hello America, or would you rather be called Alfred?" A scratchy voice asked. He sounded like he was in his mid-fifties, I could just picture an old wrinkled man with white hair.

"America is fine," I responded surprised that he knew the name I answered to for ten years.

"Canada fully explained to me the situation, you do not remember who you are am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Well I insisted that I meet you, but Canada claimed that you nations had it under control. I do hope that you remember soon."

"Thank you."

With that Canada quickly snatched the phone from me, "Well I hope you have a nice day- eh. Good bye Mr. President." Then with a click of a button, he ended the phone call.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Do you remember how Japan said that when you disappeared, presidents no longer had you guidance and made bad decisions?" I nodded, "Well your current day president is the best example."

"That bad?"

"The nicest words to describe him is fake. He is as fake as ever."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want me to talk to him?"

"Yes, that and I'm pretty sure that you have enough to deal with." His phone started to ring again, staring at the caller ide, he let out a groan. "I have to answer this, why don't you just join the others in the living room."

"Alright," I said. I walked into the room to see that the nations had once again burst into argument. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well thanks to you, the bastards are still arguing about clothes," Romano told me.

"Are you serious? Do you guys always argue about such meaningless things?" I asked.

"This isn't even considered meaningless compared to what they usually argue about," Germany said with a sigh.

"Please tell me that America wasn't involved."

"He was usually the one to provoke them," Japan stated quietly.

"Everybody be quiet please!" Canada called entering the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing, "It appears that the president is a little concerned with all of you staying in this country and being away with your own for so long."

"That dick," Romano muttered, "Who is he to tell everybody which country they can stay in?"

"Romano!" Italy cried, "That's not n-"

"Nice," Romano finished for him, "I know already. You do not have to point it out."

"The G8 must have a meeting with the president." Canada said ignoring Romano's outburst.

"I do not see the need for this meeting," Japan finally said after a long period of silence.

"Will I be going?" I asked. Everybody looked at me, "After all, you said the G8, and I'm part of that, right?"

"Yes America," Canada said. My hope crashed when I realized that he was answering my second question only. "Your boss can be the representative of America since he was the one to call the meeting though. "You are not ready."

"I'm ready!" I insisted.

Prussia snorted, "That's what you told us for the world meeting, but just look at how that ended."

"That wasn't my fault," I muttered.

"Also I think that Italy should stay too," Canada continued.

"Why?" Italy asked with a whine.

"I do not want the president to... discourage your joyfulness. This is a serious matter."

"So Romano will represent Italy?" Britain asked.

"Yes I will," Romano said. For the first time since I met him, he seemed calm. There was no anger in his eyes, and he didn't end the sentence with a swear word.

Apparently I wasn't the only one thrown off by his new behavior since everybody else stared at him in confusion. "W-well are we ready?" The nations who were going nodded. "Alright, then let's go." The nations followed Canada out of the room closing the door behind them leaving Italy and I in complete silence."

We stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say then he finally asked a question, "Do you want to explore your house?" My smile returned as I nodded excitedly. "Then let's go!" He cheered, he grabbed my hand and I followed him into the main hallway.

**Author's notes: Alright so I started a new story, It's called Painting Over the Harsh Words (and yes the title does have a meeting) It's a highschool hetalia story. Italy is listed as the main character, but many others are focused on just as much as him. This story mostly focuses on Italy, Romano, Germany, America, Canada, Britain, France, Prussia, Spain, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. (character names are used. They are humans in this story) I wanted to try something different, were a bunch of characters get the spot light, but they're all loosely connected. It's a highschool story... anything can happen. So if you want to check that out then go ahead!**

**I love America's house! Seriously when America is cleaning out his storage room (episode 19 I think) they show his house and it is beautiful! So everybody hates America's boss... I decided to make this president an ass. He won't be in this story much after this chapter. By the way, like I said in one of my earlier chapters, my family is moving, so tomorrow the real packing begins. I'm not sure, but I say in about a week I'll be able to update again.**

**I know that today is the day that Japan attacked Pearl Harbor and I was going to write about it in this chapter... but then I realized that in this story, it has only been three days since the anniversary of America's disappearance, and that day is on a certain date. So it is not the anniversary of Japan bombing Pearl Harbor in this story. Speaking of Japan, ****I heard about the earthquake in Japan and I really hope that everybody's alright. I'll pray for you!**

**Next chapter will be in Italy's point of view. Be prepared for his cuteness! PAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAA**


	12. Do you want to go for a ride?

I lead America out into the main hallway and swung open the first door I saw. My footsteps sounded like I was wearing high heels with the hard tile as I entered a large kitchen. I counters were covered in granite and the appliances looked brand new and very shiny, "America, just look at you kitchen!"

"Woah," was all America was able to say. He ran his fingers over the smooth counters, then jumped up onto the island counter and opened the fridge from that sitting position. "Why is this house in such great shape?" He asked as he took a bite of a fresh apple he found.

"That's an easy one! Canada has to stay here a lot, so he likes to take care of the house."

"Why does he have to stay here a lot?" He asked with a chunk of the red fruit in his mouth.

"Well after you disappeared, Canada took your place as a country in hopes that you would return. So some weeks he would be living at his house taking care of his country, and other weeks he would stay here and take care of your country."

"Sounds like a busy job," America said thoughtfully.

"It is, he always looks tired." I would always see him in meeting yawning or notice the bags under his eyes. Whenever I asked him if he was alright, he would just state that he was fine though. He would even turn down my offerings of pasta!"

"I'll have to thank him later." America said. There was a moment of silence before he continued, "Hey, what was with Romano just before the G8 left?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't notice Romano acting different, I was just focused on the fact that I couldn't go to the meeting.

"Well when he found out that he had to talk to the president, Romano got all calm and serious."

Guilt over swept me, I had no idea how I could have forgotten! "Oh no! I forgot! Romano shouldn't of gone to meet the president, that should have been me!" I felt like a horrible brother, I really should have noticed something different with Romano!

"Why's that?"

"Last time he met the president without me, the president told him that it should have been me who went to the meeting. He said that it shouldn't have been Romano because he's not a real country!"

"Is it true?"

"No!"

"Then what is Romano?"

"We're both Italy, I'm North Italy, and he's South Italy. Everybody calls me Italy, and him Romano so that there's no confusion!"

"So you're both equal?"

"Si!"

America shrugged, "I don't see why the president is making such a big deal about it then, he should come to his senses."

"I know! He shouldn't be mean to Romano," I said. I don't like mean people, mean people are scary!

America tossed the rest of the apple into the garbage can, "Do you want to keep on touring the rest of the house?"

"Si, I would love to, let's go!" America jumped from the counter and was now standing on the tiled floor. His footsteps echoed as he followed me into the bathroom. While I was heading toward the dining room, I heard a loud crash. I jumped as I whipped around to see that America just slammed open a door, "Why did you do that? You scared me!"

America also looked shocked at how the door slammed open like that, "I guess I don't know what to do with all of this strength, I thought that the doorknob was jammed, so I forced the door open," He said with his hands behind his back.

"Well now the doorknob is jammed into the wall!" I walked into the room, which was a bathroom to see the doorknob buried deep into the tiles"

"Oh, I didn't mean to." America said. With one arm, he pulled the door, causing it to detach from the wall. The door knob remained stuck as it ripped away from the door, causing splinters to spay everywhere. I stared at the doorknob that was still practically glued to the tiles.

"What now? Canada is going to kill us!"

"No he won't, this is my house after all." America quickly ripped the doorknob out of the wall, and placed it in the empty space in the door of where it should be. One could tell a mile away that it was detached, and there was now a dent in the wall.

"They won't notice, right?"

America shook his head, "Probably not, and if they do, then it wasn't your fault anyway."

"So do you want to see the dining room?"

"Sure!" I lead him to the large room. In the center, there was a large rectangular table covered in a white table cloth. The table was large enough to fit fifteen people, maybe more. Above the center of the table, was a large glass chandelier. In the corner of the room, there was a large fountain that looked like it could be a part of Niagara Falls. Tall, heavy red curtains with a fancy pattern hung from the windows, giving the room a royal feel. Chairs were lined up against the table; the wood was engraved with patterns of flowers. Under the table, was a red and brown rug that was large enough for every single chair have the pleasure to stand on it. I glanced over at America. Instead of the large grin I was expecting, he wore a small frown. "What's the matter America?"

America hesitated before reaching out to feel the white table cloth, "Well it's just that, this house is so large, but America lives alone. Doesn't he get lonely?"

I paused, "I never thought of that before, I honestly live with Romano, and my house isn't as big as yours." I can picture how America's house can get lonely. "Well after everything gets back to normal, I'd be happy to come over any time and give you company!"

America smiled, "Thanks Italy."

I was wondering where to take him next, then I remembered how he reacted when he looked at the front yard, he must like nature! "Let's go outside! It's beautiful out there!"

America nodded, "I want to get out of this suit though, it's uncomfortable and itchy." What he said caused me to laugh, "What?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you sound like America."

"Do I?"

"Yes, he would complain about his uncomfortable suit at every meeting and request to make a new rule allowing everybody to wear sweatpants. Alright! Let's go upstairs first then!" We more or less raced up the stairs, and I lead him to the master bedroom. I opened the heavy double doors and we entered the room that looked as if it were created for a prince. There was a large king sized bed with silk sheets on it, on each side of the bed, was mahogany end tables. I walked past the glass door that lead to the balcony and opened the door to his walk-in closet. I hesitated and looked around, a majority or the clothes were jeans and tee-shirts. There were about ten pairs of sweatpants, and very few business suits. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a cream covered tee-shirt. I looked down at the ground and saw sneakers spread across the hard wood. America never cared for fashion when it came to clothes, so this America shouldn't be too different. I picked up a pair of sneakers, and turned to leave. I was about to shut the door when something caught my eye, I smiled as I place the brown leather object into the pile of clothes that I held around my arm. "Here you go America!" I called as I reentered the room. America was sitting on the bed, running his hands over the silk fabric. I tossed the clothes to him, but kept the brown leather surprise behind my back.

"Thanks," he said. I turned around and gave him his privacy as he got dressed. One I heard him putting on his shoes I looked in his direction to see a fully dressed America standing in front of me, "Are you ready to go?"

I shook my head, "There is still one thing that is missing from your outfit." I pulled the object from behind my back and revealed a brown leather jacket. This was not just and jacket, this is the one that America wouldn't go a day without it ever since he got it. I asked him about it once, he said that it held a lot of memories."

"Is that for me?" America asked with a smile.

"America wore it all of the time, the only time I didn't see him wear it was at meetings when he wasn't allowed to."

America's eyes lit up as he put the jacket on him, "I see why he likes it."

I nodded, "Now you look like America too!"

"yeah, I just have to remember," He said while looking down.

I patted his back, "It's alright America, time heals all things. Now how about we go outside? I have your camera," I said.

His eyes lit up once again as he looked up at me, "You do?"

"Yes, it's near the front door," I said. We thundered down the stairs and ran to the door. I zipped open my backpack and gave the large electronic to him, "You almost left it on the jet, so I kept it. I like the pictures you took, they are pretty!"

"Thank you," America said.

"I really like art too."

"Really?"

"Si, almost every country is very good at art. I know that Germany isn't though."

"What do you like to do the most?" America asked.

"I love to paint!"

"Well that's nice," America said as he opened the front door and stepped outside. We were greeted by the chilly air as it whipped through my hair. I shivered when the breeze hit my hair curl. "You're right, it's beautiful outside." He put the camera strap around his neck and began to wonder around the yard. I followed behind looking around myself. As America walked towards the garden, I continued to the driveway, I wondered when Germany would be back. I hope that the President didn't make us go back to our own countries. I wanted to help America remember, it would be a shame if we had to leave Canada with the job. The wind became stronger and I shivered once again, unlike America, I didn't have a jacket. For cover, I lifted up the garage door so that I could go inside and get a coat. What I found instead, left me standing there gaping. "Hey Italy, why are the flowers in the garden blooming when it's fall?" He stopped in his tracks as he saw what I was looking at.

In front of us both, was a large sports car wearing America's patriotic colors. "America," I said still slightly shocked, "I think this is yours."

"Woah," Was the only thing that America could say. He opened the car door and peaked inside, a smile grew on his face as I heard a jingle come from his hands. "Italy, you are not going to believe this."

"What is it America?"

"I think I have the keys to the car in my coat pocket," He said as his smile grew wider. I stared in amazement as he held up the keys high, "Do you want to go for a ride?" His smile grew into a devious grin.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

America shrugged, "It's my car, isn't it?" His smile fell into a frown, "But there is one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I never learned how to drive," He murmured shamefully.

"That's no problem! If you want, I can drive."

He looked up from the ground, "You can?"

"Of course! Just ask Japan, he said that I'm great at driving!"

"He did?"

"Well, those weren't his exact words, but it was something close to that."

America threw me the keys and I almost missed it as they landed clumsily in my hands, "I'll take your word for it, let's go!" I threw open the driver's door and hopped inside. America stayed outside to shut the garage door when I pulled out. I put the car in reverse and slowly stepped on the gas pedal. Once America shut the Garage door, he ran to the passenger seat, opened the door and jumped in. "Don't hold back, I never been in a sports car and I want to see how fast these things can go!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. The tires screeched as I pulled out of the drive way, and the car jerked forward as I put the car into drive, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. America pressed a button and suddenly the car filled with music. I heard guitars, drums, and a singer's voice that sounded like they would never run out of breathe. America rolled down the windows and popped his head out of the window on the top of the car. I couldn't help but laugh at his actions, this was definitely one side of America that I have never seen before. The car went faster and faster and the speed dial escalated quickly. If we weren't in the country side, there would have been about ten cop cars chasing us. Instead of running away from authority, we laughed and screamed from both fear and joy at every sharp turn. The car went off of the road and we found ourselves laughing like idiots as the car turned in circles in the mud. "This is so much fun!" I cheered.

"I know! The other nations are going to kill us when we get back!" America laughed. Then suddenly his eyes almost popped out of his face and he covered his mouth, "Shit! Pull over, I'm going to puke!" I stomped on the breaks and the car came to a sudden stop. America rushed out of the car and started empting the pancakes out of his body.

I was just about to get out to make sure that he was alright when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I turned off the rock music, and placed my phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Italy! We have been trying to call you for ten minutes!" Germany yelled in the phone causing me to jump.

"I'm sorry Germany! I was busy."

"Is that America?" Britain asked. In the background they could probably hear his hacking.

"Yes, that's what I was doing." I lied, "America is feeling under the weather, so I was taking care of him until you called and rudely interrupted." I mentally high-fived myself. First I gave them a great excuse, and now I turned it back on them!

"Oh, we're sorry Italy, we were just calling to tell you that we are on our way home. We wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing." My playful smile disappeared and my heart almost stopped. America was right they are going to kill us!

"Oh, well no need to worry! I have to get back to taking care of America now so bye!" I said quickly before ending the call. I got out of the car and kneeled beside America, who was on his hands and knees panting over a pile of throw up. "America are you alright now?" He nodded his head and I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "We have to get going! The G8 are coming!"

"Already?" America asked wide eyed. "We must have been driving for longer than I thought."

"I know, now let's go!" I yelled from the fear. We both got into the American's sports car and I drived the car onto the road once again. I let out a whine as it started to pour down rain.

"Luck is on our side, it's raining!" America cheered.

"How is that lucky? I can barely see!"

"The car is getting a free car wash, so now the nations won't suspect anything since they won't see any mud on the car. I can see, these glasses are pretty helpful. Take a right!" I swerved quickly in the direction he ordered. The rest of the car ride consisted of America screaming the directions at me, and us having mini heart attacks every time the car swerved on the high amount of water that was building up. I thanked god the second we arrived at the house, and America ran out of the car to open the garage door. I backed into the garage and he shut the door. I scrambled out of the car and into the house, America followed behind with the keys in his hands. Just as we ran into the hallway, I heard a car door slam shut and jumped at the noise. America grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room, "Come on, we have to act natural!" He sat me down on the couch and plopped down next to me. He swung his camera off of his neck and showed me a blank screen the second the front door opened. "And I took this picture in Spain when I was- oh hello guys!" America called as the G8 came into the door way. "We were just talking about art," I nodded in agreement and pretended to look at the blank screen in interest.

"Italy said you were sick, are you alright?" Germany asked.

"I am now, it was just a small stomach bug, must have been the economy."

Britain placed his hands on his hips and stared at us skeptically, "America, why are you wet?"

"Oh well that is an easy question to answer," America said giving himself a small amount of time to come up with an answer. "I just took a shower."

"Where is your suit?"

"I-I wanted something more comfortable to wear, so good ol' Italy here found some clothes for me," He patted my back and I gave them a nervous smile.

"Well I see that even with memory loss you are still obsessed with the stupid waste of fabric," Britain said gesturing to America's jacket.

"So how was the meeting?" I asked. With that Romano let out a groan.

"We can stay as long as Canada is here," Russia said.

"He was still being a dick about it though," Romano grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we'll leave you to talk about art," Britain said with a smile, "I'll go into the kitchen and cook us all some diner."

Britain disappeared with France following close behind, "I do not think so! I am cooking!"

"Nobody wants your frog legs!"

"I was going to make escargot!"

"Gross!" Japan said. "I should be the one to cook, I will make rice balls."

"We're having pizza and that is final you bastards!"

"As long as we have vodka with it, I am fine with whatever we cook."

"I'll get out the maple syrup!"

One by one the nations left to the kitchen to argue about diner, only Germany and Prussia were left standing in the doorway. Germany turned to me, "I am proud of you Italy, I apologize for not thinking that you were mature enough to handle it."

I smiled, "It's alright Germany!"

Prussia nudged Germany with his elbow, "Come on West! If we team up, we can probably convince them to make wurst and serve beer for diner!" Germany nodded and they walked away. America and I sat there staring at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing just by the fact that we weren't caught.

XXX

**Author's note: Well I lied to you… but who can really predict when they can find the time to update another chapter? On the bright side, I gave this chapter to you sooner than I predicted. I hope you liked Italy, it wasn't the best idea to leave Italy and America alone in a house together. They have too much influence on each other. Alright so a couple of you have been asking about a certain character that is friends with America, and I have not forgotten about him. He will be in the next chapter along with another certain character… I really don't want to give too much information away so if you know what I'm talking about then good for you! Nothing too important happened in this chapter but the next chapter is better. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	13. Will I forget once I remember?

My face was red and I was finding it hard to breath, I let my body slide off of the couch as I was gasping for air. I reached to hug my sides for they were hurting quite badly, and I didn't even bother to try to get up. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, and my shoulders shaked violently. Being in a room with Italy for thirty minutes left me laughing harder than I ever had in my entire life. "Did that really happen?" I asked as I tried to control my explosive laughter.

Italy nodded, probably trying harder than me to stop laughing since he was telling the story, "So then Romano and I finally got to the restaurant, and Romano said-"

"Italy, America, diner is ready," Prussia called.

I let out a childish whine, "Already?"

Italy reached out his hand and pulled me to my feet, "Don't worry America, I'll finish telling you what happened later!"

"Alright," I said as I wiped the tears away from the corner of my eyes. We walked to the dining room, to be greeted by the aroma of wurst and potatoes. Prussia swaggered to the table with a plate that held a pile of the German sausages and a glass cup full of beer.

"I told you west! We so got them to make wurst, and of course the bast part, BEER!"

"Ja, you did bruder," Germany said pouring his own glass of the yellow alcoholic beverage. Germany took a seat next to Prussia and began to eat the food on his plate neatly while the red-eyed Prussian scarfed down two sausages in one bite. Sitting across from the German brothers, was Canada, Britain, and France having what looked like a serious conversation in French.

"Britain, I didn't know that you speak French," Japan said pulling out a chair to sit next to the English nation.

Britain crossed his arms defensively, "When you have to spend so much time with a perverted frog who refuses to speak anything but his language most of the time, you learn the language fast. I usually hate speaking such an ugly language, but I couldn't help but be dragged into their conversation."

"What were you talking about?" I asked taking a seat next to Italy, who was now rambling to Germany.

"We'll tell you later," Canada said. I shoved my curiosity to the back of my head and nodded patiently.

"Well that is weird," Russia murmured.

"What?"

"Well usually, America would be on his knees, begging for Britain to tell him, and here you are barely reacting."

"Well I am a completely different..." I still didn't know what to call myself. I am not a Country, America is, and I am not America, nor am I a person since I am reactant to America's economy. I couldn't figure out exactly what or who I am. I stared down at the empty plate that sat in front of me, "I am just different."

Russia nodded, "Da, you are nothing like America."

"Here America, have some potatoes and wurst," Germany said as he poured the food onto my plate.

"Gross! We're having that shit?" Romano asked completely shocked. "I would rather have Britain's cooking than any of that German food!"

"Really?" Britain asked with a wide smile, "I'm glad that someone besides me agrees! Nothing is better than fine British cuisine! If you want, I can bake you some scones."

Romano let out a gasp in horror, "No! I change my mind!" He ran out of the dining room, causing Britain's smile to falter.

I decided that I should take this time to learn some more about the other nations. Italy's hilarious, he likes art and culture also. Japan is nice, he seems to hold a lot of wisdom and is more mature than the others. France seems very stuck up, he likes fashion and cares about it very much. From the very first time I met him, I learned quickly that Britain is very stubborn, and thinks that his opinion is the best. Russia is scary as hell, but for some reason he also seems playful and childish at the same time. From what Italy told me, Germany is very strict when it comes to rules, but softens up a bit in certain situations. Romano appears to be very cold to others, yet he seems sensitive when others are cold to him. I don't know much about Canada, but he seems nice, and hard-working. I wondered what America was like, his house is neat and fancy, his sports car is fast and fun, and his cloths are warm and comfortable. I shoved my fork into the German sausage and took a bite, It didn't taste as bad a Romano made it seem like.

"My food is not disgusting you git!" Britain called after the Italian.

France snorted, "I'd like to see you get anybody to believe that!"

The Brit glared at him, "Shut up frog, why don't you just go suck on some snails!"

"First of all Britain, the correct term is called escargot, second of all, they taste better than anything that you can make!"

The blonde stood from his chair, almost knocking the piece of furniture over. "If you don't take that back, I will cut off your tongue and cook it like you do to your cows!"

"You would probably burn it," With that small comment, Britain gripped France's neck, and started choking him brutally. Besides the fact that France was running out of breath, he wouldn't stop laughing. I stood from my seat and wrapped my arms around Britain's stomach to rip him off of the Frenchman. Instead of gently pulling him, he came flying towards me with one, quick yank. I fell backwards onto the ground, and he tumbled on top of me with a thump.

"Get off of me," I ordered flatly as he was still probably trying to figure out what happened.

"When the bloody hell did I get on you in the first place?" He asked bemused.

"When I stopped you from choking France to death," I stated.

"It's not like he would die or anything!"

"So that gives you the excuse to choke him?" I asked.

"No, I choked him because he is a stupid frog and he deserves it!"

"For the last time Angleterre, I am not a frog."

"For the last time frog, Angleterre is not my name." There really is no point in stopping them from fighting when they just start ten seconds later. I walked to my seat, and plopped down in the chair in defeat. I figured that the rest of the nations realised this a long time ago since they were just sitting there, watching in amusement.

"Will you please stop fighting?" Canada asked softly.

"Oui, it is. It is your name in the most beautiful language in the world."

"French is not a beautiful language! English is."

"Non, that is the most confusing language."

"Well, you wouldn't be smart enough to understand it."

"I am speaking english now, non? Also, at least I can teach my own language."

"I can teach my own language, right Japan?"

"This is a pen," Japan said looking directly in his eyes.

"You're not helping, Japan."

France snorted, "You see?"

"Please stop fighting," Canada repeated a little louder.

"Sod off frog, nobody likes you."

"Coming from the Black-"

Britain slammed his hand on the table, "Do you dare want to continue that sentence?"

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" They were back to square one after that as Britain jumped from his seat to choke the Frenchman brutally.

Canada also stood up from his seat. He pushed the nations away from each other, grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts, and started shaking them. "Quit fighting!" He pushed the nations down in their seats and sat down himself. After silence, and the rest of the nations staring at him in complete shock, Canada stared down at his lap guilily. "Sorry about that, I'm just tired and impatient today I guess."

France and England quickly nodded, "It's alright, why don't you get some rest."

Canada shook his head, "I want to stay awake for the new guest that is coming."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Somebody that was your best friend," Canada answered. "That was what England, France, and I were talking about. We were planning to tell you after diner.

"Is it a nation?" Canada shook his head, "Is it a human?" Canada shook his head. "A state?"

Once again, Canada shook his head, "there are no personifications for states."

"Then what the hell is it then? Some other kind of mythical creature that I never heard of before?"

"No, I think that you heard of one before."

"What is it, a unicorn or something?"

France snorted, "Non, that's Britain's friend."

"Shut up, frog!" Britain shouted.

"France! Britain!" Canada gave them both a warning glare.

"What is it then?" I asked. The nations glanced at each other, probably having a silent debate on whether they should tell me or not. "I'm going to know sooner or later, you might as well tell me. Besides, after meeting you guys, I would probably believe it."

Canada hesitated then he finally decided to tell me, "Well, it's name is Tony."

"And?"

"It's an alien."

I stared at him for a moment, not sure of whether he was joking or not, based on his serious face, he wasn't. "I don't believe you."

"I don't either," Romano said as he walked into the room with a tomato in hand.

"You should, I met him before," Britain said. "He's not very polite, but America got along with him."

"Ve, and we all video chatted with him when the world world was being invaded by Pictonians."

I stared at Italy in complete confusion, "What?"

"Never mind that," Canada said. "Whether you believe it or not, you will soon. He is coming over to try to regain your memory back."

"How will he do that?" I asked.

"His technology, in my opinion it's hard to describe exactly what it does. He has not given me much detail about it."

"So I am getting my memory back?"

"yes."

"Wait, I have a question," Canada looked at me and I continued, "Once I'm America again, will I remember Alfred?"

There was a pause, a couple of nations looked down at their feet, finally Canada spoke, "From the way Tony described it...no."

That one sentence confirmed my worst fear since finding out about America. I nodded numbly, "I see."

Italy jumped up from his seat, pulled me to my feet, and gave me a crushing hug, "I'm sorry America!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I told the sad Italian.

"I know! B-But, I wish that you would remember both!"

I patted his back, the nations stared at me in sympathy. "Don't worry Italy, this is the way it's supposed to be." I was more or less trying to convince myself rather than Italy, but it worked on him instead of me.

"Really?" Italy asked sniffling.

"Really, I'm perfectly fine with it." I said in a reassuring tone, not reassuring enough to calm myself down. My heart was beating fast, I was finding it hard to breath, and my vision was starting to blur.

Noticing this, Italy released his grip on me and backed away, "Sorry was I hugging you too hard?"

I used the excuse and nodded, gripping the back of my chair for support. France got up from his seat, "Are you alright America?"

I nodded once again, "France, c-can I borrow your phone? T-there's someone that I would like to call."

France smiled, "It's the pretty florist isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Ohonhonhon, this is like one of those romantic movies!"

"France, I'm not in the mood, she's my friend, I am not dating her," I stated flatly.

"But you want to, non?"

"No," I answered blushing.

"Why are you blushing then America?"

"France! Just give me the phone!"

France took his cellphone from his pocket and dangled it in front of me in a teasing way, "You're not getting the phone until you admit that you want to date her."

I stared at him calmly, "France, with one punch to the face, I can knock you out for a month. I suggest that you give me the phone."

France shook his head and gave me a playful smile, "You will not punch me, a human's conscience is much stronger than a nation's."

Instead of continuing the argument, I walked over to Japan and gave him a polite smile, "Japan, may I please borrow your phone?"

"Yes," Japan handed me a white electronic with a phone case with some anime character on it.

"Thank you," I said. I turned around with the phone in my hand and gave France a smirk before exiting the room. Once I was in the hallway, I heard Britain's voice.

"Really France? As if he doesn't have enough to deal with, you just had to tease him didn't you?"

"Well, I got his mind off of the whole forgetting Alfred thing for a moment, non?"

There was a pause, "I feel bad for America," Italy said quietly, "It must be scary to lose your memory."

"He said that he will be fine, remember?" Germany said trying to cheer up the Italian.

"You didn't really believe that, did you?" Italy asked the German. If Germany replied, I didn't hear it. "He just said that because he didn't want to see me sad." Italy sniffled, "I never even got to finish telling him my story, he will never know what Romano said when we got to the front desk of the restaurant."

"You were telling _that_ story?" Romano asked with a surprised tone.

"Si, it makes everybody happy and forget their worries for a while because it is so funny. I thought it would make America happy, so I tried to tell him all of it before diner was ready," He said sadly.

"I remember that story," France said. "It made me feel better when I was sad." I heard enough, I walked down the hallway and went up the stairs. Once I climbed to the top, I walked down another long hallway and entered the master bedroom. I dialed Rose's number as I opened the glass door leading to the balcony.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I listened to the ringing, after a long wait, I hissed in frustration when it went to the answering machine. "Hello, you have reached Rose's Flower Shop, I am sorry to inform you that we are closed. Rose's Flower Shop is open on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays from 9am to 7pm. Please call back, or stop by when we are open. If you are unable to, then please leave a message.

When I heard the machine beep once again I started to leave a message, "Hey Rose it's me Alfred. I have something that's pretty important that I wanted to tell you, plea-"

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Isn't it midnight in France?" Rose yelled cutting off my message. She sounded as if she just woke up, If it's 12 in France, then it's about 11 in London. Rose is a morning person, which means that she likes to go to sleep early. She must have been pissed that I interrupted her sleep.

"Yes it is," I said in a neutral voice. She probably must have thought that I never found a hotel room or something.

"Then what are you doing still awake?"

"I am not in France anymore."

"Then where are you?"

"I am in Virginia in the United States."

There was a pause over the phone, "Why the bloody hell are you in America? How in the world did you afford a plane ticket anyway?"

"It's a very long story," I stated simply.

"Anyway, I have something very important to ask you! I wanted to ask you last time, but I had to go." I sighed with relief when she decided to changed the topic, but then I realised that if she's changing the topic, then what she has to say must be really urgent since she moved past the fact that I am in a completely different continent.

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you have a brother?"

"What?"

Rose sighed, "The day that you left the UK, a group of people came into my shop asking if I seen you. At first I didn't know if I should tell them anything, but then they convinced me that they know you. Seriously, they had a picture of you, and a video. In the group of people, there was this man that looked exactly like you! He had dirty blonde hair, same skin tone, he even had glasses, and he claimed that he was your brother." It sounded like it was Canada she was describing, he did say he was my brother when they were first trying to convince me that I was a country.

"He is," I said.

"Why is it that you have always told me that you don't have a family then!?"

"Well that's actually the reason that I called you. I didn't remember."

"You didn't remember that you have a family?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"No, actually, it turns out that I have some sort of memory problem, and I don't remember anything about my past."

"So it is like amnesia," She said slowly.

"Yes, I only remember the past ten years of my life, which consisted of me traveling around the world as a photographer."

"So why are you in America?" She asked.

"That is where my house is," I said with a smile.

Rose let out a gasp, "Your house?"

"My house, well actually it's more or less a mansion."

"What!?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause before Rose spoke, "Well, this is a lot to take in."

"Try being in my shoes!"

Rose laughed, "It must be confusing."

"Yeah, so I'm in America, trying to figure everything out about my past life."

"Well, I do hope that you remember, Alfred, or should I say America? Your friends said that America is your nickname."

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. For a split second, I thought that they told her about countries. "Well I guess it's because I'm the only American in the group."

"Are they all nicknamed after countries?"

"Yes."

"So what's your brother's nickname?"

"Canada."

"Isn't he American also?"

"No, he's Canadian."

"How is it that he is Canadian, and you are American?"

"You think that I would remember?"

"No, I just figured that he told you." Rose said.

"America! Tony's here!" Britain called.

"Who's Tony?" Rose asked.

"Apparently, he's an old friend of mine, he's trying to help me remember."

"Well can you please call me if anything changes?"

"Yes," I said biting my lip. I really hope that this conversation isn't my last with her. Maybe the other nations will tell America about Rose.

"Alright, well I can tell that you have to go, so I'm probably going to go to bed.

"Yeah, Tony's here so..."

"Bye."

"Wait, Rose!"

"What?"

"I'm glad to call you my friend."

"I'm glad to call you my friend too."

"America! Get your arse down these stairs!"

Rose laughed, "It looks like somebody's calling you."

"Yeah, it's just Britain."

"America!"

I covered the speaker of the phone with my hand, "I'm coming!" I then put the phone back to my ear, "I have to go."

"Bye!" I stood there and looked down from the balcony as the line went dead. I put the phone in my pocket, and I walked down the stairs. Once I got to the living room, I was tackle-hugged by a grey blob.

"America, I missed you!" The thing said. I backed away, terrified by it's apperence. It resembled a human, it had two arms and legs, a torso, and a head. It had five fingers, but I didn't see if it had any toes. The whole body was colored silver, it had no clothes on, and the only form of color besides silver was it's glowing red eyes. It's voice was a combination of a human's voice and a robot's voice. The thing tilted it's head in confusion, "What's wrong America?"

"Y-You're a fucking alien!"

The thing turned to Canada, "I thought you already explained this to him."

"I did, he didn't believe me."

"Oh," the thing said.

Canada looked at me, "America, this is Tony. He is here to regain your memory."

I only recovered from half of my shock when I reached to shake Tony's hand, it was as soft as a normal person's skin, yet it felt smooth and metallic. His hand bent like rubber, leaving no lines or wrinkles in it's skin. He stepped away and faced Canada once again, "Kumajiro and the equipment are in the UFO."

"Thank you for watching him while I went to Britain's emergency meeting."

"You're welcome, I still hate the fucking limey though."

"Wanker."

"We'll get the shit from the space ship," Prussia said as Germany followed him out of the front door.

"Be careful with Kumajiro," Canada called after them. He turned to me, "America, are you ready?"

I shook my head, "I don't really have a choice though."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Japan said. "In the end, it's your choice."

I gave him a sad smile, "whether I like it or not, I'm not going to be Alfred forever. Knowing that, waiting longer to bring back my memory will most likely drive me insane. It's like being told that you're going to die soon and not being told when. Besides, I'm barely an existence to begin with."

Italy whipped away tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "Don't say that about yourself! I'll always recognise you as an existence!"

"Thank you Italy."

The door slammed open and a white bear came flying at Canada, "Here's your bear!" Prussia called.

Canada dived to catch the white animal and landed on the floor with a thump as Kumajiro landed in his arms, "Why did you throw him!?" He asked in horror.

Prussia shrugged, "The thing is as heavy as hell, I didn't want to carry it for any longer. You have to put it on a diet."

Canada gasped, "Don't say such a thing about Kumajacko!"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada!"

"Did that thing just talk!?" I asked in shock.

"I'm surprised that after meeting Tony, you're finding a talking polar bear shocking," Russia said.

I glared at him, "Well excuse me if I never seen a talking animal before!" I said sarcastically.

Germany appeared in the doorway, hands full of metal. "Where do you want me to put this," He grunted.

"Put it near the couch, America has to lay down for this procedure." Tony said.

"So what exactly is this procedure?" I asked.

While connecting the pieces to metal together Tony explain the purpose of the machine. "This is something like a computer, only for the brain. In my planet, it is used for mental torture, but for this case it will be used to regain your memory. Once I have this all put together, I will give you what may look like a pair of earphones. You put them in your ears, and then it will transfer all information in your brain into this machine I'm putting together. Then I will be able to use the machine to organize your thoughts. Hopefully, your memory of a country has not been entirely erased, and I will find it. Then I can assort it to take your memory as Alfred's place. That is just a simplified summary of it, it can get very complicated and it may take a long time."

"Will it hurt? You said that it was used for torture," I asked with concern.

Tony shook his head, "It is also used for a lot of other things, like therapy, it can delete any phobia, and it has cured many metal desieses. It will only hurt if I want it to, which I do not."

"Has it been used to cure amnesia before?"

"No, in my planet, there is no such thing."

"Has it been used on a country before?"

"No, your planet is very unique, there are no countries in any other planet. Every other planet in the universe is united, while the organisms on planet earth are divided by pretty much everything. There is simply no need for countries in other planets."

"So this has not even been used in this planet."

"No."

"So this procedure in my specific case is completely new."

"Correct."

I paled a bit, "Well that doesn't make me feel better." Tony didn't respond, it was too focused on putting together the machine. For the first time, I thought about everything that happened. Why did it happen to me? There are so many people on the planet, why me? Sure, I am grateful for the house, and for learning that I have something along the lines of a family, but is that really worth losing everything that made me the way I am? Of course not, nothing is worth that. I guess in a way, I would still be living, but why does it feel like I'm about to die? Even if this America guy is more important than me and serves a better purpose in society, I still do not want to trade my memory for him. America does have more who care about him though, his allies, his family, his people, they all need him. While I just have Rose. Will she even miss me? Will I ever talk to her again? Will America talk to her? Suddenly, that gave me an idea. "Will you please excuse me for a minute?" Canada nodded, and I ran up the stairs. I stumbled through a random door, and found what looked like an office. There was a high pile of paper stacked up on a desk, towering over the computer monitor. I examined the piece of paper on the top of the pile. It looked like paper work that had to get filled out. I opened the desk drawer and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. I fumbled around for a pen, once it was in my hand, I began to write. Maybe Alfred won't be forgotten after all.

_Dear America_

_Hello, my name is Alfred. F. Jones, but recently your friends have been calling me America. By the time you find this, the other nations have probably explained the situation to you. You have lost your memory and has been living as a completely different person for ten years. This is where I come in_

_Honestly, I do not remember the first couple of months too well. I was just traveling as if it were my hobby, as if it was the only thing I knew how to do. Since you apparently didn't have much money in your pocket, I did this by hitching rides, and sneaking onto trains, sometimes planes but that was when I was feeling very daring. It was a miracle that I was never caught. I never knew where I was, or where I was going. It was as if I was in some sort of trance, the only time I have stopped was to eat. Eventually, I ran out of money and could no longer buy food. Without food, I had little strength to travel, so I stopped for a while. It turns out that I made it all the way to Colorado and it was there when I came up with my name, realising that I didn't have one. I began searching for a job to make money so that I could buy food. I spent some time as a waiter, and it was nice. I still wanted to travel though. It was as if staying in one place was making me sick. I had to think of a way to make money while traveling, so that I didn't have to work in one place. That was when I came across a photographer I had to wait on. He said that he has traveled the world as a photographer, and has just came home to take a break to spend some time with his family. He was very nice, and I still feel bad for stealing his camera. His was taking a break though, I figured that he wouldn't need it for a while._

_I quit my job and became a photographer, it was hard at first. I didn't really know how to use it, I often had to use computers at a library to research how to work the contraption. After a couple of months, I got the hang of it. I spent six months in America before I decided to start traveling around the world. I went to many countries, 115 to be exact. I met many people also, once I started traveling around the world, I learned many different things and was even able to form my own personallity and opinions. If you want more information, look at my camera. Italy probably has it, he likes my photography. It pretty much shows every experience I have lived in every country. Also my camera case is full of memory cards, not a single picture was deleted._

_You probably don't care much about my life, I just figured that you might want to know where the hell your body has been for the past ten years. I also have a few requests. There is a woman named Rose who lives in the United Kingdom. She is a great friend of mine, please don't lose contact with her. There is a sheet of paper with her number on it in my backpack. _

_Please have Italy tell you the story about him and Romano going to a restaurant, it will put a smile on anybody's face. You should go on a car ride with him more often, it is an epic experience!_

_Please thank Canada for taking your place, I can only imagine how hard it it is to run two countries._

_Also thank Japan, he was very nice to me, even when he was talking about a very sensitive topic._

_While Romano is sleeping, please drag him out of bed while he is unarmed. He did it to me and it is not a very pleasant experience._

_Eat all the food you can while standing right in front of Russia. He keeps on taking my food away while I'm eating and it is really annoying._

_Go to France's house and judge him by his house just to piss him off. Also it would be nice if you drugged his coffee, I am still not letting that go._

_You may not know what I'm talking about for this request, but get Britain to teach you that eye trick. He used it on me to convince me that I was a nation. It's very weird, it was as if I could see everything from his point of view during his past experiences._

_Get to know Prussia and Germany, I never got a chance to._

_Talk to Switzerland and Liechtenstein more often, they are very nice._

_Find Turkey, Cuba, and Syria, and remind them of every single thing they did wrong throughout history. I would love to see how they feel. While you're at it, use your super strength and kick their ass._

_That is all, good luck with running your country. It is not in the best shape. Your economy is suffering, and your boss seems very greedy from what the other nations told me. I wish that I could have gotten to know you better. You seem like an interesting guy, just make sure that you take care of your house, and your car, I'm not entirely sure if Italy and I got all of the mud out of the tires. Well the other countries are probably wondering where I am right now, so I guess this is goodbye._

_-Alfred. F. Jones_

I stared at the paper for a minute, making sure that I didn't leave anything out. I then folded the piece of paper, and stuffed it in the same pocket that held the keys to the sports car. Then at least I would know that he would find it eventually. He won't find much though, there must not be much to my life if I could fit it all on one sheet of paper. Hell, my camera tells a much longer story than my pathetic excuse for a biography. Actually, it's more similar to a suicide note rather than a biography. In a way, this was suicide. I was voluntarily going to mentally die.

My head pounded as I reached to cover my sweating forehead. I slowly dragged my feet down the hallway and stared at the stairs blankly. I walked down the stairs, taking my time to admire the handcrafted railing. I soon felt gravity quickly drag me to a sitting position on steps as my foot slipped on the carpeted stairs. There was a moment of silence when I paused to debate if I wanted to get up. I decided that action can wait and I hugged my legs and rested my chin on my knees. I felt a warm tear run down my face, dripping from my chin to soak into my jeans. One would have never thought that I was laughing as hard as possible just an hour ago. One also never would have thought that just a couple of days ago, I have been a normal person, completely content with my life. It's amazing how so much can change in such little time. I wiped the the second tear away with the sleeve of my jacket.

Has America ever been in this position before? How many times had he wiped away his tears with the same jacket? Maybe has was a completely happy person, with a large house and caring friends, it would be hard to imagine someone with his luck being as sad as I. Then again, I should be the one to know that a large house with many material objects is not the key to happiness. After all, having so much reminds you of what you don't have, leaving you lonely and greedy. Were these countries his real friends before he went missing? After all, you never really know what you have until it's gone. Had these countries learned the same lesson, and want him back so badly because they never realised how important he was?

I shook my head. No, I must be saying that because I do not want to be the only one who is sad. I guess in some cases you don't want to be alone, even if it means making somebody sad just so that you are not the only one. I guess that I always had the habit of thinking too deeply. Maybe this America guy is as shallow as the rest of society. Wait... is society really shallow? After all a society is made up by a group of individuals, what if they are all deep and just appear shallow.

I let out a small growl of frustration. "Come on Alfred," I darkly muttered to myself. "You are not going to think about everyone and everything before you do this. You will be sitting here for an eternity." My tone became softer, "I guess I always did have the habit to think too deeply. Why do I have to think this stuff over anyway? It's not like I'm going to completely die, also I wrote down my thoughts on paper for America to find. It's not like I have time to write a whole damn novel. Everybody is probably waiting impatiently for me right now. Britain is probably ready to kick my arse, that's the way that he would put it. Japan is probably sitting there patiently, he has the patience to sit and wait for anything for the longest amount of time after all. Prussia is probably pacing around the room, stating how bored he is, and how 'unawesome' it is for me to take so long. Italy is probably looking through the pictures of my camera, as if the best photographer in the world has taken them. Canada is probably talking to his bear, about how exited he will be once America is back." I crossed my arms and my voice grew bitter, "They're not waiting for me to return because they want me there, they just want me to forget myself and remember America. I guess I already knew that though. It was just nice to pretend that they were my friends." I sniffled as I pushed myself to my feet, grabbing the railing for support. "I might as well get this over with, I already did everything that I had to, now I'm just procrastinating and wallowing in self-pity, when I'm the only one that cares." I put on a streight face, that would almost look real, if one couldn't see the fear that burned in my eyes. Not giving myself a second more to think, I sprinted down the stairs and rushed to the living room. Everybody was gathered there, standing around the large machine that sat next to the couch. It looked like a laptop connected to a large metallic box.

"You're just in time America," said the weird looking alien that was crouching next the machine. "I just finished putting it together, I need you to lie down on the couch." The rest of the nations turned to me, their expressions wore nervousness.

"Alright," I murmured. I spread myself across the couch and stared at the nations. Most of their eyes shone fear, most likely from the fact that it might not work, yet the had a small smile on, most likely from the fact that they will get to see America again. All wore that expression excluding Italy, and Japan. They got to know me on a more personal level, and most likely realised that even though they are gaining America, they are losing me. Which is something along the lines of a sacrifice. I gave them a small nod, trying to convince them that I haven't had a second thought about this, and that I would rather jump in a volcano than back out of this plan. A lie which I was hoping would go unnoticed and mistaken for truth.

"Now put this in your ears," the alien dangled what looked like a pair of earphones.

"What happens after I do?"

"I will turn on the machine, and you will be out cold. Any last words?"

"Last words are for fools who haven't said enough," I said quoting Karl Marx. A couple nation's gave me a long thoughtful look.

"Alright then, put those in your ears."

I put the earphone look-alike in my ears and waited for Tony to turn on the machine. The last thing I saw was the ceiling.

XXX

**Author's notes:**** Hello! It has been a pretty long time since I updated. Take my advice and never move houses during the holiday season, just don't. I tried to update this story before Christmas ended, but I failed. I get an A for effort right? Probably not. This is officially the longest chapter so far for this story. I left a very questionable author's note last chapter, and I was talking about Tony and Kumajiro. I didn't want to bring them in right away because I figured that if I threw everything at him at once, Alfred would be overwhelmed. So what do you predict? Do you think that everything will go well, or do you think that America is not returning? Is this the end, or is it just the beginning? I already know the answers, I want to know what you think. I hope you had a nice Christmas, or holiday, or just a good day in general if you don't celebrate anything.**

**Alright, I have fallen in love with this fanfiction. You all should check out Galythia's story A Not-So-Classic Romance it is amazing. I get so exited when I see that it has been updated. It's in my favorites, and it was just updated recently so it shouldn't be that hard to find.**

**Next chapter will be in Britain's point of view!**


	14. Want to play a game of pick up sticks?

The last thing I saw was the ceiling.

_It felt like hours before I could open my eyes again, but it was most likely just a couple of minutes. I lifted my eyelids to see nothing. I tried scanning the area, but there was nothing but darkness. I knelt down, and ran my hand against whatever I was standing on. The ground was bumpy, and something tickled the palm of my hand. Grass? I stood up and stomped my feet, I could hear leaves crunching under my feet. I was definitely outdoors, but why can't I hear anything besides my own movements? I paused, there were no crickets, or animals, or any sign of this area being populated. I didn't hear any cars, or people. I tried looking around again, there were no signs of light anywhere. If I was outside, then where is the moon? I reached down and snatched the first thing I touched, it was cold and hard. I felt it fall apart as I squeezed it in my hand. It was definitely a leaf, confirming that I was outside. Why was I outside? Last thing I remember was laying on the couch, ready to give up my memory. Now I was outdoors somewhere, with the inability to see where I was, or hear anything around but me. I tried testing a couple more of my senses. I twirled around with my arms outstretched. I fell to the ground with a thump as my hand scraped against something. It was very rough, and textured. Bark possibly. I pushed myself up, and carefully reached my hands out, searching for anything but space. I took a step forward, to quickly find the large object I bumped into. I ran my hand over it, it was definitely bark. Was I in the woods? I felt a sting in my hand and soon felt liquid dripping from me. I drew my hand very close to my face, I still couldn't see a thing. I ran my tongue across my hand to soon turn away to gag. It was blood, and blood does not taste that good. That damn tree must have cut me. I took off my jacket, and tore a piece of my shirt off. I wrapped the strand of fabric around my hand, I probably didn't need it, but I didn't know how bad my cut was, it's nice to be safe. I bent down to grab my jacket, and wrapped it around me. When I glanced up, darkness was not the only thing that I saw._

_There was a bright ball of light that floated towards me in an almost magical way. I narrowed my eyes for I knew now what was happening. _

_This is a fucking dream!_

_"You just figured that out? Great detective work," Someone said in my voice. I tried speaking, but my mouth wouldn't even open. I gripped my lips, and tried ripping them apart. "You shouldn't do that, I figured that you would be smart enough to know that you are going to hurt yourself if you were to try that." I couldn't bring myself to talk._

_Where the fuck is this person, and why can't I talk?_

_"I am nowhere, and you can't talk because I took your voice," It stated calmly._

_You took my voice!? Wait... you can read my mind?_

_I never took my eyes off of the floating light, I knew what it was already, but that didn't stop it from almost being impossible to remove my gaze from it._

_"Why yes I can. Don't worry, you'll get it back by the time you wake up. While we're here, can I have your name too? I don't have one. Alfred just has a nice ring to it, I see why you picked it." Even though it was using my voice, it sounded completely different. The voice was completely calm, cool, and smooth._

_What? No!_

_"Well then, somebody's getting a little defensive. I can't say I blame you though, I guess having a name would make you feel like a person, I wouldn't give it up either."_

_What are you? _

_I waited for the voice to respond as the light dimmed, revealing it's true identity. A stunningly beautiful red rose landed in my hands. This time I made sure not to take my eyes off of it._

_"Same thing as you, barely an existence."_

XXX

I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched America's limp body for any signs of movement. "Why the bloody hell can you not speed things up, Tony?" I asked.

"Do you want me to give him some mental disorder? Dealing with things as fragile as this takes time," The silver cause of my impatience said.

"How long is this going to take? It's been thirty minutes, all you have to do is find his memory, and drag it in the place of Alfred's memory. It can't possibly be that hard!"

"Do you know how I find his memory? I have to go through all the data he has mentally stored. Do you know what happens if the smallest bit of that data becomes out-of-place? Everything is ruined, and we just have a brain-dead body. Something as small as the date of a friend's birthday can set this off. This is one dangerous game of pick up sticks."

I stared at him gaping, "If I knew that before you knocked him out, I would have never allowed this!" I glanced over at Canada, "Did you know about this?"

Canada gave me a nod, "Tony explained that part to me, but we are looking at the best of the best here. It may sound hard, but Tony knows what he is doing. America is his best friend, I doubt that he would ever let anything bad happen."

I stood from my seat, "That does not make me feel better! Tony said it himself! Just the smallest of mistakes can _kill _America!" The thought of America's cold dead body laying in front of me made me choke up a little. I plopped down in my seat and covered my face in with my hands.

France stood from his seat and put his hand on my shoulder. His usually playfully bright blue eyes contorted into a hardened deep gaze, "Britain, stop it."

"Stop wha-"

"Don't play that game with me, I know you too well mon ami. Everytime you are in a situation where you do not have any say in what happens you doubt whoever is in charge. Just because you cannot predict how this is going to turn out, doesn't mean that it's going to turn out for the worse. Will you please have a little hope instead of scaring yourself? What would America say if he saw you like this just because he went into surgery?"

I let out a groan, "Out of all times, why is it that you only make sense when I don't want to see the truth?"

"That is because you always do it to me, I might as well return the favor."

"So what will happen once America regains his memory?" Russia asked.

"Well after he regains his memory, I suppose that I will only be in charge of Canada once again." Canada said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I will probably stay with him for a month or two until he gets back on his feet. He has a lot of catching up to do, but then once he is caught up I'm sure that everything will go back to normal."

I nodded, "I would be more than happy to help America get back on his feet also."

"Same here," France said raising his hand. "It would be my pleasure to."

Italy jumped in after France, "I will help him too!"

"Hai, I will also help, America and I are great friends."

"I should help too da?"

"The awesome Prussia will also help, because I am awesome!"

Germany sighed, "I guess I can help out a little."

Everybody in the living room turned to Romano, who kept his arms crossed defensively. "What? Do I even have to say that I'm going to help? Whether I want to or not, which I don't, Italy is going to drag me into it sooner or later. So yes, I will eventually help America."

I looked around the room with a smile. Maybe this situation was the one thing that could bring us all together and more or less force us to be friendly toward each other. After all, we are all so different that we can barely agree on anything. Yet here we are, not only agreeing to work together, but agreeing to _help _another nation. Usually, alliances like this one were made to destroy other nations. If only every country got to live the experience that we were living. Would they understand that it's better to heal than hurt? If every country understood that one simple concept, things would be a lot better. Maybe things are changing, what if the United Nations could be as close as the G8 currently are.

It will be hard to stay like this though, I know that the smallest thing can set us off and we will be arguing like there is no tomorrow. However, maybe after each argument, we can work it out and come up with a solution for the problem we were dealing with. After all, isn't that the main goal for programs like the G8, and United Nations? I glanced over at America, he was the one that tried to start programs like these. He's the one that suggested the formation of the League of Nations after World War One. Was that what he had in mind when he started the program? Maybe he started doubting that it would work, and that was why he refused to join the program later on. I observed his body, his breathing seemed stable. He wore a peaceful expression, and the only noise that was coming from him was the beeping from the wires in his ear. If he were snoring, and druling like the large child that he is, I would have thought that he was simply sleeping and not in some complicated surgery.

XXX

_The red rose flew from my hands and started to float away from me. I reached out for it, but it wandered further and further away. I stared off in confusion, until it stopped in the darkness. It was as if it were waiting for me to follow, it hovered in on spot up and downwards, almost teasing me. I cautiously shuffled towards it, making sure that I didn't bump into any trees. As I took a step forward, the flower floated a foot further away. I took a step back, just to test it. The rose floated towards me a little bit._

_If I chase this thing, will it stay the same distance away from me?_

_"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," Came the voice again._

_I let out a growl of frustration, this is just going to lead me into a wild goose chase!_

_"Are you sure? What if it leads you to something important?"_

_I sighed, What in the world will it lead me too? There is nothing here! I am in the middle of nowhere!_

_"I thought that you already confirmed that you were in some forest, and not in the middle of nowhere."_

_Don't use my previous thoughts against me! Why the hell can you read my mind anyway?_

_"Who do you think I am, God? I don't have the answer to everything, I have no idea why I can read your thoughts."_

_I decided to ignore the voice for now, communicating with it was getting nowhere, I decided to direct my attention back to the rose. I ran towards the rose, only to have it start floating away. I ran faster, dodging trees, and jumping over what appeared to be logs. I couldn't see anything but the rose, yet for some reason I knew when there was a tree in my way, or a long to jump over. It was as if I were in this forest before, running. I was getting closer, I knew that I was. A glared at the flower in determination. It once again appeared to be teasing me, it was as if it were slowing down just for the fun of it. The rich red pedals sparkled magically, and the bright green stem glowed. I kicked up dead leaves as I sprinted towards the taunting plant, diving towards it I crashed on the ground. I let out a victorious cheer as I felt the flower in my hands. I moved to a sitting position and unfolded my hands that tightly kept the plant from moving. The flower sparkled under my gaze, except something was off. The blood red flower that I was chasing was slowly changing color. I watched in amazement as the red rose slowly transformed into an almost blinding white. _

_Why is it-_

_My thoughts were cut off as my body jerked forward for a split second. I stood there dazed, unsure of what happened. Then I felt a warm liquid drip down my neck. I let the warm liquid drip on my fingers as my ears started to sting. I used the flower as a flashlight to see what it was. Blood. I dropped the white plant and covered my ears with my hands as a wave of pain flowed through my head. A painful scream escaped my lips, and I closed my eyes. I was pretty sure that my ears were on fire, and my brain was being torn in two._

_XXX_

We all sat around the room silently, keeping our minds occupied. Out of sheer boredom, Italy got up from the floor he was sitting on, and glanced over Tony's shoulder, "Wow Tony, this looks like a lot of work you have to do!" Tony hummed in agreement.

"Italy, leave him alone, he has much work to do," Germany said sternly.

"No, it's fine, earthling. He is not bothering me," Tony said in that annoying robotic like voice.

Italy pointed at the machine, "what does that blinking red light mean?"

Tony glanced at it in concern, "Blinking red light?" It's eyes widened, "Oh no."

I stood from my seat, "Oh no? What is the matter?" The others glanced up from what they were doing.

"He's dreaming."

"Is that a bad thing?" Japan asked.

Tony was typing rapidly on the machine, "Dreaming is one of the signs that it's going wrong."

"Well then fix it!" I ordered urgently.

Suddenly, America's body jerked forward, causing us all to jump. Everybody paused for a moment, not daring to move out of fear. I jumped into action once blood started streaming from his ears. I jumped from the couch and ran to his side. "Somebody get some tissues!" I ordered. Romano and Prussia, who were the ones closest to the door, rushed out of the room to find tissues.

Italy was in hysterics, "It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

"Germany, and Japan, Calm him down!" I had to yell over the loud beeping from the machine.

Germany pulled Italy away from Tony and patted his back, "You didn't do anything."

"Hai, if you didn't point it out, then who knows what could have happened."

"Just look at what's happening now!" Italy sobbed.

I didn't have time to pay more attention to them, Romano and Prussia ran back in the room with a box of tissues. "Get the blood off of him!" They knelt down, and started wiping the bright red substance that was soaking into his hair, and now running down his neck. Suddenly his face scrunched up and he let out a scream that made everybody flinch. I turned to Tony, who was still typing away. "MAKE HIM STOP!"

"I'M TRYING," Tony yelled back. "EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING SO FAST, IT'S HARD TO CANCEL EVERYTHING AT ONCE!"

"WELL FIND AWAY!" I turned my attention back to America, who was now shaking violently, and still screaming continuously. Those who weren't doing anything, were pacing around the room, not having a clue of what to do. He started flailing his arms and legs around and turned over on the couch. I moved to pull those damn wires out of his ears.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Tony called noticing my actions. "YOU WILL LITERALLY RIP HIS INSIDES OUT THROUGH HIS EARS!"

"WELL THEN STOP THIS MACHINE!" I tried to control his movements when his fist collided with my jaw. I collapsed to the ground to soon be picked up by Canada and France. "HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!" Canada, France, and I held his arms and legs down as his body flopped around like a fish out of water. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and for a moment, the room lit up like lighting.

XXX

_Everything was rotating, I lied on the floor in some sort of daze as I felt unbearable pain. I whipped my arms up and down in panick, trying to find anything to grab hold of. I couldn't even locate the rose as my body flopped around like a fish. I felt something grab hold of my arms and legs as I desperately tried to move around. I was burning, stinging, and being electrocuted all at once. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I just continued to scream. The more I moved, the more pain I felt. I couldn't stop though, everything hurt so bad that I couldn't stop moving. What a vicious cycle I was in. Suddenly, I heard a crash louder than any kind of thunder can produce. I opened my eyes to see a blinding light._

_XXX_

The beeping stopped, and Tony froze. I glanced over to see Russia crouching on the ground, shakily holding a metal pipe in his hand. On the other side of the pipe, was the machine that he most likely bashed. "You hit the machine with a pipe!?" I asked.

Russia nodded, breathlessly. "Then the fucking machine electrocuted me," he said between breaths.

My attention once again landed on America when he sat up gasping for air, "America?" America shook his head, "Alfred?" America nodded. His eyes were completely round in fear, his chest was rising and falling drastically from his lack of air, his sandy hair was matted in blood, his neck was caked with dried blood, and his ears were still bleeding.

"It... didn't... work. I... still... don't... remember... being America," his voice was hoarse, and he winced as if it hurt talking. From the way he looked, it probably did. "I'm... s-sorry." I couldn't believe that after what happened to him, _he _was the one that was apologising. We almost killed him!

"America, are you alright?" Prussia asked. I glared at him for asking such a stupid question.

That one question was apparently the thing that made him lose control on his emotions. He broke into a sobbing fit and tears ran down his face. "No! Everything... hurts. It even... hurts to... cry!" His shoulders shaked and he buried his head into his hands. Loud sobs escaped his lips, and he winced with every noise he made.

"Tony, get those wires out of him," I ordered gently. Tony started to gently untangle the wires, but just the lightest touch made him cry out in pain. The rest of us watched in sympathy. Italy even began to cry from seeing America like this. I didn't want to admit it, but I was tearing up as well. Once Tony got every wire out of his right ear, I placed a wad of tissues in there to stop the bleeding. He murmured something close to a thank you while whimpering from Tony detaching another wire in his left ear. "Canada, it is getting dark, will you please prepare the guest rooms?" I asked in a calm voice. Canada nodded and quickly left the room.

"I'll go help him," Prussia murmured, most likely feeling guilty from asking the question that made him cry.

"Please do," I said. From the way that America was acting around Tony, he most likely remembered everything before the surgery so we don't have to convince him that he's a country again.

"AHHH!" America screamed as Tony pulled out the last wire. He now reduced himself to sniffling and whimpering.

"Japan, will you please prepare a bath for America?"

"Hai, I can do that."

"Thank you."

We stood there in silence as America was slowly starting to breath normally, he looked around the room, "I'm sorry," he said once again.

"Don't be," I said. "You have abso-bloody-lutly no reason to be sorry."

"B-But I-"

"You can't remember," I finished for him. "That is not your fault, actually it is us who should be apologising to you."

"You didn't do anything wrong," America claimed.

"Are you kidding? Take a look at yourself and tell us we didn't do anything wrong! We could have murdered you!"

"You didn't though."

"We hurt you quite badly though!"

"You don't have to remind me," America said while looking down. He was right, I probably went too far.

"Sorry. Just don't you dare try to blame this on yourself."

America nodded as Japan walked into the room, "America, your bath is ready."

I turned to America, "Can you walk?"

America shrugged, "I have not tried it out yet." He gripped the couch cushions as he tried to push himself up. His arms shook violently before he gave up and plopped down onto the couch. "I-I can't." I have never heard him sound so defeated before, even when he was at his worst. I guess he was always quick to hide it though. America had too much pride to sound as defeated as he was at times. I put his arm around my shoulder and tried hoisting him to his feet. I was almost there before he let out a shriek from pain and I dropped him onto the couch.

"Here, let me try," I moved aside as Russia walked up to the pain filled American. He made one quick move, knowing that the quicker it took, the less amount of time he was in pain. America shrieked, but Russia did not drop him from fear of hurting him. Russia carried him bridal style out of the living room with Japan following close behind.

Once I could no longer hear their footsteps, I turned around to face Tony. "Do you know what you could have done to America?"

The alien nodded, "I really didn't mean to-"

"But it happened anyway! You should have just stayed in Canada and watched the talking polar bear this whole time! You sure are better at that than performing a mental surgery."

"I was just trying to help you fucking limey! Go suck on some limes!"

"For the last time, I am not a limey! Why don't you go back to your own planet were that contraption actually works!"

"STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Germany screamed. Tony and I paused and turned to him. "Look, I know that what just happened is a tragety, but can we stop pointing fingers at each other and search for the positive things that happened today? How about instead of pointing out all of the bad things we have done today, we focus on the good. Britain, you did a very great job when the surgery started failing. You took charge when nobody else knew what to do. France, You, Canada, and Britain did a great job at holding America down. Without your help, America probably would have fell on the floor and gotten more hurt. Romano, you and Prussia reacted quickly and wiped away a lot of the blood. Russia did a good job at stopping the machine from causing more damage. Japan and I did a good job calming Italy down. Italy," Germany turned to Italy who whipped from tears from his eyes. "Without you pointing out the blinking light, nobody would have figured out that something was wrong in the first place. Also, I know that we all want to blame this on Tony, but remember that he was able to control the machine and made sure that America was not mentally damaged."

I wanted to point out that if he didn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happened, but everybody seemed to be in a better spirit because of Germany's little speech. I decided this time to keep my mouth shut.

The guest rooms are ready, " Canada said quietly while walking into the room.

"Thank you Canada," I said.

Russia came into the room also, "Japan is cleaning him, I leave to avoid making him feel awkward."

I nodded while fighting the urge to correct his grammar. I let out a sigh, "this has been a very long day." Without saying anymore, I left the living room to try to get some sleep.

XXX

**Author's note: Alright so I decided to help insanelaughtler out. She is trying to get as many writers as possible to update or start fanfictions on the week of New Years. So this is a request. If you have a story, please update it as close to New Years as possible. If you didn't write a story, or if you have and you want to start a new one, please start a new story as close to New Years as possible. Thank you! Flowers of Red, White, and Blue and Painting Over the Harsh Words will be updated on New Years day. I'm still having a problem with updating The Proper Adventures of England and America so that will not be updated on New Years... I'm working on it though. insanelaughtler is being awesome and is trying to update all of her stories on New Years so you should read some of her FanFictions!**

**For this chapter, I decided to switch between America's and Britain's point of view, but that was only when America was dreaming. Sorry if it confused some of you, I tried to make it obvious.**

**This is my last update for the year and I would like to tell all of you readers how awesome you are. You have constantly been reviewing my story and telling me how great it is. Thank you so much! Without you guys I would barely have motivation to write, so you guys are the real reason for the somewhat quick updates. I smile with every view, follow, favorite, and review. I really try to reply to every review. but sometimes I just don't know what to say, so I'm sorry if you have reviewed and I have not replied. Just thank you so much! :D**

**Next chapter will still be in Britain's view!**


	15. What is this room for?

I closed the guest bedroom behind me and turned on the lights. I never understood how America could be so loud and annoying, yet keep his house so quiet and neat. I closed the curtains and opened my suitcase. I undressed into just a tee-shirt and boxers before slipping on a pair of pajamas. I closed the suitcase and tucked it away under the bed. The room looked like it was part of a hotel room. I don't know why he kept so much good care of it, yet he barely ever had a country sleep over. I only remember visiting this house a couple times before his disappearance, and that was only to discuss business. Most of the time, this took place in the living room, or dining room. I never really got to see the rest of the house. I guess that I never really wanted to, believing that he just cleaned up his house for guests only and the rest of the house was a complete mess. If I only knew that he kept everything so pristine, I most likely would have requested to stay over. Most of the time whenever I visited him, we didn't even go to his house. We would just discuss business in the same building as the World Conferences are held. Then I would sleep in the hotel part of the building. I guess I was never that close to him after the Revolution after all. Actually I'd be surprised if anybody but Lithuania saw his whole house, and that was just when he was working. I doubt that America invited many others to his house if I was barely there.

I heard a knock on the door and I stood from the bed, "Come in please."

Japan peaked his head into the door, "Hello Britain, I thought that you would like to know about America's current condition."

I nodded, "Yes please." Japan came into the room all the way and closed the door. "Would you like to sit down, Japan?"

Japan shook his head, "No, thank you for asking though." He walked over to face me, "Alfred still does not remember being America."

I nodded, "He told me that already."

"The machine gave him no mental damage, but he is very shaken up. The machine twisted his emotions a little, but Tony said it's only temporary. He will be very emotional for a couple of hours. We are still trying to get him to stop crying, Tony said that it is just a side effect. I bathed him, and he is no longer smothered in blood. His ears stopped bleeding, and his hand has a deep scratch on it, I bandaged it. He has bruises on his arms and legs where you, France, and Canada held him down. Also I think that the hunger in The United States of America is getting worse, I can slightly see his ribs. Right now his clothes are in the washer, and he is in his pajamas."

"Thank you very much Japan, do you want me to come down there and help with anything?"

Japan shook his head, "No you already did enough for today, thank you for reacting so quickly when things started going wrong. Honestly I was frozen in place until you told me what to do. I probably wouldn't have been able to take charge like that. You should get some sleep."

"Well, we all had a big part in helping out during that. Thank you for calming Italy down, and bathing America, you should rest also."

"Hai, well good night Britain." Japan left the guest room and I turned off the lights.

XXX

I groaned in frustration as I tossed and turned in the bed. I couldn't help myself but wonder what would happen if we didn't stop the procedure. America would be dead! I couldn't get the image of him lying motionless, not breathing, skin cold, just a dead body that used to be someone important. What would happen to the people, and his land? They would either die or become citizens of a different country. Everybody would jump at the chance to take control of his land at once. Many wars would arise, and Canada would most likely be the victim in all of this. With America gone, he would probably be part of both lands. One land healthy and peaceful, and the other dying and fought over. He would be torn in two. I shook my head, hoping to clear my thoughts. It didn't work one bit. I sat up from the bed and turned on my night stand. I got up from the bed, and I reached for my coat I hung on the doorknob. I dug into the pocket and pulled out my golden pocket watch. It was 3am, how bloody wonderful. Staying in here was useless, hopefully a nice warm cub of tea will make me feel better.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. I tip-toed down the stairs in fear of waking anybody up. I made my way to the kitchen, and put the kettle on the gas stove. I started rummaging through the cabinets for tea. At least I hoped the American's house held some tea. He was usually the one to drink coffee. We used to drink tea all of the time when he was a colony, we ate scones also. I guess things can never stay the same for too long. I found an old box of tea in the very back of the cabinet, it wasn't my favorite brand, but it was tea. As I placed the box of tea down, the kettle started whistling. I turned off the gas stove and began to search for any tea cubs. To my surprise, there was a whole collection in one of his cabinets. They looked fancy, delicate, and brand new. Why in the world does he have a collection of tea cups when he barely drank tea?

I grabbed a cup and carefully poured a cup of tea for myself. I sat down in the dining room and sipped the warm liquid, trying to erase all bad thoughts. The only thing that matters is that America didn't die, I shouldn't have been thinking about what would happen if he did. I turned all focus to the heavenly tea, it really was good, almost as good as my favorite brand. I almost didn't noticed a figure walking into the dining room.

I glanced up from my tea to see America plop down at one of the dining room chairs across from me. He kept his head down and his bangs covered his eyes. He slammed his elbows on the table and supported his head with his hands, not even noticing my presence. I cleared my throat, "You know, it's not polite to put your elbows on the table."

Now noticing me, his head shot up and his chair almost fell backwards. I waited as he caught himself with the table and pulled his chair back into its place. "When the hell did you get here?"

"I was in here before you, you just didn't notice me," I stated calmly.

"Well what are you doing here?" America asked.

"I do not believe that is any of your business, but if you must know, I couldn't sleep, so I thought that some tea might help."

"Oh," America said tiredly. "I couldn't sleep either. I don't think I really want to after what happened anyway."

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

America nodded, "I guess I am now, I'm no longer bleeding and Tony said that my side effect is over so now I'm not crying anymore." He pulled his legs up on the chair and hugged his knees. "I just can't help but wonder, if Tony's machine didn't work, than what will? I want to help you all, I really do. I just can't remember, I keep trying and trying, but nothing works."

I shrugged, "I don't know, but in the morning everything will be fine and we can start new. Together the G8 will come up with a plan." I can't be entirely sure, but I said it to reassure him. "By the way, you shouldn't try too hard, you'll end up hurting yourself."

"If you're so sure, than what's keeping you up?"

I bite my lip, not wanting to tell him the reason I couldn't sleep. "I s-saw a mouse! Yeah that's it, I hate mice!"

"No really, what kept you up, I told you my reason, it's only fair that you tell me."

I sighed, there's really no getting past this guy, he can just tell when you're lying. "Well I guess after what happened, I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if you died."

America shook his head and looked down at the table, "You didn't wonder what would happen if I died, you wondered what would happen if America died."

"T-That's not true! Not only was I thinking about America, I thought of you too."

"You don't have to lie, anyway you're very bad at it. You should try to get some sleep, you deserve it. Japan told me that you were the one that took charge when things started going wrong."

I stirred my tea with my spoon, "Well that's what the tea is for. Japan gives me too much credit, everybody did something to prevent anymore damage than that blasted machine has caused. You should try to get some sleep also, after all, since the machine didn't work, we will just work harder. You will need your energy."

"Well then I guess I need some tea."

"There's more in the kitchen."

"Thank you," With that, America stood from the dining room chair and headed to the kitchen.

XXX

I glared at the empty cup of tea in defeat, "I don't know about you America, but his bloody tea is not helping me get to sleep at all!" I complained.

America nodded in agreement, "This is my forth one, and I still don't feel tired." America placed his empty cup down. "I do however no longer feel like drinking tea."

"Me neither," I didn't have a watch on me, but I'd say that about thirty minutes have passed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Want to walk around the house? Italy and I only saw part of it before we... sat down to talk about art," He paused in the middle of his sentence for some unknown reason.

I pushed the cushioned chair out as I stood from it, "Sure, I barely saw any bit of this house also."

America started heading for the hallway, "Wait, aren't you America's closest ally? Didn't he invite you over his house before?"

"Yes, however we usually met in the conference building or the White House. We only came here while discussing the most important of situations, and that was only in the dining room or in his living room."

"If you barely came here, I can't even imagine how often the other nations did."

"I'd be surprised if they even stepped through the front door. Japan could have came over once or twice, they hung out once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes." I went in front of him as I climbed up the stairs. Half way through, I felt a tug on my pajama pants. My pants fell down, and in my panicky rush to pull them up, I fell to the ground as well. I heard loud laughing as America quickly stepped over me and ran up the stairs. "Why you little-" I squirmed around to pull up my pajama pants, and was greatly thankful that my boxers weren't yanked down also. I came stumbling up the stairs clumsily after the snickering American. Once America reached the top, he went rushing to the right. I sprinted in his direction, as he made a sharp turn at the near end of the hallway. I followed him as it became harder to breath and my vision blurred. Before I knew it, I went crashing into a bookcase leaning against the wall at the end of a hallway. hard cover books came tumbling off the bookcase and landed on me, it felt like it was raining novels and dust.

"Are you alright?" I felt somebody grab my hand, and force me to my feet before I was ready. The room was spinning, and America's face was blurry.

He stood there for a minute holding me up as my vision slowly recovered. Once it did, I took the opportunity to push him to the ground. "Why the bloody hell did you pull my pantaloons down you git?"

He quickly pushed himself up, laughing. "I didn't mean to do that, I was just trying to make you trip. The fact that your 'pantaloons' as you would like to call them, fell down made the situation much more hilarious."

"Well, I'll tell you something-" I stormed towards him pointing my finger at him, when I slipped on a book and tumbled to the ground. America doubled over laughing and my rage grew. I scrambled to my feet and glared at him. Everything was dark except for the moonlight creeping into a single dusty window. "Where are we anyways?" I said throwing up my hands in defeat. I could barely see him, let alone give him a thrashing. America shrugged, the blue moonlight shined on his face, showing his confused expression. "Well that's just great. You're helping me put these books back on the shelf by the way!"

"Why?" America asked. "It's not like anybody would notice, who comes to this side of the house anyways? This place is like a maze, I would be surprised if Canada even found this hallway."

He did have a point, we were hallways between here and the stairs. I'd say that we turned left and right about ten times before I crashed into the bookcase. We were at a dead end, it was literally just a long skinny hallway as wide as a doorway that can barely fit two people, with a bookcase at the end of it. Why is there even a bookcase here anyways? The wooden floors went from new and polished to old and creaky. I could barely see the walls, but the wallpaper looked old and torn. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling, the window was coated with dust, and there was a long scratch along the glass. Nobody has probably walked through this hallway in forty years, "I have to agree with you, we went from running through a mansion to running through a haunted house. We should still pick them up anyway, I don't think I can make it out of here without tripping on another book."

America and I knelt down to search for the books that fell. We blindly swept our hands across the floor, in search for any of the novels. I found a couple and crawled over to the bookshelf, carefully placing them on the bottom shelf. America soon joined me, with a large pile of books in his arms, "I think I got them all," America said. In revenge of him laughing at me when I fell, I decide to slap his arms down. The books went flying in the air, and soon came after the American. He folded his arms over his face to avoid having any of the hard covers connect with his face. Once there was slilence and no more books were in the air, I burst out laughing. Instead of the pout I was expecting, he became focused on something else. I stopped laughing as he narrowed his eyes while staring at the bookcase.

"What?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Did you ever wonder why a bookcase would be randomly sitting at the end of this narrow abandoned hallway?" He murmured the question.

"Yes, the thought has come to mind, why?"

"Because I think I have the answer," Without saying another word, America stood up from where he was crouching. He kicked books that were too close to the bookshelf up the hallway, causing me to jump from the noise it made. He gripped both sides of the bookcase, and started to pull.

"What are you-" I paused as the right of the bookcase slowly began to creek open. He pulled it all the way until the front of the bookcase was leaning against the left wall. I stood there gaping as he gestured towards the new opening.

"I really thought that bookcases acting as secret doors only existed in movies," America said as he slowly stepped inside. As he entered the pitch black opening he turned to me, "Are you coming or not?"

I nodded wordlessly as I followed him into the room, "Try to find a light," I ordered. I fumbled around the wall for a light switch when suddenly a bright light blinded my vision. I blinked a couple of times before I realized that America was shining a bright light in my face. "Quit shining that at me!" I shouted.

He removed the blinding light from my face and scanned the room with it. In the room were objects piled onto each other that looked as if they should be in an American museum. "Why dous he have all of this stuff in a room like this? I would have made this room a top secret operation room or something. Not a room to store all this junk in."

"He could have possibly kept all this stuff for memorial reasons, see if you can remember anything by looking through this stuff. Is there another flashlight?" It wouldn't make much sense if he kept all of his memorial objects in a room like this, usually nations donate their memorial objects to a museum because they take up too much space in their home, I know I did. Then again, America has a very big home, could he possibly have room for everything that has been in his possession since he was born though? I could barely see America nod, then there came a cylinder object flying at me. It hit my head before landing in my hands. "Don't just throw it at me!" I complained.

"Too late."

"Git."

"Wanker."

I let out a gasp, "You don't even know what that is!"

"Says you, I lived in the United Kingdom for a whole month."

I flicked on the flashlight and shined it in his face, "As a tourist!"

"No, as a photographer. A month is long enough to learn most British slang and their meanings."

"W-Well don't use my slang!"

"I'll do what I want."

I let out a groan, "You might not remember America, but you sure as hell sound like him!"

"So what exactly are we looking for in here?"

"Anything that will help you remember, just look around and see if anything stands out."

"Alright."

I scanned a pile of random objects leaning against the grey stone wall with the flashlight in curiosity. If America went through the trouble of making a secret room, then surely there should be important stuff in here right? But what could possibly be in this pile of junk that America wouldn't want the others to see? Sure countries are not that open with one another, but I can't think of anybody that would go through the trouble of creating a hidden room in the very depths of his own home. Exactly who is he trying to hide all of this stuff from, Tony? Then again, Tony is all about technology, he wouldn't care about any of this old junk. The only one that I could think of that knows the house so well that they would be able to find the room in the fist place is... America. Could it possibly be that America wanted to hide all of this from himself? Maybe this room is full of memorial objects for America, and they create memories that he does not want to remember, yet doesn't want to forget. I shined the flashlight quickly at America, then sighed with relief. He doesn't look as if any bad memories has arisen. He squinted as I shined the light at him, I quickly moved it away. "Sorry."

"It's alright, hey check out these toys I found lying around, they look very old, as if they were made ages ago."

I sighed as I walked over, "America, you are supposed to search for objects that might have a significant meaning, not silly little toys. Why are you trying to waste precious ti-" I paused as I stared at the wooden object he shined the flashlighton, they were not just silly little toys. On the ground was a wooden chest, and lying on the ground, were toy soldiers, proudly wearing red uniforms.

_"No way! Is it really okay for me to have it?" I started walking away after giving my gleeful little colony the present that I made by hand. I turned my head towards him, surprised that he would ask such a question, what a silly little boy America was. He can make the simplest of presents seem like they were too great for him to ever dream of having in the whole world._

_"Of course it is. I did make it special just for you, America." I made my voice completely calm and reassuring to make it clear that it was really his._

_America stared down at the toy chest in delight, he then stared at me with gratitude sparkling in his lively blue eyes. "Oh man, this is cool! Thanks Mr. Britain sir!_

_I laughed at how exited he was. "Take good care of it. After all, I nearly broke my hand while I was piecing it together," I said while gesturing to the cast on my arm. What a silly mistake I made while carving the toys._

_"Wow," America said interrupting my thoughts, "now I got my very own toy soldiers!" America let out a quick gasp and his eyes widened. For a split second I thought there was something wrong with the toys until America spoke, "You made all of their faces different!"_

_I smiled and crouched down next to the excited boy, "I painted each individual figure separately."_

I sniffled as small tears streamed down my face. "He kept them?" I asked as my voice cracked. I smiled and whipped my tears way, I thought that he got rid of those soldiers long ago, knowing that he kept them made me choke up for some reason, it was just so... sweet.

"Are you alright?" America asked. It took all of my will power to not tackle hug him right then and there. I had to constantly remind myself that this was practically a completely different person.

I nodded quickly, "Do you remember anything when you look at these toys?" I asked. There was a pause as America crouched down to examine the toy soldiers. I waited patiently as his ran his fingers over the toy box, he stood up and shook his head sadly, I patted his shoulder. "It's alright, there has to be something else that will help you remember, after all, if he has this, then this room must be full of his memories."

America sighed and walked around a little, probably a little frustrated that he couldn't remember. "How about this? This looks pretty old." He shined the flashlight on a full suit, it even had the bow tie and everything.

"Wait a minute, is that-" Yes it was. It was the bloody suit that I gave him when he was still a colony!

_"Hey, what's with the suit?" America asked while holding the suit I had tailored for him in front of him. He held it down and looked at me questionably, "It looks expensive. Too bad, I'll never wear it."_

_I immediately took a step forward, "You should, dressing like a popper isn't in fashion." I was going a little harsh on him, but it was the truth. America never cared about fashion, I was just simply trying to change that. "I refuse to be seen with you if you refuse to be dressed properly." I was the British Empire, I had a good reputation, I did not want my colonies to start dressing like a bunch of poppers, that would soil it!_

_"So what's the matter? I think the way I dress is perfectly expectable!"_

_XXX_

_America stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself in discomfort. He let out a little complaining moan, he must get used to it though. I decided that maybe if I reminded him how much he looked like a gentleman, maybe he would actually want to get used to wearing suits everyday. "See? Dress like that, it's hard to believe you're the same person."_

_"Sure, but this isn't comfortable. I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions then." I gave him a satisfied smile, it's a start._

I stared at the suit gaping, He absolutely hated that suit, why did he keep it? I glanced over at America, "Anything?"

America shook his head, "I still don't remember a thing!" He leaned against the stone column in the middle of the room in defeat.

"Don't worry, this is just a simple memory that I doubt even America would remember clearly. We just have to look for something with more significance, you know, something historic."

I shined the flashlight in a random direction and began searching. America went the opposite way. I moved around a couple of objects before landing on an object that was possibly historic. I couldn't see that well, but it looked like a gun, one used in the Civil War possibly. If America didn't remember an object from the Civil War, then something was definitely wrong. I moved my flashlight to examine it closer, it was a long musket with a rusty bayonet on it. It looks a little older than the Civil War, then where was it from? I flipped the musket over and examined the other side closely. Along the side of the musket, was a long scratch. Wait, a scratch? I looked at it over and over again. It was a scratch. My eyes widened and a loud crash echoed around the room as I dropped the gun. After seeing that scratch, not only did I realize that this gun was from before the Civil War, I realized that it was from his first war. The war he celebrated the victory of every July. The one that destroyed our brother hood. The one that I held a grudge against him for the longest time. The one where he was no longer a colony, but became a nation. The one where he won his independence. The one that not only he won, but he won against me. The one that inspired many colonies after him to break free of their mother country. The Revolutionary War.

_Rain poured down as I faced America's army alone. We glared at each other with hatred, and determination to win. We pointed our muskets at each other, ready to shoot. We paused for a moment, until America finally spoke to me directly for the first time in weeks. "Hey Britain, all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. For now on consider me, INDEPENDANT!" His voice was loud and commanding, a change since before the revolution, it used to always sounded uncertain. He sure was certain about this, there was no changing his mind this time, I would have to force him._

_He glared at me as the words sank in. I hate that word, America will not become independent, that's for sure! I boiled over with rage and came charging at him. Instead of shooting like I would have done, he no longer pointed his gun at me. I doubt that he wouldn't have shot me with the given chance anyway. He furrowed his eye brows in confusion, he gaped from shock, and his furious glare contorted to fear burning in his eyes. He placed his musket in front of his face just at the nick of time. Before I could stab the rebellious colony, my bayonet smashed into the side of his gun. The weapon went flying in the air and made a splashing noise as it landed in a puddle. I panted as I held the gun in front of him, I had the opportunity to shoot, I could win this war with just a pull of my trigger. I could just picture him bleeding out in the mud as I stood over him victoriously._

_"I won't allow it, you idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?"_

_"Ready, aim!" One of the soldiers called. All of the soldiers remaining alive on the battle field pointed their guns at me. I knew they wouldn't shoot though, they won't shoot in fear of shooting the rebel I pointed my musket at._

_America didn't surrender. He stared at the gun blankly, willing to give up his life for his freedom. He wore an expression of fear as I waited for him to say anything. He was so innocent, so naive. Can I really shoot him? I might have won the opportunity fair and square, but this is just a little boy. A boy that I raised actually. He is not a real country, he is a colony, meaning that if I kill him, he will definitely die. Can I actually allow myself to kill a personification? If I didn't kill him, I would regain control. If I killed him, then he would live and gain his independence. My fury grew with that disgusting word once again. I put a little pressure on the trigger and gave him one last look. He still wore that innocent and fearful expression. Dimmit I can't do it! Before I gave myself time to reconsider, I lifted my finger from the trigger and put my gun down. America stopped staring at the gun and glanced at me in confusion, he really must have thought that I was going to shoot him._

_"There's no way I can shoot you, I can't." I let the gun drop to the mud to show him that I'm serious. I collapsed onto my knees and covered my face in shame. My shoulders shook violently as I sobbed in front of the boy I used to control. "Why? Dimmit why? It's not fair!" My voice shook, but I didn't put much notice to it._

_America watched me sadly, "You know why." I sat there sniffling. watching him stare off for a second like he was having a flash back, he then focused his attention on me once again. "What happened? I remember when you were great."_

I stood up, and sprinted out of the room. I stumbled down the long narrow hallway, ignoring America calling after me. I turned in a random direction and continued to blindly run through the house. I soon tripped over my feet and stumbled to the ground. I leaned my back against the wall, and hugged my legs, sobbing into my knees. "Britain?" I looked up and opened my eyes, there America stood, a large nation that was now going through a large slump in their history.

"What the bloody hell do want?"

"Well you ran out of the room crying, it kind of draws the question of whether you're alright or not."

I shook my head slowly, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that... I found an old musket from the Revolutionary War. I-I, we were in battle. He pointed the gun at me and demanded his i-independence. I got angry and I came charging at him! I-I could have killed him, I had the chance to. All I had to do was pull the trigger. T-Then-" America cut me off as he crouched down to hug me. I cried hysterically in his arms.

After a while, my sobbing died down and I was just left sniffling. America whipped my tears away with his fingers. "How about we get another cup of tea?" I nodded numbly as he gently took my hand, and lead me down the hallway.

"Did you remember anything?" I asked in a scratchy voice.

America shook his head, "There's always tomorrow, I guess. Right now let's just focus on getting to the tea."

I nodded as we headed back to the kitchen. If that room didn't bring back any of America's memories, what will?

XXX

**Author's note:**** I hope you guys know that I am currently blasting We Are The Champions by Queen, because not only did finally I finish the chapter, I finished it before New Years Day ended! Well in my timezone I made it. In Europe or something I'm probably very late. It took waaay longer than I expected. I am sorry to tell you that Painting Over The Harsh Words will unfortunately be updated tomorrow. It's still on the week of New Years so I guess it can still count! Well I hope everybody had a nice New Years! I hope you enjoyed the Flower Parade also if you watched it on TV, or if you were there. I watched it... I like parades :D**

**Did you really think that America was going to regain his memory before he found the storage room? I watched America's Cleaning Up The Storage room about a thousand times for this chapter. Seriously I can probably recite the scene my heart, and I memorised exactly what the storage room looks like... I watched it that many times. The flashbacks were copied word by word from the dub, I just put it in Britain's point of view. I also made the entrance to the storage room a bit more interesting and secretive. I thought it would be cooler that way.**

**Next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view!**


	16. Did it change anything?

I leaned back in my chair as I placed my cup of tea on the dining room table. Britain and I have discussed the different places we have been to for hours. "So what is America like?" I asked.

"I thought you said that you were in America for a while before you started traveling the world," Britain said.

I shook my head, "No, not that America, I mean the personification. I'm trying to remember him, yet I don't know anything about him."

Britain hesitated for a moment in thought, "Well, he's kind of like an oversized child. He can be serious when he wants to, he just never chooses to. During meetings he usually liked to be the one in the front of the room talking, even when he didn't have anything to say. He ate like a pig, he spoke loudly, and he was obsessed with heroes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? That's just how he was."

"I mean that there's a reason for everything, so he was rude, immature, and he liked attention and heroes, my question is why.

Britain put down his tea-cup as well, "Why do you think? I don't have the answer to everything, you draw your own conclusions."

I tapped my finger on my lip while thinking. "Well he _could_ have been immature because he didn't have much of a childhood. I met a man in Sweden who was in the same situation. He said that he had to take care of his siblings at a young age, and that he didn't have time to act childish when he was little. He was as immature as ever. America _could_ possibly have wanted attention because he didn't get enough when he was here. Just think about it, he lived in this enormous house with nobody else, I'd say that could get lonely. I don't know much about history, but I'd say that America has helped out other countries once or twice. So maybe he liked heroes because he wanted to be like one, and get recognized for it too. Also I'd say that he's rude, just because he can."

There was a pause as Britain let the words sink in. "Dammit America, I hate how you do that!" He finally muttered in frustration.

"Do what?"

"Why is it that everything you say, makes whoever listens feel stupid since they never thought of that before? I mean seriously! I gave you a brief description of somebody, and you just got to think up a whole physiological reason for every bloody thing!"

"_Why do you think? I don't have the answer for everything, you draw your own conclusions_," I mocked.

Britain copied me and tapped his finger on his lip, "Well you _could_ be such a deep thinker because you think you're a damn know it all, just because you traveled the world!"

I laughed, "Well you _could_ be such a stubborn ass because-"

"A stubborn ass?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

I nodded, "I was going to call you something else, but you said that you didn't want me using your slang."

"You bloody-"

"Are you going to call me a _git_, or a _wanker_? Because those seem like the insults you use most. Seriously, I thought you British people had a large vocabulary." I crossed my arms and smirked, knowing that he wasn't going to finish the sentence because he was planning on using one of the two.

Britain glared at me, "You think that you're smart don't you? I can't believe that I raised such a smart ass!"

"You didn't raise me, you raised America. Anyway that was not what you were saying when you found out that he kept that toy box in that storage room."

Britain crossed his arms and huffed, "Ass hat."

I snorted, "You have lived for how long now? I honestly expected you to come up with a better combat." I glanced down at the watch I wore on my left hand, "It's six in the morning, we should make breakfast for the others."

Britain's head shot up, "You can leave the cooking to me! Seriously, I am one of the best cooks there is."

"Really? Alright, I still want to help out though." In all honesty, I was practically starving. Last night, I could see my ribs. Also my stomach wouldn't stop growling, that was the main reason I couldn't sleep besides not being able to remember America. Sure tea was enough to stop my stomach from growling, but it didn't even come close to satisfying my hunger. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak something to eat while Britain was busy cooking.

I followed Britain into the kitchen and he headed right to the fridge, "Hopefully there's some bacon in here, Canada said that he got Tony to do some grocery shopping right before we came over here. So this whole kitchen is stocked with all kinds of food." Britain's expression turned into a satisfied smile when he pulled out a package of the heavenly bacon. My mouth watered as he opened the bag, I quickly rummaged through the cabinets loudly for a pan so that Britain didn't hear my stomach growling.

"I found a pan!" I practically yelled as my stomach let out another loud rumble.

Britain covered his ears, "Well you don't have to be so excited about it, it's just a pan!" I placed the pan on the counter, quietly apologising. I almost druled as he placed the rare meat onto the black pan and moved the pan onto the stove. He then turned the gas stove on. A ginormous flame rose from the gas stove about three feet in the air. I quickly moved the dial and turned it down until the flame was actually below the pan!

"One of the best cooks there is, huh?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

Britain scoffed, "you just wait until the bacon is done, your taste buds will be bowing down to me."

"We'll see."

XXX

I coughed from the high amount of smoke coming from the gas stove. I reached out my hand and turned it off. Britain then took the pan, and moved it to the other side of the gas stove. The bacon was no more. The only thing left of it, was black ash piles. I turned to Britain who gave me a sheepish smile, "That's it, out of the kitchen."

"That was only a simple mista-"

"I don't care, get out of the kitchen."

"America can't even cook!"

"Well I'm not America, anyway have you even seen America cook?"

Britain shook his head, "No, he was too busy shoving fast food down his throat to ever cook something!"

"Well then how do you know that he can't cook?" Britain paused for a moment, and I took that chance to push him towards the hallway. I ignored his objections as I shoved him through the doorway. "Look, it's morning, you should just take a shower, and get dressed. By the time you come down along with everybody else, I will have breakfast ready, alright?"

"But I-"

I sighed, deciding to switch tactics, "You know, even though I somehow found the money to travel the world, I didn't have much to do anything else. I was always in a cheap motel kitchen, cooking microwave food. Do you know how much it means for me to have this kitchen full of food that I could never afford? Maybe it's just another kitchen to you, but this is a dream come true for me. Can you please let me cook in my own kitchen?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that I could, knowing that it would be the final touch to have him leave.

Britain's gaze softened, "Of course America, I guess that I will go read a book or something." He glanced at me one more time before leaving. I sighed relief once I was finally alone in the kitchen. It's not that I really lied to him, I never really lie completely. I make sure that I add one fact that is completely honest before stretching the truth. So maybe I didn't want Britain to leave just so that I could cook in my kitchen, but the part about me not being able to afford high quality food was true. That's not exactly lieing, right? It didn't really matter, I was now just focusing on filling my stomach with this room completely full of delicious food!

I turned around and looked across the large room, not even knowing where to start. Excitement bubbled inside of me as I walked over to the fridge, I let out a victorious snicker as I took hold of the handle on the fridge door. I yanked it open then gazed in wonder, there was food everywhere! I grabbed the first thing I saw and shoved in my mouth. This was going to be one awesome morning!

XXX

I walked into the dining room, hand full of dishes waiting to be eaten. Everybody was sitting around the dining room where I told them to wait. "Breakfast is ready!" I called. I went to Britain's seat, "For you Britain, I have a Full Monty." I took the dish and placed it in front of him. I then moved to France, "For you France, I have a couple of croissants." I placed the plate containing two croissants and a pile of jam on the table. I stepped aside to the right to be standing between Germany and Prussia, "I made you two, a deli platter, and some bread. I couldn't find any seeds for it though, is that alright?"

"Es ist mir Wurst!" Prussia cheered while taking a bite of the bread.

"Canada, I made you some Canadian bacon." I placed the plate in front of Canada who was sitting next to Prussia. I moved to the other side of the table where Romano and Italy sat. "I have some biscotti, and don't worry, there's coffee in the kitchen." Next to Romano sat Japan, who glanced at me, curious to see his meal. "Japan for you I have steamed rice, miso soup, and a tamagoyaki." He thanked me and stared at his meal in surprise. I then turned to Russia, with just two plates in my hand left, "Russia, here's some blini." I then sat down at the end of the table with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Everybody stared at me in complete silence. "What?"

"America," Canada said. "How in the world did you do this?"

I shrugged, "I lived in your countries at least once for a whole entire month, I just simply remembered what I had for breakfast during that time and recreated it here."

"Why?" Romano asked.

"Well, Britain sucked at cooking, so I decided to take over and cook. Then I figured that while I'm at it, I might as well find a way to thank you for everything you have done for me."

Russia narrowed his eyes, "So Britain was bad at cooking, da?" I nodded, "So then you kicked Britain out of the kitchen." I nodded once again. Russia turned to Britain, "You left a starving nation in a room full of food?" Everybody turned to Britain, he took a minute to realize what was happening, but once the words sunk in his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell!" He said through a mouthful of pudding. Russia and Britain jumped from their seats and ran out of the dining room. Canada stood from his seat and took my plate of scrambled eggs and bacon away. I reached out after it and silently celebrated once I was able to catch a piece of bacon. I shoved it in my mouth and swallowed it quickly. After a minute or two, Britain and Russia stormed back into the dining room and went right to where I was sitting. "America! You ate everything in the whole bloody kitchen!"

"What?" Canada asked.

Britain turned to Canada, "The pantry and the fridge was completely empty," he pointed his finger towards me, "America swallowed every single crum!"

"No I didn't!" I protested. "I used the food to cook you all breakfast!"

Russia turned to me, "Did you use every single ingredient in the kitchen just for us?" I stared at the ground in silence, "That's what I thought. You kicked Britain out of the kitchen, ate as much food as time gave you to, then cooked us breakfast to cover for it, didn't you?"

The nation's stared at me waiting for an answer, "But that's not- It didn't-" I sighed, he would probably see past every excuse. "That's kinda... exactly how it happened."

"Well, do you feel full?" Russia asked. "Do you feel any less hungry than you did before you started eating?" My stomach growled. "Exactly. You see, when your people are hungry," Russia lifted up my shirt revealing my visible ribs. The countries that didn't know about this let out a gasp. "Food is not going to help you." I tried to pull my shirt down, but he practically had a death grip on it. "Now tell me America. Look at yourself, and tell me that eating everything in that kitchen helped you."

I stared down at my sides, my ribs were still visible, actually, it looks as if I have gotten skinnier, "N-No."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then why did you commit such a stupid act?" He asked while releasing his grip on my shirt. The fabric slid over me, covering my ribs.

"I-I er... I was just so hungry, that it hurt, I tried to make it stop hurting." I whimpered.

"It didn't help," Russia said simply. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I nodded, still being able to feel the pain in my stomach. "You are not going to eat for the rest of the day."

"But I-"

"FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Russia yelled harshly. I winced, but he didn't soften his icy glare. "Also, you're going to clean those pots and pans you dirtied while making our breakfast. I am honestly surprized that you didn't eat yourself to death this morning. You are not going to do it again, da?" I just nodded this time, not wanting him to scream at me again.

"What do you want me to do with America's breakfast?" Canada asked quietly.

"Give it to Tony," I suggested while still under Russia's glare. "He's still sleeping, and I didn't make anything for him."

"Alright," as quickly as possible, Canada rushed out of the dining room.

"Germany, can you watch America while he does the dishes?" Britain asked. "We don't want him to try to eat the remaining food on the dirty dishes, and we need somebody who won't get distracted to watch him."

Germany nodded, "I was almost done with breakfast anyway."

"Don't worry West, I'll finish it for you!" Prussia cheered while moving the plate over to his seat.

Canada returned to the dining room, "Where's Tony?" Japan asked.

"He wanted to eat in his room," Canada said. "I'm going to the super market, does anybody want to go."

"I'll go," Britain said. "I might as well do something productive today, and that will be helping you pick out the groceries."

France suddenly stood from his seat, "I will go too, I might as well serve justice to everybody by making sure that anything you pick out is not bought by us."

"Are you saying that I have a bad taste in food?" Britain accused.

"Non, what you have can barely even be considered as taste."

Canada let out a groan, "This is going to be a long car ride." He left the room with Britain and France argueing.

Germany stood up from his chair and walked up to me, "You better get a start on those dishes." I slumped my shoulders and followed him wordlessly out of the dining room. If I knew I was going to be caught, I probably wouldn't have done it.

XXX

**Author's Note:**** and Alfred/America finally got caught for something! He claims that he doesn't lie, his excuse is as long as part of it is true, then it is not exactly a lie. He did this a couple of times throughout the story. Nothing much really happened in this chapter, sorry that it was so short. Next chapter will be more important, I can promise you that. I was really hungry while writing this, my mouth was watering whenever I wrote down the word bacon. Anyway, I guess that I should tell you exactly what America gave them to avoid confusion.**

**Full Monty: It's pretty much a bit of everything on a plate and served to you for breakfast. Full Monty means it contains everything available.**

**Croissants: Very popular bread roll. Most people only have two because it has a lot of calories. Tastes good with jam.**

**Deli platter and bread: A common German breakfast. (so I read online) The bread is often baked with seeds.**

**Canadian bacon: Practically sliced ham.**

**Biscotti: VERY hard Italian bread. One could possibly lose teeth if they eat it with out dunking it in coffee.**

**Miso soup: It's a soup that contains sushi, chopped green onion, wakame seaweed, aburaage (deep-fried tofu), and lots more.**

**Tamagoyaki: Rolled omelet.**

**Blini: Pancakes**

**Es ist mir Wurst!= it is sausage to me! (the awesome way of saying it is alright with me.)**


	17. Who taught you?

I watched America as he scrubbed a pot viciously with a sponge, "Fucking Russian making me wash all of this shit. I thought that the stereotype for Americans was that they were all lazy, you'd think that the said lazy country would have a fucking dish washer." He grumbled not caring of whether I could hear him or not. He placed the pot aside and reached for a pan. If there were any glass that he had to wash, he would have probably broken it because of all of his strength. The furious American continued to mutter under his breath, "_Oh America, you're going to do all of this shit and clean the kitchen because you were hungry and decided to eat, da? _Who the hell says da anyways? Stupid Russia, it's all his fault!"

"You know that you shouldn't blame it all on Russia," I said. "After all, you're the one who decided to eat everything."

"Shut up Germany, right now I am just muttering in rage and soon enough my conscience will catch up and tell me everything that you are trying to. You should just sit back, and make sure that I try not to inhale anything that's editable," America spat while moving the pan onto the counter.

"All of us have been in a situation similar to yours at least once, only we never had a room full of food to swallow. The fact that you did, is very concerning to us and we're just worried that you will make yourself sick."

"Having the ability to clearly see my ribs are making me sick, I would rather be full and sick, than hungry and boney." America grumbled darkly.

"But eating a whole entire room didn't make you full." America let out a grunt, obviously not enjoying the fact that I was making more sense than he was. He seemed like the kind of person who would always want to come out of an argument as the winner at all costs.

"Really? I couldn't tell, thanks for the information." he grabbed a pot and shoved it into the soapy water as he used his hands to scrape the food off of it.

"I don't care for your sarcasm," I said while crossing my arms.

"Well I don't care for washing dishes, so I guess that we're both unhappy."

"Well you shouldn't have broken the rules."

"What rules? There were no rules!"

"There were no written rules, but if you thought that we would be alright with you eating everything in this kitchen, then you wouldn't have tricked Britain." I said. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, the fact that he did it anyway was his problem.

"It was too tempting and easy, I just had to do it," America said shrugging.

"Well now you're paying the price."

"I hate paying the price," He went back to scrubbing a pot and turned away from me.

"Well that's what happens when you break the rules."

"I never had to pay the price before, I don't see why I have to pay for it now."

"You never got punished before?" I asked.

America shook his head, "I never got caught before. Usually I'm able to cover my tracks pretty well, I sure learned my lesson though. Just because you're not in threat of going to jail, doesn't mean that you won't get in trouble."

I stared at him shocked, "Exactly how many times have you been in the threat of going to jail?"

America paused for a second, "I lost count." I gave him a questionable look, "What? All I ever really did was steal and sneak onto trains!"

"That's not the point! You still shouldn't have gone against the law like that! Stealing is wrong and should never be done!"

America snorted, "My empty pockets would disagree, anyway I only did it when I was really low on cash. Most of the time, selling pictures from my camera gave me a small profit to work with."

"How in the world did you not get caught?"

America shrugged, "Like I said, I'm good at covering my tracks. It took a lot of gambling and risk. Once I got away with stealing in a country that would cut off your hands as a punishment. Almost got caught too, luck was sure on my side that day."

I narrowed my eyes, "So you just take whatever you like and run?"

The man shook his head while putting the pot aside and grabbing something else to clean. "It's not that simple, that's how most people get caught. You have to talk your way through it. Take as much time as you need, and just talk to one member of the staff at the place. Then once you act friendly enough to gain the smallest speck of trust from them, you make your move. Usually what I do it point out something that will get their attention. I would tell them that there's a fire, or claim that another customer is shop lifting, or something similar. After their attention is off of you, you quickly take what you want, and leave."

I stared at him gaping, "America, that's horrible!"

"It's only horrible if you get caught," America was scrubbing a metal pot very lightly with the sponge, barely getting any of the food off before putting it to the side.

"America, you washed that pot wrong."

America looked at me questionably and held up the pot. The pot completely smuthered in grease, I could barely see the shiny metal under it. "What are you talking about? It looks perfectly fine!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch, "How in the world can you call that clean?"

"It is!"

"That is not even close! Britain wouldn't even use that pot to cook!"

"Relax, it's not that bad, the grease will probably come off eventually." He ran the sponge lightly over it a couple times before putting it back down, "See?"

"That is not how you get grease off! If you just do that, it will never come off!"

"Well how do you suppose that I get it off?" America asked while crossing his arms.

"Like this," I moved him aside and I stood in front of the sink. "First you have to test the temperature; the water must be really hot!" I heard America hum in agreement. "Then with such a dirty pot, you should add soap and water and let it soak for a couple of minutes." I placed the pot under the faucet and added some kitchen soap. "After that, you must scrub off the grease, by then it should be easier to do since you soaked it, understood?" America didn't reply, "America do you understand me?"

I turned around to see America standing in the doorway, ready to leave. I gave him a skeptical glare, "Damn I was so close, I almost made it all the way without you realizing." America stared down the hallway in longing, then gave me a cheeky smile. "Are you ready for a chase? If not, then you better finish those dishes for me!" With that, he turned on his heal and dashed down the hallway.

"AMERICA!" I tossed the sponge in the sink and sprinted across the kitchen. I almost slammed into the hallway wall when I made the sharp turn down the hallway as fast as I could. I stormed up the stairs and looked up just in time to see him running to the right. I scrambled after him as I reached the second floor, he looked as if he were heading to the master bedroom. My prediction was correct, I saw the medaling nation push open the double wooden doors, I ran over to it, and tested the doorknob. Oddly enough, he didn't even bother to lock the door. This nation is so cocky! It's as if he gave it to me, knowing that I wouldn't catch him! I pushed open the doors, and scanned the area. Everything was silent, I didn't hear a single footstep. "Trying to play hide and seek huh?" I called out.

"Nope, you're just not smart enough to realize that I'm not in that room anymore!" A voice called. It sounded quiet and far off, as if this person was very far away. Where in the world could America have gone? If he was not in the room anymore, and he didn't go out the entrance to the master bedroom, then the only way out is... I stared over at the glass door to the balcony. He couldn't have! I swung the door open and glanced down. There America was, on the front lawn laying in a pile of leaves. "How the hell did you get down there?" I called in anger.

I saw America shrug, "Maybe I'm just a ninja, anyway I love the view of my house! Nice large pile of leaves to relax in, beautiful garden, large mansion, angry German glaring at me, if only I had my camera with me! Oh wait," America took out his camera from who knows where and snapped a picture, "I do! I have to admit, I took a lot of pictures in the past, but this one has to be my favorite. You're a great model! If you want, I can print the picture out and frame it for you! You'll have to buy it though!"

"That's it, enough with this foolishness!" I yelled. Any patience that I had before had left me. In my rage, I felt no fear as I jumped from the balcony. I landed on my hands and knees, unharmed. Noticing my seriousness, America scrambled to his feet from where he was lying, slipping a couple of times on the colored leaves. I ran over to him as he finally got to his feet, ready to take off. He started running away from me, but he wasn't fast enough. I reached out for him, only to grab his camera which he left freely swinging around his neck. I heard a snapping noise as the strap snapped and broke off. America stopped in his tracks and turned to me, fear in his eyes.

There was an awkward silence and we stared at each other reaching a stalemate, before America let out a nervous laugh, "You're going to give that back, right?"

I shook my head smiling, "Not until you get back into the kitchen and finish those dishes. You might have been able to trick Britain, but it will take a lot more than a greasy pot to get past me!" America let out a huff and gave me a pouting glare before turning back to the house. I followed him holding the camera in my hands, "Don't look at me like that! It's your fault that you got cocky and decided to take a break in the leaves!"

"I didn't know you were going to jump," America mumbled.

XXX

America let out a loud sigh as he tossed a pan into the sink full of hot water and soap, "Finally I'm done! Now I just have to wait for them to soak, then rinse them off later!" I was happy that he finished too. The whole time that he was washing the dishes, he was muttering under his breath and complaining. America turned to me, "Now give me my camera!" I tossed him the electronic and he stared at it like it was shattered in a million pieces. "You broke the strap!?"

I nodded, "That was how it came off of your neck in the first place."

America glared at me, "You're lucky that I have a spare."

"You're lucky that I didn't break the camera instead of the strap after what you did."

"Aww come on, you needed the exercise!" He teased.

"I get a lot of exercise!"

"Well a little more doesn't hurt!"

"It does in your condition, you shouldn't be doing much."

"Whatever." America walked out of the kitchen and I followed, not sure of whether I should keep on watching him or not, but then again there was nothing left for him to eat.

"You should get dressed, it's already noon and you're still in your pajamas." I said.

"What did you think I was going to do?" America asked while walking across the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a shower also, try not to miss me too much." With that he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

I glanced at the dishes soaking in the sink one last time before heading to the living room. Italy was sitting on the couch and talking on the phone, while Japan was lounging on the love seat reading manga. "Got to go, bye!" Italy called before hanging up the phone quickly. He jumped up from his seat, ran up to me, and jumped in my arms. "Germanyyyyy! I missed you! I haven't seen you in an hour!"

I pushed him off of me slowly, not trying to be too offensive, "Well it has only been an hour, Italy. Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, right!" Italy said, "I called Francy-pants, and he said that they are getting pasta!"

"Did America finish the dishes?" Japan asked.

I nodded, "He was a pain in the ass too, he tried to sneak out of it, and I had to chase him around the house and jump from a balcony!" If America was always this devious, and he wasn't obsessed with heroes and justice, then we would all be his colonies by now!

"That sounds like a lot of trouble," Japan said.

"Well that's America for you."

"The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia yelled as he entered the living room.

_Pee!_

I paused and eyed Prussia skeptically, "What?" Prussia asked. "Don't act like you didn't expect such an awesome entry from me!"

"Bruder, did your pocket just chirp?" Prussia shook his head quickly.

_Pee!_

Without saying another word, I quickly reached over and dug into Prussia's left pocket, in my hand came out a yellow bird. "Prussia! I told you to leave Gilbird at home!"

"Oh come on West, did you really think that I was going to abandon the bird who has been by my side since birth? That would so not be awesome!" The bird flew from my hands and landed on his shoulder. I let out a sigh, no matter what I say, he will always do what he wants, and when he wants to.

"Fine, just keep that bird out of trouble."

"What could a little bird ever do?" Prussia asked teasingly. I let out an annoyed grunt. The last time I asked that question, the worst of all pranks was pulled on me just by that devil bird!

I glared at him, "You know exactly what it can do."

America walked in the living room fully clothed with his hair still damp. He plopped down on the couch and let out a groan. "I'm hungry," he muttered.

Russia walked in immediately after and towered over him, "Don't worry America, I might give you supper."

America gave him a smirk immediately catching on like it was some inside joke, one that I certainly didn't understand. "Well I am sure that you can't share your dinner.

Russia chuckled childishly, "You're the one to talk."

America shook his head, "I see no irony, after all in just ten years I have more people to share my dinner with than you do. You have been living for how long? Longer than me, I am sure of that."

Italy leaned over to me, "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea," I whispered back. I decided to switch topics, for whatever they were talking about, I would guess is their twisted way of an argument. "America finished the dishes."

Russia nodded, "I saw when I passed the kitchen."

"Can I have food now?" America asked.

"No."

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," the American whined.

"Well that's just too bad," I said while crossing my arms. Italy gave me a pleading look, as if asking if America could have pasta. I shook my head, and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyy," America started to whine louder.

"Whining like a little girl will not work."

"What did you do when you were like this? You said that every country has been in a situation like this before."

"Well the first thing you have to do is stop focusing on hunger," I explained. "You have to keep your mind busy."

"How?"

"We should teach him how to travel his land," Japan said looking up from is manga.

"I love doing that!" Italy cheered.

"What?"

"Countries have to keep up with what happens inside of him, so they are born with this ability. In their heads, they can see anything on their land as long as it is inside of their country."

"Think of it as a Google maps in your head," Prussia continued.

"Now sit back and close your eyes, most countries can do it with their eyes open, but this is new to you." America sat back in the couch and shut his eyes gently. I nodded in approval, even though America couldn't see it. "Good, now it's easier to start with a place you know well, what part of America do you know the most?"

"Colorado," he said without even having to think about it.

"Alright, so picture a scene in Colorado, can you picture it?" America nodded. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a restaurant."

"Have you been there before?" America nodded once again. "Alright, so now you have to convert your memory to present day time. You can do this by simply ordering it. Most can do this in their head, but you should speak it out loud so that it's more simpler."

"Alright, errrrr... present time?" There was a pause and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, they tore the restaurant down!" America spoke so loud that I jumped from the sudden outburst.

"What is it now?" Japan asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm in a construction site, I don't know what their building." America yelled. "It's hard to hear over all of their machines, but I might be able to ask them and find out." That would explain why he spoke so loudly then.

"You can't interact with anything," Russia said, "Nobody can see you."

"America, try moving around, I ordered. Try it without voicing your orders out loud, now that you're in the zone it should be easier."

America nodded, "Alright, I'm going up the street. Wow this place has changed a lot." He paused for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's strange," he murmured.

"What is it, America?" Japan asked.

"I'm not in Colorado anymore," America bit his lip and tapped his fingers.

"Well where are you?"

America shrugged, "I'm not sure, some big city."

"New York City?" Italy guessed.

America shook his head, "It's not that."

"Try searching for something irregular, if you did not control it, then something must be going on." Japan gave me worried look. If something brought him to a certain area of his country, whatever is happening, must not be could it possibly be though? "America, describe your every surroundings," I said urgently.

America took a deep breath, closing his eyes a little tighter, "I smell pollution, and dirty city air. There are a bunch of tall buildings around me, and cars are driving around on the paved streets."

"What about the people?" Japan asked.

"There's a bunch of them, just all walking around minding their own business. I don't see the point in describing everything surrounding me, I don't see anything that stands out." America turned his head like he was scanning the area, "Wait, there's something."

"What is it?"

America shrugged, "It just sounded like a broken window."

"You should follow the sound then, da?"

America nodded and pointed to his right, "It sounds like it came from there." I stared at him worryingly, he's starting to get confused about his actions in his mind and his actions out of his mind. I hoped that he didn't start walking around the house. We waited for a couple moments in silence, focusing on what was going on. When America let out a loud gasp, we all jumped.

I stood from my seat, "America, what happened?"

"I-I"

"You what?" I could barely control myself, I was about to start shaking his shoulders in suspense like they do in cartoons.

"I saw somebody litter, it's a shame that man should have recycled that parking ticket if he didn't want it." We all stared at him in silence as he let out a snort and smiled. "I really scared you all for a moment didn't I? If only I could see your faces!"

I glared at the country, "America, what the hell? Just keep on following the sounds of the breaking glass!"

He threw up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright, just give me a second." He continued to close his eyes and stared around in confusion, Suddenly he stood up from his seat, "Hey. Hey! What the- why are you- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Let me guess, did somebody run a red light?" I asked.

America shook his head, "No no no no no, stop! STOP!" Tears ran down his face as he shut his eyes tighter, "You can't do this!" America started charging in a random direction. I quickly grabbed his hands, and held it behind his back before me could go anywhere, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP THEM!" He started to kick his feet around wildly.

Romano chose this time to walk into the room yawning, "What did I miss?" He said while still half asleep. Once he realized what was going on his eyes widened, "Again? how many times are you going to try to fight us?"

"Now is not the time, Romano." I grunted as Russia and Prussia grabbed hold of his legs.

America let out a pained scream and kicked harder, Romano ran over to me and helped me hold his arms together. Japan soon pushed his torso and America collapsed to the ground. Japan kneeled next to him, "America, you have to break away from this, open your eyes." There was no response directed to Japan, America just continued to scream. Japan raised his hand and whipped it across America's face, "AMERICA!"

America's eyes opened and he stopped screaming. We let go of his arms and legs as he sat up on the floor breathing heavily. He stared at his hands for a moment, then examined the rest of his body. "America what happened?"

America stared at me wide eyed, "I-I was bleeding, it was so real that I could feel every ounce of pain!"

"Do you still feel pain now?" Japan asked.

America shook his head, "t-there was a riot, they broke into shops and they burned them! There was shattered glass everywhere, a-and everything was burning! A-and-" His breathing quickened and what ever he was about to say was cut off as he choked up. Tears started to stream down his face once again. "IT WAS MY FAULT WASN'T IT?" He yelled as he shakingly pushed himself to his feet.

"America what are you talking abou-"

"Don't play that shit with me, Germany! One of the first things that you explained to me is that not only do the people affect us, but we effect the people! Just this morning I stole food, now they did it!"

"You said that it was just a riot, what does this have to do with food?" Prussia questioned.

"They broke into coffee shops, restaurants, and grocery stores! The last thing I saw was them holding a flaming torch in one hand, and eating a piece of food in the other." America buried his head into his hands, "It's my entire fault."

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I exploded, "There have probably been about ten riots since you arrived at this house without you knowing it. The fact that this one was so vivid was just because you were traveling your own land. What happened this morning had absolutely NOTHING to do with this riot, do you understand?" America stared at his lap and nodded, "Good, now Britain, France, and Canada will be back any minute. I'll finish the dishes." Without saying another word, I left to the kitchen. I am the last person anybody would want to help them cheer up, I mostly try to avoid those situations, I'm very bad at them.

XXX

I walked into the living room to see Britain pacing around the room, "How the bloody hell could this have happened?" They came in soon after I started rinsing the dishes. They didn't even believe that America found the ability to travel his land, let alone believe that he witnessed a riot while doing it. It took quite some convincing. It turned out that the city was Seattle, Canada said that there have been signs of a riot in Washington state and he talked to the head of the state. He was told that there was nothing to worry about, so he left to do other things.

"Well that has an easy answer," France said simply. "It's obvious that he didn't learn it himself. France turned to America, who was sitting on the couch. "America, who taught you how to travel your land?"

I bit my lip, only to let out a silent sigh of relief once America spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just closed my eyes and all of a sudden, I was in Seattle."

France narrowed his eyes, and America gave him a calm smirk as if saying, _you're not getting me to talk. _"He doesn't want to say."

Canada looked around the room, "well whoever it was, please do not let it happen again. I am sure that you feel guilt that America had to go through that, and if you speak out now, I'm sure that punishment will not even compare to the high amount of guilt you probably feel." Yeah right, Canada may be able to make it not sound bad at all, but this is Canada, he can make murder sound polite. The second somebody speaks out, Britain is going to flip, France will for once back him up, and Canada will become a stern as he was at the world meeting. There was complete silence, "I see that nobody wants to speak up. Well I should be making a late lunch for all of us." Canada then left the room.

Britain and France watched him leave, then turned to us. "Germany, Prussia, Romano, Russia, Italy, and Japan, I know that one of you taught him how to do it. I am bloody sure of it!"

America looked up at Britain, "Are you underestimating me? I am sure that I am smart enough to figure it out on my own," He spoke smoothly as if he was completely certain and didn't have one single doubt.

"Wie kann er jemand im Auge aussehen, und dann gerade wie das lügen?" I whispered to Prussia, he shrugged.

"Das ist gerade eine meiner vieler Sachkenntnisse," America said coolly.

I stared at him in shock, "When did you learn German?"

America looked just as shocked as I was, "When the fuck _did_ I learn German?"

Japan stared at him in curiosity, "You don't know German?"

"English is my only language."

"önnen Sie verstehen, was ich sage?" Prussia asked.

"I can," America confirmed.

"Didn't America have no language barrier?" Japan asked.

Britain nodded, "The Yankee could even tell what Tony was saying."

There was a pause, "America, I want you to translate the following into English, do you understand?" America nodded, and Japan continued. "こんにちは、私の名前は日本です。"

"You said, Hello my name is Japan."

We stared at America in amazement. "Let me try!" Italy cheered, "Fare la pasta, non la guerra!"

"Make pasta, not war."

Romano let out a groan, "Tutti voi bastardi mi infastidiscono."

"All of you bastards annoy me," America easily translated. It seems as easy as adding two numbers together for him. He didn't even look like he was trying.

"Россия удивительна."

"Russia is amazing."

"je veux baiser vous tous," France purred.

America blushed, "I don't think that I really want to translate that one."

"France, that was not appropriate," Britain muttered.

"But it is true.," France turned to America, "So if you knew all of these languages, how come when I first talked to you in French, you didn't understand?"

America shrugged, "I didn't even know that I know all of these languages!"

"I think that I might have the answer," Japan said quietly. "I believe that being in your own land is effecting you. Since you have been away for so long, I believe that your land is strenghthening your abilities as a nation. It would explain why you have suddenly started getting skinnier, why you are reacting so much to the economy, and why you can travel your own land. I'm pretty sure that you weren't as hungry and sick before meeting us and coming to your country." America nodded in agreement.

"So I guess that you were able to travel your land on your own," France said.

Tony walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to America, "Hello Tony, where were you?"

"Fucking fucking fucking."

America nodded, "Well don't work too hard, you will get tired."

I stared at America in complete shock, "What in the world did he say?"

"He said that he was working on an experiment in his room."

"Fucking bitching fucking."

"Bitching fucking fucking bitching," America responded.

I threw my hands up in the air, "That's it, I'm done with this kid. I am no longer underestimating anything ever again." I started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Germany," America called quietly. I turned to him, "Danke."

"Sie sind willkommen."

XXX

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the slow update! I wanted to do something with Germany, then I ran out of ideas, so I took a small break to think things through. On the bright side, I give you my newly thought out chapter with Germany! This chapter isn't my favorite... I honestly don't know if I like it or not... So what do you think? Do you think that America will start slowly recovering his memory as well as his nation abilities? Or do you think that it will take a little more, and if so than what? Please review and danke for reading!**

**In my own opinion, I would say that America knows every language, because he is the melting pot. Alfred translated almost everything, so I don't have to list them all.**

**German:**

**Wie kann er jemand im Auge aussehen, und dann gerade wie das lügen?= How can he look someone in the eye, and just lie like that?**

**Das ist gerade eine meiner vieler Sachkenntnisse= It is just one of my many skills**

**French:**

**Je veux baiser vous tous= I want to fuck you all**

**There is an old Russian saying: **_**Eat breakfast yourself, Share dinner with a friend, But give supper to your enemy! **_**So that's what Russia and America were talking about when Russia offered to give America his diner.**


	18. Did he have an animal?

I walked around the house aimlessly as the other countries ate dinner. I could probably sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat, but I'm sure that one of the nations counted every single crumb in that heavenly room, and I would get my ass kicked if a single bite was stolen. If I were going to pull that off, it would have to be later when they had their guard down. Even then I would still have to find a way to hide the evidence. It would be better if I just pretended to be good for a while until I can regain some of their trust. I opened a random door and walked in, trying to distract myself from my hunger. Inside, was a large room, a 91 inch plasma TV covered one wall, and opposite sat a large green couch. On one side of the room, sat an unused popcorn machine and a large soda fountain. On the other side of the room, was a door. I closed the door to the hallway behind me and stared in amazement. The room was covered in posters of movies that I have never seen before. I placed my hand on the door knob of the mysterious door and turned it. I swung open the door to reveal a walk in closet, instead of clothes, there were shelves and totes taking up every inch of space in the closet. I scanned over the shelves, there were movies stacked up in piles next to each other on each shelf. Some in English and some in Japanese, I lifted up the lid of a tote to reveal it being completely filled with VCRs.

"I guess that without a doubt I can say that America had a liking for movies," I murmured. "I wonder why I never found this room before." Then again I didn't have much time to explore, when I did I usually found something that distracted me. The first time being a sports car, and the second time being a secret storage room. I closed the lid to the bin and stepped back into the privet theater. I wondered why America only had movies in English and Japanese. If he could understand every language like I could, then wouldn't he have at least some movies in his large collection from countries other than Japan and English speaking countries? Britain did say that Japan and America hung out once in a while, maybe their way of hanging out was watching movies together. That would explain a lot. I plopped down on the green sofa and turned on the TV with the silver remote I found sitting on the arm chair.

The first thing that came up was the news, a middle aged woman with too much makeup on stared directly into the camera. She was standing in what looked like some sort of a shop. Shelves were tipped over, the windows were smashed, and next to her stood a very distressed woman, rambling hysterically in Albanian. "Just a couple of hours ago, we got news from Washington state that a riot has started in Seattle." Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I flinched and let out a loud gasp. "Citizens have warned the governor that a riot would break out if they did not receive any food to satisfy their hunger. Without any response, the citizens kept to their promise." I quickly slipped out of my bomber jacket and took off my shirt to inspect my torso. In the center of my left shoulder, was a bruise that was so dark, it was almost completely black. I fumbled for the remote on the couch, "I am here to interview some of the victims who had their stores broken into." The news lady turned to the Albanian woman next to her, "Right next to me stands an innocent woman who was just cleaning around her small candy shop, when somebody threw a brick through the store's window. What do you-" I was finally able to turn that torture off and sighed in relief. I gently ran my hand over the bruise on my shoulder that I just noticed. For some reason it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. Could I have gotten this from the riot? After all, my shoulder was hurting quite badly when I was traveling my land, and it had just stung me when I turned on the TV.

"Riot," I stated out loud just to test it. My shoulder stung for a second, then faded away, causing me to flinch. Now that was weird, maybe it only hurt when there was any reference to the riot that caused the bruise. After all, I met an alien and a talking polar bear, anything can happen. I tapped the bruise with my finger lightly, I could barely feel anything. I poked it harder to feel an intense stinging in my shoulder. "Son of a bitch," I muttered. I put my shirt back on and slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. Hopefully I could just ignore it completely without a problem and it will go away. I wondered if the other countries were done with dinner, yet I didn't want to walk in during their meal just to check. "Wait, wasn't I told that I can see _anything_ as long as it's in the borders of my country?" I smiled and crossed my legs on the couch. I closed my eyes, and let my conscious mind do the rest.

I could see myself flinch as I saw myself sitting on the couch. My eyes were closed, my legs were crossed, and my hands were resting on my knees. It was very weird seeing myself from a different angle. It was like watching myself on a security camera. I guided myself to the hallway as I practically went through the door. I could move and walk, but it felt like I was floating, and I wasn't really there. I found my way to the dining room, where all of the countries were sitting around the table.

_"Why do we always have to have pasta?" Britain asked as he pushed around the saucy noodles with a fork._

_"That is because pasta is amazing!" Italy cheered. He stared at his plate like it was the last plate of pasta to ever exist on the planet._

_"Well I'm tired of pasta," Britain muttered._

_Romano choked on a piece of bread and glared at Britain, "Is that even possible?"_

_"If you're not Italian it is, I would rather have scones."_

_France gaged and Britain glared at him, "Sorry, I just don't think that you should talk about such disgusting things at the dinner table."_

_"What did you just say, Frog?"_

_"Nothing really, Rosbif."_

_Britain's gaze hardened and he stood from his seat, "Call me that again, I dare you!"_

_"Ros-"_

_"Why is it that you always have to fight at the dinner table?" Germany asked._

_"I wouldn't finish saying that word if I were you," Canada warned France._

_There was a pause, and a moment of peace and silence. A couple of nations let out a sigh of relief, some even began to eat again. Britain lowered himself back into his seat and swirled some pasta around his fork. France gently picked up his fork about to scope up some of the pasta. Before doing so, he stared right at Britain and looked him in the eyes, "I said Rosbif."_

_The full thirty seconds of peace was over, Britain stood from his seat and stormed over to the Frenchman. Britain raised his hand and whipped it across France's face. France went flying backwards along with his chair, he tumbled to the ground, and rolled on the patterned carpet. He laid on his side, his silky hair covering his face as his head hit the ground. I stared at him gaping, waiting for what would happen next._

_Everything was still for a moment as France inspected his red cheek. Prussia paused mid conversation with Germany and Canada, Italy took another bite of his pasta slowly, not removing his eyes from France, Romano glanced up from his plate in interest, Japan stared at his lap uncomfortable with the situation, and Russia leaned forward in his seat, eyes sparkling from amusement most likely wanting to see what happens next. Britain stood in front of France breathing heavily, his hands were at his sides curled up into tight fists, and his forest green eyes burned from fury._

_France lowered his hand from his cheek and slowly pushed himself up to his feet, leaving his chair on the floor. He calmly placed a hand on the table clothed table near his plate full of food. His confused expression converted to a sly smirk. In a blink of an eye, you would see France reach for his plate and flip it off of the table. Britain covered his face with his hands as pasta came flying towards him. The simple white dress shirt he was wearing stained orange and his layered blonde hair was covered with noodles. He stood there dazed for a second, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He then shook his head, snapping out of it and glared at the Frenchman. With one hand, he grabbed France's collar, and the other formed a fist that he threatened to throw at him. His voice was terrifyingly calm, but it threatened to explode into full out screaming for it was a little shaky. "You are going to get on your knees right now, and beg for forgiveness." He then let go and crossed his arms, waiting._

_With any other country, they would be on their knees right now blubbering like a baby, but this is France. He was probably used to Britain's threats. France didn't move a muscle and looked Britain straight in the eyes, "I would never do anything like that for you, Rosbif." He then turned on his heel, and calmly walked out of the dining room, not affected at all by Britain's threats._

_Britain stood there shocked, not expecting that reaction, "Get back here! I'm not done with you!"_

_"I am," France simply called out as he exited the dinning room._

"You're spying on us, da?" I heard a voice say. The vision disappeared instantly and my eyes opened meeting a pair of purple ones. I let out a startled yell and fell off of the couch. I looked up from the floor to see Russia towering over me.

I stared at him in confusion, "How did you- where did you- what the fuck? Y-You were just in the dining room, how did you get here so quickly!?" I stammered the question while Russia pulled me to my feet roughly.

"You knew where I was, so you were spying," The Russian stated.

I crossed my arms defensively, "I wasn't spying, I was 'traveling my land' there is nothing wrong with that."

"How much did you hear?" Russia asked impatiently. Actually, he asked almost too impatiently. I wondered exactly what they were talking about that they didn't want me to hear.

I gave him a cool look, "How much do you think I heard?"

Russia gave me a playful smile, but his eyes were as cold as ice, it almost gave me shivers. "You want to play game with mother Russia, da? Well I'm sorry to inform you that I do not feel like playing, I'm afraid that this is game over." I barely had time to process what he was saying before he jabbed my shoulder as hard as he could. With a pained scream, I stumbled backwards. Russia didn't let go, he continued to push down on my shoulder, "Washington state is on your left shoulder, da? That must hurt, too bad that I can't let go until you tell me the first thing you heard when you started 'traveling your land' as you would like to call it."

I threw myself on the ground to avoid any further contact with him, he raised his foot to kick me, but I rolled backwards before he had the chance. I scrambled to my feet, and glared at Russia. Nobody was going to get me like that so quickly, "I believe that this game has just begun."

Russia chuckled coldly, "Actually, this can hardly be considered as a game, I was just asking a simple question." He didn't even seem surprised that I was able to escape his hold on me at all. If he was, then he sure wasn't showing it.

"No, you were interrogating me, and that is something that I do not appreciate." I ignored the burning sensation in my shoulder and focused my attention on predicting his next move. He didn't look as if he was going to attack again, it looked as if he was going to talk his way through this. I'm the one to know that talking your way out can go anywhere, there's not much to predict after that.

Russia wore a playful smile, one that appears innocent and dangerous at the same time. "Silly Alfred, all I did was ask you what you heard when you were ever so rudely spying on your guests in your country."

I had no idea what they were discussing before France and Britain started fighting, but I decided to wing it, "Well you are my guests indeed, and the fact that you were discussing such important information without the owner of the house you are discussing this topic in befuddles me."

Russia shook his head smiling, "You don't know what we were talking about, you came in the second Britain started complaining about pasta didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "what in the world would make you presume that?'

The Russian's smirk disappeared "It is much more fun doing this with America, you're too calm and your vocabulary is too large. America has a certain kind of fire in his eyes, and he spoke much simpler to make sure that his message got across. Actually, that's the one thing that told me that you didn't find out anything. You wouldn't be as calm as you are now if you knew what was being discussed in your house."

"Is that so? Well if that's the case then whatever you were talking about involved me, and I demand to know what the hell it is this instant."

That playful smile was once again plastered on his face, "What are you going to do if I don't tell you?"

"Things you cannot even imagine, you have no idea I am capable of." My voice was strong and my eyes showed determination, but on the inside, the only thing that I was certain about was that I had no idea where I was going with this.

"You do know who you are talking to, da? I am Mother Russia, you're just a confused little boy who never has an idea of who they are and where they are going."

I glared at him offended, "That is not true!"

Russia took his attention away from me for a second dug into his pocket, out came a folded sheet of paper and he handed it to me. I unfolded it and scanned over the slightly messy handwriting. "Are you sure? After all, you practically said it yourself in this."

_Dear America_

_Hello, my name is Alfred. F. Jones, but recently_-

"Where the fuck did you get this?" I nearly shrieked. I dug into the pocket of my bomber jacket to find nothing but the car keys, this was definitely the letter I wrote.

"Japan gave me your clothes to clean after Tony's surgery went wrong, and I figured that you wouldn't want it to get ruined." He spoke calmly, not even effected by my sudden outburst.

I stuffed the letter into my pocket fiercely, "I could have remembered being a country anytime between the second that you took that out of my pocket and the second you gave it back to me, and America would have never known about that letter!" My shoulders slumped and I furrowed my eye brows, I turned away from him and paced around the room for a couple of seconds. I then turned back to Russia, "Look, I didn't mean to pick a fight, the first thing I heard when I started traveling my land was Britain complaining about pasta."

Russia nodded, "Good, because you wouldn't be able to handle the things we were talking about beforehand, I just wanted to make sure." Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "Oh yeah, and by the way," Russia leaned in closer to me, his purple colored eyes sparked with live insanity for a second. He turned my head and whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath as I made out the words, "If I even considered this as a fight, you would be lying on the ground drowning in your own blood by now."

I shivered head to toe as the door swung open, "Is anybody in hear?" Came a French accent.

Russia stepped away and his creepy aura disappeared, he turned to France who stood in the door way and gave him an innocent smile, "I was just having a friendly conversation with Alfred."

France gave Russia a small nod, "I just heard some voices down this hall, and I got curious. Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Russia waved his hand, dismissing France's apology, "It's fine, I was just leaving." Russia turned his head to me, "Nice talking to you Alfred, I'll see you around." With that Russia passed France in the doorway, and walked down the hall, his steps echoing in the silence.

France stared at me, "He scared le merde out of you, didn't he?" I nodded my head wordlessly. "Yeah, I learned long ago that it's better not to mess with Russia, learned it the hard way too."

"What was up with you and Britain during dinner?" France gave me a worried look, he was most likely sharing Russia's thoughts. I let out a sigh, "Russia asked me about it already, and whatever the hell you were talking about before the rosbif episode, I didn't hear."

Relief replaced worry in his eyes and he just shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Britain and I fight like that everyday."

"Well based on Britain's reaction, you usually don't just abandon a heated argument like that and walk out of the room."

France smiled, "You must be a good spy to know that, then again nobody was paying attention to anything but myself at the time so it was probably easy for you. Britain has some anger problems. You can't really blame us countries for that because of everything we go through on a daily basics. Every nation has a way to let out their anger. Italy paints, America went boxing, I fence, well Britain's way of releasing anger is me. Whenever I fight back, I help him release his anger. Our relationship is very complicated, I would rather not get into the details. Well I learned a long time ago that simply just walking away is the thing that enrages him the most. He _wants _me to fight back, simply because he wants to fight me."

"Well that's fucked up," I said while stepping into the hallway.

"I'm going to the living room where all of the other nations are, do you want to come?" France asked unaffected by my comment.

"Sure!"

XXX

I covered my mouth in a poor attempt to stop myself from laughing so loud that it would be impossible to hear the rest of Prussia's story. I sat on the living room couch between France and Prussia, across from me sat Germany, Italy, and Japan. Romano leaned against the wall next to where Italy was sitting, and Canada was sitting on the arm-rest of the couch next to France. Russia was nowhere to be seen, and Britain was "Preparing a big bad spell for big brother France," as France joked.

"Alright, so that was how Spain, France, and I got banned from every strip club in Germany."

"Then I had to bail them out of jail," Germany groaned. "I don't know why you even tell other people that story, what kind of image do you want to set for yourself?"

Prussia snickered, "America doesn't mind, that was too hilarious to mind, right America?" I nodded.

"Seriously America, I could have sworn that you were more mature than that to laugh at Prussia's story," Germany said.

I shrugged, "Being mature is boring, you should try to stop doing it sometime."

"Stop being mature?" Prussia asked with a gasp, "That order is not in his manual!" Germany delivered a glare to the Prussia, he just returned a teasing smirk. Suddenly a yellow bird flew out of his pocket and landed on his white hair, causing me to jump.

_pee!_

"Is that a bird?" I asked.

Prussia nodded, "This is Gilbird! He's my cute little birdie, I've known him since birth."

"Wait, if you have known him for that long, then wouldn't the bird have died from old age?" I asked. Who knows how old that bird is!

"Don't be ridiculous! Gilbird will never die as long as I am alive!"

"How do you know?"

"It's another one of our nation abilities," Japan explained. "Animals love country personifications, they are practically attracted to us. A country personification can grant an animal of their choice to live as long as they can, as long as they loyally stay by their side. Personifications can only pick one animal, but they can choose another if it takes the former animal's place. Then the former animal will no longer be able to live forever and will most likely die instantly."

With that Gilbird let out a startled chirp, Prussia stroked the yellow animal with his fingers and shushed him, "Don't worry Gilbird, I will never do that to you." Gilbird closed his eyes in comfort.

"Did America do this to any animal?"

Japan nodded, "A whale. America named him Whale Dude."

I snorted, "Why a whale? How does a whale loyally stay by America's side if it can't even go on land?"

"I can't tell you how many of my submarines sank during World War One by that damn whale. In my opinion, as much as I hate that whale, it still served America loyally," Germany said.

"What about Tony?" I asked.

Japan shook his head, "Countries can only do this to animals, which means that it has to be living on earth. Tony is an alien, but even though America never granted him, Tony has lived for a long time. Tony explained to me once that his species usually die when they reach four hundred in human years."

"Well how old is Tony?"

Japan shrugged, "I never asked, I doubt that even America would have the answer to that."

I nodded in understanding, "Why did he name it Whale Dude though?"

"America said the word 'dude' a lot, I'm sure that it became his habit long ago. Maybe he just couldn't think of a name." Japan explained.

"So he spoke the slang of his cities?"

"Most of the time, Oui. Other times he had the habit of breaking into different accents."

I gave France a questioning look, "He did?"

Prussia nodded, "The first time I heard him do it was during the revolutionary war, he did a German accent. I almost kicked his ass because I thought that he was making fun of me."

"Remember that time when America went through a whole world meeting with a Brooklyn accent?" Italy asked.

"That was annoying!" Romano complained.

"What was that thing that he always said after every speech?" France asked.

"Badda-bing badda-boom!" Italy cheered.

Romano let out a groan, "That meeting was the most annoying of them all!"

"Did he always break into random accents?" I asked.

Canada shook his head, "most of the time he was able to speak normally, but sometimes out of random they just pop up and he can't seem to control them."

I laughed, "That must be hard to deal with."

"You might be doing it soon too," Japan warned. "You're regaining you nation abilities, remember?"

I let out a complaining moan, "I don't want to speak in ridiculous accents! Wait, since I'm regaining my nation abilities, does that mean that since I lost my memory, Whale Dude is no longer my animal?"

Canada shook his head, "We found Whale Dude a couple of months after your disappearance. He said that he was still your animal, he just became distant with you and no longer could track you."

I paused, "He _said?"_

"Ja," Prussia answered. "Country personifications can also communicate with their animal, we forgot to mention that. Since you were gone, we had to use Gilbird to translate everything Whale Dude said."

"You can understand Gilbird?" I asked surprised. Prussia nodded, "So America spoke Whale?"

"No, America could understand it. He could speak to the whale in any language and the whale could understand. Then when the whale spoke to America, America could understand. For example, if Gilbird wasn't my animal, I wouldn't understand him. Because of that special bond we have, my mind automatically translates everything Gilbird says into a language that I can understand.

"So how did Gilbird understand the whale?"

"He knows the language, it's a long story, but he learned the language over time."

"Alrighty then," I said. "Well I'm pretty tired. After all I'm sure that I went through a lot today, and I'm guessing that this is just the basics of my 'nation abilities' so I'm going to try to get some sleep so that I can start new tomorrow. Good night!"

I started walking out of the living room when Canada quietly called my name, I turned to him and waved my hand in permission for him to continue. "You do realize that you dismissed yourself in a Japanese accent, right?"

I blinked a couple of times, "What? I did no such thing!"

With that France burst out laughing, "Oui tu as fait, mon ami."

"I did not!"

"Tu as fait."

"Did not!"

"You're still speaking in a Japanese accent," Germany pointed out.

I let out a huff, "Whatever, I'm going to bed!" Without another word I left the living room and stormed up the stairs.

XXX

_I opened my eyes to complete darkness. Knowing where this was going, I quickly crouched down and ran my hand across the ground. Just as I expected; grass. I have once again somehow found my way back to this fucking dream! I tried calling out to soon realize that I still couldn't speak._

_This is ridiculous! Whoever the fuck took my voice, speak up or I will personally demolish you!_

_"Do you know how hilarious that threat sounds in an Italian accent?" The voice echoed through the dark forest._

_Be quiet! I can't control it! I have no idea how I can communicate with somebody without talking, let alone do it in an Italian accent. How the hell does that work?_

_"First you want me to speak up, then you want me to be quiet? Make up your mind!"_

_I demand that you tell me this instant why I am here!_

_"Demand? You have a very large vocabulary when you're mad, did you know that? Is it because you want to sound commanding or something?" The voice was as carefree and light as it was last time. It sounded like it was actually enjoying this. "Well you know the drill, and what's going to happen, have fun!"_

_Wait!_

_It was too late, the feeling of someone else present and watching me disappeared, and the area went dead silent. Once again a bright ball of light floated towards me. My eyes followed the floating brightness as it came closer and closer. I cupped my hands and sent them outwards in the direction of it, not daring to take a step forward. The light became darker, and was no longer blinding. A blaring emerald stem connected to shimmering red landed in my hands. Still no matter how many times this happened, it was still shockingly beautiful, I would never get used to the sight of it, I didn't think that anybody could. It shot out of my hands and gently floated away, I didn't even wait for it to stop before I charged for it. I swerved left and right between trees and jumped over large wooden logs. It was very repetitive, but that was to be expected since I went through this before. The flower started slowing down as it did before, handing me the win. Without enough time to gently slow down, I dived for it in my wild gooses chase for the simple plant. I just grabbed the glowing stem in my hands before tumbling to the ground. I let out a small groan as I crawled to a sitting position and I raised the flower in front of my face. Similar to last time, the flower slowly converted from a tomato red, to a heavenly white. I jumped to my feet and glared at the sky._

_Alright you stupid voice-stealer, you have some explaining to do! First of all, there is no point in chasing these stupid roses. Second of all, flowers don't glow, and they definitely don't magically change color. What is going on?_

_I paused for a minute waiting for an answer, the only thing that responded was the wind blowing up dead leaves._

_Fine! Don't answer me, see if I care!_

_The wind picked up at an intense rate. I was thrown to the ground and lost my grip on the flower. Swearing in languages that I didn't even know I knew, I glanced up to see the floating flower waiting for me about ten feet away. With a grunt I pushed myself to my feet and glared at the glowing rose._

_This is going to be one hell of an annoying night!_

_With that I kicked up the forest dirt as I rushed towards the teasing plant._

XXX

**Author's note: And not a single f*ck was given to Britain during this chapter... sorry about that. He got the spot light a couple of chapters back though, so I guess that makes up for it. The whole animal thing was another head cannon of mine along with America knowing every language. Also another head cannon of mine is America slipping into different accents. If you're a Fanfiction writer for Hetalia, then you are more than welcome to use these head cannons. Since I thought of them myself, I would be more than happy if you did that.**

**Alright so Russia made it clear that the G8 are hiding something from Alfred/America... exactly what they are hiding will be revealed next chapter. You might be wondering about this weird dream Alfred/America keeps on having... that will be explained later in the story.**

**I'm sorry for the slow update, I had midterms to take. So the second I took my last midterm, I hopped on the computer and typed this up for you! I barely had any time for Fanfiction this week, you have no idea how many of my favorite stories just happened to be updated on the one week where I had absolutely no time to read or review. I would once again like to thank all of my reviewers, whenever I'm behind on updates, I practically lose all motivation to write. Just rereading the reviews you leave for me grants me the wanting to write once again. I probably would have never gotten through with this chapter without you guys, you're the best!**

**Due to France being one of my favorite characters, I HAD to give him more dialogue. Seriously throughout this whole story, there have only been a couple of chapters where he had more than three lines, which made me feel bad for him.**

**Translations:**

**Oui tu as fait, mon ami = Yes you did, my friend (I am so proud that I translated a sentence in the past tense all on my own. Yay for French class!)**

**Rosbif = Roast beef. While the English called the French Frogs, the French called the English Rosbif, saying that it was the only thing that the English can cook. So that explains why Britain got so offended by France's comment.**

**Badda-bing badda-boom = An Italian-American phrase meaning "That's it, it's all taken care of." Did you know that there are more Italians in New York City alone then there are in Italy? Just a little fun fact that I wanted to throw out there. **

**I deeply apologize for the extremely long author's note, it has been a while and I had a lot to say. Major props to those who read this whole thing.**

**Next chapter will be in Prussia's point of view. Prepare for the awesome and everyone start freaking out, because Prussia is here!**

**Suck it losers!**

**That's all I have to say, so until next chapter... Badda-bing badda-boom!**


	19. Should we leave him?

There was complete silence as we listened intensely to America going up the stairs. "Is he asleep?" Italy asked.

I shook my head, "He can't fall asleep while he's going up the stairs!"

"Be quiet," Germany whispered harshly. "We will never know if he's asleep if we can't even hear him going into his room!"

"Wah! I'm sorry Germany!" Italy cried.

"Aww come on West, don't scare Italy!"

"Will you three please be quiet?" Canada asked softly, "It's hard to hear."

"See that's all you had to do, if you asked nicely then we would have been quiet the first time," I told West. He delivered a glare to me but didn't say anything back. We returned to listening to silence. The second we heard a door open and close, Germany stood from the couch.

"Alright, it's time that we continue the meeting. Prussia," I looked up from where I was sitting, "Give him a couple of minutes, then check to see if he's asleep. We do not want him traveling his land while we're having this meeting. Italy, go find Russia."

"No! He's very scary!"

"Well then go find Britain," Germany replied simply.

Italy let out a small whimper, "Britain's scary too!"

Germany groaned, "Fine! Japan, get Britain and bring him to the dining room. Canada, get Russia and bring him to the dining room." Japan and Canada nodded and left the living room together. "Romano, make some coffee for us, this is going to be a long night."

"Why do I have to make it, Potato Bastardo?" Romano growled, "If you want coffee, then get a servant!"

"Because Italians are obsessed with coffee," Germany answered calmly. "Either make coffee, or help Canada find Russia." With that Romano left the room grumbling to himself. "Italy, help your brother serve the coffee."

Italy nodded enthusiastically, "I can do that! Fratello, wait up!" Italy went running in Romano's direction.

"Well I'm going to check on America now," I announced.

Germany nodded, "Be quiet, if he's asleep and you wake him up, I will ship your bird back to Europe in a box with no air holes!"

"Like I'm going to ever let that happen!" Germany glared at me, "fine, I'll be quiet anyway." With that I exited the living room and started walking down the hallway. I liked America's house, it's all fancy and old-fashioned. It's weird, you'd think that America; being the one that always loved new stuff and acted so young would have a modern looking house. This place was practically a castle, a pretty awesome one too. It reminds me of a castle that I used to live in long ago.

"What's going to happen if America isn't asleep?" I asked out loud. "What would I say to him? _Hey America, you might be wondering why I came to check up on you. Well that's because the G8 are discussing something very important, and we don't want you involved._ Maybe I should come up with some excuse, something that he will believe." I looked around as I was walking up the wide set of stairs for inspiration. The only thing that stood out was a gothic chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "That's it! I'll just go, _hey America, I just came here for a light expecting. I got to make sure that none of your light bulbs blew_ out!" I felt my shoulders slump a little, "Yeah that will work, and Austria will quit playing the piano. This would be so much easier if America was still stupid and unable to read the atmosphere." I stared down at the polished wooden floors, trying to think of another idea. Before I knew it, I was standing outside of America's bedroom door. "Shit, well here goes nothing." I placed my hand on the handle shakily, and slowly creaked it open just wide enough for my head to pop through.

"H-Hello, light e-expecting?" I squeaked out. I silently cursed myself for sounding like a nervous chipmunk. I scanned the room to see it being completely dark, with the exception of the hallway light pouring into the room. America was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the master bedroom and shut the door behind me. I tip-toed to the king sized bed to see America snuggled into the cocoon he made with the silk covers. His glasses were set aside on the nightstand next to his camera. America snored softly and drool spilled onto his pillow. Happy to see him sound asleep, I started walking towards the door leading to the hallway.

"Wait," America murmured as I rested my hand on the doorknob. I jumped and held my breath at the sound of his voice. The doorknob started shaking as I slowly turned my head in his direction. A minute or two passed before he spoke again, "Alright you stupid voice-stealer, you have some explaining to do! First of all, there is no point in chasing these stupid roses. Second of all, flowers don't glow, and they definitely don't magically change color. What is going on?" He asked drowsily. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view of him all the way across the room. America's eyes were still closed, but he wore a confused expression. It looked as if he were asleep, but I still didn't dare make a single noise. "Fine! Don't answer me, see if I care!" He muttered. I gave him a questioning look, still not sure if he was talking to me or not. Then again, why would he be asking me about flowers? That wouldn't make sense. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door, ready to take my leave. I had to get back to the others, they were probably waiting for me. "This is going to be one hell of an annoying night!" America complained in his sleep.

"I can agree with you on that, America," I whispered back. I stepped into the hallway and closed the door with a soft click. Before going to the dining room, I decided to stop by the guest room that I was staying at. Gilbird was already asleep in my pocket, and tonight was going to be a long one, full of arguing and nothing that will allow Gilbird to receive any sleep. I walked down the hall and opened the guest room door. I reached into my pocket and gently picked up Gilbird. He let out a little complaining chirp and gave me a drousy glare. "Don't worry, you can fall back asleep very soon," I reassured. I patted the pillow making sure that it was soft, then placed the yellow bird on top of it. He gave me a longing stare, "Don't worry Gilbird. The awesome me has some business to attend to, I'll join you in a little bit, just stay here and get some rest. That's an order." Gilbird nodded and he closed his eyes, ready for sleep to overcome him. I shut off the light and made sure the door was shut. Gilbird never liked to be without me for too long, he would probably try to get out once he regained some of his energy. I rushed down the stairs quietly and walked to the dining room. All of the nations sat around the dining room table with a coffee mug infront of them. I took a seat between France and Canada.

"Is America asleep?" Germany asked.

I nodded, "If he weren't drooling all over his pillow, I would have mistaken him for a dead corpse. He's in a deep sleep, and I don't think that anything can wake him up."

"Good," Britain said. "We were lucky enough with being able to sense him traveling his land quick enough to change the subject, we might not be able to do that again. Now we don't have to worry about him spying on us when we are having this meeting." That's another thing we never explained to America; other nations can sense when you are watching them while traveling your own land. It's weird, you can just sense their presence. It feels like a ghost is in the room.

"Speaking of that, I know we had to change the subject and all, but did you really have to slap me?" France asked Britain.

"I changed the subject by complaining about pasta. You brought that one apon yourself when you called me Rosbif, which you will never do again as long as you want to live." The British man warned.

"Come on Britain, I was complementing you! Instead of saying that you couldn't cook anything, I said that you could only cook rosbif. That is way better than saying that you can't cook at all, non? Even though, that would be a better sentence to describe your cooking skills."

"What was that, Frog?"

"There they go again," Canada muttered.

"Ve, Germany maybe it was a bad idea to show America how to travel his land." Italy said quietly.

Britain's head whipped in the direction of Germany, "So it was _you _who showed America how to travel his land!"

"Germany?" France asked. "Why in the world would you do something like that?"

"Don't blame this all on me! He just wanted a distraction from his hunger."

"And instead, you put him through traumatic stress when he was forced to witness one of his riots!" Canada said raising his voice.

"Woah, let's all calm down now," Italy whimpered. I gazed at him in sympany, Italy never liked it when the other nations argued.

"Don't stop them Italy," Russia said with a smile, "this is very enjoyable!"

"It was Japan's idea!" Germany pointed out defensively.

Japan nearly spit out his coffee as Britain, France, and Canada directed their attention to him. "Don't look at me. I just sense the mood, and refrain from speaking. Germany was the one who gave America exact directions on how to do it."

"Thanks for the help, Japan," Germany murmured sarcastically.

"I say that since Potato Bastard did this to innocent America, we should ship him back to Germany," Romano said simply.

"For once I agree with Romano. We don't need any nations trying to hurt little Alfred, da?"

"You're the one to talk Russia," I called out. "Didn't you push down on America's shoulder when you asked him how much he heard when he was spying on us?"

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol."

"Please don't ship Germany back to his country! We need him here!" Italy cried.

"For what? The bastardo will just cause more trouble."

"I didn't know that he would find his way to a riot! Like I said, he needed a distraction from his hunger!"

"Well, I bet that he could still feel the hunger as he watched his citizens set fire to shops just for a piece of bread!" Britain yelled sternly. "I bet that he could feel his stomach devouring itself as strongly as he could hear the screams of innocent store owners! I wouldn't be surprised if his stomach growled the second that his shoulder burned a bruise into him that will show for god knows how long!"

Tears poured down Italy's face and his bottom lip was shaking. He closed his eyes tight and wiped the tears away with his sleeve, only to have fresh tears once again soak his cheeks. I pushed out my chair and stood from my seat. I raised my hand and slammed my fist on the diner table. Some coffee spilled onto the table cloth, but I paid no mind. "SCHLIEßEN SIE DAS VERSAUEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everybody froze, nobody dared to say a word or move a muscle. "We did not come here to argue about whatever the hell Germany did. Can we just get to the main topic all fucking ready? I want to go to bed, and hopefully if we don't get side tracked too much, I'll be able to do that before it's morning."

It took a second or two before one of them recovered from the shock of my sudden outburst, "I agree," Canada said quietly. "We should just move on and discuss the real reason why we had to wait until America was asleep to have this meeting."

Britain nodded, "Now as we were saying earlier this afternoon, all attempts to make America remember has failed. I explained how America and I found the storage room to you already. If that didn't work, then what the bloody hell will? Should we or should we not, just allow America to continue with his regular life without a memory? In my opinion, it would be easier. I'd give it a year or two before America's country is back on it's feet. Without a memory, he wouldn't have much of a problem with the other countries, and he can practically start over with them, causing relationships between countries to approve. It would be a completely fresh start."

Russia shook his head, "It wouldn't be a fresh start, he might not be able to remember the relationships he had with other countries, but they sure would remember. You saw how they were at the world meeting, if we weren't there, Alfred probably would have been made into a colony by one of them by now."

"America is lost right now, we shouldn't just abandon him," France said.

"Why not?" Romano asked. "We're not exactly benefiting from this at all. I'd say that it would be better if we just continued with our everyday nation responsibilities without having to worry about staying in this shit-hole and trying to regain a memory that clearly isn't coming back. He might be lost now, but he will eventually get the hang of it."

Japan looked up from his coffee cup, "We will eventually be benefiting from this though. Once America regains his memory, the conditions in his country will slowly improve. Then he will be able to slowly pay back his large debt he owes to all of us, increasing our economies."

"Do you know how long it will take for him to pay us back all of the money we lent him?" Britain asked. "It will take a damn long time! In the end it won't be benefiting us much, meaning that this is practically volunteer work."

"It will take even longer without a memory," Canada quietly spoke. "In all honestly, the United States is a complete mess. The only thing stopping other countries from taking advantage of this weak country is the fact that their military is still slightly strong. Stronger than their economy, that's for sure. To return this country to the wonderful status that it had before will take an experienced country personification. Not a newbie that has no idea what they're doing. America wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well you can help him with that, and we can go home," Britain said.

"Wait a minute Britain, didn't we all agree to help America get back on his feet after he remembered just yesterday?" France questioned. "What happened to that little pact?"

"Sod of Frenchie, America's memory is not coming back. That makes our pact invalid."

"And that means that we should just abandon him?" Italy whimpered. "When someone is at their weakest point, that is when you are supposed to give them all of your support!"

"We won't completely abandon him," Romano said gently. "We are just going to give up the idea that he will ever gain his memory back and stop trying. That doesn't mean that we won't help America rebuild his country."

"How are you all going to help him rebuild his country when you can't even help him regain his memory?" Italy cried. "Regaining his memory is supposed to be the easier part, rebuilding a whole country is the difficult part! That would be similar to painting a picture without knowing how to paint! You don't exactly come out with a master piece. You can't just skip level 1 and start at level 30, you wouldn't even know how to play the game! Leaving America without a memory to build a country will give you results as good as Britain's cooking. You have to take this step by step, and then you can work your way up!"

"What was that part about my cooking?" Britain growled.

"Britain, stay on track here," Germany reminded. "I agree with Italy. If we can't even do this, then there is no hope for the United States ever improving from their current condition."

"Good idea Germany," Romano said. "Since there is no hope for America, we should just divide up his territory between us and take over."

"That was not what I was saying!" Germany said.

"Fratello! How could you think such a thing?"

"What? I'm sure that I'm not the first one who thought of it!"

"Alright Romano, you go do that. Have fun facing America's president thoguh, I'm sure that he won't have a problem with your idea or anything," I said sarcastically.

"Prussia, exactly what say do you have in this meeting?" Russia asked. "You're not even a country anymore, I suggest that you just go sleep with your bird and let the big boys do the talking."

Ouch, that one hurt. I gave him my best death glare, but it didn't even tug on the corners of his playful smile. "Look, I might not be a country anymore, but I'll have you know-"

"That you're a complete drunk-hard who lives in his brother's basement?" Russia guessed.

"Russia, that was harsh," France said.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?' I'm sure that you would not be enjoying this conversation if you were in Prussia's shoes!" France complained.

"France, stop," I ordered. He gave me a confused look, "I'm too awesome to let this vodka loving insane Russian who's afraid of his own sister get me down with a couple of false labels." France gave me a small nod and dived back into the debate that was still going on.

"Then what exactly were you saying, Potato Bastardo?"

"I was just saying that if we do abandon America now, there is no help for him," Germany explained calmly. "It was you who came up with the whole 'dividing territory' thing. I had nothing to do with it."

"Bugiardo!"

"Tony is working on another machine to help America regain his memory," Canada explained. "We might find a solution soon."

"We won't find anything before Tony blows America's head off. America fought a war for his independence," Britain argued. "He should be independent enough to handle this on his own. He shouldn't have to depend on us!"

Russia shook his head, "That is exactly the problem though. All of you keep on seeing the man sleeping upstairs as 'America with memory loss.' In reality, that is Alfred. F. Jones, who is practically a different person. This is someone with a different history, personality, and view of the world. Giving Alfred the responsibility of this country is giving a complete Stanger the responsibility of this country, da? That man sleeping upstairs is NOT America. Sure it is America's body, but that is not his mind. We are practically giving a human this responsibility, the only difference is the few abilities he has learned since meeting us. Other than that, he is a human in a country's body. If we give up America's memory, we give up AMERICA!" That last statement made me flinch. We can't give up America! I taught that kid how to fight for his country!

Britain crossed his arms, "We wouldn't be giving up on America, we would just be starting new with a different America."

With that I stood from my seat, "BULLSHIT! Britain, what the hell is wrong with you? You are trying to convince everybody to give up on the country that _you_ raised yourself! Have you even thought about that!? I don't even know why America ever doubted revolting against you!" Britain widened his eyes in shock. "What? You're surprised that the kid had doubts? When I first met him, he was a small rebel going against a mighty monarchy. His camps were filthy, his soldiers were tired, and he didn't even know how to work a bayonet!" By now, everybody has stopped bickering and were giving me their full attention. I paid no mind to them though, I spoke directly to Britain, hoping to get through to the stubborn island. "You raised him as a human, not even showing him the basics of being a colony or a country. France and I had to explain all of that shit to him when we started helping him out. Now he has nothing above the knowledge of a human once again. Only this time, he doesn't have to fight a war without this knowledge, no, he has to fix an entire fucking country! Do we even have to debate whether or not we are going to leave him? It might not be our duty to help him out, but it sure is the right thing to do!"

I looked around the room for support, Japan was the first one to take a step forward, "Hai, I agree with Prussia. If any of us were in his situation, America would stay with us until the end. I usually prefer to stay silent, but my belief for doing what is right in this specific situation is too strong to not say anything."

Italy nodded, "I will never give up on America! We still have to search for the ability to read the atmosphere together!"

"I was never planning to leave this house until America remembers anyway," France stated simply.

"Alfred is not fit to run a country, let alone rebuild one. We need America, da?"

"I have been running two countries since America's disappearance, I am not about to just drop everything and give up after everything I've been through. Not ever. I will not stop fighting until I have my brother back."

"Ja, we have gone too far to just give up."

Romano let out a huff, "Fine, I won't quit either." Italy gave Romano a sweet smile, and a scowl grew on his face. "N-Not because I care or anything! I just want the stupid cashola that he owes us all!"

Everybody turned to Britain, who let out a long sigh, "I guess that it was wrong for me to try to get out of fixing this mess. I-I just don't know what else we can do! He won't remember a single thing, he even saw his old musket without a single bit of recognition!"

France patted Britain's back, It amazed me how quickly they went from worst enemies to good friends. "Do not worry one bit mon ami, the sun will come up tomorrow, starting a brand new day for America to regain his memory."

"Well can we all agree that this meeting is over?" I asked. "The awesome me wouldn't be as awesome as I usually am without my awesome sleep."

"Hai, I feel the same way, only I wouldn't use that sentence with the word 'awesome' in it so much."

"Why not, Japan? Not awesome enough to?"

Japan shook his head, "No, I just usually prefer to speak formally."

I shrugged, "Whatever, I'm getting some awesome sleep." With that I abandoned my empty coffee mug on the table for somebody else to clean, and went up the stairs.

XXX

I let out a groan in the darkness as my ringtone woke me up. I checked the time before reaching for my phone; 2:00 am. Isn't that just wonderful? I picked up the phone without even checking the caller ide and placed the phone to my ear. "Whoever the fuck you are, this is fucking Prussia, and it is so unawesome of you to call this fucking late. I am going to fucking hang up now, and there isn't a fucking thing that you can fucking say to stop me, bitch. Fuck you, and goodb-"

"Is that how you greet everybody who calls you on your phone?" A Hungarian accent questioned.

"Hungary? Well it is when it is two in the morning!" I complained.

"Right, I forgot about the time difference. I'm having breakfast right now."

I groaned, "It's way too early to even _think_ about food right now!"

"So how's America? Did he remember anything yet?" Hungary asked.

I shook my head, way too tired to even care that she couldn't see me, "No, we're working on it though."

"Ever since the meeting, America is the only thing that the other nations talk about. Even Austria took some time out of playing the piano to talk about it."

"What are they saying?"

"Some are happy about his return, some are concerned about his memory problems, and some are trying to blame everything bad that has happened in the past ten years on him."

"Well that sucks ass, tell all of those haters that they are not awesome." I murmured.

"I tried to talk reason to them, but they are still convinced that everything must be blamed on America. By the way, I heard about the riot in Washington, is America alright?"

"He's still a little shaken up, he has a bruise on his shoulder, and he's hungry. That's pretty much it"

"Awww, I hope he gets better!"

"We do too," I said drowsily.

"So how are the others?"

"The same as they were before. Italy likes pasta, Germany's strict, Britain and France fight, Russia's creepy as hell, Japan's quiet, Canada's polite, Romano hates everything, and Spain is still in the hospital."

"What!? When did Spain get in the hospital?"

"The day he told everybody about America," I explained.

"Oh... which one of you did it?"

"Romano."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so how are you?."

"I'm still awesomely awesome! Hey look, I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed."

"Alright, well goodnight Prussia. By the way, I talked to Austria, and he told me to tell you that he hopes that your coffee is poisoned."

"Tell that loser to go suck it, because he's just jealous that I'm awesome."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure you are," Hungary said sarcastically.

"I am!"

"Whatever, goodnight Prussia." With that, Hungary hung up the phone. I tossed my phone onto the arm chair across the room, and closed my eyes.

XXX

**Author's note: In the Hetalia spirit (which is higher than ever because of season five) I give another chapter to you all! Seriously I was fangirling all day yesterday. Italy's dancing was epic, I shouldn't even begin to describe the first episode, because It will be full of me blabbering on and on about it. It will probably be longer than this chapter.**

**So who do you think held the most valid argument? Which country do you agree with the most? Who do you think was the most convincing? This chapter was pretty much just showing you what the other countries think of this situation, because we have been focusing on Alfred/America's take on the situation for a while now.**

**Just letting you guys know that I now have a Tumblr! You can ask me pretty much anything about this story. I will answer the most ridiculous questions. My friend convinced me to get one after stating that I "would fit right in" if it's even possible to fit into a website. I'm pretty new to Tumblr, I have a link to it on my profile if you want to check it out!**

**Next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view!**


	20. It's not a dream?

I paced around the master bedroom in frustration, I have not been able to get any sleep since waking up. I yanked the clock off of the nightstand and read the time. I awoke at four in the morning, hopefully just pacing around the room, not being able to draw any conclusions passed some time.

5:57 am

I let out a groan and slammed it back on the nightstand. I soon returned to pacing around the room and muttering under my breath. "It doesn't make any sense! It is not normal at all to have the same dream every night that is so vivid that one would think that it is real! That was not just a normal dream, I highly doubt that! No, this has to be something else. It must mean something, I can almost feel the message it is trying to deliver to me, yet I cannot even guess what it is!" It first started when I went to sleep on the jet, then it picked up once again when Tony was trying to regain my memory, then it happened last night. It was the same damn dream about chasing that fucking flower! Every single time I dreamt about it, it has gotten even more vivid than the last time! I could still feel the grass as I whipped my hand across the ground. I could still hear the care-free version of my voice, speaking lightly as if everything was so simple to figure out. I could still see the breath-taking rose that glittered in the darkness. It gave me chills every time I thought of the dream. It was teasing me, and practically playing with me. It was taunting, and I was furious that I was letting this worthless dream toy with me like that. I just couldn't resist though. The curiosity was practically eating me away!

I kicked the dresser in fury and stared in the mirror attached to it. My dirty blonde hair was tangled together, my body was tense, and my white bathrobe was wrinkled. I looked similar to a mad scientist who found out that their project went wrong. Thinking up the sudden comparison, I let my shoulders slump and ran my hands over the cotton robe, trying to smoothen it out. "Come on Alfred, this is just a stupid dream and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, calming myself down. "Well, surely enough I should try to find something to occupy my mind." I decided that getting dressed would be the first step, obviously I wasn't getting much sleep after that dream. I really should have been trying to get some more sleep though. A country in my position should be trying to rest as much as they can to gather strength. Then again, Germany said that I shouldn't be doing _much_. He didn't necessarily say that I had to get as much sleep as possible. I would be fine!

I threw on a pair of jeans, a black tee-shirt, and America's famous bomber jacket. I reached into the pocket of the jacket until I felt a thin sheet of folded paper, I then let out a sigh of relief. After finding out that Russia had my letter for the longest time, I made sure that it was in my pocket every once in a while. After all, I would want America to see it, that can't really happen if he never finds the letter in the first place. I ran a comb through my hair a couple of times, not even attempting to arrange that annoying strand of hair that sticks out randomly at the top of my head. No matter what I did, it would always stick up.

I turned off my bedroom light, and stepped out into the hallway as quietly as I could. The other nations were still sleeping, and they would be more than mad if I woke them up. I tip-toed down the stairs and walked to the living room. The guest rooms were all upstairs, if I just remained downstairs, then I wouldn't have to worry much about waking them up. I made my way to the living room and scanned the area. The living room is supposed to hold the most comfort, it was supposed to be the most homey. The room where you would see the family celebrate several holidays in, the room where families will converse, and love each other, and support one another. This was the room where there were no boundaries, siblings would never kick each other out because it was 'their room,' parents never got angry when their child would sit on the couch with them. This was the room where everybody could just bond and form peace. The one room where everything was supposed to be warm, was dark and cold. This living room was nothing alike the ones in movies. There was a certain gloom to it, the wooden floors were cold, and the furniture looked as if it were never used. The light from the moon poured into the room, projecting shadows of tree branches on the wall. If everything didn't look like it was newly bought, one would think that the living room was part of a haunted house.

I stared at the gloomy scene sadly, it looked so dark and alone. I crouched down near the fire place and removed the screen separating the room from the wood inside. Not a single ash was in sight, and the logs inside looked like it was just cut down. I pushed myself to my feet and looked around. There had to be a lighter around somewhere. I opened the drawers to the coffee table and sighed once not coming up with the object I was searching for. I glanced outwards in the hallway. I guess that I could search for one in the dining room, I thought. There were a lot of candles in there, maybe I'd come across it. I walked down the polished floors and entered the dining room. For some reason, the room wasn't as orderly as it was last night before I went to sleep. The chairs were pushed out, and placed crookedly as if someone jumped out of their chair without putting it back in it's place. That would seem normal considering how last night's dinner went for the other countries, but something seemed off. The fancy white table cloth was wrinkled and stained, as if one couldn't care less if it were tossed out in the streets. I approached the table and examined the stains. Instead of the orange sauce stains that I was expecting from the pasta they had last night, the stains were light brown, it looked like melted chocolate, or maybe... coffee? That would make sense, after all everybody loves coffee, with few exceptions. The thing is that while they were having dinner, they were having either beer or wine, I didn't see any coffee. Did something happen that I was unaware of?

I glanced around quickly for the lighter, barely even paying attention to that mission anymore. I had a mystery to solve, it looked like it was time to figure out what the nations were discussing at the dinner table. Surely enough whatever it was, was possibly important enough to continue talking about after I went to sleep. I went to the kitchen to look for more clues; I couldn't really prove that they were going behind by back with just the fact that the dining room was un-orderly. I searched around the room for anything different, and smiled once I found the lighter sitting on the kitchen counter. I placed the lighter in my pocket so that I wouldn't forget it and glanced in the kitchen sink. The metal sink was filled with a total of nine empty coffee mugs and an empty pot of coffee. Something definitely happened last night, but what? There were a couple of ways I could have found out, I just didn't know what to do. I had to ask myself what detectives usually did. Sometimes they would find the criminal by using DNA, but I couldn't really do that here. This wasn't exactly a complicated murder case anyway. I would have to think a little simpler... a confession? There were always those scenes on TV where the criminal would break down crying and confess everything, their antics, why they did it, and all. There were not that many countries that would be affected by my interrogating though. Possibly Italy, but he would go crying to Germany before I could get anything out of him. I wouldn't want to be mean to him anyways. What if they didn't know they were confessing? Maybe one of them would just tell me without realizing it, but who?

Suddenly I broke into a devious grin with an excellent idea. It would be perfect to do such a thing to somebody with such a short fuse. I calmly exited the kitchen, and started heading up the stairs. I knew one thing for sure; no matter what happened, I was going to get answers.

XXX

I watched Romano's sleeping figure, his blanket rising and falling slowly as he breathed easily. His guestroom erupted with snoring with the source being Romano's mouth. I stared at the peaceful scene, knowing that it would soon convert into a very loud and destructive scenario. Without adding a second thought, I reached under the covers and grabbed his ankles. He started grumbling and shifting, still not awake enough to open his eyes. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," I called out. The second his eyes slowly fluttered open, I yanked his legs with all of my strength. Romano let out a startled, high-pitched scream as he went flying off of the end of the bed. He crashed to the ground with a loud thump and the thick covers followed. I flicked on the lights and stared over at the large pile of covers on the floor. They started to move and Romano poked his head out of it. He blinked a couple of times in confusion, and squinted his eyes for them to adjust to the light.

"Who the fuck did that!" Romano called out blindly.

He stared at me for a moment, most likely having a problem with figuring out who I am. I gave him a smile and his eyes widened in realization. "Welcome to the small town of revenge, population: 1."

"_You!" _Romano wrestled the covers for a bit, fighting to get up. With the covers thrown across the room, he scrambled to his feet. I watched him with amusement, giving him a devious smirk and crossing my arms. Once Romano got to his feet, he limped/stormed over to me. "I cannot believe that you did that to me you fucking bastardo! I hope you know that I am not anything like my fratello, there is no chance that I am forgiving you anytime soon!" He rambled on and on, his speech pattern becoming faster as he ranted to me waving his hands around wildly. "I should have convinced everybody to leave your ass while they were even considering it! But no! Prussia just _had _to make up that stupid speech convincing everybody to still support you and try to gain your memory back! It would have been better if we all just ABANDONED you!" He screamed. He glared at me breathing heavily. I'd doubt that he took in a single breath of air while he was saying that whole thing. He was talking too fast to.

I flinched at his last sentence and hurt sparkled in my blue eyes. I quickly recovered and gave him a cold look. "Thank you Romano, that's all that I needed to know," Romano's eyes widened in realization, he was clearly not thinking before he spoke. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him, "Good bye, Romano," my voice was strong and deep, but it was all an act. The only reason my eyes were as cold as ice was because if it melted, then it would turn into salty water. My voice was strong, calm, and deep because if I raised it, it would become shaky and childlike. My body shaked a little, but before I gave Romano the time to realize that, I whipped around and rushed to the door. I yanked it open, and slammed it close. No longer caring whether the other countries awoke or not, I sprinted down the hallway and blindly ran into the master bedroom. I slammed the master bedroom door close and leaned against it for a minute. With a sigh, I plopped down on the king sized bed and stared at the clock I earlier slammed on the nightstand.

6:43 am

I shouldn't have gotten up in the first place. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. A hand-made dream catcher hung above me, it was very decorative, about the size of my head. I heard a couple of voices down the hall. At first they sounded tired and complaining. They were clearly not happy with being up this early. The attitude of the voices soon converted from grouchy and tired, to awake and alarmed. The voices were raised and an argument started. From what I could hear all the way from the master bedroom, it was a very heated argument too. The arguing died down and there was silence for a moment. I soon heard footsteps become louder as they started to walk towards my direction. I heard a soft knock on the door, and I sighed. Without even looking away from the giant dream catcher, I called out. They were going to come in anyway, I should have locked the door. "You may enter, if you dare."

The door slowly opened and I heard a lot of footsteps shuffle in. I wouldn't be surprised if every single nation was there. I admired how realistic the feathers were on the dream catcher, I wouldn't be surprised if they were real. "America?" Canada called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm," I heard Canada shuffle his feet, "How are you?"

"Cut the small talk," I ordered coldly. "Get to the point, you're concerned about my reaction to the topic that you were discussing last night."

"Ve, Germany, how did he know?" Italy whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Physic powers," I answered flatly.

"Wow! I didn't know America was physic! Hey Germany, is that another one of our nation abilities? If it is, then I have been living all this time, and nobody told me!"

"No Italy," Germany responded, "he was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Aright America, I know that you don't feel very awesome right now but-"

"Don't feel very awesome? That's the word you're using to describe my feelings?" I asked Prussia. "It's not that I don't feel awesome. I feel betrayed, why did you even drag me all the way to America if you were just planning to leave me?"

Britain decided to speak up, "America, you shouldn't be blaming all of us. If anybody, you should be blaming me. I'm the one who suggested it, the rest were against it. I'm sorry."

The dream catcher was completely abandoned as I sat up as quickly as possible. My head whipped over to Britain and I stood from the bed. I stormed over to the blonde nation in fury. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" Britain stared at the ground in guilt, the rest of the nations watched in suspense, not even being able to guess what will happen next. I took a step forward and jabbed Britain in the chest with my finger. Britain looked up at me, eyes widened in surprise. "I am not going to accept your apology just so that you can feel better about yourself! You shouldn't be apologizing to me, apologize to America! I know that he is going to feel horrible when he finds out that you guys even had to debate over leaving him or not. I don't care if you wallow in self-pity for the rest of your life! Just think back and reflect on what you almost did to one of your closest allies! You all want America back, whether you were close with him, or not. Why in the world would you even _think_ about leaving him when you're so close to getting him back? I don't want anything _close_ to an apology! I want a damn explanation, and I want it now!"

"It is because you are completely incapable of remembering a bloody thing!" Britain burst out. I gave him a hurt look and took a step back. "Meeting the other countries didn't work, Tony's machine didn't work, not even that storage room worked! You expect me to keep my hopes up after that? You saw your musket that you used to gain your independence, and did you remember? No!" A couple nations took a step back, clearly not wanting to become involved. The rest leaned forward and watched intensely.

I glared at the British country, and formed tight fists with my hands. "Are you serious? You can't just expect me to gain my memory back with a snap of a finger! Please tell me that you didn't possibly believe that I will just look at something and go, 'hey! I remember everything!' This aint no fairy tale, it is not that simple!"

"Then how do you suppose we do this?" Britain asked bitterly. "You, Alfred. F. Jones, have only lived for ten years. Us countries have been living for hundreds of years! Surely that means that we have more experience, and we know what we are doing!

I crossed my arms in stubbornness, "Well I guess this really proves that age has no effect on wisdom. Here's a suggestion for you! Why don't you get your head out of your ass, and work _with_ me instead of _against _me!"

Britain stared at me, shocked. "You really believe that we are against you, after everything we did for you!?"

"I don't _think_, I _know _that you are working against me! You tell me right now, that your goal wasn't to get rid of Alfred and regain America, and you would be lying through your teeth right in front of me! Well guess what? I have the same goal as you!"

"But you're-"

"But I'm what? Alfred?" I asked France. "So? What if I am? That doesn't change anything. It's no secret that you want America back, nor is it that to get America, you have to get rid of me, am I right?

There was complete silence, and I continued. "That's what I thought. Like I said, if you're trying to get rid of me, then let me help you! I already told you that I want to help, yet you continue to leave me out of your planning, and just continue to do whatever the hell you think is right. Did you ever ask _me_ for any ideas? I don't think so! You even wonder why nothing is working when the answer is right in front of your eyes! You guys claim that we are all working together, yet there is no corporation! You are leaving out one of the most important members of the G8, and that is the United States of America. You are trying to fix the country, yet the country is not involved! If you want this to work, then we _all _have to work together, including me!"

The countries were stunned by my response and the room fell into a heavy silence, I gave them a minute or two for the words to sink in. The G8 were clearly in the wrong, I put my hands down against my sides and waited for them to say anything. Nothing came. I calmed my voice, tired from all of the yelling. "Until we can do that, nothing is going to work." With that I pushed past the crowding nations and exited into the hallway. I sprinted blindly away from the tense atmosphere and went stumbling to the left. I quickly opened the first door I was able to see, slipped in, and closed the door while sliding against it to the floor. I stayed in that position for a minute or two just taking deep breathes, I then opened my eyes, everything was black. I blindly searched for a light switch, and flicked it on once it was found. I let out a loud gasp from the scene in front of me.

It appeared that I somehow found a ginormous gym in the house. The polished wooden floors were replaced with gray mats, and the decorative wallpaper was replaced with blue paint, which was covered with posters of superheroes. It was weird how every room seemed to have its own personality. This room was certainly active, and obsessed with image. The gym was practically split in half. On the right side of the room, there were weights and lifting machines. On the left side of the room, there were treadmills and cardio machines. The back wall, was just one giant mirror. Against that, was a shelf with bottles of water on them, and a large scale next to it. Dead in the middle of the room, hung a punching bag. It looked old and worn, beaten to a pulp. On the cardio side of the room, was a door. With curiosity, I walked over to it. My feet sunk slightly into the thick gray matt covering the floor. I pulled the door open, revealing extra gym equipment, including a large pile of punching bags that took up a majority of the closet space. I closed the door of the storage closet, and stared at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. I stepped over to it, and gave it one big punch without much thought, causing it to swing backwards.

_I found myself in complete darkness, I couldn't see a single thing._

I shook my head in confusion and caught the bag when it came swinging back to me. "What the fuck was that?" I asked myself. I punched the bag again.

_I was in a forest, I knew it. A very familiar one, that I could tell. I was definitely there before._

I paused and looked around the room, now that was weird. I just completely spaced out for a second there, for some reason I found myself in a very well-known setting. With a shrug, I decided to ignore it and went back to punching the already beaten punching bag.

_I wondered around in the darkness, soon bumping into thick bark. I blinked a couple of times as I fell back onto a patch of grass. It was weird that I could feel the grass on the ground, yet still feel the punching bag every time it was punched. It felt like I was on the border of fantasy and reality._

_"Welcome back."_

_I gasped hearing the cheerful tone in my voice. A floating light started drifting towards me._

_This is not just a dream! What is this?_

_I could almost see the mysterious presence shrug, "I know as much as you do."_

_What do you mean that you know as much as I do? You are part of this dream or whatever the hell it really is. You should at least contain a little more information than me!_

_"I know as much as you do," The voice repeated once again._

_I growled as I stormed towards the majestically glowing flower and it started floating away. Storming soon converted into sprinting desperately towards it. My eyes burned from determination. The vision was not a strong as it was when I was sleeping. The red rose in front of me was still glowing as bright as ever, yet I could still see the shadow of the punching bag. In the darkness, was a dimmed poster of Captain America. I could hear my feet kicking up dirt as I ran towards the flower, and I could hear the punching bag swing on the chain it was connected to. I felt pressure on my fist as the shadow of the punching bag went swinging away from me once again, and I could feel my feet pounding on the ground as I jumped over a large log. I dived for the rose and went tumbling to the ground, yet it still felt like I was standing on the grey mat. I sat up and stared at the glowing flower. White was starting to naturally pour into the red like a drop of food coloring dropped into a glass of water. The white color defused into the red, soon causing every pedal to convert to the bright color. I held it in front of me and squinted my eyes from the bright light. I gave the flower so much attention, that when I once again felt the pressure on my fists from punching the bag, I jumped._

_How is it that I am in two different places at once?_

_"Maybe it's because you're only in two places mentally and not physically."_

_Maybe? Why can't you just give me a direct answer instead of giving me information that will draw more questions?_

_"Why is it that you believe that I hold the answer to all of your questions?" The voice asked, causing me to groan in frustration._

_Then what exactly is your purpose here if it's not to guide me to answers?_

_"I wonder the same exact thing."_

_Wait... you don't know?_

_Suddenly the wind picked up, I saw it coming this time and tried to fight against it. I gripped the flower in my hand as I tried standing against the wind. I soon flew to the groud like a hand after losing a game of arm-wrestling. As my body slammed on the ground, my hand whipped open and the flower flew free at the speed of light. The wind slowed down and I glanced up from the ground, there the glorious white rose was, floating in midair taunting me about ten feet away. I pushed myself up in determination, and charged at the flower. I dodged trees, oddly being able to tell where they were without being able to see them. The pounding feeling in my fist increased as I punched the punching bag more. I barely paid any attention to the gym anymore. I could no longer see anything from the gym, there was no shadow, or posters. I couldn't even really feel the gray matt underneath my feet anymore, the only thing that informed me that I was still partly in the gym was feeling the bag every time I punched it. The ground underneath me became more bumpy and slippery, there were clearly more holes in the forest than before and more leaves on the ground. I finally grasped the white rose in my hand as I slid to my knees. I started to slide downwards, which soon lead me to full blown tumbling down what felt like a really steep hill. I landed on my back and laid there for a minute shocked. My breaths were quickened and I glanced upwards to my left. I was at the bottom of a steep hill. Surprisingly instead of leaves, I landed on grass. I glance to my right to see not a single bump or leaf on the ground. It was just completely flat grass. I groaned in pain as I lifted up my pant legs to examine my knees. They were bright red and bruised slightly. _

_I glanced at the blue rose in my hand. Wait a minute... blue? I narrowed my eyes at the sparkling blue flower. It was a darker blue with white sparkles connected to the same emerald colored stem. It must have changed color when I tumbled down the hill._

_Roses are not blue in nature!_

_"Well roses don't usually glow or change color in nature either." The voice said. "You have reached your destination; I believe that this is goodbye, Alfred."_

_"What? Wait!" I paused as I realized that I have gained my voice back. The mysterious presence that was there before, was now gone. The blue rose began to fade along with the rest of the setting._

I soon found myself standing alone in the gym once again.

XXX

**Author's note: This is the 20th chapter... I never even considered the possibility that I would get this far! Thank you so much for all of the support! This is your warning: I am sory to inform you that the end is near. I really don't want to see this story end, but I can't keep it forever. There are about 4 chapters left for me to write, then everything will be concluded. **

**If you couldn't tell already, it's pretty hard to hide anything from Alfred. He's way too curious and observant. He believes that there is a reason for everything, and gets really frustrated when he can't find the answer to pretty much everything. So it appears that some of you were not so happy with Britain last chapter... it had to be done! I can assure you that I don't hate Britain, but it had to be done for plot development! **

**Alright so clearly this short little fantasy that Alfred keeps on living is not just a dream. What do you think is the purpose of these visions? I already know the answer, I want to see what your predictions are.**

**I am fully aware that I have been practically ignoring my other stories for this one and I apologize for that. Every one of my stories will be updated by next week. So expect updates for Flowers of Red, White, and Blue, Painting Over the Harsh Words, and The Proper Adventures of England and America. That's right, they're all coming back. Sorry for not updating the others for a while. I had a writer's block for one story, and a problem with getting the chapter back for another story. They will be coming soon! By the way, I would like to say that Gourmet Club is Team Rocket, and Russia's scarf is completely magical!**

**Next chapter will be in Russia's point of view, da?**


	21. What does it mean?

We were completely stunned by America's response and the room fell into a heavy silence, "Until we can do that, nothing is going to work." With that I side stepped as America pushed past us and exited into the hallway. The door slammed closed and we were left standing in America's master bedroom.

"Great job Britain," France muttered.

Britain glared at the French country, "Are you really trying to blame this all on me?"

"Well you were the one who wanted to leave America in the first place," Romano said.

The Englishman stared at Romano in disbelief, "You sided with me last night! Also you were the one who told him about it!"

Romano shook his head, "He already knew."

"What do you mean he already knew?" Germany asked.

"What do you think I mean, Potato bastard? When I told him about it, he thanked me and told me that what I said was all he needed to know. He suspected it, he just wanted me to clarify." The grumpy Italian rubbed his back, "that hurt too, did he really have to drag me out of the bed?"

"Somebody should go check on America, da?" I asked. We were all arguing about whose fault it was for upsetting America, yet nobody was going to check on him.

The group of countries paused, "Russia's right, one of us should check on him."

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

France shook his head and I frowned at his reaction, "I do not think that would be good. You almost got into a fist fight with him just yesterday."

I laughed, "That was a whole day ago, weren't you the one to say that 'the sun will come up tomorrow, starting a brand new day?' Today is a new day, so he shouldn't be that mad about it. Anyway I believe that I know a little blonde country who made him more mad than I ever could," I said eyeing Britain.

"I'm not sure how anybody as creepy as you is going to cheer America up," Prussia muttered.

"I am just going to check on him, not cheer him up. Now why don't you just go fall through some ice, Prussia." Prussia glared at me, and I just gave him an innocent smile in return. "I will be going now." I opened the door, and left the rest of the countries to search for the conflicted American. I stared down both sides of the hallway, "Left or right?" I asked out loud. I hummed as I stopped to think, "Well, right was always America's favorite side, but Alfred spent a lot of time in Europe, so... left?" My footsteps echoed down the hallway as I walked calmly down the hallway. The main hallway was very wide and long, I had to squint to see the end of the hallway. It was very decorative also. The walls were covered in fancy wallpaper, and beautiful paintings. I had to stop walking a couple of times to admire the items on the wall. Above my head, was a very large and expensive chandelier, it looked brand new, and decades old at the same time. I could see my reflection in the polished wood and the tan rug that I was walking towards looked handmade. Everything was just so detailed; I couldn't even guess how long this house took for America to build. Even the doorknobs looked hand-crafted. I continued walking straight after coming across the wide stair case that lead to the main hallway downstairs. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but if I got lost I could always turn around and search for America's bedroom again. I was only walking in a straight line, so I probably wouldn't get lost anyway.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

I stopped in my tracks as I suddenly heard this rapid pounding.

"What? Wait!" I heard America yell through the door to my left. I yanked the door open and entered what looked like a gym. America was staring blankly at the punching bag he was punching in the center of the room. He stopped and now glared at the bag, he stood there, frozen for a minute, then shook his head in confusion, "THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" America yelled. In one quick move, America jumped in the air and kicked the punching bag with all of the strength he could muster. A loud crash could be heard as the metal chain the punching bag was hanging on broke away from the ceiling. America took a step back from shock as the heavy bag plopped onto the gray matt with a loud thump.

America breathed heavily as he stared at the bag in confusion, he looked lost. "What doesn't make any sense?" I asked.

America let out a loud gasp and his head whipped to my direction. He obviously didn't notice I was there before. He stared at me like I was about to run him over with a car, then he shook his head and tried to control himself. His sky blue eyes gave me a hard glare and he crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to reenact the Cold War again?"

I shook my head and gave him a playful smile, "Are you talking about what happened between us yesterday? That wouldn't have even been considered as a friendly greeting during the cold war. Now what doesn't make sense?"

"My life," America said bluntly. America walked across the gray matt and moved to pick up the punching bag. With one quick heave, he picked up the bag and rested it over his shoulder as he made his way back to the center of the room. His face was red and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He started gasping for air as he found it harder to walk in a straight line. America swayed left and right and soon lost grip of the punching back. It slammed onto the floor, and America soon followed the bag's actions. I walked in his direction as he fell to his knees.

"You should not be doing so much in your health condition." I picked up the punching bag with no problem and connected it to the ceiling. I glanced down at America, he was now sitting on the floor and rolling up one of his pant leg. "What are you doing?" America rolled his pant leg above his knee, revealing red, skidded skin that was starting to bleed. I stared at him worryingly, "When did you damage your knee like that?"

"I must have scrapped them when I hit the ground," America grunted as he tried to push himself to his feet. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him get up. He was on a matt, he couldn't have possibly skinned his knees when he just fell to the ground. He knew that I knew that too, for he didn't give me much time to question it and quickly changed the subject. "So are you all willing to work with me? 'Cause I can't really do this alone and neither can you."

I nodded, the other countries were probably already arguing about it, but everybody knew how the argument would end. We were going to work with him no matter what. "Definitely, we will help you."

America limped towards the hallway and opened the door, "Good, I am sick and tired of this battle being fought without me." I followed him out of the gym and closed the door behind me. "So where are the others?"

"They are still in your room, most likely arguing about something."

America shook his head, "That's not my room."

I nodded, "I know, we all do. You are in his body so you can't really blame us for referring to you as America. He might have lost his memory, but the rest of us remember America like we just saw him yesterday. It's hard for us to see you, and know that you are not America."

"Well I can't really help you there," America muttered. The hallway fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"How about we go and make some breakfast?" I asked.

America's eyes lit up instantly, "Finally! I thought that I was never going to eat again!" Once we reached the staircase, I started walking down the wide steps. As I was descending the staircase, America decided to sit on the railing and slide down. I yanked my hand off of the railing as America's body when flying past me. He stumbled backwards as he clumsily hit the ground. I chuckled as he slammed against the wall and grabbed a candle holder attached to it to catch himself. America looked at me, noticing that he had an audience. He blushed and let out a nervous laugh, "well we should be heading to the kitchen now."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't want to do anymore tricks on the way? How about a cartwheel, or a front flip?"

America's blush deepened and he turned away from me to hide his face, "No."

I laughed, "If you say so, that was impressive though. My favorite part was when you slammed into the wall and almost took down that candle holder, that takes a great amount of talent."

"Russia, stop." America muttered in annoyance. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him closely. He took out a coffee pot and started to make a pot of coffee, "We might as well start with a pot of coffee, after all I don't know anybody who wouldn't want that in the morning."

I shrugged, "I usually prefer vodka."

America paused and raised an eyebrow, "In the morning?"

"Da. Anyway, what are we going to cook for breakfast?"

America paused to think about it for a minute, then he opened the pantry, and took out a can of beans, "How about an Aussi Fry-up?"

"A what?"

"An Aussi Fry-up. It's pretty much just a normal breakfast, only with haricot beans." America opened the fridge, and tossed a package of bacon at me, "You can make the bacon."

"When did you go to Australia?" I asked as I took out a pan.

"Australia? That was years ago," America said as he started opening the beans with a can opener.

"For an amnesic nation, you sure have a good memory."

"Yeah, I can't remember who I was, yet I can remember what I had for breakfast in Australia," America spat.

"You went to 115 countries, da?" I asked.

America gave me a questioning look, then glared at me, "Right, I almost forgot that you stole my letter."

The bacon sizzled as I put it on the pan, "So what was your first memory?"

America paused as he was pouring the canned beans into a pan, "My first memory?"

I nodded, "What was the very first thing that you remember?"

The blonde nation paused for a moment and shut his eyes tightly, "I... was in the woods, I never knew why, I was covered in dirt, and I was in deep pain."

"What kind of pain?"

America crossed his arms and stared at the ground, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What kind of pain?" I asked again. "Tell me, it could help you."

"I don't see how it can help me, it was a very long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me, maybe it could help us identify the reason that you lost your memory."

"I don't want to talk about it," America said more defensively.

"Why not?"

"I JUST DON'T!" The American burst out. Everything went silent until the only thing I could hear was the bacon sizzling on the pan. America glared at the ground, his eyes were glossy and he wore a hurt expression. He let out a deep sigh and stirred the baked beans a bit with a wooden spoon. "It just hurt, everything hurt, I don't want to think about it because whenever I do, I can feel it."

I nodded, "I understand." I knew that type of pain. There were points in my history that I couldn't think about because of the pain I felt. It felt like I was reliving the pain every time I thought about it. It was not the type of pain that was directed to you, but you felt it anyway. It was the pain of your people, or your land. That kind of pain, was the worst of them all. "So... what happened after you got out of the woods?"

America shrugged, "You read the letter, I just started traveling."

"Oh," I flipped over the pieces of bacon and glanced over at the American. He turned off his side of the gas stove and continued to stir the beans. He then left the pan, and got out a large pile of plates from the cupboard. He then placed coffee mugs on the counter and started filling them with coffee. "The bacon looks done, now what do I do?"

America opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Take a plate and cover it in paper towels," I nodded and grabbed a roll of paper towels. Once I placed them on a plate, America emptied the pan of bacon onto it. "That should be enough bacon for them all, now I am just going to make some eggs." I watched him as he cracked the eggs open. It was weird being with this America. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious as the America I was always use to. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, it was just... different. It was certainly better than no American at all. Every meeting was quieter than it should have been. Most ideas the G8 and the United Nations came up with were usually created by throwing down America's ideas and scolding Japan for agreeing with him. His plans were so bad that it usually gave the other countries confidence to share their opinion, because whatever they were going to say could not possibly be worse than what America said. Without America, not as many countries spoke out and we got less work done than before. America may have been an immature child, but for some reason whatever he did worked. America snapped his fingers, gaining my attention. "Earth to Russia, are you there?"

"Da, what is it?"

"I was asking you to set the table before you completely zoned out on me." America poured the eggs into the same pan that the bacon was formally in.

"Oh, I can do that." I picked up the pile of plates from the counter and started to exit the kitchen. Suddenly I stopped and turned back to America, "Wait, is this one of your tricks to-"

"No, I am not going on another kitchen raid."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'll believe you, but you are not going to eat for a whole week if I find out you are lying to me." With that I made my way to the dining room. The chairs were pushed out and the white table cloth was stained with coffee. This was probably the way that Alfred found out that we had a meeting last night.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs and Canada entered the dining room. He paused as he stared at me, "Oh hello Russia, I didn't see you there. Aren't you supposed to be checking up on America?"

I nodded, "I already did, and I told him that we are now all working together. We are making breakfast, and I was just about to set the table."

Canada gave me a polite smile, "Then allow me to help you." The peaceful country tore the stained table cloth off of the table and folded it in his hands. I placed the stack of plates on one of the dining room chairs and started pushing them back in their place. Canada left the room for a moment, and then came back with a clean table cloth, "America kept an extra in the laundry room."

I chuckled, "He probably got an extra for when all of the grease from his burgers soaked into the table cloth."

Canada smiled as he neatly spread the table cloth over the table. "Even all this time, I still can't believe that America's house wasn't covered in burger wrappers."

"I still can't believe that this is America's home to begin with," I said.

Canada laughed, "I remember my shock when America first built this and invited me over to see it. This house didn't change that much, the only things that changed were the bathrooms, the laundry room, and the fact that this house now has electronics and proper lighting. I barely touched this house after America went missing, actually I was barely in this house to begin with. I only slept here when I had business with one of America's bosses. Even if I lived here for the whole ten years that America was missing, I still wouldn't have touched a thing."

"I would feel the same way if one of my sisters went missing like America did." I placed the plates in front of all the chairs. "So how do you know where everything in America's house is if you barely stayed here?"

"When I first heard about America's disappearance, I searched the whole house for any clues of where he could have went."

"Oh, then that explains how you found that room," I said.

America walked into the dining room carrying a tray of coffee mugs, "What room?"

"Apparently it was America's office, I found it completely trashed," Canada said.

America shook his head, "No it's not, I already found America's office, and it is definitely not trashed."

Canada gave him a questioning look, "The room with all of the paper scattered on the desk?" America nodded, "that's just his computer room."

"Then what office are you talking about?" America placed the coffee mugs on the table and started setting them in front of each plate.

"His professional office, it was where he got all of his paper work done."

"Does he have a room for everything? Seriously this house is a maze!"

I nodded in agreement, "It took me forever to find the bathroom."

"You mean that somebody knows where the bathroom is?" Prussia asked as he walked into the room, "I pissed near a tree because I couldn't find it!"

America laughed, "It's the third door on the left once you reach the stairs."

Prussia threw up his hands in victory, "Yes! I don't have to piss near a tree anymore!"

Japan chose that time to walk in and gave Prussia a disgusted look, "I don't even want to know what you were talking about."

"You came in at the right time Japan, Russia and I just finished breakfast," America said. He rushed out of the dining room just as the rest of the countries started to come down the stairs one by one.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Italy asked.

Romano sat down and took a sip of coffee, "I don't really care as long as we have coffee."

"I'd rather have tea," Britain said.

"Coffee is better," Romano muttered.

"Tea."

"Coffee."

"Tea."

"Coffee."

"BEER!" Prussia cut in.

"I agree with Prussia," Germany said.

"You're having coffee no matter what," America said while carrying a bunch of plates into the room. He quickly set the food onto the table and started pouring them onto each plate at the table.

"Yay! Let's eat!" Italy cheered.

We all sat around the table and began eating. America practically inhaled his food, while everybody else ate normally. "So since we all agreed to work together and everything, now what?" Prussia asked.

America paused, "I guess that we should go over everything we know so far."

"What do you mean?" Italy asked.

America shrugged, "We share all of the information we have gathered, and see if we can draw any conclusions."

"How about we go around the table?" Britain asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. "I'll go first then since I found America first. I found America the day after the ten year anniversary of America's disappearance..."

One by one, we gave off every detail we knew about the situation. We described our opinions, the time, date, and event of everything that happened since America was found. Just when it was believed that we said it all, Japan stopped America when he was describing pulling Romano off of the bed this morning. "Why do I feel like we are leaving something out?"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

Japan shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it seems like we are forgetting something."

Suddenly America's eyes lit up, "The flower," he said in a barely auditable voice.

"What?"

"The flower."

"Oh ya, when I checked up on you last night, you were muttering some shit about a flower." Prussia said while chewing the last piece of egg on his plate."

"What flower?" Germany asked.

America closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright, this is going to sound a little crazy. Ever since I fell asleep on the jet, I had this dream. At first it was a little strange and I didn't pay too much attention to it. Then I had it again, and again, ever since the jet, I have been having the same dream over and over again. It was no longer just strange. It was creepy, and so realistic. It was no longer just a dream, I have no idea what it is anymore, because I started seeing it when I was awake also. It always starts the same, but every time see it, something changes. I start out in a woodened area, one that was so dark that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my eyes. Then I start to see a bright light..."

As America started to get into more detail, we became more interested. He was able to describe everything like he was reliving it. He was able to repeat everything that this voice said to him. Japan started taking notes, and the rest of us were sitting at the edge of our seats, eyes wide and minds buzzing. "...After I examined my damaged knees, I glanced at the flower. Instead of the white rose I was expecting to see, I saw a dark blue rose that was covered in white sparkles. I pointed out how roses are not naturally blue. Then the voice's exact words were, 'Well roses don't usually glow or change color in nature either. You have reached your destination; I believe that this is goodbye, Alfred.' I tried to call out to it, but I regained my voice. The vision instantly faded away, and I was once again in the gym."

"That was when I walked in," I murmured.

America nodded, "I-I just don't know what it means!"

Britain tapped his lips with his fingers in thought, "Well I know that a red rose can mean a lot of things. The shade of red you are talking about could mean either love, respect, courage, or passion, as I told you before. White roses could mean either purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, or  
youthfulness. Blue roses symbolize impossibility, and fantasy."

Canada shook his head, "I think that we aren't thinking deep enough. What about the color scheme? Isn't it a little weird how the colors of this rose just _happened _to change to the colors on America's flag?"

There was silence for a moment, "Was the flower trying to lead you to remember America?" I asked. "What did it mean when it said that you reached your destination?"

"I don't know," America said. "It didn't really lead me to any place special, I was just in some grassy area in the woods."

"The woods?"

"The woods."

"Didn't you say that the first thing you remember was you in the woods?"

America's eyes widened, "Yes."

"Let's say that this flower thing is trying to lead America to his memory," France said, "Why would it lead America to the first thing he remembered _after_ he lost his memory?"

The room fell into a heavy silence, until Japan closed his note book, "I am not sure, but I will have to do some research on this." With that, Japan stood from his seat and left the room.

"Where did he go?" America asked.

Britain shrugged, "Apparently when Japan says that he has to do research, he means at that exact moment."

"Oh."

It took awhile for the table to fall back into a normal conversation with our minds now on this flower dream. A normal conversation soon turned into an argument between Britain and France, actually, by now we should have considered Britain and France arguing as normal. America watched them; well it looked as if he was watching France more. France noticed after America watched him intensely as he took a sip of his coffee, "what are you looking at?" He asked bemused.

America shrugged, "Just watching. By the way, how is the coffee? I made that cup specifically for you."

That caught everybody's attention as France quickly put down his coffee mug and stared at America wide eyed, "What did you do to it?"

America crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya know, Russia told me that I have a good memory for an amnesic nation, yet I cannot pinpoint exactly what I put in there."

France gasped, "Are you saying that you drugged me!?"

America shook his head, "No no, you got it all wrong. I didn't drug you _yet_. You will be drugged soon though, I'm not sure exactly when it is going to affect you. I think the description said about twenty minutes in you will be drugged."

France covered his mouth and jumped out of his seat, "Oh my god!" With that, France ran out of the room as America burst out laughing.

"What did you put in there?" Britain asked.

America wiped a tear that was forming at the corner of his eye, "That's the best part. I _didn't_ put anything in there. I just wanted to scare the shit out of him like he did to me when I realized that I was drugged."

Prussia reached over the table and fist bumped America, "That was awesome!"

America laughed and got up from his seat, he started walking around the table and collected the empty plates. "Let me help you," Canada said as he collected the empty coffee mugs.

"Thank you Canada."

"Do you want me to help also?" I asked.

"No. Two people are enough for this job," Canada said. The canadian country sent me a look, _let me spend time with my brother._ I nodded and Canada smiled at me as he followed America out o the dining room.

Britain pushed out his chair and stood up, "I am going to help Japan with his research. I know a lot about roses so I could possibly be an assistance." He left the room and soon the others left too. I walked around the house aimlessly, thinking about this flower dream and trying to draw some conclusions. After all, I didn't have much to do. Suddenly, I saw France rush past me and open the door leading to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door, to see France crouching over the toilet with his finger directed towards his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said.

France glanced up at me, "Why not?"

"America didn't drug your coffee."

"What?"

"He just wanted to scare you."

France paused for a minute and stood up, "Cet américain stupide!"

I chuckled, "Actually, I would say that he is pretty smart."

The French country kicked the wall in frustration, "Oui, smart enough to scare me to death!"

"You did it to him first, and he didn't even drug you."

France sighed, "Well when he remembers, I am sure going to give him some scolding."

"So what's your opinion on this whole flower thing?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Well it definitely is related to America, I can tell you that for sure."

I nodded, "I think that it is related to America's first memory also."

France shook his head, "once again, it wouldn't make much sense to lead him to his first memory."

"What about his last?" I asked. "If Alfred's first memory is in the woods, then wouldn't America's _last_ memory be in the woods? Maybe that was where he lost his memory."

France stopped in his tracks, "That might be it. We should share our thoughts with Japan."

"Da, and since that I thought of it, you should all become one with me!"

France shivered, "How about no?"

I could feel a purple aura appear behind me, "It is not an option." I gave France a friendly smile, but he just walked faster towards the guest rooms.

"Let's just find Japan," he muttered.

XXX

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! I really meant to update sooner! I had a writer's block, it took a while to fight through it.**

**Alright so one of my many goals for this story was to have a chapter told by every main character's point of view at least once, and I have finally completed that goal. I gave you a point of view from Canada, America, Britain, France, Romano, Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Russia. Which one was your favorite, and which one was your least favorite? Please tell me why and how I could write the characters better in the future if you didn't like one POV in the reviews, or you could message me if you want to tell me privately.**

**Next chapter will be in Alfred/America's point of view. I might need some time to write the next chapter. We are reaching the climax and that will certainly be the longest chapter in the story. Don't worry; I will not leave you hanging as long as I did for this update!**


	22. Is this the end?

I walked into the kitchen with Canada close behind me. I tossed the pile of dirty plates into the sink, then winced at the loud noise it made. I decided to ignore it and just presume that nothing was broken. I started to clean around the kitchen as Canada gently placed the empty coffee mugs into the sink much more gently than I did. I sighed and leaned over the counter as I stared out the window. I still had a lot to think about with this whole flower dream thing. What I played on France barely did anything to calm my nerves. "Are you alright, America?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed." There was silence for a moment as we continued to clean around the kitchen. I could hear the other nations leaving the dining room and walking up the stairs. I decided to break the silence, "So how long have you known America? I'm just wondering since you said you two were brothers."

Canada smiled, "Even though we are blood brothers, we haven't officially met until Britain introduced us to each other as colonies. I'm pretty sure that we met beforehand though, it's just that none of us can remember we were too young to."

I gave Canada a questioning look, "If none of you remember, then how could you possibly have known?"

"Did you see that dream catcher that hangs above America's bed?" Canada asked. I nodded, "I have the same exact one, and they're both hand-crafted. The only difference is that while America has an eagle's feather on his, I have a patch of beaver fur on mine. One day I asked him about it, he told me that he had that for as long as he could remember, even when he was a child, it was the same with me. We had some sort of connection before we were colonized, we just needed one simple clue. We decided to look into it more, and we found a connection to the Native Americans between us."

"One simple clue," I echoed to myself. What if I didn't necessarily have to remember? What if I was given a clue? If I followed a clue, then it could lead me to something else, maybe something that will help me remember. I stood there puzzled for a moment, the dreams, or whatever they were, were they clues? It didn't fit together right though, there was something missing, I needed more. "So you and America were not very close, were you?"

Canada frowned, "No, we were not at first. Things did get better over time though. We were both very different from each other, it was hard to understand each other. We argued a lot, I can remember that for sure. There were times that we got along though, I remember some days, we were able to escape all the stress that came with being a nation. On those days, we would agree to completely ignore our nation responsibilities for a while. I would go over his house, and we would go hiking in the woods."

I raised an eyebrow, "The woods?"

Canada smiled and glanced out the window. "Yeah, I never knew where it was, but it was beautiful. In the very deaths of the woods, there was a clearing, a large grassy meadow. We didn't spend time together as countries on those days, we spent it as brothers. There was a beautiful stream west of the meadow, and beyond that, were glorious trees where the sun reflected off of in an almost heavenly way. America and I would lay down an old blanket, and we would have a picnic, America would bring in freshly grilled hamburgers, and I would bring in freshly baked pancakes with a bottle of Canadian maple syrup. We would eat, and then we would just... talk. It probably sounds boring to you, but talking to your brother as a human for us is very rare. We never brought up any situations involving our country, we just talked about the simple things. Sports, music, movies, just pretty much anything but politics. We joked, we laughed, it had to be the best kind of picnics one could ever had. Then after we ate, we would play a good number of sports. Lacrosse, soccer, football, baseball, floor hockey, sometimes we played catch, but that stopped once America hit me with the ball repeatedly and we got into a huge argument, so we agreed not to play catch anymore. We would play until it got fairly dark out, then we would build a campfire and make smores." Canada sighed and rested his elbow on the counter, "I really miss those days, but I would give away every single one if I could only have America back."

I nodded in understanding, "It sounds like a perfect and carefree day to me."

"It was."

I frowned in thought, "Hey Canada, can you show me that room that you found trashed? That was America's office, right? I want to see it." My voice was a little shaky, but I didn't care too much at the moment.

Canada gave me a worried look, "Sure, I guess you can. Follow me."

I followed him wordlessly out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Our footsteps echoed throughout the silent area, well it was silent until we reached the top of the stairs. Then I could hear muffled voices, it sounded like Japan and Britain. They were most likely talking about the flowers. Canada turned away from the guest rooms and walked left from the top of the staircase, I only went that way once, and that was when I found the gym. It was insane how I found so many rooms, and I barely explored any of this house. As I said before, this place really was a maze. There were surprises around every corner. Canada turned to a wooden door to his right and gestured for me to enter the room. I paused and stared at the door. On the wall besides it, there was a dent in the wall, most likely from when the wooden door was slammed open once. The wood near the door hinges were broken and splintered. I gently pushed open the door with a single finger and slipped inside. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. As Canada said, the room was trashed. The first thing that greeted me was a desk that was smashed to the ground long ago. I could only guess that it was a desk, I wasn't exactly sure. It looked more like a pile of wood, everything was torn apart. The only clue that was given to me that showed it was a desk was the broken drawers lying around the room. There was a bunch of paper that was scattered all over the floor, it covered everything like a thin blanket. There were several holes in the walls, drawing cracks that went up to the ceiling. Also the windows were smashed. Pieces of shattered glass covered the sides of the room. I stared around the damaged room shocked at what I saw. "What did this?"

Canada shook his head, "I never knew. I didn't go very long without thinking about it though. It drew many questions, I never stopped guessing. At first I thought that it was a break in, the FBI searched everywhere for anything that suggested there was an intruder, they didn't find anything."

"I didn't think that they would," I murmured darkly.

"Why not?"

I rubbed my hands lightly and winced at the memory, "My hands were damaged when I was in the woods. They were splintered, bruised, and bleeding."

Canada wore a shocked expression, "You mean that you did this!?"

"No," I answered with certainty, "I didn't. America did." I turned to Canada with determination burning in my eyes, "there was no invader. The police found no evidence, because there was none to begin with."

"You're saying that America did this," I nodded, "so if you are correct, then America must have done this right before he lost his memory. What could have possibly made him do _this_ to his office?"

I crouched down and examined the broken desk on the floor, "I'm not sure, but he sure worked hard to destroy this room. My guess is that this desk was flung all the way across the office." I stood up and turned to Canada, "I think that he had some sort of a tantrum. I can't think of anything else that would encourage him to do this."

Canada nodded in agreement, "Alright, so we know that this happened right before he lost his memory, so that means that this happened right before he went missing. After I found out he went missing, I went to this house, and the front door was unlocked. So does that mean that he left after destroying the room?"

I walked out of the office and into the hallway, "Yes. That means that America exited the house, and left."

Canada followed me down the hallway, "Are you trying to retrace his steps? If you are, then that is going to be really hard without remembering where he went."

I shook my head, "I don't need to remember, all I need is a clue." I rushed down the stairs and jogged down the downstairs hallway. I burst through the front door and stepped onto the front porch. I stopped in my tracks and stared around the front yard, everything looked normal. The sun was now high in the sky and white puffy clouds wondered around in the open blue sky. Light shined through the colored leaves on the trees leaving a shadowed pattern on ground. The small country road connected to the paved driveway was empty. The wind blew softly through my blonde locks, and blew up some leaves on the ground.

I heard Canada shut the door behind him and walk towards me, "America, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I don't think that it's possible to just walk outside and find the answer to everything."

I turned to Canada, "What else do you expect me to do? You said that America left the door unlocked, that means that he went outside." I stepped down the front porch and started walking towards the driveway, "He couldn't have gone far. He didn't take a car, his car keys were in his jacket."

"I wouldn't know where he would be going then," Canada murmured, "but he was clearly in a hurry if he even forgot his jacket."

"So he went on foot." I scanned the pathway to the driveway for a second, and then decided to look down the road to see if there were any buildings where he could have ran off to. I started walking down the pathway, when my foot scrapped over something and I fell face first on the ground.

"America, all you alright?" Canada asked. I nodded and glanced around. My eyes landed on a stone resting on the side of the pathway.

"Yeah, I just tripped on that stone. That shouldn't be there, I should move it so that nobody else trips on it. I picked up the fairly large stone with both hands and heaved upwards. As soon as I picked it up, I tossed it to the side. It was heavy. I heard it make a plopping noise in a patch of dirt and glanced over to see it landed in an almost dead garden. It wasn't surprising that the plants were dried out. It was fall after all and nobody probably found the time to take care of it. The thing that surprised me the most was the rose bush sitting in the garden. It was blooming with red roses that shined in the sunlight; it almost looked like it was sparkling. The garden green stems were almost just as bright. I've seen that rose bush when we first came to the house, it was almost completely dead. Then when Italy and I were looking around the house, while he was poking around the garage, I was looking around the garden. The pedals were slightly blooming. I asked about it, but then the race car distracted me. Now as I examined it again, it was in full bloom like it was spring time. "Hey Canada, look at this rose bush."

I glanced back at Canada who was staring at me like I had two heads, "What rose bush?"

I stared at the garden again; it was still there, "What do you mean?"

"What do _you _mean? There is no rose bush."

I gave Canada a look of confusion, "You don't see it?" Canada shook his head. I reached out to touch one of the pedals, it was soft to the touch, "I am touching it right now, do you see it?"

Canada continued to stare at me like I was a crazy man, "You are touching nothing but air." I paused and glanced back at Canada. I took my hand away from the rose bush and grabbed Canada's arm, "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU-" I pulled him over to the garden and pushed his hand towards the rose bush. His hand went right through it like it was some hologram.

Canada yanked his hand out of my grasp, "I-I don't understand." I touched the rose bush again and felt the soft pedals. It was real! How could Canada's hand go right through it!?

"America, are you sure that you are alright?" Canada asked slowly.

I paid no mind to him as I cut off part of the rose bush. I pulled out a simple red rose that was connected to a practically glowing green stem. I held the flower in front of Canada's face, "CAN. YOU. SEE. THIS?"

The blonde Canadian gave me a worried look, "Perhaps you should get some rest, eh?"

I shook my head, "H-How can you not see it? How is it possible that your hand went right through it?" I stared down at the flower in my hands.

_You will need this._

"How will I need it? What do I use it for?" I asked out loud. Canada said nothing, he probably thought that I was losing my mind. At this point, I would be surprised if I was. I closed my eyes for a moment, I could see the darkness of the forest once again, and I could see the rose lift itself up from my hands and float away from me. I saw it pause and wait for me to follow. I opened my eyes again; everything was the same as it was before I closed my eyes. Canada stared at me like he had to drive me to a mental ward. The only thing that did change was the flowers. The rose bush was gone, and so was the flower. I stared around desperately for it, and then in the distance I saw the same view when I had my eyes closed. The flower was floating in mid-air, waiting for me.

"America?" Canada called hesitatively, I started racing towards the flower, "AMERICA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK!"

I sprinted in the direction of the rose, which started to move the second I took a step towards it. I sped around the corner of the garage and ran as fast as I could on the side of the house. I jumped over a fence and kept on running. I could hear Canada shouting, but I didn't even look back, my eyes were glued to the rose. I glanced upwards to see thin tree trunks towering over me. This could have been where America went.

_You just figured that out? Great detective work_

I let out a groan of annoyance, and then I stopped. "Wait, the voice? That thing said that before, it said that the second time I had the dream. Why can I hear it now? Am I simply just remembering it?" It didn't feel that way though, it was as if my mind was making me remember it out of nowhere in the purpose of delivering me answers. I continued to race towards the red glowing flower. Wait, it was full out glowing! The area around me was dark and I could see the stars floating in the sky. Un. Fucking. Believable. It was not night! This didn't make one bit of sense! I continued to run towards the taunting plant as the vision of this dark evening became more vivid. Why was it dark? Could it be that I was reliving the dream? I shook my head. It was something else. Every other time I was either asleep, or daydreaming when it happened. This wasn't a daydream, I could talk out loud and the vision didn't start like it usually did. Maybe these visions were part of the future, and I was living it now. I swerved around trees and jumped over logs when I had to, I was getting close to the flower, It was starting to slow down. However, if it was the future, it would be light out, unless it was planned for me to chase the flower during the night. It had to be something else. What if it was the past? What if I was actually retracing America's steps without even knowing it?

The floating rose stopped in its tracks and I dived towards it. I crashed to the ground and snatched the flower in my hands. I laid there for a moment dazed before picking myself up. "Why did it stop all of a sudden?" It paused and thought about the flower's actions. Maybe it stopped because it was giving me a clue. What if it was a sign telling me that my guess was correct. I watched the flower intensely waiting for it to change, nothing happened. Why wasn't it changing? It usually changed color! "Wait. So it stopped once I wondered if I was retracing America's steps, so... it won't progress until I figure out more?" I asked out loud as if I was expecting an answer. What if that was the way it worked all along? Maybe as we got closer to regaining America, that was when I got the dreams, showing me that I was going in the right direction.

_"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?"_

_"No, you can get plenty of sleep on the jet."_

_"What jet?"_

_"Were leaving to the United States of America."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if you're ever going to remember who you are, then you have to do it in your own country."_

"The dreams started when we decided to travel to America, was that a sign that what we were doing was the right decision?" The red rose started to turn to a glorious white, but it only went half way, then it paused. I glared at the border between the white and red half of the pedals. It wasn't enough. I needed more.

_"Well I know that a red rose can mean a lot of things. The shade of red you are talking about could mean either love, respect, courage, or passion, as I told you before"_

I listened to Britain's voice with uncertainty. "This has nothing to do with love, respect, or passion, so courage maybe? The red color could mean that I had courage. I was given many chances to run away from this, but I decided to stay anyways after I was convinced that I am a nation." The white color that rested on the top half of the rose diffused into the red bottom half like a can of paint was dumped onto it. Suddenly I felt a wave of pain travel through me, it was _the_ pain. What I felt when I first awoke in the woods. The bottom part of me was freezing, while the top half of me felt like I was drowning. I felt a stinging in my hands and glanced down at them panicked. They were bleeding and covered in splinters. I was curled up on the ground in agony for a while moaning in pain. My hand shook as I tightly grasped the glowing plant. I glanced down at it, if I get through all of the stages, will the pain stop? It didn't seem like it was stopping with me just lying on the ground. "Make it stop," I moaned desperately. With all the might I had, I pushed myself to my feet with shaking arms, only to be thrown on the ground a minute later by a powerful gust of wind that came out of nowhere. I screamed in pain and hugged my body as the flower yanked itself out of my tight grip. I glanced up from the ground to see it floating in mid-air and once again waiting for me. I reached to my right blindly in the darkness until I felt a rough bark-like texture. I rolled over in the dead leaves until I was close enough to use the thick tree as support to push me up. I wrapped my arms around the bark and heaved. I was back on my feet now and was breathing heavily. I glared at the taunting rose and slowly made my way towards it. I knew what was coming next though; if I was lucky I could figure out the white stage and have it change color before I reached that steep hill. As hard as it was to even move, I found myself ignoring my body's objections and started to sprint towards the white rose.

_"So I am getting my memory back?"_

_"yes."_

_"Wait, I have a question, once I'm America again, will I remember Alfred?"_

_"From the way Tony described it...no."_

_"I see."_

"The next stage started when I accepted the fact that I would eventually disappear. The color meant... errr..."

_"White roses could mean either purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, or_  
_youthfulness."_

"Right, but which one was it?"

_"I mean that it's a shame how they are trying to make you seem innocent and hide the monster that you really are."_

I let out a small growl from the memory of Syria, Turkey, and Cuba trying to convince me that I was some monster. Then I paused as I thought about what Syria said, "Make me seem innocent, huh? Maybe I'm innocent, but was America? After all, he was in every war that his country was in, I'm pretty sure that he was no saint. I wasn't only giving up my memory, I was giving up my innocence!" The flower stopped in its tracks and I slid to the ground on my knees. Apparently I didn't figure it out fast enough. I slid towards a steep hill and never had time to stop myself. I went tumbling down the hill and cried out from the pain. I landed on a patch of grass with a big thump and laid there for a moment.

Everything hurt. I felt like I was being eaten away, like bits and pieces were being torn away. It literally felt like something was tearing up my skin and cutting me into pieces. My legs shivered from how cold I was, it felt like the bottom half of me was covered in snow. My hands stung, and my skidded knees burned. I was breathing heavily from all of the running I did, yet I could barely consume air. I gasped and choked, it was like somebody shoved my head into a tub of water. I rolled over and tried to empty everything out of me. Water spilled onto the grass as I threw up. After I was done emptying everything I stared at the puddle I created. Oddly enough, there was no throw up. It was just water. There was no disgusting smell, or chunks of food, it was water. I scooped a handful of the liquid and took a deeper sniff, nothing. As disgusting as it sounded, I even took a sip of it to see what it tasted like. It was literally fucking water! Actually it tasted exactly like rainwater, and yes, I did know what that tasted like sadly, I would rather not remember the times where I was so desperate for water. Why did I throw up rain water? Did America have to go through this? What the fuck was happening to his country during that time?

_"So since we all agreed to work together and everything, now what?"_

_"I guess that we should go over everything we know so far."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We share all of the information we have gathered, and see if we can draw any conclusions."_

_"How about we go around the table? I'll go first then since I found America first. I found America the day after the ten year anniversary of America's disappearance..."_

"So that means that America went missing around this time in 2012." I shut my eyes and tried to remember anything that would give me a clue of what happened, nothing came to mind. I didn't remember anything clearly before I arrived in Colorado. I stared over at the rose, it was no longer white, it was a dark blue with white sparkles covering it. I waited for a moment, nothing happened. Now what? The pain didn't leave, I was lost, and I didn't remember. What was the point of this to begin with? I stared around the grassy area, it was a fairly large clearing. Thick forest trees were lined up beyond the meadow almost acting as a fence, and in the far distance I could hear water moving in a stream.

_"There were times that we got along though, I remember some days, we were able to escape all of the stress that came with being a nation. On those days, we would agree to completely ignore our nation responsibilities for a while. I would go over his house, and we would go hiking in the woods."_

_"The woods?"_

_"Yeah, I never knew where it was, but it was beautiful. In the very depths of the woods, there was a clearing, a large grassy meadow. We didn't spend time together as countries on those days, we spent it as brothers. There was a beautiful stream west of the meadow, and beyond that, were glorious trees where the sun reflected off of in an almost heavenly way."_

WAIT. A. FUCKING. MINUTE.

I was in the grassy meadow Canada was talking about! Could this also be where America lost his memory? It would make sense actually, the way Canada described it, this meadow was the one escape from a nation's everyday life. If something happened in America's country that brought him so much pain, wouldn't he try to escape it? "You were scared," I called out like I was talking to the country. "You were pained and it was too much for you to bear. You lost it. You went on a rampage and rushed out of the house. You found your way to the meadow, and then what? Did you fall like I did? Maybe you were knocked out and that was the end of it, your memory was lost, and that was when I came in. But what do these flowers have to do with anything?"

_"I don't think, I know that you are working against me! You tell me right now, that your goal wasn't to get rid of Alfred and regain America, and you would be lying through your teeth right in front of me! Well guess what? I have the same goal as you!"_

_"But you're-"_

_"But I'm what? Alfred? So? What if I am? That doesn't change anything. It's no secret that you want America back, nor is it that to get America, you have to get rid of me, am I right?_

_"That's what I thought. Like I said, if you're trying to get rid of me, then let me help you! I already told you that I want to help, yet you continue to leave me out of your planning, and just continue to do whatever the hell you think is right. Did you ever ask me for any ideas? I don't think so! You even wonder why nothing is working when the answer is right in front of your eyes! You guys claim that we are all working together, yet there is no corporation! You are leaving out one of the most important members of the G8, and that is the United States of America. You are trying to fix the country, yet the country is not involved! If you want this to work, then we all have to work together, including me!"_

_"Until we can do that, nothing is going to work."_

"I received the vision where the flower turned blue after I made the point that we were not working together, showing that we were one step closer to America. There is something missing though, there has to be some way where the roses ties into this all."

_"Blue roses symbolize impossibility, and fantasy."_

I glared at the rose in confusion, "Fantasy? Wait... where does fantasy tie into this?"

_"Hey Canada, look at this rose bush."_

_"What rose bush?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do you mean? There is no rose bush."_

_"You don't see it? I am touching it right now, do you see it?"_

_"You are touching nothing but air."_

"He didn't see it because it isn't real," I murmured to myself. "It never existed, and neither did the voice."

_What are you? _

_"Same thing as you, barely an existence."_

"I made it up this whole time! It gave me no direct answer because it didn't know any more than I did!" I guess part of me knew that this thing was made up, I just never completely realized it before. Why a flower though? Why did I make up the different roses?

Rose.

I gaped at the sudden epiphany. To completely understand the situation I was in, I had to connect it to something. I guessed that being with Rose in the flower shop really stuck to me. Maybe roses created a sense of familiarity, and that was why I thought about it. I watched the rose as it started to... evaporate? Yes, it was evaporating. The flower slowly started to convert into a simple puff of smoke. A small gray cloud floated in front of me and started to change color and shape. What looked like a cloud of smoke before, now converted into three roses made out of the gray gas. The gas then started to change color. The three transparent stems turned to a pale green color. The flower part of the three roses changed color also. In the top corner of the left rose, was a dark blue square that was covered in white sparkles. The rest of the pedals were painted in white and red stripes. I couldn't believe my eyes. The gas fucking formed a shape of three flowers that changed to the colors of America's flag.

I stared at the cloud of smoke sadly, "Well flowers of red, white, and blue, I guess this is the end." Suddenly the smoke flew towards me. The smoke expanded until it was practically smothering me. I choked and gasped for air, there was nothing but the deadly gas. I desperately squirmed around trying to get away, until it was too much. Without any more breath, I couldn't help my body going limp and closing my eyes to welcome never ending darkness.

XXX

**I'm so sorry! I am such a liar! I promised this update wayyyyyyyyy sooner than this. I was quite busy though. My high school was having this ginormous multicultural day event and I couldn't possibly have missed it. So I had to take some time away from my usual writing and help a group of students with the Canada booth. I even made Canadian maple sugar pie from scratch for it. You Canadians sure have some awesome recipes, seriously I thought that I was going to die from maple overdose. Then a couple days later I got food poisoning... from my own cooking... I'm England... I should have stayed with Canadian food. So yeah, being as sick as I was kinda limited my motivation to write, but I found it again with this given snow day! I just wanted you guys to know so that you didn't think that I left you for this long on purpose.**

**It is not the end yet! I still have a couple more things to conclude! I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! The first person to leave a review telling me what caused America to lose his memory will be able to pick the next point of view. Leave a review with the correct answer and whose point of view you want me to tell it from. Your choices are Canada, Russia, France, Britain, Japan, Italy, Romano, Germany, or Prussia.**

**Well until next time, thank you so much for reading!**


	23. What will happen to him?

I closed the door behind me and glanced around the guest room. It was practically identical to every other guest room in the house. The walls were covered in tan wallpaper and scenic paintings. Over the luxury king sized bed were lavish silk sheets which were soft to the touch. There was a large mirror hanging over the mahogany dresser which was framed with wood. In the corner of the room were a couple of leather lounge chairs and a large book-case. I read through some of the books on my stay here, but it was hard to choose from such a large selection. Next to the large bed, were two nightstands which held a table lamp on each one. On the back wall were wide windows with white frames that lit the room with its natural light. Standing against one of those windows, was a small wooden desk that was barely big enough to fit a laptop, leaving no room for a mouse. In front of the desk was a cushioned chair, I'm sure that the desk was placed there just for decorative reasons, because it was hard to focus on work when I had such a large window to gaze out of. The views from the side of his house were equisit.

I walked over to the small decorative table where my laptop sat. I took a seat and turned the laptop on; I had some more notes to take after that dinner conversation. These visions that Alfred had were very mysterious. I started typing away with all of the new information that I had gathered. My hands tapped the keyboard loudly. I wished that my hands worked as fast as my brain, because all of these new possibilities were flooding into my mind. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, shattering the zone that I was in. I got up from my seat and walked across the room. I opened the door to see Britain standing out in the hallway, "Hello, Japan. I was just wondering if you need my assistance or anything since I know a lot about the meanings of roses."

I paused for a minute, I wasn't really expecting anybody to help me, but then again two minds are better that one. "Hai, your assistance would be delightful." I opened the door wide enough for him to step in and welcomed him inside, "So I am guessing that dinner is done then."

Britain nodded as he took a seat on the bed, "Indeed, Italy went off with Romano, Prussia left with Germany, I have no idea where Russia went, America is cleaning up with Canada, and France ran from the table a while after you left."

I stared at Britain in curiosity, "What happened to France?"

Britain chuckled, "It appears that America got his revenge on France by pretending that he drugged his coffee, you really should have seen France's face, he was terrified!"

"Didn't he also get revenge on Romano by dragging him out of bed?" I asked as I once again sat down at the laptop and started typing again.

Britain nodded, "I do believe so, why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just that it's hard to believe that an existence such as Alfred was able to gain such a different personality from America."

"What do you mean?" Britain asked

"The average case of Dissociative Fugue usually lasts only a couple of months at most, while this has been going on for ten years. Also once they realize that they are forgetting their past, they usually experience extreme distress or confusion, while Alfred has been very calm. Let's not forget the fact that not only has America developed a new identity, but also a new personality."

"And that is bad," Britain guessed.

I stopped typing for a moment, "It's hard to determine whether it is bad or good, but it is very dangerous."

"How so?" Before I could answer Britain's question, there was a knock on the door. Britain got up from the bed and yanked the door open.

Prussia burst into the room rudely without any greeting, "I am here! Try not to pass out from my awesomeness!"

After Prussia's entrance, Germany, Italy, and Romano followed, "I'm sorry about him," Germany said. "We have just been discussing everything that happened, and we wanted to see if you came up with anything new."

"Actually we just started," I responded. "I was just jotting down the information we have already."

"Good! I'm glad that we didn't miss anything!" Italy cheered.

"So what do we do to get rid of this bastard?" Romano asked. Somebody probably would have called him out for his insults if all we weren't so used to it by now.

I turned my chair around, "Well that was exactly what I was about to discuss with Britain, I'm not sure if we can."

There was pause, "You don't think that we can get America back?" Germany asked.

"Well I do think that we can as long as we are able to find a way for America to deal with the direct cause of his Dissociative Fugue, but-"

The door swung open for France and Russia who walked in, "We have figured out a way for America to do that!" France declared.

"Oh, hello France, did you have a nice run after your cup of coffee?" Britain asked. The room erupted into snorts and snickers.

France glared at Britain, "The coffee wasn't even poisoned!"

Russia took a step forward, "As France was saying, we found a way for America to regain his memory."

"Really?" I asked surprised, "How?"

"Alfred's first memory was in the woods, that means that America's last memory was in the woods. If we find the location of where he lost his memory, maybe he would be able to remember being America."

I thought for a minute, "That would probably do it, but not completely."

Italy cocked his head to the side, "what do you mean, Japan?"

"Well you see, Alfred is a well developed identity, he is practically a whole different person, but that is the problem, he isn't a different person. He is in America's body, and when he is at the point where he is ready to remember, America will come to the surface. When that happens, I believe that Alfred and America will clash."

There was silence, "Wait, how can that happen if they are in the same body, or whatever shit you were talking about. It's kind of hard to get into a fight with yourself," Prussia finally said.

I shook my head, "It won't be an actual fight. I mean that Alfred is not going to disappear as easily as he would if he was only there for a couple of months."

France stared at me in confusion, "But why would they even clash in the first place?" I was reading some of the cases where humans got Dissociative Fugue, they usually forget everything that happened even if they formed a new identity. Just as Tony described it, it would just feel like blacking out for ten years for America."

Germany hummed in thought, "Well let's not forget that America isn't human, this is the first case where a personified country had Dissociative fugue."

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, well I have a theory. I believe that the fact that he is a country is the reason that Alfred will not disappear. Alfred may not realize it, but he has been holding the memories of his people for the past ten years while America could not. Alfred cannot be forgotten, because Americans still remember. He can only disappear if every single American forgot about everything that happened over the past ten years."

"So what happens to Alfred after America regains his memory?" Britain asked.

I stared down at my lap, "There are a couple of things that can happen to him, but the most likely is America gaining Dissociative Identity Disorder."

Silence raked across the room as each nation stared at me in shock, except for the Italys, "Is anybody going to explain to me what the fuck that means?" Romano asked.

"Muiltable Personality Disorder," Russia murmured, "It means that neither Alfred or America will fade, but they will both exist consciously in one mind and will control America at different times."

Prussia furrowed his eyebrows, "This is bad." His eyes then widened and he stood from the bed, "Guys this is REALLY bad!"

"There must be some other way, it cannot simply end like this!" Italy declared. Fear rang through his voice. Actually everybody was a little scared by the idea. Prussia fidgeted uncomfortably, Britain's hands were shaking, France swallowed a large lump in his throat, fear sparkled in Germany's eyes, Russia looked around the room to distract his mind, Romano looked as scared as Italy, and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Britain stood from his seat also, "Where's America and Canada, we must find them and inform them on what we have learned."

As everybody agreed, I suddenly heard a terrified wail eco through the house, "Did you hear that?"

There was a pause, "Hear what?" France asked.

The wail occurred again, this time France, Britain, and Germany glanced around the room in curiosity, "Did you hear it this time?" They nodded, "It sounded something like... a cat."

Romano let out a groan, "Of course Mr. Anime would identify the noise as a cat. You really have to stop hanging around Greece."

Italy shushed him, "I think that I heard it too!" There was silence once again as we listened for the sound. It was clearer as it came again, I could actually hear a pleading meow.

"It sounds like the cat is in danger, we should try to help it," I declared.

France stared at me deadpanned, "Are we seriously going to help a cat before we find a nation that is possibly gaining Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"I'd hate to say it, but France does make a valid point."

"What about the cat though?" Italy asked. "The cat could be trapped somewhere for all we know!"

"It's not like it's going to happen this second either," I debated. "He is with Canada, and they are just cleaning up, so I don't see how anything can go wrong."

Romano rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll help you find the fucking cat so that you can stop crying about it!"

Germany opened the door and glanced up and down the hallway, "It sounds like it's coming from the right."

The crowed shuffled into the hallway and we creeped through the right of the house, there was a chilling silence throughout the hallway, it was like those haunted house movies that America forced me to watch. The only sounds were our footsteps, and the occasional meowing of the missing cat. "This is creepy as fuck," Romano whispered. "Who the hell wants to make their house so big and creepy?"

"I kind of like it," Russia murmured, "It shows a mysterious side of America that we never even knew about."

"I haven't even been to this side of the house," I murmured. Usually whenever I visited America we were either in his media room the whole time, or his extra apartment in New York City, he said he kept an extra apartment there, because he loved the city life as much as the country life. He also said that he wanted to "chill with Lady Liberty" as he once said to me. This part of the house was indeed very creepy and mysterious, it seemed like the farther we walked, the darker it got. There were less windows, and not a single light was on. Instead of it looking like noon, it felt like it was midnight. The meowing was becoming clearer as we turned around a corner and started walking down another hallway.

Suddenly France stepped on a loose floorboard, and the whole hallway shrieked. Everybody paused and we whipped around to see France staring at the floor wide-eyed, "Merde," He simply said.

"Germany, I'm scared," Italy whined.

"It was just a floorboard," Germany responded.

"I think that I know where we are heading, I cannot think of any other place this cat would be," Britain murmured.

"Where?" Prussia asked, "Let's get this thing over with!"

"Follow me," with that Britain started walking again. The pace was faster this time since we were following something we could actually see. It had to be more than five minutes before we arrived to a thin narrow hallway. It was a simple hallway the size of a single door way, it went back about twenty feet. The wall paper was torn and there was only a single scratched window on the right wall. There were a couple of books scattered around the filthy wooden floors, and there was a single bookcase at the end of the hallway.

"What is this place?" Germany asked. "What is the purpose of this hallway?"

"Come on, walk in a single file line, there isn't much room." I walked down the squeaky hallway directly behind Britain, it was hard at first to tell who was behind me until I heard the person start humming.

"Italy, stop humming," Germany ordered, "We should be listening for the cat." Right on que, I heard a loud wail from the end of the hallway.

"It looks like wherever Britain is leading us, we are going in the right direction," I stated.

Once we reached the end of the hallway, we stared at the bookcase, "Now what?" Romano asked.

"Japan, I could use your assistance," Britain called. He turned around and pointed at the bookcase, "we are going to grab the right of the bookcase and pulled it towards the left side of the hallway." I nodded and the rest of the countries took a step back. I reached over and attached myself to the right side of the bookcase, making sure I had a death grip on it. Britain did the same and we started to pull. The piece of furniture didn't budge. We paused for a minute before having another attempt at it, we heaved until our faces turned blue, then we leaned against the wall panting, "How... the bloody hell... did he... do it?"

"Let me try," Germany moved to the front of the group and approached the book shelf, "It's just a book shelf, it shouldn't be that hard to move." I watched as he gripped both sides of the bookcase and pulled with all of his strength. He soon lost his grip and went flying backwards.

"Let's all try it together," Russia suggested.

"There's not enough room for all of us to pull this at once," Britain said.

"Russia, I could use your help," Germany called as he was once again on his feet. Britain and I moved out of the way of the two bulky countries. They counted back to three before heaving with all of the energy they had left. Germany and Russia were both slammed to the ground as the bookcase swung open, revealing a dark pathway.

Britain took a step forward into the darkness, "There are some flashlights on the ground over here."

Italy stared around the room, "So is this-"

"America's storage room, yes it is." Britain responded as he tossed me a flashlight. There were only four, they were given to Russia, Germany, Prussia, and I. "Now let's find this cat already."

"Hai, it should be here somewhere," I scanned the room with the flashlight, it sure was crowded. There were all sorts of things, there were old furniture, wooden boxes, books, toys, instruments, weapons, awards, clothes, everything you could imagine.

Prussia let out a low whistle, "It looks like we got a hoarder!"

"I don't think that this is exactly hoarding, it looks more just like pieces of his past."

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Italy called. "Meow, meow! I'll give you some pasta if you come out!"

"I don't think that imitating the fucking cat is going to help, nor would it to bribe the thing with pasta." Romano grumbled.

I could hear somebody rummaging through a pile of random junk, "Wow, all of this stuff is so interesting," Russia said.

Prussia shined his flashlight on a dusty saxophone, "Austria would love to see this!"

"We really shouldn't be snooping around guys," Britain called. "After all, we came here to look for a cat."

"Coming from you, Britain," France said. "You're the one who found this room in the first place by sneaking around that night."

Suddenly I heard a gun being loaded, I whipped around to see Prussia holding a machine gun, "How cool is this? I think that this model's from the second world war!" The last thing I saw was him pulling the trigger before taking a dive for the ground. The flashlight was completely forgotten and it rolled off somewhere. The room lit up for a moment as bullets went in every direction. I covered my ears from the loud gun shots and buried my head into some dusty fabric. When the gunshots stopped, all was silent. Everybody slowly lifted their heads to see Prussia staring at the gun in amazement, "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

Germany stood and snatched the gun away from him, "Are you crazy!? You just don't go shooting a gun around in an inclosed area like that!"

"Seriously, somebody could have gotten hurt," Britain said. "Speaking of that, is anybody hurt?" Everybody had the same answer, "Good, just don't do that again, Prussia."

"Whatever, you guys just don't know how to have fun!" Prussia went back to boredly scanning the room, "Where is this cat anyway?"

"Wherever it it, it is in deep hiding now," I said as I dusted off some dirt from my pants. "You probably really scared it."

"Can't we just get this annoying episode over with!?" Romano burst out in frustration.

"We really should try to find this cat as soon a possible so that we can get back to the North American brothers," France murmured.

"Britain, could you help me find my flashlight?" I asked. "It rolled of somewhere."

"Of course I can, Japan." He kneeled down next to me and we began to fumble around in the darkness.

"Hey look at _this_ gun!" Prussia called out.

I could hear a quick shuffle of feet before somebody snatched the weapon away from the Germanic personification, "I don't think that you should be in possession of any more weapons, mon ami." There was a pause then France spoke again, "Hey, is this-"

"Yes! That's the weapon he was trained with! The awesome trainer being me, of course! It still has it's bayonet and everything! I'm so glad that he finally stopped using his bayonet to roast marshmallows."

France laughed, "He was so young and innocent back then."

"Yea- hey, look at that scratch!" Britain stopped looking for the flashlight for a moment. "Well, it looks like that he finally mastered that blocking move that I showed him! His opponent must have been strong too if it left this deep of a scratch. I wonder who dared to try to attack one of my awesome students!"

Britain stopped and turned around, "QUICK LOOKING AT THE BLOODY GUN, AND SEARCH FOR THE CAT ALREADY!" I jumped at his sudden out burst, but said nothing. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Britain quickly joined me in my search for the flashlight once again, "Let's just find the flashlight, find the cat, and leave."

Suddenly I felt a long cylinder, "I think that I found it." I flipped on the switch and scanned the area, Britain's eyes were squinted due to the change in light. I shined the flashlight directly in front of me, then stared upwards to see my new discovery, "I don't think that the cat is here."

"Why not?" Britain asked.

"Because I think that the cat could possibly be upstairs."

This statement caught everybody off guard. Standing directly in front of me, was a narrow stone staircase that curved until I couldn't see what was up there. "Who the fuck goes through so much trouble just to store their shit?" Romano asked.

"How did I miss that flight of stairs the last time I was here?" Britain asked.

"We should see if the cat is up there," I said. I took a hesitated step forward, and started cautiously walking up the stairs. My footsteps echoed through out the area and the railing shook once I rested my hand on it. After walking up about six steps, there was a sharp turn. I could hear the rest of the countries close behind me, I walked up another six steps before slowly reaching the top. I was greeted with nothing but a plain solid wall with a small painting on it, I stared at it in confusion, surely enough this couldn't be the end. I turned around to see that every other nation wore the same confused expression, "Now what?"

Britain shook his head, "There must be something else. America wouldn't just randomly put a flight of stairs leading to nowhere, just like he wouldn't randomly put a bookshelf at the end of an abandoned hallway. There must be a secret passage way or something."

I examined the painting on the wall for a minute. It was a simple piece of American Surrealism. The painting was hung in a bulky metal frame, it almost looked as if it was covering something. I lifted the painting off of the wall and discovered what looked like a small compartment. The small square area was completely empty except for a simple silver doorknob, "I think that this is our way in." I hesitantly turned the doorknob, and then a large creek echoed throughout the stairway. Suddenly the whole wall swung open, sending me back a couple or steps. I stumbled backwards until I crashed into one of the countries. I turned my head to see Germany giving me a surprised look, "I apologize."

Germany shook his had, "It's alright." He paused and looked over my shoulder, "It seems like you found the entrance."

I turned around and stared at the new opening. I peaked through the doorway, to see what looked like a small attic. The walls, floors, and the ceiling were all wooden and covered in cobwebs. There was a single round window which was the only light source in the room. With the dim light emitting into the room, I could clearly see without the flashlight. The room would be completely empty, if it weren't for all of the cardboard boxes stacked onto each other. They were stacked in random places, obviously nobody took the time to organize them. Once Prussia pushed past everybody he dived right for the first box he could get his hands on and started to rip it open, "Prussia! I do not believe that America would fancy you going through his personal possessions."

Prussia shrugged, "You bring me to a hidden room full of boxes that could be holding some seriously secret information, and you expect me _not_ to become curious?" He ripped off the lid and peaked inside. He reached his hand inside and pulled out an animal skin banded book, "If I knew that the kid was into reading so much that he created a whole different room for all of his books, I probably would have bought him a book for his birthday."

Germany rolled his eyes, "I was sure that _you_ out of all of us would be able to tell that that is a diary since you store all of yours in my basement."

Prussia ignored his brother's comment, "This one is so _old_. I'd say it was made in the early seventeenth century at most."

"Let me see," Britain opened up the diary and skimmed the first page, "You're right, he has the date marked as 1806."

"Let's go," I called out. Every nation stopped and gave me a questioning look. "This is none of our business, America hid these for a reason. The cat wouldn't be up here anyway since it wouldn't be able to open the door."

"Why you got to ruin fun?" Russia asked. "I just found an entry he wrote during the Cold War."

"I agree with Japan," Italy stated.

Before anything else happened, we heard a meow clear as day ring in our ears. We turned our heads instantly towards the exit. There a fluffy cat sat, staring at us. The cat had light long fur and a giant bushy tail. The main thing that stood out though, was the thick dark fur around the cat's neck, reminding me very much of the fur on the collar of America's jacket. "Americat?"

Americat meowed in response. Instantly Italy ran to the cat and scooped him up in his hands, "Awwwww! Kittys are so adorable!"

"There's your fucking cat, can we go now?" Romano asked harshly.

I nodded, "I do believe that it is best if we leave."

Everybody filed out of the room including the cat and I shut the door behind me. I made sure that I didn't even glance at a single object as we walked back to the hallway. I felt guilt, we crossed into America's personal space after all. Just because he was not with us did not mean that we were allowed to explore the very depths of his home. I definitely wouldn't want anybody doing that to me, he would be furious at us if he were here. As we walked through the hallways, the floors stopped creaking and the wallpaper was no longer chipped. Once we reached a large staircase, I realized that we were back in the main hallway. I let out a silent sigh of relief from finally getting out of there. I was about to invite everybody back to the guest room so that we could go further into discussion with these flower dreams when I heard somebody yell so loud that it hurt my ears. ""AMERICA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK!"

Everybody stopped in their tracks, "Was that Canada?" France asked. We rushed down the stairs and burst through the front doors. The front yard was empty, but we could still hear Canada yelling.

We sprinted towards the direction of Canada's yelling to find him staring off desperately into the woods, "Canada, what happened?" I asked.

Canada whipped around to face me, his eyes were wide and he was panting from loss of air. "I DON'T KNOW, AMERICA JUST LOST IT AND RAN INTO THE WOODS!"

"What!?" We all said in unison.

"I JUST- I WAS- HE JUST RAN OFF, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE COULD BE!"

"Alright, just calm down. He couldn't have gone that far." Suddenly we heard the same wail that we have been hearing for the past twenty minutes. We turned to see that Americat was staring at us and pointing west with his tail.

"Ve- I think that Americat knows where America is!" Italy cheered.

"Are we seriously going to follow orders from a useless cat?" Romano asked.

"It's worth a try," I murmured. We started to follow the cat intensely as it padded through the woods. Tiny paws tapped the dead leaves on the ground and his tail carelessly hit against trees. Americat guided us around logs and trees as they became thicker and popped up at random places. I kicked up dead leaves as I ran through the forest, my feet didn't have much traction on the slippery forest turf. I often had to cling to a tree to avoid falling to the ground. The forest was shady, even with most of the leaves on the ground, the sunlight barely got past the tangling tree branches that hung above us. It felt like I was more enclosed here than I would be if I were inside. Even America's crammed storage room was more open than this forest. My vision started to blur and my sides cramped up, declaring that my bones were way to old to be running around in the woods.

The cat came to a sudden stop and let out a distressed cry. I was about to run right past him until I saw what was ahead. Directly in front of us was a steep hill, that looked more like a cliff from my angle, it looked like a straight drop down. With barely enough time to stop myself, I hugged the first tree I could get my hands on. My body slid forward onto the ground and I kept a death grip on the bark as I could feel nothing but air under my feet. I had my eyes closed tight in fear and waited a minute before opening them, I was sure not happy when I did though. The first thing I saw were my feet dangling dangerously over the hill. I yanked my death grip from the tree and pulled my legs up until I was hugging my knees. I looked up from the ground to see how the others were doing. Italy was hugging a complaining German who was gripping a tree as well. Britain was laying flat on his stomach with France tumbled on top of him much to his annoyance. Russia was lying on the ground and coughing due to his scarf being the thing he used to catch himself. Romano glared at the terrified cat, and Prussia was staring over the steep hill wide eyed, "What's wrong, Prussia?" Somebody asked.

Prussia didn't answer at first, both of his arms were hanging of of the hill and his body was tensed like he was trying to lift something that was heavy, "We have a problem," He finally murmured.

I glanced over the edge to see what Prussia was talking about. I soon found out that his arms weren't just hanging off of the edge for no reason. Canada stared back at me as he desperately clawed after Prussia's arms. I scrambled over to Prussia and began to help, a couple of others joined me after they realized what was going on. I finally got a good grip on Canada's hand as he kept on sliding slowly down the hill. It wasn't enough however. In an instant, Canada went flying downwards. I could only stare at him as my body went tumbling after him. It felt like I was on a very texerized slide. I slid down on my back as the dew filled grass scraped against my back. A sweeping wind rushed through my hair as I came closer and closer to the bottom. Finally I crashed onto a flat surface and rolled off to the side. I stayed there for a moment gasping for air as I felt the burn on my back from all of the friction. I opened my eyes and stared into the oddly clear sky. I was expecting thick branches to be intertwined above me. I felt somebody grab my hand and pull me to my feet before I was ready. I stumbled to the side and rested a hand on my aching head. Everything was blurred and spinning, "Are you alright, Japan?" Canada asked. I didn't even know whether I nodded or not.

"Japan, Canada! Are you alright?" Britain called from above. I made an effort to focus my vision and I tilted my head upwards. Britain, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, and Prussia all had their heads peeked over the edge.

"We're fine!" Canada called. "Come on down, I think that this is where the cat was leading us!"

"You want us to come all the way down _there_?" Italy asked. "We will kill ourselves!"

Canada shook his head, "Japan and I are completely fine!"

"I'll jump!" Prussia called out. "Only the awesomest of them all would jump off of this voluntarily first!" Just as he finished his sentence, France jumped for it and slid down the hill on his back, "Hey! No fair, France! _I'm _supposed to be the awesome one!"

France snorted, "You took too long!"

"That's it!" Prussia dove down the hill head first and kept his body narrow in an attempt to reach the bottom before France. Just as he was about to win, France tumbled to the ground besides my feet. Prussia came crashing after him, cursing as dead leaves were stuffed in his mouth. "Blach," he said as he spit out the now soggy leaves. France gave Prussia a teasing smirk and Prussia stuck his tongue out at him.

"Congratulations, you have both been nominated for idiot of the year!" Just as Romano began to laugh at his joke, his foot slipped and he went tumbling downwards.

"Wait, Romano!" Italy jumped off the edge and slid on his knees.

"Italy!"

"Really, Germany? Just because Italy jumps doesn't mean that you have t- GAHHH! YOU WANKER, YOU PUSHED ME!"

Russia shook his head, "No, I was just helping you get down. Now it's my turn!" Whether it was voluntarily or not, each nation eventually slid down the hill and landed on the grassy meadow with a big plop.

As the other countries were complaining about landing so roughly, I observed Canada as he stared at the meadow in awe, "Canada, are you alright?"

"He's here," Canada breathed. "America lost his memory here."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Canada shook his head, "There is no other place he would go."

Russia pushed himself to his feet, "It would make sense, it is in the woods afterall.

"Where is he then?" Germany asked.

"We will not find out if we do not look for him," Britain paired us into groups, I volunteered to search with Canada. I was worried about him, he seemed very frantic when he was first searching for America.

We walked in an uncomferable silence for a minute or two. Canada didn't seem to mind though. He looked at every part of the meadow as if it held much significance, "Have you been here before?" I asked hesitantly.

Canada flinched and stared at me blankly for a moment, "America and I met here once or twice," he finally said. It looked like there was more to it, but I decided not to ask any more questions. Suddenly Canada stopped in his tracks and stared straight ahead, "America?" He whispered. "AMERICA!" Canada went charging in a single direction, leaving me rushing to catch up with him. As we ran towards the other side of the grassy field, I could see a still figure lying on the ground. With that I picked up my pace until I was blindly sprinting in that direction. My feet shuffled over tall grass and rocks, a couple of times I had to rip my feet out of the entangling grass. I could tell that Canada was having the same problem from the way he lifted his feet when he ran. As we were getting closer to the body, I stopped caring about the grass and let my shoes rip the grass from the ground when it became tangled. The grass was practically glued to my shoes and lifted up clumps of dirt whenever I lifted my feet. Suddenly my feet slammed into a log hidden by the tall grass and I tumbled to the ground. I laid there for a moment panting and trying to catch my breath. I really wished that I had a bottle of water with me. I lifted up my head, then let out a sharp gasp after seeing myself face to face with an unconscious American, it looked like it wasn't really a log that I tripped over. Canada was crouched next to him and looking at him with sorrow filled violet eyes, "America."

"Did you find anything?" A voice called out in the distance.

"HE'S OVER HERE," Canada yelled.

I grabbed his hand and flipped his wrist over. I put two digits over his arm and waited. I then let out a sigh of relief after feeling a soft thumping, "he's alive, he still has a pulse."

Canada sighed, "Thank god."

I could hear movement through the grass and looked up to see the rest of the G8 staring at the body, "He's alive, but that could change. We have to bring him back to the house."

Russia bent down and scooped the American into his arms, "let's go then."

"Wait, but how the hell are we getting out of here without having to climb that huge fucking hell hill?" Romano asked.

"There's a trail over there," Canada pointed to his left. A couple of countries gave him a questioning look, "I've been here before." We started walking in that direction, "It's a hiking trail, it goes on for a couple of hours, but if we start walking down the trail, we could cut through the woods and probably end up on the same road that America's house is on."

"How do you know all of this?" Russia asked.

Canada shrugged, "Like I said, I have been here before. America and I used to go here all of the time just to spend the day together. I always forgot where the field was, but I still know the hiking trail by heart." We continued to walk for a couple of minutes until I couldn't tell where the field was anymore, or if we were even walking in a straight line. We slowed our pace as we became more and more unsure of where we were going, until we were barely walking at all. "It's here somewhere," he murmured.

Suddenly we heard a small meow and Americat emerged from a nearby bush, "Kitty!" Italy cheered.

Prussia fist pumped the air, "Awesome! Now the cat can lead us back to the house!"

"I don't think he has to," Germany murmured.

"Why?"

Germany continued to stare straight ahead. I followed his gaze until I could see a patch of pavement in the distance, "I think we already found it." We started to walk again until the trees became thinner and less leaves were piled onto the ground. A wave of relief hit me as my footsteps tapped against hard concrete. I glanced down to see myself standing on a road.

"Is this the same road that America's house is on?"

"This is the country side, exactly how many roads are there?"

"We need a runner," I said. "Somebody should run back to the house, get a car, and drive back so that we can get America back to the house safely instead of risking dropping him. It would be quicker also."

Italy raised his hand, "I can do it! I can be a really fast runner when I have to be!"

Germany nodded, "It's true, you can take the rental car."

Italy shook his head and reached into America's pocket, "No need, I have this one!" He took an object out of America's pocket and began to run.

"For Italy, he is being really helpful," Germany murmured.

I nodded in agreement, "I have always known him as Hetalia, but lately I am not so sure."

"What does that mean?"

"Useless Italy." I then turned to Russia, "Can you put down America? I should examine his body." Russia nodded and put the American down gently without saying a word. I crouched down next to him and started to look him over. I first decided to check his pulse again, it wasn't exactly as steady as it should have been, but I was satisfied with the fact that he still had one. Just as I was about to let go of his wrists, I saw my hands smear with blood, and it wasn't mine. I took a closer look at America's palm; they were cut, splintered, and still bleeding. I winced as I rolled up his sleeves to see that his arms matched his hands. I placed his arms to his sides and pulled on the collar of his shirt until his left shoulder was bare, I stared at the fading bruise for a moment before moving on. His clothes were wet and stained, it looked like regular water mixed with dirt. I rolled up his pant legs to reveal skidded skin on his knees. I ran my hand lightly over the damaged skin to flinch once a sudden coldness reached me when I came into contact with his right knee. His right knee was colder and paler than the rest of his skin.

"W-Well is he alright?" Prussia finally asked.

I stood up and faced the rest of the nations, "He is not in the best condition. His arms are wounded, and so are his knees. The bruise that formed from the riot on his shoulder is starting to fade. His clothes are soaked, and he has slight frostbite on his right knee."

"Frostbite?" Canada asked.

I nodded, "It is just first degree frostbite though, nothing too severe. It will heal over time as long as we keep it warm."

Britain gave the American a look of sympathy, "The poor lad never liked the cold. How did he get frostbite on his knee of all places though?"

I paused for a moment in thought, then I turned to face Canada, "What state is his right knee?"

Canada hesitated, "West Virginia, I think."

I hummed in thought, "Well I don't know much American history, but I do not think that it would have been the worst snowstorm he has received. However, in the condition he was in at the time, he could have been more vulnerable to colder weather."

"Wait, what do you mean _at the time_? Exactly what time are we talking about?" Romano asked.

There was silence for a moment, "Hurricane Sandy," Somebody said at last. "He must have been reliving the effects, meaning that that was the trigger for America's loss of memory.

"Oh," Romano shut his mouth and stared at the ground.

Suddenly we heard a loud beeping noise and looked up to see a car pulled up besides us. It was a red, white, and blue colored sports car with Italy behind the wheel... I could already feel the car sickness. "Where the hell did you get that!?" Germany asked.

Italy laughed, "From America's garage of course, now hop it!"

Russia picked up the dirty blonde and placed him in the back seat, we all crammed into the car after him with Prussia claiming the front seat. I held my stomach and closed my eyes, attempting to relax myself. With no success I decided to just take a deep breath and get it over with, "Italy."

"Yes, Japan?"

I buckled my seatbelt to the point of cutting off circulation, "This is an emergency... drive as fast as you can."

"I can certainly do that!" Italy stomped on the gas pedal and swung the car around. The engine roared and the tires shrieked as the sports car sped off. The unfortunate countries who didn't have a seat nor a seat belt were thrown backwards. My stomach flipped and I covered my mouth with one hand, and my stomach with the other. A wave of dizziness hit me as I could feel the car driving faster and faster to the point where I couldn't tell the difference between up or down. The tires shrieked once again as the car made a sudden turn. The vehicle jerked forward along with every country without a seatbelt when it came to an immediate stop. The car door opened and Italy jumped out without a single sign of dizziness, Romano did the same. "We're here!"

"Took long enough," Romano growled. "Where do you think we are, in the city? You didn't have to drive so carefully!"

"_CAREFULLY!?" _Britain asked as he stumbled out of the car, "I am going to puke, and you dare call that careful driving!?"

I unbuckled the seatbelt around me and tried to find a way out of the car. Everybody was piled on top of each other since this car comfortably fit five only. I stopped and waited for everybody else to scramble out of the death trap so that I could exit as the last person in the car. I let out a deep breath as the last country finally lost physical contact with me and I calmly crawled out of the American car. I shut the door behind me and I looked up to see Canada unlocking the front door. I rushed to catch up with the group. Once we were inside, Russia gently placed the American onto the couch and I checked his pulse once again. "I'll be right back." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. The handle on the door was broken, due to America slamming it open when he was first touring the house from what Italy told me. I didn't mind that much though. I opened America's medicine cabinet and scanned everything that was inside. I placed a package of gauze and a pair of tweezers in my pocket.

I heard a pair of footsteps echo down the hallway, I turned my head to see Canada standing in the doorway, "Do you need help with anything?"

I nodded, "It would be ungracious of me to deny your help. You could assist me in carrying as many medical supplies as you can. Take anything that you believe could be helpful." Canada walked up to me and began to rummage through the medicine cabinet, "So why do you think that America ran off?"

Canada furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure actually. We were both walking down the front lawn when he started pointing at a patch of dirt and telling me that I wasn't seeing something that he could. He then started talking to himself, then it looked like he saw something and he ran off."

"What did he say that he could see?"

Canada thought for a moment before widening his eyes in realization, "A rose bush... this has to do with the flower dream that he keeps on having doesn't it?"

I shrugged, "It could be possible. With this new information, I believe that he found a way to act out his dream in real life. From his descriptions, that field was his 'destination' as the voice said."

"Are you saying that it's over?" Canada asked.

I stared into his eyes, they were so bright and full of hope for a moment, I never got the chance to explain to him my hypothesis about America and Alfred. I stared down at the ground, not ready to have this painful conversation with his brother, "Actually-"

"Japan! He's awake!" Somebody called. I shared a quick look with Canada before we started to sprint back to the living room.

XXX

**Author's note: ****... Why does it feel like I have to apologize for updating so late every time that I update my stories?... Well... sorry for the slow update! I kind of decided to leave you off with a cliff hanger; this chapter turned out to be so long that now I have to continue the second part of this scene next chapter. I am officially on Spring break now so no more extremely long waits for you!**

**I completely loved all of your predictions and suggestions! Seriously you guys are the best! AzamiBlossom was the first one who guessed the trigger for all of this and Japan was the chosen point of view, which turned out pretty good in my opinion, Japan is a hard character to write.**

**Hey, remember back in chapter twenty when I said that there were only four chapters left? Well... I might have underestimated that, but come on! I am no magical genie, I can't just look ahead into my writing and see when I will and will not have to divide periods of time into different chapters. My most accurate prediction are three chapters left, I am 99.9% completely sure about that.**

**Do you remember chapter 15 where I had to watch _America's Cleaning up the Storage Room _a thousand times? Well I have noticed that in his storage room, there is a set of stairs. If you don't believe me then go back and watch it yourself. The stairs are on the left side of the screen, it is showed when America first walks in. Also a couple of you might not think that the G8 would choose searching for a cat over warning the American brothers about their predictions, but let's not forget the fact that they were arguing about movies while the world was being taken over by pictonians. By the way we should make an official petition to keep guns away from Prussia.**

**I hope everybody has a happy Easter/ good day in general if you don't celebrate anything. I will be back next update which will hopefully be sooner than this one! Until then please review and thankyou for reading!**


	24. How is this possible?

I fumbled with the keys as I shakily unlocked the door. I followed Russia closely as he carried America through the house and into the living room. He carefully placed America onto the couch and Japan crouched down next to him. He quickly checked his pulse before standing up and looked out into the hallway, "I'll be right back."

I watched him leave, then stared back at America. He let out quick raspy breaths and the color on his face was paled. I hesitated before finally deciding to check on Japan. "I'll go see if Japan needs any help." I stood up and turned to Britain, he was wearing the same worried expression that I was as he stared at America, "Watch him closely," I murmured to him.

Britain continued to stare at the body and gave me a sight nod, "I wouldn't take my eyes away if the whole world was falling apart behind me."

With that I turned around and went into the main hallway. I peeked my head into the bathroom to see Japan rummaging through the medicine cabinet. He turned his head and stared at me for a moment, "Do you need help with anything?" I asked nervously.

If Japan noticed my nervousness, he didn't mention it. He gave me a nod, "It would be ungracious of me to deny your help. You could assist me in carrying as many medical supplies as you can. Take anything that you believe could be helpful." I walked up to him and joined him in searching for supplies. I quickly inspected a small container and read the label, then frowning in frustration once I saw the expiration date. I tossed it in the garbage, then went back to searching for proper medicine. "So why do you think that America ran off?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure actually. We were both walking down the front lawn when he started pointing at a patch of dirt and telling me that I wasn't seeing something that he could. He then started talking to himself, then it looked like he saw something and he ran off." I could still see how distressed he was. His eyes were clouded with desperation, and when he grabbed my hand, he started to shake violently. Then he let me go, and he looked down. His eyes were filled with disbelief, he wanted me to see whatever he saw.

"What did he say that he could see?"

I paused for a moment, it was hard to remember what exactly it was. He continued to point to a patch of dirt, he was so upset that I couldn't what he saw. I was pretty sure that he said he saw a rose bush, if it was that then there had to be some sort of connection, "A rose bush... this has to do with the flower dream that he keeps on having doesn't it?"

Japan shrugged, "It could be possible. With this new information, I believe that he found a way to act out his dream in real life. From his descriptions, that field was his 'destination' as the voice said."

With that my eyes lit up, "Are you saying that it's over?" I could just imagine it; America opening his bright blue eyes that were always filled with wonder, staring around the room, and then realizing that he was back.

Much to my surprise, Japan stared into my eyes for a moment, then stared back at the ground. He looked guilty, like there was something that he has not mentioned to me. "Actually-"

"Japan! He's awake!" Somebody called. I shared a quick look with Japan before we started to sprint back to the living room. We stumbled throughout the hallway and I had to catch myself on the doorway to avoid falling straight on my face. I looked up to see America rolled off the couch, coughing and spitting. He clutched his stomach and let out a painful moan.

I ran over and kneeled next to him, "America."

"Do you think that he will gain DID like Japan said?" Prussia whispered to France, he simply shrugged in reply.

I whipped around to face Japan, "_WHAT!?_" I was surprised at how much I was able to raise my voice at times. Usually I was so quiet, but my patience has been drained after taking the role of two countries.

Japan stared at me wide-eyed and started to sputter, "Well I-I-I-I Ma-ade... errrr.. w-well.."

"Spit it out, Japan!" Britain crouched down next to America and began patting his back. I kept glaring at the Japanese nation despite my want to leave the topic and take care of my brother.

"W-Well I-I made some calculations, and none of them show very positive results. T-The most likely thing that will happen, is Alfred remaining due to the memories of his citizens. If my calculations are correct, and America comes to the surface also, A-America will gain Dissociative Identity Disorder." Japan spoke quickly, like he just wanted to get it over with.

I held my gaze with Japan in shock, then shook my head in disbelief, "No. NO! Not America. I-It can't happen to America."

Japan gave me a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Britain picked up the coughing American and attempted to lay him back on the couch, I stared over at my suffering brother and started to help him. We laid the boy on his side and I stared back at Japan, "Are you completely sure about this? Are there no other options? You are telling me that no matter what, my twin brother is going to have another personality living inside of his head."

Japan shook his head, "There are a couple of different options, but that one is the most probable."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before turning back to America, "I'm sorry, Japan. I-I just can't believe you." My voice hardened and my eyes shimmered with determination, "If there is still the slightest chance that America will not gain DID, then I cannot bring myself to lose hope.. I can just feel it, this is not going to happen." I rubbed America's back, "It's going to be alright, America."

The nation suddenly stopped coughing, it sounded forced. He lifted his head and stared at me with tear filled eyes, "Canadia?"

The was a pause, "Did he just call you Canadia?" Britain asked.

_"Hey Canadia! Do you wanna play some catch!"_

_"Canadia, bro, I'm bored, let's go watch a movie! I'm buying!"_

_"Hey Canadia! I like the design on your flag, but it would so be better if you added the color blue in there! Also you should put some stars on it... and stripes!"_

_"Canadia, calm down, bro, it's just a hockey game!"_

_"Let's go on another picnic, Canadia! What's more fun than a nice and peaceful day in the woods? You Canadians like peace after all."_

_"Hang on, Canadia. I'll have to call you back. I got another meeting with the boss. What can I say? Things always get busy nearing elections."_

"That's what America always called me," I whispered. I stared down at the blond. Despite the fact that he was a complete mess, his glossy eyes were filled with happiness and hope. He gave me a large smile and his face lit up in glee. There was only one person that could look that happy despite the condition he was in, and that was America. I took a small step forward and stared down at the American, "America?"

"CANADIA!" I let out a gasp at the name he called me. I picked him up and practically swung him around in the air before bringing him into what had to be the most crushing hug there was. America let out a small yelp of pain, causing me to trip over my own feet trying to put him down so quickly. We both tumbled onto the polished wood floors, laughing and crying from happiness. The other countries joined in on our enthusiasm, hugging each other and jumping up and down in excitement. Even Romano was happy. I sat on the ground next to America as each country tried to blabber on about everything that happened to him at once. It had to be a whole ten minutes before we started to settle down. America was placed on the couch, and Japan started to inspect his wounds.

"Britain, you have steady hands, right?"

Britain nodded, "I'm only the best there is when it comes to embroidery."

Japan handed the Briton a pair of tweezers, "Good, he has a lot of splinters that have to be pulled out."

America sat in silence, his face was contorted and he looked as if he was trying to concentrate on something, it was starting to become concerning, "America, are you alright?"

America stared back at me, he wore a confused expression, "My country... so much has changed," He murmured. That explained why he was so silent, he was probably trying to examine everything that happened in the past ten years.

Britain laughed, "We'll catch you up, chap."

"So, _Alfred_. Is it alright if I test something?" Japan asked.

America looked up, "Sure, Japan. What is it?"

Japan stared at America in concern, "That was the test."

America paused for a minute before finally catching on, "What? Wait... WOAH! I-I'm not dead! I-I mean, _he's_ not dead. I-I thought that once America regaine- well once_ I_ regained my memory, that- that- how the fuck is this happening!?"

Italy cocked his head to the side, "Alfred?" The room once again went into complete and utter chaos. Some of the countries just stared at America in shock, some blurted out a bunch of questions at a time, and some were greeting America again happily.

"Awesome! Nice to see you again, Alfred!" Prussia cheered.

Japan sat back for a moment, shushing the other countries as he thought. "You are America _and _Alfred? I do not see how that is possible."

America held his head with his left hand, "I don't know either! I-It's so confusing! I don't know man, it's like holding all of the information that you had before, yet having all of these knew thoughts pour into your mind at once."

"America, stop shaking, I'm trying to get these bloody splinters out of your hand!" France had to hold America's right hand against the arm rest to keep it steady for Britain. America was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement.

"So you two are existing peacefully in one body?" Germany asked.

America shook his head, "No, it's not exactly like that. I don't feel like I'm two people, it just feels like I'm one."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Romano asked.

"Wouldn't it be something like the aftermaths of a civil war?" Britain asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the opposing side lost, then you would be reunified again. That means that the land that seperated itself from you, would become part of you again. If that is possible, then wouldn't Alfred be able to merge with America without a problem?"

"You have a good point, but this is no civil war," I pointed out. "There was no land that separated from the United States."

"So how did this happen?" France asked.

Japan hummed in thought, "I believe that we have been looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we have been looking at America this whole time as a subconscious that was trapped, then once it broke free, it would fight for dominance. My theory was that one of the personalities would be pushed back due to the sudden clash, most likely being Alfred, which would create a Multiple Personality Disorder. Instead, it looks as if America has not been trapped, but has simply been living under the surface of Alfred. It would be something similar to a comma, I am guessing that America doesn't remember anything over the past ten years. When I say that I am not counting Alfred." America shook his head and Japan continued, "However, once Alfred was found and brought back to America's familiar surroundings, America began to slowly come to the surface. The most likely way was through the dreams."

"But the dreams didn't show any signs that America was there," America said.

Japan nodded in agreement, "I know, that is because that was where Alfred came in to do his part. The dreams created a sense of curiosity for Alfred, making him want to search and discover more. America wasn't there because Alfred had to first seek deeper."

"Wait, so who controlled the dreams?" Prussia asked.

I shook my head, "I think that both of them did." Everybody turned to me and I continued, "I think that the dreams were just a subconscious happening. While the dreams were created for America, Alfred was the one who interpreted them. America created the destination, while Alfred created the thing that lead him there."

"The flowers," America murmured. "I believe that while being with the countries he was closest to, and being in his own house created a sense of familiarity for America, being with Rose and the flower shop created a sense of familiarity for Alfred."

"That would explain the flowers," Britain said.

France laughed, "Well it looks like mon petite Amerique has a crush on the flower shop girl after all."

America blushed, "Next time I act suspicious when it comes to serving you coffee, I will make sure that it's real poison."

"So through these dreams, it made it possible for America to peacefully merge with Alfred?" Germany asked.

America nodded, "I guess so. I have both Alfred's memories, and America's memories, also I have both of their personalities. Actually, it's such a perfect balance that I'm not sure which one I should call myself."

"Well, you still are a country, so everybody will continue to call you America," Japan said.

America hummed in thought, "Yeah, and I have been America for a way longer time than Alfred."

"So we will call you 'Murica," I said.

America pouted, "No fair, Canadia. You know that I hate being called that!"

"As much as I hate being called Canadia," I teased.

"Well that certainly isn't going to stop, think of it as an awesome nickname!"

"I should say the same, 'Murica."

"Break it up, boys," Britain said.

"So what now?" America finally asked.

"Well, you can go on with you everyday life, and we can finally go home and get some fucking rest without having to worry about certain countries dragging us out of bed!" Romano grumpeled.

America snorted in reply, and Italy shook his head in disagreement, "No, Romano! We have to at least stay a little longer!"

France nodded in agreement, "We are staying with you until you can are back on your feet and can handle your country on your own."

The American sitting on the couch crossed his arms, despite Britain's complaint from almost getting a splinter out, "you're saying that like I'm weak."

Russia threw on an amused smile and took a step forward, "Well you have been in better condition, am I right?" America turned his head, not wanting to face the Russian, "exactly. Whether you like it or not, we are going to help you. Not even your large amount of pride is going to stop us."

America stood up and gave us a warm smile, "Really guys, you don't have to do this."

"That's what I said during the Berlin Airlift," Prussia said. "What did you do in response? You flew more planes and gave my people more supplies, and you know what? To this day, I still couldn't be more thankful that you did that. Now the tables are turned, and I can finally make it up to you. When your country is in trouble, you _do not _deny help because of your pride. That's one of the many ways a nation can die. Just because you are independent, does not mean that you are alone. Now you better sit back down and let us take care of those wounds, because those are going to take a lot of healing." Everybody went silent after Prussia's sudden seriousness. Not a single nation predicted such a speech from a country that was carelessly shooting around a machine gun an hour before this.

America stopped and looked into the albino's eyes, "Thank you," he whispered before sitting back down. He extended an arm out to Britain, who continued to pluck splinters out of him one by one.

Japan kneeled down and began to roll up America's pant leg, "Now America, whatever you do, just don't freak out."

America closed his eyes, "Oh God, it must be really bad if you are telling me _that. _What is it?"

I bit my lip and stared at the America, he was going to freak out. "It appears that you have slite frostbite on your knee."

"_What!?_" America's eyes widened and he covered his eyes with his hands, "Oh my god! Please don't tell me that it's all black and everything! I don't have to cut my leg off, right? Right!? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME MY LEG HAS TO BE CUT OFF!"

"America, calm down please," Japan spoke calmly.

"Quit moving, you git," Britain complained.

"This better be some cruel joke, or else I am going to die!"

Japan rolled his pant leg above his knee, revealing pale skin that looked quite numb, "America, it is not that bad, just look at it."

"No! I don't want to see my skin all damaged and everything!"

"America, just loo-"

"After everything that I have been through, I can't just die now!"

Britain placed the tweezers aside and yanked America's hands from his eyes, "for the love of all things, just look at your bloody knee and stop blubbering like a five year old!"

America kept his eyes closed tight and Russia let out a laugh, "It does look really bad, I'll go get a saw so that we can cut it off!"

"No!" America opened his eyes and stared at his knee, then let out a long sigh of relief when he didn't see what he was expecting.

"I tried to tell you over your screaming," Japan said. "It is just the first stage of frost bite, all we have to do is warm it, and it will go away soon."

America poked his knee, "I can't feel it."

France nodded, "You will soon though, it starts to hurt after the numbness goes away."

America slumped back on the couch, "Great," he muttered sarcastically.

Japan turned around and faced the crowding countries, "Could somebody find a warm blanket or something?"

I nodded and walked out of the living room, Prussia followed me. We walked in silence until we reached a small closet, "There's an electric heating blanket in this closet."

Prussia snorted, "This better not be a repeat of having to go through all of those secret passage ways just to find one thing."

I tilted my head to the side, "What?" I opened the closet and Prussia sighed after seeing that it was just a small indent in the wall that I could barely walk through. I started to rummage through the closet for the electric blanket. "By the way, thank you for giving America that talk."

Prussia chuckled, "Somebody had to do it. Whether it's for good or for bad, that kid is stubborn as hell. Thankfully it's been _mostly _for good. I wasn't going to watch him make the same mistake that I almost made."

I nodded in agreement, "Good thing that you made that clear, America probably would have favored trying to do everything on his own rather than ask for help."

Prussia tore a piece of fabric from the closet, knocking down a couple of cleaning supplies. He then tossed the electric blanket over his shoulder and kept it there like a towel. "So what now?"

I shoved the fallen items back into the closet and forcefully closed the door to avoid anything else falling out, "Now, we do what we have been trying to do for ten years, heal America." I turned to face him, he gave me a soft smile before we started walking back to the living room, "You know what? You're not as reckless as everybody thinks you are."

XXX

**Author's Note:**** Yes! I can finally update a chapter at a decent time! I haven't been the best with updating on time recently, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Don't blame the short amount of time I updated this on the fact that this chapter is shorter than the others. Not much happened in this chapter for me to make it as long as the others. This is just what I wanted to fit into last chapter, but I figured that it would be better if it had its own separate scene since I couldn't figure out the right way to transition to this part in the same chapter. I worried that America keeping Alfred's personality and memory would be too predictable, so I put in the fear of him gaining DID. Sorry, but this is not one of those fanfics. There are a lot of awesome fanfics where America does have DID though such as A Nation's Secret: Book 1: America: The Four Faces of America and A Game of Dice so if you were disappointed then I apologize and you can always go to those fanfics. By the way you shippers can take that moment with Canada and Prussia any way you want. It could be plain friendship or hints of romance.**

**Allow me to give you a brief history lesson, just a note that I learned this months ago, but I'm sure that most of this information is correct. After World War Two, Germany was divided into two different countries. This was because the U.S.S.R. (Communist Russia and the countries in east Europe that he controlled) felt that they need the extra land to avoid another invasion from Germany if they did gain their military power back. (They were attacked twice by Germany during both World Wars, you can't help them for being a little paranoid.) So I say that Prussia never died, he just became East Germany, and Germany became West Germany. Berlin is the current day capital of Germany. During the time, Berlin was part of East Germany. Similar to Germany, Berlin was also divided into east and west. The U.S.S.R. controlled the east, and the Allies controlled the west. West Berlin was the only capitalist area in East Germany, because the allies owned it. The rest of East Germany was communist. Not favoring the communist rule, the people of East Germany fled to West Berlin. My head cannon is that Prussia fled with them. Before the Berlin wall was built, to stop people from traveling to West Berlin, the U.S.S.R. blocked the roads and stopped all supplies from entering West Berlin. The citizens of West Berlin had no food or electricity ect. So the allies started the Berlin Airlift. This was where they flew supplies over to West Berlin. It wasn't just America's effort, but Prussia was talking directly to America. The Berlin Airlift was a success and the U.S.S.R opened the roads once again. However, years later, they officially divided Berlin in half with the Berlin wall. I would say that Russia dragged Prussia into East Berlin right before this happened. I know that the popular belief is that Germany was west Berlin and Prussia was east Berlin because who doesn't love a touching fanfic about the two Germanic brothers separated by a wall? But then we also must remember that West Germany also existed, and that there would have to be a personification for that. **

**Sorry, for that, that's just my head cannon, you can think whatever. Anyways next chapter will be told from America's point of view. Do remember how in chapter 10 Britain said that the world meeting would be resquedualed after America regained his memory? Well just keep that in my and you will know where these countries are going next chapter. **

**I have to go back and correct a couple of things, I will do that right after I post this chapter. These corrections were pointed out in multiple reviews and let me just thank you for correction the couple of things that I didn't catch. First of all, in French, a house is a girl. So it would be ma maison instead of mon maison. Why do you guys have to give every object a gender? Anyways the second thing I have to correct is that blini is the Russian word for pancakes. The last thing I have to correct is that Japan was meant to say hypothesis... hypotenuse is a triangle... I hate geometry. Well I will see you next chapter!**


	25. What are you going to do about it?

"Hey, Burger Bastard, are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Romano towering over me. "Oh, well you are now." I let out a groan and covered my face with the blankets, "Are we really going to go through with this again? If we do, then I will be more than happy to take the opportunity to drag you off of this bed."

I lifted the silk covers and slowly crawled out of the king sized bed, "Are you trying to tell me that you're capable of being happy?" Romano gave me a glare and I chuckled, "I didn't know that was possible!"

"Be quiet! I can be happy, you bastard!"

I snorted, "Yeah, maybe when you're sucking on a Tomato, but I can't think of any other time."

Romano stood up from the chair he was sitting on and started pacing around the room. I watched in amusement when he waved around his hands while he talked, "To think that I sat here all fucking night just to make sure that you're not having one of those stupid dreams, and what do I get when I wake up? I'll tell you what I get, a bunch of stupid comments!"

I heard the door creak open and Japan peaked into the room, "Oh, good morning America. I was just about to tell Romano that he should be waking you up. You do not want to be late for the meeting."

I gave him a nod and leaned against the wall, not taking my eyes off of the ranting Italian. "Mornin' Japan. You should stay for a while, Romano's on a roll here. It's pretty entertaining."

Romano stopped and glared at me, "I am not here for your entertainment! You know why I am here! You have been bugging every single country in this house with your constant nightmares! Now that you are awake, you better get dressed, and don't even think about dragging your lazy ass back into that bed, or else things will get really ugly!" The raging Italian stormed out of the room shoving Japan out of the way in the process.

I laughed and started to make my bed, Japan walked over and started to help me, "Thanks for the help," I murmured.

"You're welcome," We continued making the bad in comfortable silence until Japan spoke once again, "So I am guessing that the dreams didn't get any better based on what happened last night."

I shook my head, "Not a single bit." I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "I don't really know what to do, they won't stop." Ever since things started to look up, I have been getting nightmares that jolted me awake in the middle of the night. It has gotten to the point where I would start screaming and crying, waking everybody else in the house. It was always the same thing too. It was a repeat of the night I lost my memory; I could feel the pain and the confusion as clearly as ever. Then the second I closed my eyes, ready for Alfred to take over for ten years, I would awaken. The G8 started to take turns keeping watch on me while I slept, then alarm everybody else when I awoke covered in sweat and tears. It just happened last night, Romano complained about how I almost gave him a heart attack once I suddenly started screaming when all was silent and he was about to fall asleep himself.

Japan gave me a look of sympathy, "We must find a way for you to receive some closure, if not then I can't tell you how long this is going to last."

I decided to shrug it off, "It can't go on forever, right now we should be focusing on the upcoming meeting." I walked over to my closet in search for a suit that wasn't completely itchy and uncomfortable. I didn't think that I had any to begin with. Hell, I barely had any suits at all. Maybe if Germany would just listen and pass the rule that it was acceptable to wear sweatpants, then I wouldn't even have to worry about suits.

"Alright, well if you need anything then I will be right across the hall." I could feel Japan watching me for a moment as I had my back turned, then his footsteps hit against the polished wooden floors and the door shut behind him.

I picked out a clean and simple black suit and a white shirt to go with it. I couldn't find my favorite tan suit, that one had to be the most comfortable suit I have ever owned. I was most likely going to drive myself crazy looking for it after the meeting. Besides, this was usually the suit I wore whenever I met with my boss. I paused and examined the suit. Now that I thought of it... who was my boss now? From the way Canada described him when we first arrived to my house, he was not one of the best leaders there was. I sighed as I looked around the closet floor, then picked up a pair of black shoes. I wiped the dust off of them with my bare hands and I picked off a tie hanging off to the side. It was my only tie with stars and stripes on it. I closed the closet door behind me as I placed the clothes on the bed. I paused and stared around the room for a moment, bright sunlight poured through the windows, making the room bright and welcoming. If only somebody would serve me breakfast in bed, then I probably would have never left my room. I walked into the hallway and started walking to the bathroom, I gave a small nod for a greeting directed towards Russia who was in the hallway, "Sup Russia? Where are you coming from?"

Russia shrugged, "I was just walking around."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him skeptically, "You were looking for the storage room, weren't you?" Once I was told that Britain and I weren't the only ones who found the storage room, I completely flipped. What was even worse was when I was told that they also found the upper part of the storage room.

Russia gave me a small smirk, "Don't act like you never went sneaking around my house before looking for information."

"That was during the cold war, and you started it in the first place!"

"Maybe so, but while you searched my real house, I only searched your apartment in New York. I didn't know that you owned any other houses until Canada told me he came here in search for you when you went missing. I should have paid more attention to where exactly Lithuania was serving you before the great depression."

I shrugged, "I intended to keep it that way, I am not the biggest fan of random countries searching for rooms that I hid for a specific reason."

Russia's curiosity increased, "and what exactly is this 'specific reason'? What is the point of having a hidden room inside of an already hidden house?"

I kept my body language neutral, "My 'specific reason' is not any of your business. If you can't even _find_ the storage room, then don't bother asking questions about it."

Russia smiled and took a step forward, "This is one maze of a house you have. How am I supposed to find a dead end in the middle of nowhere where there are so many other hallways and rooms? Actually, you would think that the only person who would actually be able to find the storage room, would be you. Certainly no other country could find their way there unless it was by accident or something was leading them there. But you wouldn't want to hide all of that stuff from yourself, right? Unless... there is something that you don't want to remember... or forget."

He gave me a knowing smirk, and I returned the gesture, "You sure like to think about me a lot, well I can't really blame you. There is nothing more interesting than the United States after all. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you aren't so curious about me just because I was your former enemy. Maybe it could possibly be because I'm your new ally. After all, I say that almost every country involved with this increased their relationship with the United States," I took a step forward as a challenge, "and you know how new allies are. Testing their trust in you, searching for some more information on them, seeing how," I took another step forward, now we were inches apart from each other, "...close you can get to them."

Russia looked me in the eyes, we were standing so close that I could feel his warm breath that smelled of vodka. "I do not find the United States interesting," He then turned around and started walking back to the guest rooms.

"You didn't deny the second part!" I called back to him.

Russia chuckled, "You're definitely ready for that meeting today."

I watched him open the door to his guest room and shut it behind him before I entered the upstairs bathroom. I turned on the shower and locked the door. I began to undress and stared in the mirror. The first thing I noticed were the bags under my eyes. Those nightmares were not doing me good. I tossed my shirt to the side and stared at the bandages wrapped around my arms and my hands; Britain had to practically pick all of my skin off to get every splinter out of me. My arms and hands started to bleed instantly after that. It's been a week and I could still remember the pain too clearly. Those damn pain killers that I was given didn't even kick in until I was all bandaged up too. I carefully removed the bandages; there wasn't as much dried blood as there was on it yesterday. I tossed those in the trash and removed the clothing on the lower part of my body. The frost bite on my one knee was gone now, but my other knee still held a large bruise on it that hasn't even begun to fade yet. I stepped into the shower and let the heavenly warm water run down my chest. I wished that I could stay in there all day, but a country's job was never done. I carefully washed myself, trying to put as little pressure and soap on my arms as possible. Then exited the shower in about ten minutes. I wrapped a powder white towel around my waist and left for my bedroom once again. I closed the door softly and looked up to see Britain standing near my bed with clean bandages in his hand, "Good morning, lad. Japan had to take a phone call from China, so he sent me to wrap your arms up."

I gave him a slight nod and sat down on the bed, I extended my right arm out to him and he started to carefully bandage it. Our relationship has been like that for a while; I did not take the fact that Britain was the one who suggested leaving me with memory loss very well. We didn't always get along, but we were close allies before I lost my memory. For the past week our time together has been spent in a tense silence. "Thank you," I murmured while avoiding eye contact.

Britain let out a deep sigh, "Lad, you know that I made a mistake. How many times do I have to apologize?"

Anger swelled up inside of me, "You tried to leave me, and you think that an apology is going to fix it?"

"Don't act like you never broke my heart before!"

I ripped my arm away from him, stood from the bed, and started pacing angrily around the room. "That was different! We were at war, and stop acting like you were they only one that got hurt!" I crossed my arms and winced before turning back to Britain, "Besides, you got even in 1814 when you got Canada to- never mind." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair, "We are allies, you got that? When one of your allies are in as bad of a situation as I was, _don't _even _think_ about abandoning them."

Britain nodded quickly, "I understand that, and I can't be more sorry than I am now. So I was wondering if there is any way to make it up to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure that there is anything that can make up for it."

"Are you sure? Well you see, I think that it would be possible to..." he paused for a moment in search for words, then just shook his head. "I'm fairly sure that _this _will be able to explain it better than any way that I can word it." He practically shoved an unknown object into my hands. I stared at it in confusion to see what he gave me was a red rose.

I looked up at him in the complete shock that replaced my anger, "Does this mean-"

Britain nodded, "I know how much she means to you, I can pull a couple of strings and have her sworn to secrecy. She's my citizen and I am not going to have you lie to her for her whole life."

I was baffled my this sudden change of emotion, I didn't even know what to say. I launched myself as the Englishman and gave him a bear hug, "THANK YOU SO MUCH BRITIAN!"

At that moment a soft knock could be heard and the door leading to the hallway was pushed open. A blond head poked into the room and let out a perverted laugh, "Ohonhonhon, I see that you too made up!"

We paused and I released my grip on the blushing Briton, "Shut up, france!"

France snorted, "I know that you wanted to improve your relationship with America, but did you really have to do it when he was wearing nothing but a towel?"

"I was just changing his bandages, you perverted frog!"

"While hugging him? Are you sure that _I'm _the perverted one?"

"H-He hugged _me_!"

France laughed, "Well if you can't even wrap a couple of bandages around his arms without being all over him, then allow me to help you." I sat down on the bed and waited for the two bickering nations, "Oh! You bought him a rose too? This romance is blooming faster than I thought!"

"France!" France continued to tease the British man while Britain simply defended himself. They got the job done quicker than it probably would have taken if only one person did it and I examined my freshly bandaged arms, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a kid who can't tie his own shoelaces," I muttered

France chuckled, "I know, you prefer to do everything by yourself, but this is only a temporary thing. Anyways, I am going to get dressed, you should too, well unless you would rather continue from where you left off with Britain before I came in," he gave me a wink and I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Shut up frog," Britain turned to me, "I'll be getting ready also."

I gave him a nod, "Thank you." I watched them leave before getting up and removing my towel. I slipped on a pair of boxers, a plain white dress shirt, and the clean black suit. I quickly put the American tie on as I jumped into the black shoes. I walked over to the dresser that still had a dent in it and grabbed the comb off of it. I ran it through my golden locks and frowned after staring at myself through the large mirror. I would have bet that the countries that didn't like me would love to see the dark circles under my eyes and the bandages over my hands. I ran back into my closet and grabbed a small pile of leather and a small wooden box. I then returned to the other side of the room and placed the objects onto the dresser. I unfolded the pile of leather to reveal a pair of black gloves; I have had them for the longest time. I placed them over my bandaged hands and let out a smile once seeing that they didn't give away anything. I then opened the wooden box and pulled out a container of foundation. I opened the cap and let out a sigh of relief from seeing that it was not all used up. I couldn't even count the number of these containers I have used up; the Hero should always look strong and energetic after all. I quickly swiped the foundation over my eyes until I was sure that everything was covered up. I placed the container back into the wooden box and tossed the box back into the closet. I stole one last look at myself before exiting my room. As I walked down the hallway, I practiced how I walked and forced myself to stop wincing; my knees were still really sore. I strolled down the stairs and I entered the dining room. Most nations were already sitting around the table and eating, "What's for breakfast?" I called.

Italy turned to me, "America! Canada made pancakes! I really like his maple syrup! Hey, Romano, can we order more maple syrup from Canada?"

Romano rolled his eyes before nodding, "Whatever makes you happy."

The cheerful Italian let out a squeal from delight and Canada walked into the kitchen setting down a plate of pancakes, "Good morning America, I made pancakes."

I nodded happily, "Italy told me," I then took a seat between Prussia and Germany. Italy sat across from me, excitedly chatting with Romano who sat besides him. Japan and Germany were talking about the European nations and the Asian nations and who would most likely need more time to talk than others. Canada took a seat besides Italy and began to quietly bury his pancakes in syrup.

Prussia let out a low whistle, "Damn do you know how to clean up."

I laughed, "Like what you see?"

Prussia nodded, "You look like your ready to take on a room full of a bunch of stressed countries."

"Well I am."

Russia walked into the room and sat next to Canada while France and Britain came in and sat next to Prussia, "America, you left your brief case in the computer room." Britain placed the black brief case next to mine before returning to his seat. I let out a stressed groan; I've had my nose buried into that damn briefcase all day yesterday. Canada put it together for me to go through so that I would be caught up with most of the current affairs before the meeting. I still didn't know that much though, which meant that I would simply have to do my best to stay out of debates.

"Why did you go into my computer room anyways? Were you two making out in there?" France choked on a piece of pancake and Britain gave me a disgusted look.

"I'd ship it," Japan stated quietly.

"FrUk yeah," I reached over Germany to give him a high five, he looked confused for a moment before returning the gesture.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'ship' and what's a FrUk?" Britain asked. "Is it another one of your stupid American slang terms?"

I snickered and shook my head, "No, it's nothing. You guys aren't cool enough to get it."

"I'm not _cool_? Excuse you, obviously you forgot who has all of the TV shows that everybody loves!"

"Fuck," I muttered after Britain's comment.

Britain looked at me, "What?"

"That just reminded me, "I am probably _really _behind on Doctor Who!"

The Englishman nodded in agreement, "We'll have to have a marathon when you have the free time." A couple or nations gave us questioning looks for our sudden friendship, and I couldn't blame them. After all I have been completely avoiding him for a week, and then whenever he tried to apologize before, it would lead to a screaming match.

"We surely will!" I shoved a pancake into my mouth and began chewing obnoxiously.

"Do you mind?" Asked Germany.

I shrugged, "A hero got to eat."

Italy giggled, "You sound funny! What accent is that?"

I paused and thought back on what I said while swallowing the pancake, "Accent?" My eyes then widened when I realized I just spoke that in an Indian accent, "Shit!"

Prussia burst out laughing, "I am going to pass out from laughter if you have to talk like that throughout the whole meeting!"

France raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you found a way to stop it?"

I shook my head, "Not really, I just have to talk through it. If I keep on talking then it will eventually stop."

"Is that why you always excuse yourself at random times during the meetings?"

I nodded, "I would usually walk through the building and just talk until it stopped, then I would come back."

Canada put on his jacket and started to collect the empty plates, "Well you can do that on the car ride, because the meeting starts in twenty minutes."

"Do you want me to drive again?" Italy asked. At that time Japan clutched his stomach and covered his mouth.

"No Italy, but thank you for volunteering, I'll go warm up the car."

As Canada left the room, Russia gave me an amused smile, "Well, if you want to get rid of that accent before the meeting then you better start talking." I looked around the room: everybody was staring at me and waiting for me to say something. My face started to heat up from embarrassment and I avoided eye contact with any country. I took a deep breath before starting to say as many things as I could in an accent that wasn't even mine.

XXX

I let out a long sigh of relief as we walked down the hallway to the meeting room. The accent just went away a couple of seconds ago. I was talking non-stop throughout the whole car ride, which Prussia insisted that he video tape it for his blog. I just really hoped that his blog wasn't popular. "I am so glad that it's over," I muttered in an American accent.

Prussia laughed, "That had to be the most hilarious car ride ever."

"So America, are you sure that you are absolutely ready?" Canada asked.

I nodded, "Do you really think that I would turn back now?" With my brief case in hand, I pushed open the double doors with confidence. I did design the building after all, there was really no need to be nervous, well that's what I kept telling myself, no need to be nervous. A very long time ago we all decided that it would be best if we met in a different building than our bosses, that was when we started competing for the better building to hold the world meetings.

Almost every country was there, they all turned their heads in my direction. Mexico walked up to me cautiously, "America? Is that you?"

I gave the Mexican a smile, "Sup Mexico? Long time no see."

Mexico let out a gasp and brought me into a hug, "I missed you so much, you really have no idea!"

I winced from the sudden contact with him, then hid it quickly with a chuckle, "It's nice to see you too! How about we go get some tacos later like you suggested?"

The hispanic country glanced at me in shock, "You remember?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later 'bout it, alright?" Mexico nodded and I began to push my way through the crowding countries.

"America!" China called. I turned around to see the Asian country walking towards me, "Finally, you're back. We really have to discuss trade between us! It became really unorganized after you left."

I laughed, "Still all about business I see. Trading is one of the main topics later in the meeting, we can talk about it then." Without saying much more, I left for my seat. I simply decided to steal Sealand's again, he would most likely just go and sit with Finland again. I turned to my right to see Liechtenstein sitting with her hands folded on her lap, "What's up Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein gave me a polite smile, "Good morning, America. May I ask what you mean by 'what is up'?"

I let out a soft chuckle, "It's pretty much just a way of asking how are you."

"Oh. Then I am doing fine, America. I am very glad that you are feeling better."

"Thank you. So how has your stay been?"

"Very plesent! My big bruder and I went on a picnic in one of your parks and it was very lively."

"Oh really? Picnics are extremely fun."

"You don't look like a picnic person," Switzerland commented.

I shrugged, "I go whenever I can. They're relaxing."

Liechtenstein smiled, "That's what I love about it."

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sealand standing besides me, "Welcome back America, it appears that you took my seat again."

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't really have a seat anymore."

"We'll have to change that," Britain said as he took a seat, "Go sit with Finland again."

Sealand stuck his tongue out at him, "Be quiet jerk Britain." He then turned his head to see Finland waving him down, "I'm coming Finland!" He then gave Britain one last glare before racing back to the Nordic nation.

I chuckled as I opened my brief case, "Is everybody here?" I asked.

"From what Canada told me, yes," Britain said.

I gave him a nod, "Good, I want to start the meeting soon." I snatched a piece of paper from the brief case, locked it, then shoved it under my chair. I stood up from my seat and made my way to the front of the room. I almost walked past the nordic nations crowded together in a circle. I snuck around the group of nations until I reached Denmark standing with his back facing me. Norway's eyes lingered on me, then he gave me an amused smirk of approval. I stepped forward until I was directly behind him and slammed my hand on his shoulder. Denmark let out a started yelp and practically jumped a mile. I laughed as he turned to glare at me, "Just letting you know, that you can't just conquer a nation by putting your hand on their shoulder. If it worked that way, then you would be mine." The nordics burst into laughter and I gave Norway a high five.

"No fair, America," Denmark pouted.

I simply laughed and continued to walk through the meeting room. With the sight of Italy, Germany, and Japan, I decided to walk towards them. "Hey, Italy!" I called. Italy turned his head and smiled as he saw me. I held up a pair of keys and gave him a devious grin, "How 'bout later I can show you the American way of driving?"

Italy nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That would be as fun as it was when I was driving!"

Japan and Germany stared at us in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Germany asked.

I just laughed and turned to Germany, "Nothing you need to worry about. By the way, I have this for you. I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a small framed picture. I handed it over to the confused German, "Ya, I said that I would print it out and frame it for you, so here you go! A piece of my best photography! I even made it small so that you can bring it where ever you go!" I had to stop myself from bursting out into a loud laughter.

Italy leaned over Germany's shoulder to see a framed picture of Germany standing on a balcony and angrily glaring at the camera. The Italian let out a giggle, "Ve~ Germany, you look funny!"

Germany covered his face with his hand and I slapped him on the back, "Don't worry! I know that I said that you would have to buy this, but I am giving it to you for free! You're welcome!" I turned to Japan, "Dude, we should so play a video game later!"

Japan nodded, "Hai, we should. I will have to catch you up with the latest gaming systems."

I laughed, "Can't wait!" I then bid my goodbyes to them for now and continued to walk in Canada's direction. He was currently talking with Mexico, "Excuse me, Mex, I'mma borrow him for a minute." Mexico watched me wrap my arm around Canada and drag him away from the crowding countries. I took him into an empty corner and straightened his shirt with a sheepish grin after seeing that I wrinkled it.

Canada didn't seem too bothered by it though, he removed my hands from his shirt and stared at me in concern, "What is it, America?"

At that moment, my chest tightened, "I just wanted to tell you that I am going to start the meeting."

"And?"

"I'm nervous as hell, dude." Canada gave me an amused look, "Don't give me that look! This is the first time I have done this in a while!"

"America, it's going to be fine," Canada reassured. "What are you nervous about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I-I guess it's just that they have never taken me seriously in the first place, let alone take me seriously after being weak for so long!"

Canada sighed, "All you have to do is prove them wrong."

"How am I going to do that?"

Canada smiled, "Be yourself. You might seem like nothing more than a complete idiot, but you have charisma, I know for a fact that you can get yourself out of anything just by using words. If somebody challenges you, then just use that skill."

I gave him a soft smile and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "I am definitely not a complete idiot." Canada laughed and I continued, "Well, you might want to get back to Mexico now, I kinda dragged you away from him."

Canada smoothed a wrinkle in his shirt with his hands, "I noticed."

I let out a chuckle, "Thanks, bro." I then turned away from him and started walking away when a sudden thought came to mind, I swung around and stared back at the Canadian, "and you know what? I don't think that a single country will forget you again after everything you did." I watched his eyes light up with glee before turning back around and heading towards the large groups of countries once again. While walking past a couple of people, I see Cuba, Syria, and Turkey together in a group. I started walking towards them when I caught Syria's eye. He turned to whisper to the other two countries then the group started walking away. I stopped, then started walking towards them again. Suddenly somebody rested a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I turned my head to see France staring at me.

"It's not worth it. If they are too cowardly to face you, then you should not run after them and make a scene."

I gave him a nod, turned around, and started to walk towards the stage. Most of the countries stepped aside as I walked across the room, eyeing me in curiosity. I stepped onto the stage and looked around the room. Russia was sitting at his seat and shuffling a stack of paper, Prussia was chatting with Hungary and Austria, France was now at his seat and annoying Britain, Japan, Germany, and Italy were still standing in a small circle and talking, Romano was sitting and talking to Spain; it was a miracle that he ever forgave the spanish country, and Canada was standing with Mexico and looking directly at me. I placed the piece of paper onto the podium and stared back at the Canadian. He gave me a small nod of approval and I turned towards the large crowd of nations. I brought my fingers to my hands and let out my best taxi calling whistle. The loud whistle echoed throughout the room, every country stopped mid conversation and looked up at me. "Good morning countries of the world! It is time to begin the meeting! I am sorry to keep you from your work and in my country for such a long time, but I am back and we can finally have a real world meeting." The crowd of countries slowly found their seats and took out their brief cases. I glanced down at the prepared speech that Canada made for me, "The first topic will be the economy, if there are any concerns about a certain region in your economy, then please speak up." I waited and looked around the room to see China with his hand raised, "China, I already told you that we will be discussing trade later."

China shook his head and leaned into the microphone at his seat, "Actually, it's not that. Before we talk about the concerns of other economies, shouldn't we be discussing _your _economy? After all, your economy is at it's worst. Even Greece is doing better than you."

I paused, "Well, it's good to hear that Greece is doing better than before. You are right, China." I stole a quick glance at the speech before continuing, "The U.S. economy is indeed at a current slump. We are currently working to create more job opportunities and improve our agricultural techniques."

"And you think that that's all you have to do to improve the economy?" Austria asked.

"Well of course not, but that is where we are going to start."

"Will it be enough?" Belgium asked.

"We must remember that this cannot happen all at once, but it is enough to improve the economy slightly."

"Slightly?" China asked. "Slightly isn't good enough! You are not a micronation, America! You used to be a world power! That's right, _used _to be. Until you decided to bail out ten years ago. After you left, there was almost a nuclear war! From there it only went down hill as you probably know by now."

My eyes burned with anger, but I kept my figure stiff and my voice calm, "Yes, I do know, China. We are going to start working on regaining stability within the country. I do not see why you are so worried."

China gave me a challenging glare, "Well when you decided to leave, you brought everybody's economy down, including mine! You are in more debt than ever before, you have messed with everybody's trading routes, and your own people can barely afford a loaf of bread! I am worried because you owe me money and you are just going to ignore and put it off with other 'plans' to 'improve' the economy as you always do just like the immature kid that you are! The only reason that you are acting more mature than usual is to throw us off and believe that you are actually doing something. Speaking of that, quit being to formal! I know that one of your allies wrote that speech for you, but do you really have to make it that obvious?"

Silence raked across the room, every nation could feel the tenseness in the air. The countries slowly turned their heads from China to me, wondering what will happen. At that point I was shaking with rage, I let the light gleam on my glasses, covering my eyes as I leaned over the podium, staring at the crowd. I slowly raised my head and brought my mouth close to the microphone, "You want me to be less formal? Fine." I suddenly snatched the piece of paper from the podium and tore it in half, while looking directly at China. I crumpled up the two halves and tossed it over my shoulder. The G8 stared at me gaping, no one dared to utter a word. I gripped both sides of the podium with tight fists and leaned into the microphone, "Now what the fuck makes you believe that I _decided _to leave? You think that I did that voluntarily? That I wanted to feel lost, worthless, and a waste of space for ten years? That I wanted to feel so much physical and mental pain? Hell no. Don't you dare think that about me. I am completely aware of how bad things have gotten, and I am not planning to make it worse just to decrease your country's power as you'd like to believe. By the way, I am not an immature kid. I am a _country_. A country that is trying to do nothing by improve from here. Why is it that you are able to be polite to Alfred, but not to America? I saw you last meeting, the second you found out I was somebody else you apologized for the words that were meant to be said to America. Why is it that I have to be somebody else to get some damn respect? I know of every single situation in my country, I did not come here to have everybody point out my problems and accuse me of not wanting to do anything about it. I shit you not when I say that I am here to improve the condition of the United States of America."

"And how are you going to do that?" China asked.

I gaze hardened and my eyes flared from determination, "I rebuild. We live in a world full of ups and downs. Just when you finished climbing a hill, you look forwards to enjoy the view just to see that there are plenty of more hills that you have to climb ahead. I will dig myself out of debt, I will improve my economy, I will reduce the crime rate, I will reconstruct the law enforcement if I have to, and I will go above and beyond to make sure that every single one of my citizens have a decent amount of food every day. That's what you do when things are bad, you work to make them better, and there is no way that I am too much of an 'immature kid' to not do that. Now I only have one question for you. Was. That. Too. Fucking. Formal?"

Cheers erupted throughout the meeting room and everybody started clapping. I released my grip on the podium and crossed my arms with a smirk. China gave me a small smile and leaned into the microphone, "No, you're fine now." He took a seat and looked me in the eye, _welcome back, America._

I gave him a nod and turned to the rest of the crowd, "Good." I then slammed my fist on the podium with my eyes gleaming with optimism, "Now let's get down to business!"

XXX

**Author's Note: Hey guys, as you know, something completely horrifying happened in Boston today. I was absolutely devastated when I first got the news, and I still am. I decided to work on this chapter to relieve some of the stress that I felt, and I hope that reading this helped reduce your stress slightly. I just wanted to remind you guys that no matter how bad something may seem, things get better. There are more good people than bad in this world. Now is the time to support each other and help out as much as we can to show others that humanity isn't all bad. I'm praying for you, Boston.**

**Sorry about that, I am just seeing so many people telling me that they officially have given up on humanity. In other news, there is only one chapter left. I am seriously going to cry once I have to change this story's status to complete. Next chapter will be told from Britain's point of view. We are going back to England to tie up the rest of the loose ends, and I'm pretty sure that you guys can all guess why. ;)**


	26. Are you ready for this?

**21, April, 2023**

I walked through the crowded streets of London with America by my side. I was wearing a tan trench coat, black trousers, and a pair of matching black shoes, while America dressed more casual. He wore a simple blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and his bomber jacket. The only thing he was carrying was a camera that was strapped around his neck. It was surprisingly a beautiful day in England, it didn't rain once and it didn't look like it was going to. White fluffy clouds lingered in the light blue sky showing no signs of rain. Which explained why more people chose to walk over driving today. I put my hands into my pockets and stared at the American walking besides me, he glanced back at me with a smile, "are you nervous?" I asked.

America shrugged, "I guess that I am a little, I'm more excited than nervous."

I nodded in understanding, "So I heard that the protests have ended and the president stepped down."

"Yeah, the new elections are coming up soon." A month after the world meeting, some files leaked out of the government's hands and to the media. It turns out that the president purposely lowered the economy to obtain more power over the people. The public was outraged. They put their empty stomachs to the side and planned widespread protests. A couple of months ago, two million American citizens from all across the country marched straight to the capital demanding a new president. Videos of the event went viral, and the news spread internationally. When I first received the news I flew streight to America to check up on him to find out that he was the leader of the movement. After an attempted assignation of the president, the president was pushed over the edge and gave up his power.

"So what made you do it?"

America turned to me, "What?"

I shook my head with a small smirk, "Don't think that I don't know it was you. Those files were well protected, it had to be a member of the government to give them to the media. It wouldn't be the first time that a personification double crossed their leaders, but you're usually fairly loyal to your bosses. So what made you do it?"

America sighed and brought his eyes to the ground. He walked a little closer to me and spoke quieter, "After reading those files, I-I just got so angry. It certainly wouldn't be the first time where the leader made their people suffer so that they had no spirit to go against government decision, but this is the first time it happened to me to this degree. I felt so betrayed that my own leader would do this with the given opportunity of me being away. So I wanted to show him that the power of the people is stronger than anything that can be contained. I handed it over to the first reporter I saw. He was nice too, he was doing pretty bad before I gave him the chance to shine. I later found out that he sent his daughter to college with the money he earned through the story!"

I chuckled, "You were just born to rebel, weren't you? So what do you think of the people who are running for president?"

America's eyes lit up, "They are really nice! I can just see it in their eyes, they really want to help for the good of the United States. I'm tellin' you man, things are really starting to look up now!"

"I can tell." We walked for a while in silence until I spoke up again, "So will you be able to handle it?"

"Hmm?"

"The stress. You have been doing good so far, but can you keep it up?"

America gave me a nod, "Yeah, ever since I started going to therapy, things have been getting better. The nightmares even stopped!" Before we left America's house and continued to our regular country duties, we became increasingly concerned about these nightmares America kept having; they only got worse since they started. So eventually Germany came up with the idea of giving America psychotherapy. France brought in a professional from his country, and explained the situation. She agreed to keep everything classified and started the first session right away. America has been going ever since.

"Well it's good to see that helped."

America smiled, "It wasn't just the therapist though, you guys helped me a lot too." We have been visiting America frequently since we left. Germany kept America updated in the engineering field, he was always good at that. Japan kept America up to date culture wise, it was ironic how America had to introduce Japan to different and new cultures long ago, and now it was the exact opposite. Canada and America worked together when it came to the relationships between countries. They have been working on tightening ties between countries they held tense relationships with. So far they have already received apologies from the three nations who harassed Alfred at the meeting, and they are still working towards peace. I couldn't be surprised though, Canada can practically find a peaceful way to do anything. Russia and America have long discussions about current affairs and recent history, a lot happened over the time of ten years after all. America, China, and I have been going to each other's houses lately to discuss trading routes. America asked me to come along once and I have been involved ever since. While this was all happening, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, and France have teamed up to help America with agriculture. Prussia started it and posted the idea on his blog. Italy saw it and joined with Romano tagging along. Spain became involved because of Romano and France because of Spain and Prussia. They started a large campaign to feed America's people and millions of their citizens became interested. People from all over the world donated non-parashable food to American citizens who still couldn't afford anything to eat. When America first found out about the campaign, he completely broke down and cried from happiness. The G8 have never been this close before. The economy was increasing, but slowly due to the American protests.

"Well you would have done the same if this happened to anyone else. You're not the only hero in this world, America."

America gave me a warm smile, "I'm alright with that."

We stopped in our tracks at the sight of a small flower shop ahead. I let out a low chuckle as America stared at the exterior of the shop like it was the most important thing in the world, "So are you ready?" America nodded. "It could be dangerous."

America gave me a weird look, "How?"

"Well, you never really had a human involved in your life in this way."

America stared at me in confusion, "As involved you mean..."

"Letting her know about us," I continued. "If any of your enemies know about her, then they can-"

"I won't let that happen," America interrupted instantly.

I nodded, "neither will I since she's my citizen, but it _can _happen. There may be a couple of attempts."

America shrugged, "We just won't let them find out then."

I sighed, "Lad, that may be a tad hard considering that eight other nations know about her."

"W-Well they're just the G8! They won't tell anybody! They're my allies!"

"alliances don't last forever, America."

The country in front of me crossed his arms, "I know that," he muttered. "They wouldn't hurt Rose though, I can just feel it."

I sighed again, "America, you're not getting what I'm trying to tell you. I'm worried that _you're _the one who is going to get hurt."

America stared at me, shocked, "M-Me?"

I nodded, "Being this close to a human can be dangerous for _you _also. It can be a heart breaking thing, yet it can also be the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to you. I just want to know if you are ready for this."

America paused and looked uncertain for a moment. Just when I thought he was going to back out, he took a long look at the shop. His look softened and he smiled a bit. He then turned back to me, "Yes. I am more than ready for anything that can be thrown at me."

I shook my head and laughed, "You know, the rules might be that a nation shouldn't fall in love with a human, especially one in a different country, but we are fairly close allies, and I believe that this can be an exception."

America blushed at my comment, "Woah woah, we're friends, I didn't say anything about a romantic relationship."

I shook my head with a smile, "I see that the next therapy session you have will be about denile."

America gawked, "I am not in denile! We are nothing but good friends!"

I snorted, "Yeah, and flying mint bunny isn't real."

America paused, "Alright fine, I'll let you live in your little fantasy world where green bunnies fly around and Rose and I are in a romantic relationship, but when you realise the truth, don't come crying to me when reality hits you hard. Now let's go!" America grabbed my hand started to drag me. He ran right through the traffic without a single glance at the cars. There were a series of long honking from the frustrated drivers. Some even poked their heads out of the window to yell at the American. I tried to at least turn my head to apologize only to be yanked forward. I stumbled ahead behind the racing American his grip tightened around my hand, cracking the knuckles.

Once we finally crossed the street, America came to an instant stop, sending me to crash into him, "Why the bloody hell did you stop?" I asked with a huff. America ignored me and stared through the glass door, I could see Rose had her back turned on the door and was currently placing flowers on the shelves. America's eyes sparkled from happiness as he watched her. I let out a chuckled, "You know, you are allowed to go inside. I figured that you knew that since you almost got us run over by a car to reach this place.

America jumped for a moment, he was most likely staring off. He blushed a little and gave me a sheepish smile, "Right. My bad." He walked up to the door hesitantly and rested his hand on the handle for a moment. He closed his eyes then pushed open the glass door. A loud annoying bell rang throughout the shop. America's eyes widened at the closer view of Rose.

"Welcome to Rose's Flower Shop, how-" The red-head turned around and her eyes became wide saucers at the sight of America. She fumbled with a pot of flowers as she placed it to the side and ran towards the American. I moved to the side as she threw herself at America, having him catch her in his arms. They both started to laugh and yell as America twirled her around in the air. I leaned against the front desk and watched the happy couple. Rose gave him a peck on the cheek as America placed her down gently. "Alfred! I missed you!" She gave him another hug and America glanced at me, his face was now bright red after she smeared a bit of lipstick on his cheek. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled, _Just friends_, he mouthed.

I shook my head, _bollocks_, I mouthed back.

Rose turned to be and shook my hand, "It is nice to see you again..."

"You can just call me Britain," I responded.

Rose nodded, "Right, I almost forgot about the whole nickname thing." She turned back to America, "even though we kept in touch by calling, it is really nice to see you in person. You look so different! I saw you in the news too a while ago, you were in the background. I still cannot believe that you got yourself caught up in the American protests!"

America laughed and shrugged, "well I guess that I simply couldn't stay out of it."

"Well because of you, I had to keep up with the politics in a country that I never even visited before," she reached over and playfully punched his shoulder.

I cleared my throat and took a step forward, "Is it alright if we talk in a place a little more privet? This my sound a little out of the ordinary, but we have something important to tell you."

Rose gave me a questioning look, "Sure, I guess." She reached over and flipped the sign on the door to closed before locking it, "who did you kill?" She murmured to America.

America chuckled, "Nobody, well at least that's what everybody believes."

Rose snorted in response and gave him smirk, she then turned to me, "We can talk upstairs." She unlocked the back door and opened it, revealing a flight of stairs. I followed Rose up the metal stairs with America close behind me. There was only a small hallway and a single door at the top of the stairs. Rose opened the door and stepped into a small apartment. I followed her inside and looked around. The entire apartment had to be the size of my living room. The closest part of the apartment to the door was a tiny seating section. There was what looked like a pull out couch that transformed into a bed, there was also a coffee table, and a TV. The next part was a dining area with a small wooden table with two stools besides it. In the back of the apartment was a row of counters, a fridge, and a gas stove. There were two large windows and a glass door that lead to a one-person balcony. On the other side of the room was a door that most likely lead to a bathroom. Despite the small size, it was a fairly well-kept home. There were no dirty dishes in the sink, the white rugged floors held not a single stain, and the only thing that looked out of placed were a couple of opened books loitering around, and a folded quilt that was hung over the couch, she most likely slept there since it was a pull out couch and it didn't look like there was a bedroom. The apartment was also very decorative. In the middle of the table, was a red vase with a couple of roses placed in them. The curtains on the windows had a yellow pattern, and the clean dishes placed off to the side to dry were blue. I admired all of the pastel colors. There were also plenty of framed pictures and paintings hanged on the wall. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please," I responded

America sat down on the couch and looked around the apartment casually, "I see that you got new curtains."

I could see Rose nod from the kitchen, "Yes, I found a hole in the old ones."

I gave America a questioning look, "So you've been to her apartment before?" I said just loud enough for America to hear.

America crossed his arms, "just once or twice."

"So did you stay over once or twice?"

"Britain, drop it."

"So when you came over did you-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he hissed. "Right now you're worse than France."

I gawked, "Don't you dare compare me to that frog!"

We continued our hushed bickering until we heard tea cups clink against a wooden table. We turned around to see Rose sitting at the small dining room table, "Are you done arguing? The tea's done."

I blushed, "Yes, I apologize for that."

Rose laughed, "It's alright. Wait a minute while I get an extra stool."

We watched her exit the apartment and walk down the stairs before I leaned over to America, "How much do you think she heard?"

"Well it's a fairly small building I live in and the walls are very thin," Rose called as she came up the stairs once again. She carried a stool with leather cushioning on it, "So I heard all of it. Here's your chair." She gave a small smirk as I took the chair from her and placed it by the table. "It's alright. When I first told my mum about Alfred she was bugging me non-stop."

America laughed, "Remember when your mom came into the shop while I was stopping by?"

Rose snorted and covered her face with her hands, "you should not be allowed to bring that up!" She took a sip of her tea, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

America looked at me and I gave him a small nod. America took a deep breath and looked at Rose. "Alright, well you see, we came here to tell you a story., a non-fiction story. You're gonna find it hard to believe, but it's one hundred percent true. This is the important part, you have to promise on your life, that you will not tell a soul. If you promise to do that, then you can be part of the story."

Rose put her tea down and raised an eyebrow "Exactly what kind of story is this?"

"It's a very interesting story," I said. "A never-ending story. One filled of adventure and wonderful people. You wouldn't even be able to imagine the kind of things that are in this story, but I believe that you will love it once you get involved."

Rose smiled and her eyes lit up with curiosity, "Alright, I won't tell a soul, now let's hear that story."

America shined with glee, and I gave him a look to continue. America paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, there's a reason why everybody calls me America..."

XXX

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much for reading! This is officially the last chapter. I really would like to thank everybody that has enjoyed this story. It really was fun to write and great practice for writing. I can simply tell from the first chapter that my writing improved. This story was quite the adventure. What started as a simple daydream of America running through the woods lead to a 26 chapter story with more than 100,000 words. Also this story has more than 400 reviews. Just thank you so much for reviewing! Seriously there were a couple of times where I haven't updated in a while, would look at this story, and wouldn't feel like working on the next chapter. Then I would read your reviews and I would suddenly become inspired to update as soon as possible. **

**This is the very first story that I actually finished, and I am so glad that I continued with this. Thank you so much for your encouragement! I am not overexagerating when I say that you helped me a lot. A couple of years ago I was asked what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I said that I wanted to be a writer. I was instantly told that I would never get anywhere in life by simply writing, so I stopped. A while later I was showed Hetalia and I completely fell in love with it. I then find FanFiction and read a bunch of amazing FanFics, you guys can be really talented. So I develop a plot for this FanFic over time and wrote the first chapter while Hurricane Sandy stormed through my town (there were no damages since I live in a valley and every form of weather is toned down when it rolls through the valley.) A day later I check my email, and there were so many people that favorited, followed, and reviewed, I was completely touched. This story was viewed all over the world! How crazy is that!? I honestly couldn't believe it. So I continued to write and found out as I did before that I completely loved writing and fell in love with it all over again. Now I am really starting to question those who said that writing will get me nowhere. If you like doing something, don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Just thank you so much.**

**Well, it is time to update this story for the last time, and I am seriously going to cry (don't worry, it's from happiness) Once again, I cannot thank you enough for you to comprehend how much your views/follows/favorites/reviews mean to me. Whether you have been reading this from the very beginning, or you find this years after this, I really appreciate all of you. So some of you might be thinking what now? Well I certainly won't stop writing. I'm thinking about a story on the cold war, or maybe even a states story. I might do both, not at the same time. I won't start it right away though, I still want to work on my other stories that I have been neglecting for this one afterall. Each one would require a ton of research. And being the history nerd that I am I would want it to be as historically accurate as possible. Just thank you so much, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Goodbye!**


End file.
